Long May She Reign
by ThePurplePyroHedgie
Summary: AU: After an assassination attempt, Amy is whisked off to the Mobius Kingdom where she is to wed Prince Sonic and start a political alliance, but little does she know she'll end up falling in love with his bastard brother, Shadow. ShadAmy [Based off of the TV series Reign] Art by Myly14 on deviantART. I commissioned her for the Art so it is MY PROPERTY.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Since _Reign_ started this past fall, I've been inspired to write a story similar but including the Sonic cast.

~Prologue ~

_On the day she was born her parents arranged her marriage to the prince of the Mobius kingdom. In sixteen years time she would wed the prince and join forces with their kingdom to create a strong political alliance. The Dragon Kingdom threatened her kingdom of Mercia. They wanted her crown and her kingdom. For most of her life, she knew the day would come where she would have to do her royal duties and take the throne and even marry someone she might not love._

_But besides that, she had other things to worry about. Forces around her family conspired against her. The Dragon kingdom wanted her dead and would stop at nothing to do so. Her parents, on the other hand, would have none of this. When she was only five years old, her parents hid her away in the village where she would be kept a secret. Her parents entrusted their most loyal and dedicated servants to keep her in their home and pretend that she was one of their own. The servants swore they would do all they could to protect her, even as much as sacrificing their own lives._

_This is her story._

_•~•_

On a bustling busy street corner, a beautiful pink hedgehog walked into town concealed under a brown cloak. She had long flowing quills that went an inch past her breasts, beautiful jade eyes that were absolutely captivating, and a personality that could infect most. Her fur was a vibrant baby pink, and her body was lovely and curvy, a desirable trait to most males. Her name was Amelia Rose, and in a short period of time, she would be Amelia queen of Mobius and Mercia.

An older female magenta hedgehog looked at the fresh produce on a food cart. "Amy, dear. What would you like me to make for supper?"

"I absolutely love the Sheppard's pie you make. You know it's my favorite, Aunt Maggie."

Maggie smiled warmly at her. "Well, Sheppard's pie it is." She picked up three russet potatoes putting them in her basket, before reaching for another assortment of veggies.

Amy kept close to her "aunt" but looked around the village as they walked. Because of her status, she didn't get much freedom of being on the outside world. Most of her life was kept indoors away from prying eyes.

Children played in the streets and villagers worked away at their jobs, selling, crafting, and sewing. A small ball rolled over and gently nudged her ankle. She looked down and picked up the stray ball, looking for its owner. A little male fox ran over and looked up at her happily. "Hi, Amy. Want to play with us?" he asked.

She looked down at the ball in her hands before looking back to the small boy. "Sur-"

"-Come along dear! We must be getting back now," her aunt called to her.

Amy bit her lip and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'd love to, but I can't." She handed the ball back to the boy and quickly departed.

The little boy frowned and waved to her. "Bye, Amy."

•~•

Later that night, Amy was fast asleep in her bed until she was woken to a frightening familiar smell. She sat up in bed to the smell of smoke. Alerted by this, she ran into her parent's bedroom to wake them. Gently, she shook them. "Uncle Frank, Aunt Maggie, wake up, something's on fire!"

Uncle frank moaned in his sleep. "Ah, hmm, w-what?"

Maggie woke up and sat up in bed. "What is it dear? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Something is burning…"

A loud crash came from outside and suddenly people started shouting and crying. Both her parents looked at one another before quickly dashing out of bed and getting dressed. "Quickly, we must leave before-"

Their front door slammed opened and a grey skunk ran in with a look of panic on his face. "They're here, they know she's here. You must leave quickly!" he urged.

Amy quickly threw on a robe to cover her nightgown and was rushed outside along with her parents. The village was in disarray as homes were ignited on fire, and villagers tried their best to put out the daunting flames.

People ran around in a panic as soldiers from the Dragon kingdom slain villagers left and right leaving nothing but a massacre of bodies. One soldier cornered an elderly goat for information. "Where is she, where is the queen?"

The goat quivered in fear. "I-I don't know…"

The soldier brought his sword down and stabbed the goat through the chest before yanking it out. He collapsed to the floor dead, as a pool of blood surrounded his body.

Amy gasped in horror placing a hand over her mouth. She didn't want any of this to happen to these innocent people, and all of it was happening because of her. Suddenly several of her kingdom's knights pulled up on horses, and rushed off to battle the opposing threat.

A carriage pulled up in front and a servant hoped down from behind the carriage and opened the door. "Please, hurry, your grace we must find a new sanctuary," he encouraged.

Amy looked back at her faux parents. "I-I can't leave you two behind," she said while hugging them. Maggie patted Amy's back. "Don't worry about us your highness, we'll be fine. We loved having you in our home."

Amy wiped away some tears from her eyes. "I don't know how to show my gratitude to your kindness."

Maggie kissed her on the cheek. "Just know it was a pleasure having you. Now you must go, you will be an excellent queen one day."

She climbed aboard the carriage. "Thank you, I'll never forget you two." The servant closed the door and she was quickly whisked away before any danger could strike.

•~•

Amy looked out the carriage window as she watched the village disappear in the distance. One of her parent's advisors, a purple female echidna sat in the carriage with her. "Your highness, I was informed to tell you that your mother insist you be taken to Mobius."

Amy looked away from the window towards her. "You mean…" her voice trailed off.

She nodded. "Yes, the kingdom, you'll be safest there."

Suddenly Amy felt very nervous. She hadn't seen the prince or his family in a long time and had only visited his kingdom a few times and it was when she was a girl. She wondered how well she'd fit in now that she'd be living like a Royal again. "Very well…" she spoke softly.

The purple echidna reached out and put a comforting hand on top of hers. "Don't worry," she smiled. "Your ladies in waiting will accompany you. You won't be completely alone."

•~•

The next day the King and Queen of Mobius walked down the large staircase together. King Phillip was a tall black hedgehog with blue eyes in his late 40s. He was a strong and fierce King, and people feared to cross him. His wife, Queen Isabelle in her mid 40s was a beautiful blue hedgehog with long quills. Her eyes were a sharp and menacing icy blue. She was elegant but poised and some people found her presence to be very intimidating. She was known to be very cunning and a skilled chemist.

The queen looked to her husband as they reached the bottom of the staircase together. "When will she be here?"

The king adjusted his shoulder plates. "Any moment now." He turned to face his wife. "Please make sure our son is presentable for her arrival," he said passively, annoying Isabelle greatly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I'll make sure he's ready." She sighed and looked back up towards the staircase. Just as she started walking back up the stairs, she noticed another black hedgehog walking down from above.

"Shadow!" she called out to him.

Shadow was in his 20s and was a black hedgehog with red stripes in his quills. He was extremely handsome and mysterious and a bit of the black sheep of his family. "Yes?" he spoke with dread laced in his voice.

Isabelle held up her dress so she wouldn't trip on it when making her way up the stairs. "Make sure your brother is getting ready, she'll be here any moment now, and you know how he is."

Shadow nodded in agreement. "Yes, sadly I do... I'll light a fire under him," he responded.

Isabelle smiled to herself now that she wouldn't have to make the trek back upstairs. She started making her way back down. "Thanks!"

Shadow walked down the corridor towards his brother's room and stopped in front of two large wooden doors and knocked twice. The doors opened and a blue hedgehog cracked the door slightly. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy, Shads."

Shadow looked at his brother skeptically. He was shirtless and he could have sworn he heard a girl giggle from inside his room. "Company again?" he asked with a raised brow.

"What?" Sonic quickly tried to play it off. "Uh, no…"

Shadow smirked. "No need to be ashamed, Sonic. But I must advise you to hurry up with your little fun, because she's almost here, and your mother wants you down there right now."

Sonic sighed in annoyance. "Fine…" he grumbled closing the door. With that said, Shadow headed back downstairs.

Inside the room, Sonic pressed his back against his door sighing. "Sorry, we're going to have to cut this short. My future wife just arrived… and I have to go greet her."

A silver female cat held the sheets up to her chest as she stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Of course… I was just getting ready to please you when the fun had to be ruined," she purred sadly.

Sonic grinned at her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we pick up where we left off later," he winked.

The cat giggled. "I can't wait…"

•~•

A royal carriage pulled up in the courtyard and a servant brought put a stool in front of the carriage door. The King and Queen stood at the entryway in front of the castle doors, along with the servants, knights, and royal guards. King Phillip looked to his wife standing by his side and noticed his son was still missing. "Where the hell is Sonic?" he whispered coarsely.

Isabelle glared at Phillip from the corner of her eyes. "Hopefully getting his royal ass down here," she gritted through her teeth in a harsh whisper.

The carriage door opened and Amy stepped out escorted by the horseman of the carriage. She wore her crown and a long flowing white cape that shrouded her beautiful jade dress.

"Welcome home, your majesty," the horseman smiled before bowing to her. Amy smiled down at the horseman before looking on to the servants of the castle and royal family. Everyone bowed before her in unison.

"Amy!" a female voice called from behind her. She turned and noticed four females approach and her face brightened when she realized whom it was. "Girls!"

Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Mina sauntered over to her smiling from ear to ear. It wasn't long before they all hugged in reunion with their good friend.

Rouge, 17 year old, beautiful white bat with stunning aqua eyes stood before her. "It has been so long!"

Amy adjusted her quills. "Yes it has, I'm so glad you could all be here with me. I must admit, I'm a bit nervous."

Cream, a beautiful fifteen-year-old rabbit helped Amy fix her hair. "You're so beautiful, Amy, but let me just fix your hair, we messed it up a bit," she giggled.

"Thank you, Cream. You've grown up to be quite beautiful yourself" Amy replied.

Mina, a 16 year old, yellow mongoose with flowing purple locks stood besides Amy. "So, where is Prince Sonic?"

Amy looked among the faces of the castle but didn't see him. "I'm not quite sure…I don't think he's come outside yet."

Back up in front of the castle, Shadow walked around some of the servants and took place beside his father. He wore a red side cape that was draped over one of his shoulders, looking trim and polished as he held his post. Phillip took notice of his looming presence. "Where is your younger brother?" he asked in a serious tone.

"He'll be down momentarily," Shadow whispered back.

"He best be or I'll have his head," Isabelle whispered to the two males.

Shadow shook his head before looking up and noticing Amy standing at the other end of the courtyard. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become since the last time he saw her. She had this beautiful, radiant, glow and a stunning figure to dream over. Shadow tried to recall the last time he set eyes on her, but could not remember. It had definitely been a long time, but the time he clearly remembered was when she was young, and back then she was just an annoying little girl. He remembered when she'd constantly pester him wanting to play. He had never been attracted to her back then, but time had definitely been on her good side with her new found beauty.

Back with Amy and her ladies, Rouge noticed the tall dark hedgehog standing next to the king. "Is that Prince Sonic?" she questioned quietly. "If so, he's quite handsome. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that," Rouge whispered teasing playfully.

Amy giggled. "That's not Sonic, Rouge that's the king's bastard, Shadow." Amy threw a charming smile his way; she couldn't help but notice he was gawking at her. After seeing her smile in his direction, Shadow realized his eyes had been fixated on her for too long, and quickly averted his glance.

Finally, Sonic came walking around from the side of the crowd formed at the front of the castle. He pulled up his trousers adjusting them, and fixing the vest he wore over his white shirt. With no further adieu, he sauntered up to Amy and her ladies confidently while throwing out a dashing, yet, charming smile. As he approached, he took in her beautiful appearance before him_. "Whoa…she's gorgeous. Maybe this won't be so bad after all,"_ he thought to himself.

Cream, Mina, Rouge, and Blaze curtsied from behind out of respect as Amy sized up the prince herself. Sonic repeated a similar action, bowing respectively towards Amy since she was a queen of another nation. "Welcome, your highness. It's been a while since I've seen you." He took her right hand in his and kissed the top of it before looking up and giving her a flirty wink. "You are as beautiful as ever."

Amy felt her cheeks heat up and could hear her ladies giggling behind her. "Thank you, Sonic. You can call me Amy by the way. And you're not too bad looking yourself."

He stood up and extended his arm for her to link. "Allow me to escort you inside, your grace?"

She linked her arm with his. "That would be lovely." Amy followed Sonic as he led her to the others waiting at the front of the castle and her ladies followed not too far behind. As Amy walked down the pathway, servants bowed respectively and curtsied on either side of her.

She looked to Sonic as they got closer to his parents. "I'm still not quite use to this," she whispered. She had not had much royal treatment after living in the village for 15 years.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, confused by her statement. "What do you mean?" he asked as they continued to walk.

"Everyone bowing at my presence," she responded sheepishly.

He couldn't help but smile at her modesty. "You'll get used to it," he chuckled. The two reached the other end of the courtyard and stood before his parents.

Isabelle curtsied. "Your highness, welcome to our home."

Amy smiled and curtsied back to the queen. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"It's a pleasure having you." The king took Amy's hand in his. "We won't let anyone hurt you while you stay with us," he promised. "Now, let's head inside."

Everyone gathered up and headed back inside the castle. Amy followed and gasped at the beautiful interior of the castle. The ceilings were tall, and large jewel encrusted pillars held the ceilings high up. A large carpeted staircase led up to the second floor of the castle were servants busily walked back and forth attending to their duties.

Blaze and the other girls looked around as well. "My, it's so beautiful in here," Blaze gawked.

Shadow stood at the bottom of the stairs and cleared his throat. "Ladies, my name is Shadow and I'll be showing you to your rooms."

The girls followed him up the stairs and Shadow came to the first door. "Cream, this is where you'll be staying," he said while opening the door. Cream walked in and noticed how large her room was. She had a huge canopy bed with a fireplace, bathroom, and a small living room.

"This is perfect, I love it!" she chimed.

Servants walked in with her belongings and dropped them off inside. "Girls, I'm going to get settled in. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Amy waved to her friend. "Okay, see you later, Cream."

Shadow stopped at the next door and opened it. "Rouge, this is your room."

Rouge clasped her hands together and looked around her room. "How gorgeous, thank you!" Another group of servants walked in behind her along with her belongings. The group moved a bit further and came to an additional two doors.

"Blaze, Mina these are your rooms." He opened both doors for them and the two girls entered. "Wow, thank you so much. They're absolutely beautiful," Mina replied.

Blaze nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are quite lovely."

Shadow smiled, pleased that they were happy with their rooms. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Well, last but certainly not least, your majesty. This is your room." They came to two large set doors and Shadow pushed them open, allowing Amy inside.

"Wow…" Amy walked in and noticed her large living quarters. "This is spectacular, this is really all mine?" she asked in disbelief.

Shadow chuckled. "Yes, is there anything wrong with your living arrangements?"

She shook her head as she walked to the terrace. "No, it's gorgeous."

He stood at her doorway watching her. "I'm glad you like it. If there is ever anything you need, I'm always available."

"Thank you, Shadow you're very kind."

He backed out of her room grabbing the handle to her door. "You're welcome, my grace."

"Amy," she corrected with a smile. "We've known each other since we were children. So you can drop the formal act," she laughed lightly.

Shadow smiled. "Of course. Amy," he smirked playfully. With that, he closed the door behind him leaving her alone in her giant room.

•~•

Later that evening, the king and queen decided to throw a ball for Amy's arrival. Many guests were invited and there was music, food, and dancing. Amy and her ladies entered the ballroom where the festivities had already started. The king and queen sat at the front of the room spectating and watching their guest enjoy their time. Guests stood around drinking, eating and laughing. Music played and people danced together to the upbeat tempo.

Rouge looked around and noticed all the handsome male suitors staring at Amy and the rest of them, as they walked to the center of the room. "This is amazing…" she practically purred from all the attention.

Amy looked around and noticed Sonic and Shadow standing off in the corner chatting and drinking. Both of them looked absolutely handsome in their elegant suits and almost immediately noticed Amy looking their way. Both brothers acknowledged her stares in unison with a smile. She felt herself blush feeling their glances and looked over to her ladies patiently waiting for her command.

"What do you want to do, Amy?" Cream asked curiously.

"Let's dance, girls," she said cheerfully. Amy grabbed Cream's hand dragging her onto the dance floor. In response, Cream grabbed onto Mina who quickly grabbed the other two girls, forcing them to the dance floor.

Amy and Cream twirled around on the dance floor feeling the music and dancing to the beat. The girls giggled as they danced around foolishly causing guests to spectate on them. Some of the guests even began to join in on the fun. Soon enough the dance floor started to get crowded and the music started to become louder and faster as the band noticed the guests join in on the fun. Shadow and Sonic watched as Amy and her ladies dance from the sidelines.

Sonic looked to his brother smiling as he stared at Amy. He looked at his brother strangely before he walked off to get a drink, believing he was way too fixated on Amy. Amy stopped dancing when she noticed Sonic disappeared from where he last stood. She glanced over to Shadow who was staring at her once again and smiled rushing over to his side. "Dance with me, Shadow," she giggled while grabbing his hands.

He looked at her surprised and hesitant. "Uh, no, I don't know if that's a good idea." He pulled his hands away from hers.

Amy giggled and continued to tug on him gently. "Come on, please, just one dance?" she begged.

Shadow sighed and shook his head. How could he deny her request? "Very well then."

Amy pulled him out onto the dance floor and got in a dancing position. Shadow placed one hand on her hip and used his other hand to hold her hand. The band noticed the two preparing for a slow dance and changed the music to a slower tempo so the two could dance.

Shadow led the dance and swayed with her on the dance floor. Their eyes locked as they danced together gracefully. The king and queen observed the two as they shared an intimate dance.

Isabelle glared as she watched Amy swoon over Shadow as twirled her intimately. "Should you be allowing this?" she whispered.

The king smiled watching his son enjoy the party and oogle over Amy. "I don't see why I shouldn't?"

Isabelle crossed her arms sinking further into her chair. "Well, seeing as _my_ son is supposed to wed her, I don't think it's right for _your_ son to be dancing with Sonic's future bride."

The king looked at his agitated wife, sensing her annoyance. "Maybe Sonic should be quicker to ask for the first dance then," he countered.

Sonic came back after seeing everyone gathered around the dance floor. He squeezed his way through the crowd to see what everyone was looking at but was shocked when he saw his older brother dancing with his fiancé.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

Shadow and Amy stopped when they noticed Sonic fuming from the sidelines. Amy pulled away from Shadow and approached her beau. "Oh, Sonic, there you are. I would've asked you to dance, except you suddenly disappeared," she defended.

Shadow stepped away from the queen, feeling a repercussion coming. "I'm sorry, Sonic. Here you can have a dance with her," he offered apologetically.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Sorry. I'm not really in the mood. Go on and enjoy yourself." He turned and walked off, leaving the ballroom in a huff. Isabelle noticed her son retreating from the party and quickly hurried after him.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other before breaking their eye contact. "I should go talk to him," Shadow spoke softly.

She grabbed his hand before he walked off. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd get so upset," she admitted.

Shadow patted the top of her hand. "It's not your fault," he consoled. "You just wanted to have fun."

•~•

Sonic walked down the halls leading back to his room, while his mother followed after him from behind. "Sonic, wait!" she called. Sonic turned around and watched his mother rush to his side. "You need to bond with her. She is going to be your wife one day."

"Yeah, that may be so, but I'm not ready to get married," he argued. "I'm still young. I want to be free and have some of my own fun."

Shadow had managed to follow Sonic and Isabelle and could hear them conversing from behind a pillar. He pressed his back against it and tilted his head so he could hear them better. Isabelle locked arms with Sonic as she walked him back towards the throne room. She kept her voice lowered so others wouldn't hear. "Must I remind you that if she were to fall for Shadow she could technically wed him, and get him legitimized? Then you wouldn't be able to rule the throne."

Sonic scoffed at his mother's paranoia. "She won't fall for him. I'm way better looking than Shadow. Besides, I can charm her if I wanted," he said boisterously.

"Well, get to it then. If Shadow ever becomes a problem I'm sure I could get something arranged."

Sonic stopped and looked at his mother with seriousness. "Mother, you're not talking about…"

"—Yes, Sonic, I could get rid of him. If it helps you out in the end, I would do it without in a heartbeat," she threatened. She stroked the side of his face. "You are my first and only son after all."

Shadow looked down sadly after hearing their conversation. He knew he'd have to watch his back around Isabelle if it came to that. The only person who really liked Shadow was his father. Other than then that was his mother, mistress to the King, but she had died a few years ago. Shadow had always felt somewhat of an outcast in his family, but he wouldn't let others push him down because of it.


	2. Sanctuary

Far off in the valleys of the kingdom of Mercia, troops of Dragon soldiers lined up, making their way towards the castle. A little male fox playing with a sheep on the outskirts of the kingdom noticed a soldier make his way towards him. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked nervously.

"We're coming to take what's rightfully ours," the soldier told the boy.

The little boy backed away frightened by the soldier's demeanor. The soldier pulled his sword from his sheath and started making his way towards the little boy as a large group of soldiers appeared behind him.

•~•

The next day, Amy sat in front of her vanity and watched her reflection in the mirror as a servant brushed her quills, preparing her for the day. Amy wore a beautiful white and silver laced long sleeve form fitting dress, and elegant flower crown on her head.

She was deep in thought about the previous night and worried Sonic wouldn't like her after he saw Shadow and her dancing together. After all, she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and her servant quickly walked over to the door opening it and Rouge, Cream, Mina, and Blaze walked inside. The servant walked out of the room. "I'll just let you have some privacy. I'll be back when you need me, milady."

Amy nodded towards her. "Thank you, Merida but that'll be all for now." Merida curtsied and closed the door behind her leaving the ladies alone.

Cream walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "So, Amy, want to talk about what happened last night?"

Amy stood up from the stool she was sitting at. "What exactly would you like to talk about?" She said taking a seat closer to the girls.

Mina sat on the sofa beside her. "Amy, don't be coy, we saw how you were looking at Shadow last night."

Amy blushed. "Was it that obvious?" she asked slightly embarrassed. The four girls nodded in unison.

Amy placed her hands on her lap. "I couldn't help it. Shadow's been so kind to me since my arrival, and Sonic's been avoiding me as it seems," she noted.

Rouge crossed her arms. "Maybe he's just shy? You should try to bond with him more. You are going to be married at some point, and it's best to have a connection."

"It's not that simple for royals. We aren't always lucky to get married to someone who we truly love," she spoke. "I'm marrying Sonic to help protect my kingdom. If I don't, then our kingdom could be doomed," she explained.

Blaze put a reassuring hand on top of Amy's. "Well, remember Amy, we're always here for you."

"Thank you, I'm so lucky to have good friends like you girls."

•~•

In Sonic's room, Sally, the queen from the Kingdom of Acorn was in the middle of a steamy hookup session with the blue blur himself. Although Sally wasn't married and wasn't even engaged, she planned to stay single forever, but allow herself to be with various men without being stuck with one for good. She laid on her back in Sonic's king sized bed and moaned out seductively as Sonic sucked on the side of her neck.

"Aah, Sonic…" she gasped. Sonic fingered her while he sucked on the side of her neck leaving a subtle hickeys. He enjoyed feeling her writhe under his pleasurable touches. Sally tugged on his quills gently, as he dug his finger further inside her.

"Mmm, Sonic, you know how to please your queen."

Sonic pulled his finger out of her and licked the juices from his fingers clean. Sally blushed and watched him enjoy her sweet flavors as he smiled down at her. "You bet I do. I love satisfying my women first."

She bit her lower lip playfully and closed her eyes. "Don't be gentle with me now, you know I can take it."

"Then let's get started, shall we?" He hovered his erect member inches from her opening but a loud knock at the door stopped him from progressing. "What now?!" he barked getting out of bed and grabbing a robe to drape over his body.

Sonic walked over to the door, tying the slash as he walked. "Sal, just stay in bed and keep the sheets over you," he urged quietly. She nodded pulling the sheets over her naked body and staying still in bed. Sonic walked to the door and cracked it open. His eyes widened when he saw Amy standing outside his doors. She looked as beautiful as always in her elegant dress, but it was just a shame that he was busy with another lady at the moment.

He composed himself, knowing he needed to show some authority. "Amy, what are you doing here unannounced? Did you get permission from my guards?"

Amy heard the irritation in his voice and noticed he seemed nervous. He kept looking back inside his room before looking back at her. "Uh, yes. They told me I could see you," she replied timidly.

Sonic sighed, running a hand through his quills. "This isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy…" He kept the door cracked so she couldn't see further inside his room.

Amy's ears went back as she felt the tension between them. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-…" Suddenly a cup clank echoed from within Sonic's room. Sonic cringed closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He was exposed now.

"Are you not alone?" she asked suspiciously trying to peer inside his room. Sonic stepped in her path so she wouldn't see what he was trying to hide from her. Her suspicion heightened. "Who's in there, Sonic?"

His brows furrowed in annoyance. "No one! You know, Amy, if you are to be my wife one day, you must learn that you aren't to question your husband. Now please leave, I'm very busy." He closed the door on her, leaving her standing outside feeling hurt and confused.

Amy felt tears forming in her eyes. She quickly rushed off down the hall trying to avoid being seen crying. Sonic walked back over to his bed where Sally patiently waited for his return. Sally crossed her arms over her bare breasts. "She sounds like some piece of work."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well, I am going to have to marry her someday."

Sally chuckled. "That's why I'm staying single. I'm not going to deal with some bossy male trying to push me around all the time. I answer to myself, not any man."

Sonic brought her into a kiss, running his hands down her bare back and stopping on her ass cheeks. He rubbed small circles on both butt cheeks with his thumbs. Sally moaned into the kiss forcing Sonic down onto the bed. She crawled on top of him and straddled him. "Alright enough talk, now let me please you for once."

Sonic put his arms behind his head looking up at her luscious breasts. "Get going then, love," he smirked.

•~•

Amy ran out behind the castle and fell to her knees beside the lake. She cried never feeling more small and unattractive in her life. She didn't know how she could marry someone like Sonic when he had no interest in her. It wasn't fair that Sonic was allowed to fool around with other females before, and even after he got married. Ladies were meant to keep their virginity and only give it to one male, their husband. All she wanted was to be happy and be with someone she loved.

Amy looked at her reflection in the water. She wiped away her dried tears and tried to compose herself, but was startled when an ear-piercing scream echoed from the forest behind her. She stood up and walked towards the woods, wondering if someone was in terrible danger.

Just then, Shadow was arriving back from his journey into the village. He rode a brown horse and brought it back to its stable, dismounted it, and handed the horse's rein over to a stable boy. As Shadow thanked the boy and dusted his hands off, he caught sight of something moving from the corner of his eye. He swerved his head and noticed Amy wandering towards the entrance of the forest. His eyes widened and he quickly rushed over. "…Chaos"

Amy put her hand against one of the dead trees and peered into the darkness of the forest. She began to walk in but someone grabbed her from behind pulling her back. She screamed and struggled in their grasp. "Ahh, let me go!"

"Amy, stop it's me, Shadow!" She stopped her struggle and looked back at Shadow holding her by the arm.

She looked relieved. "Shadow, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said prying her arm from his grasp.

He put his arm around her shoulder and led her away from the forest. "Come, you must never go in there," he warned her.

She looked at him curiously. "But I heard screams…" Shadow looked back towards the dark forest not looking surprised in the least. "I'll investigate it later."

"Why is it so dangerous?" she asked curiously.

"That forest is known to many as the 'blood forest', people have died when entering those woods. Some are lucky to survive, but most are not," he explained.

She looked over her shoulder as they continued to walk away from it. "What's in there that's so dangerous?"

"Bandits, witches, monsters," he listed.

Amy looked at him skeptically. "How do you know all this?"

He diverted his eyes. "I just do."

Shadow brought her over to a stone bench and sat her down, sitting down beside her. He looked at her face and could tell that she had been crying. "Are you okay by the way? It looks as if you were upset by something."

Amy wiped her face again and looked to the floor. "It's Sonic…" She said feeling her eyes begin to well up again. Shadow watched as a tear slide down her face.

"What did he do to you?" he asked with a serious tone.

"He doesn't like me and I'm trying to make an effort to get to know him more, but he just doesn't seem interested. He keeps pushing me away and on top of that, I caught him today with another girl."

Shadows exhaled a sigh looking at Amy with sadden eyes. "I'm sorry about my brother's behavior. He's still very naïve and he shouldn't be treating you that way. I could always have a word with him for you," he offered sincerely.

Amy stood up and dusted off her skirt. "No, that's okay. I'll try to deal with this myself." She walked off back towards the entrance of the castle. Shadow watched as she left. He shook his head and looked towards Sonic's bedroom window. He couldn't understand how his brother could throw away such a gem like Amy. She was pretty, kind, and understanding. If only Sonic could see Amy the way he did.

•~•

In another part of the castle, Cream wandered into the kitchen where the servants were preparing lunch. It was very busy inside as servants lugged around fresh meat, chopped vegetables, and arranged decadent platters.

A very attractive yellow fox with two tails caught himself staring at Cream as she curiously explored the kitchen. He quickly looked away when he saw her turn in his direction. When he looked up again, their eyes met and Cream smiled at him as he smiled back. "Hi, what's your name?" he asked.

"Cream, and yours?"

"My name is Tails."

She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was for a kitchen boy. She watched him as he kneaded bread on the counter. "So, what kind of bread are you making?"

"Honey wheat, it's a specialty of mine. I'll make you a loaf if you'd like," he offered.

"That would be lovely if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

He chuckled at her curiosity. "I'm seventeen, you?"

Cream rocked on her heels blushing madly at him. He had a gorgeous smile. "I'm fifteen."

"You're cute when you blush," he complimented

"Really? I hate it when I blush, it's so embarrassing"

He nodded. "Yeah, are you a new servant in training?"

Cream shook her head. "I'm one of Queen Amy's ladies in waiting," she explained.

Tails smile quickly faded and he slowly looked away. "Oh, I didn't know."

Cream looked at him strangely. "What's wrong?"

He frowned. "It's just, I was going to ask you on a date, but you can't date someone like me."

"We can still be friends."

He gave a slight smile. "Yeah, of course."

•~•

In the war room, the king and his advisors huddled around a table with a map of the districts of the kingdoms. Sonic stood beside his father as they discussed the bad news they had just received.

At that same time, Amy made her way into the room with a dreaded look on her face. The men all looked up from the map and stared at her when she entered.

King Phillip walked away from the table towards Amy. "My grace, what are you doing here?"

She stood boldly staring at the men. "I was just informed that my kingdom is under attack."

The king put his arms behind his back. "Yes, that is true. We're in the process of discussing what is the best option."

She shot him an incredulous look. "What do you mean best option? Send help right now!" she demanded.

The king crossed his arms. "Well, our soldiers just got back from another predicament from the south. I don't know if it's the best option to send them out again."

"If you don't send them, my kingdom is doomed. You have way more soldiers than my kingdom does at the moment. I don't understand how you can't understand that."

He furrowed his brows, growing frustrated. "I do understand. My best interest is keeping _my_ army strong to defend _my _kingdom."

Amy huffed and quickly fled the room fuming. Sonic shot his father a pleading look, before quickly going after her. "Amy!"

•~•

Amy made her way down the corridor not bothering to look back. Finally, Sonic caught up to her pace and walked at her side. "Amy, let me have a word with you."

She avoided looking at him and kept her focus on what was in front of her. "Sonic, I really don't want to hear it from you, too."

Sonic grabbed her hand and stopped her. She roughly yanked her hand away from his. "What?"

His expression softened. "You're right. I don't agree with my father's decision either."

She blinked in surprise. "Y-you do?"

He nodded. "I would feel the same way if I was in your position."

"Your father infuriates me. I mean… we are in an alliance after all. He should be helping my country, too."

"Well, not exactly…" he corrected.

She crossed her arms over her chest, shooting a glare. "What do you mean?"

"Our alliance is put into action once we're married, other than that…-"

"-I'm just pawn on your father's chessboard," she said finishing his sentence.

He put his hands on his hips. "No…"

She turned around with her back facing him. "When are we even getting married?"

Sonic sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "When my father decides we should."

Amy looked over her shoulder at him. "Can I ask you something, Sonic?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

She turned back around to face him. "Do you even _want_ to marry me?"

He stayed silent and looked to the floor. He wasn't sure himself. She was a beautiful girl, but he didn't have feelings for her quite yet.

With his silence, Amy had found her answer. "That's what I thought."

Sonic took her hand in his and she looked into his eyes. For a moment, it looked like he was about to tell her something very sincere. "Amy, it's not that I don't want to marry you. I mean… you're beautiful, stubborn, and admirable. What guy wouldn't want to marry you?" he chuckled. "It's just, I'm not ready to be married yet. I want to enjoy the freedom I have, while I have it."

She put her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes with desperation. "I understand, Sonic, but do you think you can you get your father to change his mind?"

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll do my best," he promised.

He started heading back towards the war room and Amy watched him leave. "Wait, Sonic!"

He turned around looking back at her. "Yeah?"

She slowly approached him. "Why are you suddenly being so kind to me?"

Sonic smiled. "There's a reason we were engaged at such a young age. This marriage is strictly political, even if I'm not in love with you, yet. I'll do all I can to make sure you and your kingdom remain safe."

Amy smiled at him. "Thank you, Sonic." She headed back to her quarters for the night, but as she walked into her room, a shadowy figure watched from behind a pillar.

•~•

One of Amy's servants, a female brown raccoon helped her get undressed and ready for bed. The raccoon pulled the sheets down and fluffed her pillows preparing he bed for the night. While she waited, Amy brushed her hair as she sat on a stool in her silky red nightgown.

"My grace, I made you some warm milk to help you to sleep," the servant said kindly.

"Thank you, Leena that'll be all for tonight," she smiled appreciatively.

"Goodnight, your grace." Leena curtsied and left her to get some rest. Amy walked over to her bed climbing onto the large queen sized bed. She pulled the sheets over her and looked over to the goblet of warm milk for a moment. She reached for it and stopped when she realized she didn't even have the stomach to drink anything. She was too worried about her kingdom to be eating or drinking anything.

Amy leaned over to the two candles on either side of her bed and blew them out, leaving her in complete darkness. The only light in her room was the moonlight illuminating through her window. She wondered if her mother and brother were in danger, and how many of her people were being killed because of the attack. As she closed her eyes, she knew she'd have to deal with this in the morning because there was nothing else she could do right now.

•~•

Meanwhile, Shadow walked into the deep parts of the blood forest, keeping his hand near the handle of his sword at all time. He kept focused and listened for anyone who could be watching while he explored the woods. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of dripping coming from the side of a large oak tree.

When he made his way around he noticed a female skunk hung from her feet with her throat slit. Immediately he recognized her uniform; she was apart of the kingdom staff. As he analyzed her position, he noticed she was being drained of all her blood as it collected on a bed of leafs surrounded by black stones. "Chaos…" Shadow pulled his sword out and swung it at the rope that was tied near the base of the tree. The rope ripped and her body dropped to the ground.

Shadow felt for her pulse, but it was no good. She had been dead for a while now. His concentration was interrupted when he heard a branch snap. His head shot up and he quickly looked around in the darkness trying to see if anything was around him. Knowing danger was lurking near; Shadow quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the forest.

•~•

Meanwhile, Amy had now managed to go to sleep and laid on her side in her bed. Unbeknownst to her, the door to her room creaked open and a figure crept inside. The figure climbed onto her bed and pulled the sheets off of her body exposing her in only her nightgown. The figure began to undo the buckle to his belt.

Amy suddenly began to stir after feeling a pressing weight on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing one of the servants of the kingdom hovering over her. She screamed and scooted back in her bed.

The intruder was a yellow porcupine, and he quickly cupped her mouth with his hand. "No, no your grace! Please, I have to do this," he urged.

She pushed his hand off of her mouth, under his struggle. "Guards, guards!" she screamed.

Her doors flung open and three guards stormed inside the room grabbing the servant and dragging him out of the room. "Please, my grace, I was forced to do this!" he pleaded. Amy brought the sheets to her chest and panted, feeling her heart race. What had he meant when he said he was forced to do that, and who had put him up to it?

•~•

At that same time, Sonic was walking down the corridor back to his room after having a heated debate with his father. He wasn't sure if he had gotten through to him, but he had done his best. As he turned the corner, he noticed three guards dragging out a kicking and screaming male servant from Amy's room. Knowing something wasn't right; he quickly rushed into Amy's room.

When he got inside, Amy sat on the edge of the bed while Queen Isabelle comforted her. Sonic rushed over. "Amy, what happened?"

"She almost had her virtue taken. One of the servants tried to rape her," the queen explained.

Sonic stood and tried to look her over for injuries. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Amy shook her head. "No. I'm fine, other than being a little shook up."

"What was the servant thinking?" he asked his mother.

The queen held Amy in her arms. "I don't know dear, we'll be questioning him later to find out. It's a good thing he didn't get away with it, otherwise, you two couldn't get married." This was no laughing matter. He may not have had feelings for her, but he still cared about her safety. Sonic stormed out of the room. "Wait, where are you going?" Isabelle questioned watching him flee.

Sonic looked back at the two. "I'm going to go interrogate him and find out why he tried to do this."

•~•

In a jail cell, the yellow porcupine sat locked by himself. He sat on the bench of the cell with his back hunched over and looked down at the floor. He was ashamed of what he had attempted to do and knew there would be dire consequences.

The cell door opened and Sonic walked inside closing the door behind him. The porcupine looked up and gulped when he saw the blue prince standing before him.

He fell to his knees and begged mercifully. "Your highness, I'm sorry I-…" Sonic grabbed his shirt, yanking him up to his height before slamming him against the brick wall. "Why did you try to rape her?" Sonic asked with seriousness.

"I-I was paid to do so, and I-I was threatened."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "By who?"

He gulped. "By someone who said their loyalties lie with the Dragon kingdom, your majesty. They told me that you would never marry her because you show weakness. In order to make sure you didn't get married I needed to take her innocence."

Sonic released the porcupine letting him drop to the floor. The porcupine gathered his balance and stood back up. Sonic allowed himself out of the cell and locked it once he was outside. The porcupine clasped the bars of the cell door. "What's going to happen to me, my lord?"

He looked at him with a stoic expression through the cell bars. "You'll be beheaded by dawn, for treason." With that, Sonic walked down the hall to the exit of the dungeon

His eyes widened. "No, no, please don't!" he begged.


	3. Virtue

The next day, Amy made her way to the throne room after the king had urgently requested to see her. Shadow also happened to be on the second floor of the castle when he saw Amy descend the stairs in a hurry. Quickly, he hurried over to catch up with her. "Amy!" he called. She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder as Shadow caught up with her. "I only just heard about what happened last night, are you okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes, I'm fine. It was a close call, but nonetheless, I'm unharmed." The two of them walked down the stairs together making their way towards the throne room.

"This may be inappropriate for the time, but you were right about earlier," he whispered. Amy looked at Shadow, befuddled by his statement. "The screams you heard yesterday in the woods," he clarified. "I investigated and found one of the king's servants strung up like an ornament."

She put a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh my goodness, are they all right?" she whispered back.

Shadow shook his head. "No, they were already dead when I found them."

"Does your father know about this?" she asked.

The two of them stopped in front of the doors to the throne room. "Not yet, that's why I didn't know what had happened to you last night. I was too busy dealing with that problem."

Two guards standing beside the doors, opened them, allowing Amy and Shadow inside. "There are a lot of strange things going on around here…" Amy muttered under her breath.

In the throne room, King Phillip and Queen Isabelle sat on the throne, watching the two come up to the steps. Sonic stood next to his mother in attendance, but oddly felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw Amy and Shadow together. He couldn't understand why he felt so threatened by his older brother. Shadow was no competition in his eyes.

Phillip directed his attention to Amy. "I'd like to inform you that the Mercia crisis has been taken care of. We've also gotten a bit more information about why your attack occurred last night," the king explained calmly.

"What else did you find out?"

"Apparently, the Dragon Kingdom thinks that we have no intention of marrying you and Sonic. But, they believed that they needed to take action by foiling any attempts of you and Sonic getting married, so they thought stealing your virtue would do just the trick," Isabelle explained.

"I see." Amy understood their tactic and was just happy that it was prevented. Now all she needed to know was the status of her kingdom. "And what about my kingdom?" she inquired further.

The king cleared his throat. "Apparently, your kingdom has managed to defend itself. The Dragon kingdom is just trying to push the boundaries as it seems, but this is all the information I've received word of."

"So, are you going to send them to help?" she asked boldly.

Sonic looked towards his father, shooting him a pleading expression. The king glanced at his son with a stoic expression before turning back to Amy. "Yes, I've already sent out some troops to assist your kingdom."

Sonic closed his eyes and blew out a sigh of relief, knowing his talk with his father had paid off.

Amy smiled. "Thank you, your majesty!" She curtsied before him in gratitude.

The king smirked. "You should thank your fiancé for convincing me."

Amy looked over to Sonic as he waved and smiled awkwardly. She giggled at his sheepish grin. "Thank you, Sonic."

"No problem."

Amy looked back at the king. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"The Duke from Soleanna will be arriving here later this afternoon along with an ambassador from the Dragon Kingdom. All of us must make them _feel_ welcome," the king spoke sternly.

"Of course, your majesty."

•~•

Later that afternoon, Amy was once again in her room lounging on her sofa. A knock on her door interrupted her silence, and she looked towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened and her ladies entered her room. "Amy, we heard about what happened last night and wanted to see you as soon as possible," Rouge explained. "We were told we had to wait till your conference with the king was complete, though."

Amy looked at her ladies. They all looked worried for her as they gathered around. "It's alright, it has all been taken care of now," Amy spoke softly.

"So what's happening? The servants are cleaning up one of the rooms down the hall from ours." Mina asked curiously.

"The Duke of Soleanna is arriving," she answered. "You know, this could be a good opportunity for one of you girls," Amy smiled.

•~•

Just then outside, horses, soldiers, and carriages pulled up in the courtyard of the castle. An attractive, young, silver hedgehog stepped out along with a brown squirrel.

A Harold ran up in front of the new arrivals and blew a trumpet proudly. "Presenting the Royal Duke of Soleanna, Lord Silver and the ambassador of the Dragon Kingdom, Ambassador Nicklaus."

Servants stood at the front door of the castle, bowing and curtsying as the royals made their way inside. Some servants also walked over and proceeded to help carry their belongings inside.

From her bedroom, Amy and her ladies heard the proclamation and ran out to the balcony to watch. They looked down and noticed the two males make their way inside the castle. Blaze took careful notice of how attractive the silver hedgehog looked as he smiled at some of the lady servants. He had a charming smile and looked dapper in his vest and brown boots.

"He's cute," Mina said noticing Blaze's prolonged stare.

"Yes, he is very handsome," Blaze replied dreamily.

"I wonder why he's here," Amy spoke softly.

•~•

In the throne room, the king, queen, and prince greeted their new guests. "Welcome to our home, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Isabelle greeted.

Silver smiled and took the queen's hand kissing the top of it. "Thank you for letting me and my men stay here for the night. We're only traveling back to our home, so we should be gone by tomorrow." Silver stood back up and extended his hand to the king.

Phillip shook it generously. "Nice to meet you, Silver," the king spoke in his confident voice.

"You too, your majesty," the gray hedgehog replied.

Nicklaus stood off behind the Duke and carefully took note of the Royal family and their interaction. He jotted some notes down in a notebook, catching Sonic's attention. Nicklaus noticed the prince giving him a death stare from across the room, and shot him a smug grin his way. Sonic scowled under his breath; not liking having someone from the opposing kingdom in his own.

Silver looked at the blue hedgehog that stood off to the side with his arms crossed. Silver extended his hand out for Sonic to shake. "And you must be Prince Sonic."

Sonic shook his head after zoning out and shook the Duke's hand with a forced smile. "Yes, nice to meet you."

Silver smiled warmly towards the prince. "I've heard a lot about you and your engagement to the queen of Mercia," he commented. "I only wish you the best."

"Really? I can't say I've heard much about you," he replied nonchalantly. Isabelle discreetly nudged her son for his passive comment, causing Sonic to shoot his mother a questionable glance for her gesture.

Silver dropped his handshake and looked at Sonic bemused. Just from hearing his tone, he figured he wasn't fond of his presence. "I see… well just know my men and I won't be too much of a burden. We'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning, I promise."

Silver and Nicklaus made their way to their chambers, while Sonic and his family remained in place. Isabelle took this opportunity to scold her son now that Silver was out of earshot. "Sonic, what was that back there? I believe we told you and Amy to be on your best behavior."

"I don't understand why?" he scoffed in annoyance.

"Do you know why that ambassador is with the Duke?" Phillip asked in annoyance.

Sonic shook his head. The king sighed, rubbing his right temple with his hand. "He's here to observe you and Amy, and see if there's any romance between you. They don't believe that you two will even get married."

"Then why haven't you scheduled a marriage date for Amy and I yet?" Sonic countered.

King Phillip furrowed his brows. "Because right now I have no need for Mercia's forces. Mobius has no threats at this moment."

Sonic shot a look of disbelief. He always knew he was not a saint, but at this moment it really began to shed light on him. "You really are just stringing Amy along for a ride. You only want her here so you can use her for her power when it's convenient for you," he said pointing an accused finger.

The king chuckled lowly. "Yes, that may be my true intentions, but I am a king at the end of the day. We must show authority," he argued back to his son.

Isabelle put her hands on Phillip's shoulders trying to calm him. "Please boys, no more arguing. We need to show some dignity while our guest are around."

"Yeah? Here's some dignity then." Sonic turned on his heel and walked off, leaving both his parents irritated.

•~•

In another part of the castle, Silver and Blaze walked in the garden outside of the castle. The two had bumped into one another when Silver was exploring and after spending a few hours together, they had really gotten to know each other. "So what's it like in Soleanna?" she asked.

Silver smiled at her as they walked through the luscious rose garden. "It's nice, maybe you could visit me there sometime," he hinted suggestively.

Blaze smiled back. "I'd like that, but my duties remain with my queen until I find a suitor."

His smile faded. "I see…"

Blaze could feel the flow of the conversation quickly fading. She needed to think fast to keep it going. "Are you engaged to anyone back home?"

"No, but my father desperately wants me to find a wife, but I just haven't been interested in anyone back home."

"I understand. It was the same for me back in Mercia. That's why my family sent me with Amy. They thought I'd have a better shot at finding a male with a title here in Mobius."

Blaze and Silver came to the stone bench with a small pond in front of them. They both took a seat on the bench and admired nature's beauty around them. Silver moved his hand over Blaze's, causing her to look down at her hand covered by his. Their eyes met again. "Blaze, I really like you and I know this is going to sound crazy… we've only known each other for a few hours, but I feel like I've known you my whole life," he expressed sincerely.

Blaze laughed lightly. "Really? I feel the same way." She scooted closer to him and turned her body to face him.

Silver gulped, tugging on the collar of his shirt. "Blaze, I was wondering," he said started as his voice trailed off.

She giggled at his nervousness. "Yes?"

He got down on one knee and held her left hand. "Will you marry me?"

Blaze felt her heart skip a beat as those words left his mouth. She couldn't believe he was asking her to marry him, but in her heart, she already knew he was the one for her. "Yes!"

Silver's eyes brightened and he stood up embracing her in his arms. He spun her around happily after her acceptance and Blaze giggled. Once he set her down, Silver grabbed her face gently and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Blaze melted into his arms as they shared their first kiss in the garden. She had never felt happier.

•~•

Later that evening, Amy, Mina, Cream, and Rouge sat in Blaze's bedroom, as Blaze gushed on the details of getting engaged and having her first kiss.

"How was it?" Mina asked while Blaze paced back and forth. The purple cat could hardly contain her excitement. "Magical," she sighed in content. "I felt butterflies and it was like I was practically flying," she exclaimed.

"I can't wait to have my first kiss," Cream sighed dreamily.

Rouge lounged in a chair filing her nails. "I remember when I had my first kiss at thirteen, it was unforgettable," she reminisced.

"So, when are you getting married?" Amy asked.

Blaze looked out the window at Silver talking to other noblemen. "First thing when Silver takes me back to Soleanna. I'm so excited; this will do wonders for my family and me!"

Amy smiled feeling joy for her friend. "I'm really happy for you."

"Hopefully, at tonight's ball there will be more eligible male for the rest of us to find," Cream piped in.

Rouge stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well, I'm ready for the hunt. I need to find myself a man!"

Amy smiled, looking at her ladies. "You will some day. All of you deserve to fall in love."

Blaze walked back over the group of girls. "I love all of you." The girls encircled, and shared a group hug.

•~•

In his bedroom, Shadow and Phillip held a private conference in his chambers.

"No one else knows of this, do they?" The king asked with worry laced in his voice.

Shadow stood with his arms behind his back. "I only told Amy, but she won't tell anyone. She knows it'll cause a panic."

"Very Good," he said pacing in front of the fireplace. "Do you think it was the coven?"

Shadow wasn't sure how much he should tell his father about what he knew went on in those woods. "I don't know…" he lied.

The king plopped down on the edge of his bed. "Well, hopefully, nothing more will become of it."

Shadow nodded and began to leave the room. The king looked up and stopped him. "And Shadow-"

Shadow stopped in his tracks looking over his shoulder as he reached for the door handle. "Yes?"

"If anything more happens, let me know."

"Yes, father." Shadow bowed and left the room.

•~•

At the beginning of the evening, the party had started. Males from Soleanna crowded the room along with people with titles from Mobius. Amy and her ladies entered the crowded room, ready to party. Silver was talking to some noblemen but stopped midsentence when he noticed the beautiful ladies enter the room. He caught sight of Blaze standing beside Amy looking just stunning. Blaze wore a green dress with silver accents, with a chunky necklace around her neck that fit with the rest of her attire, and had long white gloves.

He noticed Blaze looking around the room clearly trying to find him. Silver excused himself from the conversation and approached the girls. "Hello, ladies."

Blaze smiled when she saw her fiancé approach. Silver took her hand as she introduced him to her friends.

"This is Silver. He's the Duke of Soleanna."

Silver smiled warmly to the ladies. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Silver, these are my friends, Cream, Rouge, Mina, and this is Amy, the Queen of Mercia."

Silver quickly bowed before her. "Amelia, I've heard great things about you. I'm honored to be in your presence."

"Thank you, I heard you asked my lady, Blaze, to be your wife."

Silver nodded. "Yes, I know it's soon, but I know she's the one. Do I have your blessing?" he asked wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"Of course. I want Blaze to be happy and I'm sure the two of you will be great together."

Blaze hugged Amy. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear. Amy laughed and returned the embrace.

"I hope you don't find this rude, but I would like to share a dance with my fiancé," Silver said.

Amy giggled. "It's not rude at all. Have fun," she encouraged.

Rouge elbowed Amy gently getting her attention. "Amy, do you see that handsome echidna over there?" she said while discreetly pointing to the corner of the room.

Amy squinted trying to catch sight of where Rouge was pointing. A tall muscular red echidna stood at the refreshment table chatting with some other men and women. "Uh, yes?"

Rouge fluffed her hair walking off. "I'm going to go try to nab myself a husband. Hope you don't mind if I go off on my own?"

Amy shook her head, "No, no, I don't mind at all. If anything, I encourage you all to go out and socialize. Get acquainted with men," she urged them.

Cream and Mina looked at each other before jetting off in opposite directions. Amy chuckled to herself. She wished her ladies luck on finding suitable males, just as Blaze had done.

Finding herself suddenly alone, Amy moved to the sidelines, watching the guests enjoy the party. A tap on her shoulder startled her, and she spun around figuring it must be Sonic or Shadow but was distraught when she came face to face with Nicklaus.

"Hello, your majesty," the squirrel said in a nauseating monotone manner.

She had to put on a good act since he was here observing how she and Sonic were doing with their relationship. "Hello, Nicklaus."

He smirked at her as he took a sip of his wine. "Enjoying the party?"

She forced a fake smile. "Uh, yes very much."

"Where's your fiancé at? I'm surprised you aren't out there on the dance floor along with Silver and his fiancé," he said while gesturing to the two. Amy looked over and noticed how happy they looked as Silver practically swept her off her feet. "They look like they're really in love. I can't say the same for you and _your_ fiancé…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

Nicklaus leaned against one of the pillars in the room as he swirled the wine in his glass. "It's just, I find it strange that you're supposed to be getting married to the prince, and a date hasn't even been set yet. I'm starting to wonder if this is all a façade to make the Dragon Kingdom intimidated."

Amy watched him carefully, feeling the anger boiling inside. Nicklaus smirked, seeing his words were upsetting her, which is what he hoped would happen. Truthfully, he enjoyed seeing her squirm and enjoyed it more seeing her bite her tongue.

•~•

Sonic had finally made his way to the party, after having no choice but to attend. He really didn't want to be stuck in a room with that snobby ambassador, but his parents had forced him to attend. Sonic walked into the room in a black and gold vest, with black trousers and brown boots, and looked very handsome.

Looking around the room, he spotted Amy chatting to Nicklaus, and based off of her facial expression she didn't look impressed by their conversation. He made his way through the crowded room to join her.

"So, what was it like nearly getting your virginity snatched away by a mere commoner?" Nicklaus bluntly asked out of the blue.

Sonic had managed to get close enough to the two, just as he heard the question. He felt himself raging within but knew he couldn't let him see it. Amy felt her heart drop when he brought up the subject. "I-I…"

"Don't worry, next time it'll be a success," he said nonchalantly before taking another sip of his wine casually.

Amy was about to say another word but felt another tap on her shoulder. She turned around and Sonic stood behind her. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." He put his hand around her waist and dipped her. "I wanted to dance," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Nicklaus watched the display in question. Sonic brought Amy back upright as she looked at him in puzzlement. She had never seen Sonic act this way with her before and wondered what he was up to.

"If you excuse us, I would like to take her for a dance. Do you mind?" he asked Nicklaus with a charming smile.

"No, not at all," he said before walking off.

Sonic pressed Amy against the pillar that Nicklaus had just been leaning on. He pressed his body closely against hers, with their faces inches apart, and stared at her romantically. Amy couldn't help but feel awkward with the prince acting the way he did. Some of the guests looked at the two oddly by their display.

She felt her cheeks blush with him so close to her. "Sonic, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just play along," he whispered back. Sonic pressed his lips against hers bringing her into a kiss. Amy was surprised at first but kissed the prince back as she closed her eyes. After a few moments, Sonic broke away from the kiss and stared at Amy through a half-lidded gaze. "I've been wanting to do that all day," he mentioned.

Amy felt like her whole face was practically glowing bright red. "That was my first kiss…" she said in a daze.

Sonic chuckled at her lovesick expression. "I hope you enjoyed it."

•~•

After a long day, Shadow made his way back to his room. He opened the door to his bedroom and closed the door behind him once inside. But once he was alone, he felt like someone was watching him. Shadow casually walked around his room looking for anything out of place. His eyes wandered to his balcony when he noticed the doors to the balcony were open. The curtains flapped in the wind letting in a cool rush of air. He walked outside and a cloaked figure sat on the ledge of the balcony railing. Shadow drew his sword from his sheath. "Who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter. You disturbed our sacrifice last night." A male voice said from under the hood.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, making sure he didn't look away for a split second. "I wouldn't have disturbed it if it wasn't one of our own you were using."

The cloaked figure chuckled. "Oh, Shadow. You don't understand. Now that you've disturbed our ritual, you owe us a debt."

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

The figure shook his head in disappointment. "Your mother practiced our beliefs, you know that. In fact, I knew her very well; she always talked so fondly of you."

Shadow pressed his back against the wall, facing the cloaked figure. So apparently this guy knew enough about his mother making him willing to listen. "Why are you here and what do you want?"

The cloaked figure crossed his arms in his lap. "Like I said, you owe a debt. You must bring us a new sacrifice by the next full moon."

Shadow huffed. "And if I don't?"

"Then we'll choose one for you, and it'll be someone you care about."

Shadow's smirk quickly faded. "Is that a threat?" he barked.

"Think of it as a suggestive statement."

Shadow pushed himself from the wall wielding his sword. "Who's to say I won't just kill you here and now so you can't hurt my family?"

"Even if you were to kill me, others would get the job done if you weren't to do so," he replied. "Now bring us someone, or we'll do it for you." The figure leaned back, falling backward off the balcony.

"No!" Shadow ran to grab the mysterious cloaked figure but was too late. He looked over the side of the balcony and saw the cloaked figure in a pool of blood. He was dead.

"Damn it…"


	4. Kissed

Shadow tossed and turned in his bed having a nightmare. The words the cloaked figure had said to the day before him haunted him in his sleep. _"You owe a debt, you must bring us a new sacrifice by the next full moon."_

Shadow grumbled in his sleep as beads of sweat ran down his face. Memories of the event flashed in his nightmare.

"_And if I don't?"_

"_Then we'll choose one for you, and it'll be someone you care about."_ The figure in the nightmare dropped backward off the balcony, falling to his death.

"_Noo!"_

Shadow shot up in bed panting and looking around the room. This burden laid heavily on him, and he knew he needed to put an end to it. It was only last night since the cloaked figure came and told him what was needed of him. Ever since then, Shadow had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to have to kill an innocent person just to keep his family safe.

Shadow swung his legs over the side of his bed and got out. He paced back and forth trying to clear his mind.

•~•

Later that morning, Sonic and Amy walked in the garden outside the castle together, hand in hand. "So, what exactly is happening now?" Amy asked curiously.

Sonic gave her a coy smile. "I would say that feelings are beginning to bloom between us."

Amy smiled. "So, you like me?"

"Amy, I've always liked you. You're gorgeous. Like I said, I just wanted to enjoy my freedom for as long as I could."

"I know it's rare to find, but I want to be married to someone who loves me. I know our marriage was strictly political, but who's to say it can't be both?"

Sonic plucked a rose from a rose bush and handed it to her. "I'm starting to think the same way."

Amy took the rose and sniffed it. "You know you can be quite cheeky at times," she giggled.

Sonic smirked playfully. "Cheeky like this?" He cupped the side of her face and kissed her. Amy smiled as she kissed him back, enjoying the moment.

•~•

A little later, a horse and carriage made it's way down a designated path towards the Mobius castle. Inside the carriage was a beautiful red fox named Fiona. She fanned herself with a paper fan, as she sat in the carriage looking out the window.

The driver led the horses around a winding corner of the path, but suddenly a young boy ran out in front of the carriage and waved his arms frantically. "Wait, stop, stop!"

The driver pulled on the reins when he caught sight of the boy standing in the middle of the path. "What in the?" The horses came to a screeching halt and the driver shot the boy an angered glare. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, boy?"

Fiona had flown forward in the carriage with the unexpected stop. "What the hell is going on up there?" she muttered under her breath in annoyance. She peeked out the window to see what was going on and noticed the young boy standing up in front beside the horses.

The boy bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know the bridge up ahead has gone out," he said while pointing. "There's another path through the woods that'll get you to the castle if that's where you're headed," he explained.

The driver looked down the path skeptically. "Alright…thanks, but next time don't jump in front of me when I'm driving." The driver tossed the boy a few gold coins for the tip.

The boy bowed thanking the driver. "No problem, sir." The driver shook the reins and made a clicking noise with his tongue, making the horses take a turn in the path leading into the woods. Fiona peered out the window and locked eyes with the young boy. He waved to them as they entered the bloodwoods, but unlike the driver, Fiona had a bad feeling.

Fog covered the ground around the eerie forest. Strangely enough, there were no woodland creatures or the sound of birds chirping; instead, it was met with dead silence. Fiona felt uncomfortable with the scenery felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Something was not right.

Suddenly one of the wheels to the carriage got stuck in a dip in the ground and broke off. The whole carriage tipped to the side causing Fiona to fall out of her seat, and onto the floor of the carriage. Meanwhile, the driver held onto his seat to avoid flying off. Once the carriage had settled, he looked and saw the broken wheel. "Damn it," he cursed.

Then out of the dead silence, chanting began to come from the depth of the fog. The driver squinted his eyes, trying to see the figures in the fog, but before he could focus, a cloaked figure jumped down beside him and slit his throat with a dagger.

Fiona remained in the carriage shaking in fear from the strange chanting coming from outside. "Andy, is everything alright out there?" she asked nervously.

The chanting suddenly stopped and it became dead silent once again. Fiona sat up and put her hands on the ledge of the window and peeked outside. She screamed out in horror when Andy's dead body dropped down in front of her window exposing his slit throat and widened eyes. Fiona backed up and opened up the other carriage door and began running through the forest.

•~•

Back at the castle, Cream walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly enough the kitchen was empty at this time as she walked around, but finally spotted Tails in the corner of the kitchen concentrating on chopping up vegetables. "Tails!"

The yellow fox looked over his shoulder hearing the familiar voice. "Oh hello, Lady Cream," he smiled. "How was the party last night? Find any eligible men?" he asked curiously.

She walked over to him with a large smile and rolled her eyes sitting on a stool beside the counter. "Well, yes but none of which I'm interested in. Most of them were boring. I couldn't find anyone I could just have a normal conversation with, you know?"

"It takes time to find the right one," he noted as he continued to chop.

She picked up an apple from a bowl on another table. "Yeah, you can say that again." She took a bite of the apple. "Have you ever been in love before?"

He looked from his chopping. "No..."

"Yeah, me either. In fact, I've never even been kissed," she noted.

He cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "Really? But you're so beautiful, surely you've been kissed before."

She shook her head, taking another bite. "Nope. All of my girlfriends have been kissed before, except me."

He put the chopped vegetables in a bowl and wiped off his hands on a dishtowel. "Well, the first kiss is always a moment in your lifetime that you won't ever forget."

She threw away the apple core into the bin beside the stool. "What's it like?"

He walked in front of her sitting on the stool. "Allow me to show you," he cupped her face and brought her into a soft kiss. At first, Cream was surprised but got the feeling for it and kissed him back. Tails slowly pulled away and looked at her blushing face.

She touched her lips, feeling a strange feeling overcome her. "Wow, that was amazing…"

"I hope you don't mind that I came on so forward, it's just, I really like you. I know I'm only a servant, but I needed to show you how I feel."

"Well, to be truthful, I think you're really cute for a kitchen boy," she giggled.

Tail laughed. "Well, that's a relief to hear."

"But do you think this is a good idea? I don't think it's allowed for you and me to be together."

Tails grabbed her right hand and patted the top of it. "Then we'll keep it a secret. Only you and I will know. When the right guy with a title comes along I'll let you go, but until then…" he hinted.

Cream got off of the stool and brought him into another kiss. Tails wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. As he continued to kiss her they backed into a pantry and closed the door behind them.

•~•

In one of the castle corridors, Sonic made his way down the hall after being told to meet at the castle entrance. Amy exited her room and saw Sonic rush by, making his way down the stairs. "Sonic, where are you off to?" she inquired, stopping him momentarily.

"Someone arrived and I'm wanted," he shouted back as he rushed down the stairs. Curious about the new arrival, Amy decided to follow after him.

A few minutes later, Sonic arrived at the front door and spotted a group of guards surrounded someone. "What's going on?"

One of the guards turned to address him. "According to this woman, she claims that you two know each other."

Sonic tried to peer around the guards surrounding the strange female. "Who?"

Amy had managed to catch up with her fiancé and hid behind one of the pillars to continue her eavesdropping.

"-Spying on your fiancé?" a voice said from behind her. Amy nearly and held by a startled scream. She looked back and saw Shadow hovering over her with a smirk.

"Shadow, don't sneak up on me!" she playfully scolded.

Back with Sonic, the guards separated and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Fiona Fox standing there, looking very frightened. "Fi?" he spoke in awe.

She smiled in relief when her eyes laid on him. "Sonic!" She ran towards him and gave him a loving embrace. Sonic remained stiff in his embrace; shocked by her appearance. "I-I didn't know where else to go, and then I was attacked," she rambled.

Amy observed the two from afar. "Shadow, who is that?" she whispered.

Shadow looked apprehensive, knowing she may react badly to the truth. "Uh, that's Sonic's ex-girlfriend…"

Amy felt her stomach drop. "Who is she?"

"She's a noblewoman who stayed in court for awhile and studied Math and English with Sonic. She's from another part of Mobius and she's very rich. I know the two of them grew very close," he explained quietly as they continued to watch.

Amy couldn't help but feel intimidated by Fiona looks. She was tall, slender, had gorgeous brown hair, and a dazzling smile. "When did she leave court?"

"A few months before you arrived. Isabelle sent her away because she was meant to wed to a nobleman in Soleanna, but honestly, Isabelle couldn't stand her."

Sonic pushed Fiona back softly, holding her at arms length. "Wait, slow down, Fi. What happened to you?" he said noticing her dirty and tattered dress.

"Bandits attacked my driver and me in the woods."

Shadow's attention was caught after hearing of her attack, and he had a feeling he knew exactly who had attacked her. Sonic rubbed her back to comfort her. "The woods? You didn't go on the marked path over the bridge?"

She shook her head. "Someone told us the bridge was out and that we needed to cut through the woods," she explained.

Sonic seemed troubled by the news. "But the bridge is intact, I just crossed it yesterday."

"Well, whoever told her that, clearly lied," an irritated female voice said from behind them. They both turned their heads and saw Isabelle walk towards the two teens with an irritated expression.

Shadow and Amy remained behind the pillar and continued watching intently. Shadow chuckled lowly. "This is getting interesting…"

Isabelle looked at the red fox in utter disgust. "What are you doing here, Fiona? I thought I made it perfectly clear that you could no longer remain at court? Sonic's engaged to the queen of Mercia after all."

"My family disowned me when they found out I gave away my virtue to Sonic, and my engagement fell through when my reputation got around. I can't find any suitors, and I have nowhere else to go."

The queen smirked wickedly. "Of course, your family was right to do so. You are nothing but a whore…"

Fiona bowed her head in shame, feeling embarrassed. Sonic narrowed his eyes at his mother from her malicious words. "Mom!"

Isabelle shrugged and closed her eyes, quite pleased with herself. "I only speak the truth."

Sonic took Fiona's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Fiona looked at him with a small smile. "Fiona, you can stay here until I find another arrangement for you."

"What?" Isabelle gawked.

"She'll stay for as long as she needs until we can find someplace for her to stay," he said unbending.

"I'll hear nothing of it," the queen spat.

"It doesn't matter, you don't have that right, only the king does and he's not here today. Come on, Fi." Sonic led Fiona away from his brooding mother.

"You come back here, Sonic!" she shouted at his retreating figure. Sonic ignored her and didn't bother to stop or look back.

Isabelle huffed in frustration and stormed past Shadow and Amy hiding behind the pillar. She didn't even notice the two from her anger.

"This is going to be awkward," Amy mumbled.

•~•

Sonic led Fiona to a spare bedroom and allowed her to get settled in. "All of my stuff was left back at the carriage in the woods," Fiona said sadly.

Sonic sat her on the bed, sitting next to her. "Don't worry, I'll send my guards to retrieve your belongings. In the meantime get some rest."

Fiona placed her hand on his upper thigh, causing him to flinch. He looked into her eyes. "Sonic, I don't know how to thank you…you've always been so kind and generous to me." She leaned in closer with her lips parted and tried to kiss him.

Sonic moved her back stopping her. "Fi, you can't," he said softly.

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Why? You always let me before."

"I'm engaged now, to Amy," he noted specifically. "We can't do that kind of stuff anymore."

She leaned back, looking at him with sparkling eyes. "But I thought you loved me?"

He stood up and walked towards the door. "I did, Fi."

Fiona got up and grabbed his arm. "You can still love me, let me be your mistress. You told me a while ago that this marriage was strictly political. You don't have to be in love with Amy in order to marry her."

"I know, but I'm starting to fall in love with her," he admitted. He pulled his arm out of her grasp. "And I don't want to hurt her."

"Then keep it a secret." She lowered the sleeve from her dress revealing her bare shoulder. "I know you still want me. "

Sonic backed up, trying to avoid temptation. "No, stop. I don't feel that way about you anymore." Quickly he opened the door and fled before he made a huge mistake.

•~•

A little later, Amy walked upstairs and spotted Sonic exiting a spare bedroom. "Sonic!"

Sonic saw Amy and approached her. "Amy, I was just going to look for you."

She put her hands on her hips. "Good, because I have questions."

Sonic crossed his arms, surprised by her forwardness. "Oh, what about?"

"Who was that girl?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you saw her?" He said gesturing towards Fiona's room. "That's, Fiona. She's an old friend of mine."

Amy looked at him suspiciously. "Don't you mean, ex- girlfriend?" she corrected.

"Well… yeah, but how do you know that?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Shadow told me all about her. At least he's honest and upfront with me."

Sonic scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Of course, Shadow would be the one to tell you..."

"Sonic, I don't feel comfortable with this. I mean, we only recently started to bond, and I don't want this to ruin it."

Sonic's grew annoyed. "Not you too, look, she's staying here, okay? I care about her, and I want her to be safe!" he yelled.

Amy flinched at his rising tone and stepped back. "Don't you care about how I feel?" she said putting a hand to her chest.

"Of course, I do."

"Then isn't there some other arrangement you could make, where she could stay?"

"No, now enough, Amy. I don't want to hear any more of this jealousy nonsense! Some day I'll be king, and you need to respect my decisions."

Amy looked at Sonic and noticed he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Has something happened between you two?"

Sonic knew he needed, to be honest with her. He looked up at her. "Yes, but I stopped it."

Amy felt her heart sink. She turned around and stormed off down the hall.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic called.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted back.

•~•

Out by the lake, Shadow sat on a rock staring at his reflection. He was deep in thought, thinking about the approaching full moon. Conflicted with his options, Shadow pulled a flask out from inside his vest and unscrewed the cap, placing it to his lips.

He let the contents hit the back of his throat and help calm his nerves, then closed his eyes and made a satisfying exhale. When he opened them, Amy's reflection showed up in the water beside him. Shadow turned his head to his right and saw Amy looking rather disheartened. "Do you mind if I take you up on your offer?"

•~•

Meanwhile, Sonic walked down the halls thinking about his prior argument with Amy. He realized how rude he must've come across and started to rethink his argument for allowing Fiona to stay. As he searched for her all over the castle, Sonic walked over to Amy's room and knocked on the door. "Amy?"

No one responded as he waited outside. Then from around a corner, a servant passed by him down the hall. "Hey, you," he shouted to the female servant walking with a load of laundry.

The servant turned around giving the prince her full attention. "Yes, my lord?"

"Have you seen, Amy?"

"Yes, my lord. I saw her out by the pond with Shadow," she replied happily.

•~•

Back with Amy and Shadow, Amy looked at the flask clutched in Shadow's hands. "Do you mind if I have some?"

Shadow handed it over to her. "No, not at all."

Amy took the lid off and downed most of it. Shadow watched her intently wondering how well she could hold her liquor. Amy gulped and grimaced at the flavor of the alcohol. "That's terrible, but I needed it," she said handed it back.

"Normally, I would lecture you on why you shouldn't use alcohol to help drown your sorrows, but then I'd be a hypocrite," Shadow chuckled.

"I can't help it! Your brother can be a real jerk sometimes," she huffed.

Shadow smirked. "Yes, I'm quite aware of that, but what'd he do now?"

"Something already happened between him and Fiona. I told him how I feel about her staying here, but he doesn't care."

Shadow shook his head. "He's an idiot, it's clear he cares more about Fiona's feelings than yours."

Suddenly, Amy started to feel the alcohol hit her. "I wish Sonic was as understanding as you are, Shadow."

Shadow smiled her way. "Thanks." He took another sip of what was left in the flask. "I don't understand why Sonic would look anywhere else when he has you."

Amy turned and looked at Shadow softly. "You really think that?"

He nodded. "You're beautiful," he complimented.

Amy felt herself lean in towards Shadow. He was always kind to her, no matter how busy he was. He understood her, showed more interest, and then there was the fact that Shadow was really attractive, maybe even more so than Sonic.

Wait, she couldn't like Shadow; she was engaged to Sonic! Shadow noticed her leaning in towards him. He looked at her parted lips and couldn't help but feel this attraction towards her. He was jealous that Sonic was engaged to this beautiful, sweet and kindhearted woman.

If only he were so lucky. In a split reaction, he cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. Amy's eyes widened with surprise, and she almost pulled away, but Shadow's kiss practically put a spell over her. It was different from when Sonic kissed her. It felt passionate, meaningful, and true.

She tilted her head as the kiss lengthened, until after a few moments Shadow broke away and stared into her eyes. Amy stared back and a small smile crossed her face as she blushed under his gaze.

In the background, Sonic had watched the whole kiss go down as he hid behind a tree. He was crushed after witnessing his brother make out with his fiancé. Sonic stepped back and ran back towards the castle, not wanting to be seen. If Amy wanted to play that game, he could play it too.

•~•

In Fiona's bedroom, Fiona braided her hair after taking a long bath, but she stopped styling her hair when she heard a loud knock.

She was surprised when she opened the door and saw Sonic standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Sonic, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon."

Sonic didn't say anything and forced himself inside of the room. Fiona backed up slightly thinking he was mad at her. Sonic closed the door behind him and marched up to Fiona and pulled her into a kiss. Fiona smiled through the kiss and kissed back. Sonic put his hands under her skirt and moved his hands up her thighs touching her sensually.

Fiona moaned out softly allowing him to do as he pleased. Sonic brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pressed her against a wall and kissed down her neck.

•~•

Back with Shadow and Amy, the guilt started to set in. "Oh no…"

Shadow looked at Amy confused. "What's wrong?"

She stood up, dusting off her dress. "I made a huge mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you, it was a mistake. If Sonic saw us, he would be so upset. I need to find him and apologize for my jealousy," She picked up the sides of her dress and ran back towards the castle.

Shadow frowned and sighed as he watched her retreat. He thought maybe she had felt something in that kiss they shared, but apparently, she had regretted it. Shadow held his head in his hands and looked down at the ground. Unbeknownst to him, a cloaked figure watched the ebony hedgehog from the darkness of the woods. A smirk crossed the figure's face before they backed up into the darkness of the forest.

•~•

Later that evening, Amy made her way into the dining room and sat beside Sonic not realizing he was upset with her. At the other end, Rouge, Cream, and Mina chatted away with some of the other people at their end.

After not even getting a simple acknowledgment, Amy noticed Sonic seemed more quiet than usual. She watched as he moved his food around on his plate, looking distant. Amy took a sip of her wine and decided to break the awkward silence. "Sonic?"

He continued moving his food around and didn't look at her. "…What?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. You're probably right; I did over react. It's fine that Fiona stays here for a bit, I'm not worried anymore."

Sonic remained silent and took another bite of his food. Amy watched him carefully seeing his demeanor still hadn't changed. "Sonic, are you okay?"

He scowled, slamming his fork down. "No, but I've decided something, Amy, I think you and I should see other people until the date is finally set for our marriage. You can go off and have fun with other males, anyone, other than Shadow."

Amy looked dumbfounded and shocked by his sudden rage. Had Sonic had seen her and Shadow kissing earlier today? "S-Sonic, you know it's forbidden for me to sleep with any man other than my husband. Besides, I don't want -"

"-I don't care," he snapped. "Get use to seeing me with Fiona, because she might be staying here permanently."

Amy's eyes widened as she felt her heart sink. "What do you mean?"

Sonic stood up from his seat, pushing in his chair. "Whenever we do get married, Fiona will be my mistress." Sonic stormed off leaving Amy feeling humiliated as all eyes were on her.

•~•

In another part of the castle, Shadow carried his sword by his side as he walked down the empty hall. But then out of nowhere a blue blur whizzed past him. Shadow stopped and called out to his brother. "Something wrong?"

Sonic halted in his tracks before turning around and shoving Shadow back causing him to stumble. "Yes, something's wrong. Stay away from Amy," Sonic warned.

"Is that a threat, little brother?" he said in amusement.

"Yes, I saw you two today. If I see that again, I'll make sure you're banished from this kingdom," he threatened.

Shadow watched him walk away looking dignified. "I don't think father would allow it," he quipped.

Sonic turned on his heel and shot him a deadly glare. "Maybe not now, but when I become king, my word is everything."


	5. Jealousy

Amy woke up the next morning still feeling guilty about the kiss she shared with Shadow. She was so confused because when she and Shadow had kissed, she had felt a spark that she had never felt before when kissing Sonic. When Shadow kissed her it felt familiar, comforting, and had passion.

It started to dawn on that she might have been starting to fall for him. Amy stretched her arms out and sighed. It was time to get up and start the day. She turned over on her side and noticed something on the floor by her bed. As she sat up, she saw small black stones encircled around her entire bed.

•~•

After much contemplation, Amy searched for Sonic to discuss last night's argument. Suddenly, a door opened from down the hall and Fiona walked out. Amy considered hiding, but it was too late, Fiona had already spotted her. Amy put on the best happy expression she could, and approached the red fox. "Hi, Fiona. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you yesterday."

Fiona curtsied before the queen. "Your highness," Fiona said in a fake gratitude.

Amy sensed her mockery but continued to uphold her own dignity. Amy stuck out her hand for Fiona to shake, but she looked at it in disgust before reluctantly shaking it. "Uh, it's nice to meet you, Fiona."

Fiona smiled coyly and shot Amy a fake smile. "Like wise." There was an awkward silence after, and Amy felt the tension between them. "So, I heard you'll be staying with us for awhile. That'll be nice."

Fiona crossed her arms, growing tired of her forced small talk. "You can stop trying so hard to be nice to me. I know you don't like the fact that I'm here, but at the end of the day I'm staying forever." Fiona brushed past Amy, hitting her shoulder slightly.

Amy turned around looking surprised. "Fiona I-I"

"Don't even try to pretend like we're going to be friends," she said putting her hands on her hips. "You know before you even came here Sonic was talking about marrying me," she pointed.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "That's impossible, I've been engaged to Sonic since I was three."

Fiona scoffed. "Yes, I know, but we were well aware that engagements break. My family is quite wealthy and the only reason why you're engaged to Sonic is because Mercia needs the alliance to stay safe."

"Well, we're still engaged, nothings changed," Amy said defensively.

Fiona circled around Amy like a shark sensing that she had hit a nerve. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I still can't stick around and become Sonic's mistress." Amy's eyes widened and she felt her countenance sadden. Fiona took notice and smirked. She wanted to jab at her insecurities anywhere she could to hold power. "King Phillip even had a mistress too you know, I guess it's like they say, like father like son."

"-Why don't you go suck an egg, Fiona?" Both Amy and Fiona turned and saw Rouge standing behind them with a smug grin. Rouge had been listening to Fiona pick on Amy for the last minute and was tired of hearing her snide remarks.

Fiona rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Can't even battle your own fights I see. What kind of queen are you?" she cracked, as she walked off down the hall swaying her hips side to side.

Rouge shook her head at Fiona's retreating figure. "I can't stand that girl." She walked over to Amy and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Amy shook her head. "No…"

Rouge looked at Amy with empathy. "Well, don't let that slag get to you, you're so much better than that," she encouraged.

"Sonic's mad at me and now he's dangling Fiona around. This is so frustrating, Sonic and I were just getting closer."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Men. They love to complicate things, don't they?" Rouge placed a hand on her back and led her down the hall. "I'm sure Sonic will come around, just give him a bit of space."

Amy sighed. "I'll try."

•~•

In the back garden, Shadow focused on his target practice. He held his bow, positioning an arrow, and aimed at three targets. Shadow concentrated and aligned his shot on one of the targets, then released his fingers on the arrow and allowed the arrow to fly through the air and hit his target straight on the bull's eye. His arm dropped holding the bow, and he smirked in satisfaction.

"Hi, Shadow," a soft feminine voice said from behind. Shadow turned around knowing exactly who it was. "Hey…" he said lowly. Amy watched awkwardly as Shadow started to pack his loose arrows in his basket.

She gulped. "I just wanted to talk to you, if you aren't too busy?"

Shadow looked over his shoulder briefly. "Sure, what do you want to discuss?"

Amy stuck her hand in her bag and pulled something out. "I found these in my room this morning." She opened her hand revealing a handful of black stones. Shadow's eyes widened as he looked down at her hands with the stones. "I wanted to go to Sonic about it, but I'm trying to give him some space."

Shadow picked up one of the stones from her hand and examined it. "These stones, they're a symbol…"

"Of what?"

"Witches," he answered. "When I found that servant strung up, these stones were encircled around the area her blood was draining," he explained.

"So, why were they in my room?"

Shadow looked at her with unnerving eyes. "You've been marked…"

•~•

Meanwhile, Sonic had Fiona pressed up against one of the castle walls next to the rose garden. He kissed down her neck making Fiona moan out sensually. "Oh, Sonic…"

A few seconds later, Shadow and Amy approached the couple making out. Shadow cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ahem…"

Sonic stopped and quickly spun around with Fiona in her disheveled dress. She moved her dress strap back onto her shoulder and saw Amy and Shadow staring at them. Sonic scowled seeing Shadow and Amy together. "What do you want?"

Shadow remained unfazed by Sonic's irritation. "I need a word with you, and it regards Amy's safety."

Sonic's countenance softened slightly and he looked over to Fiona, gesturing her to give him a moment alone. Fiona nodded and walked past Amy, looking victorious. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Amy's been marked by the coven from the bloodwoods," he began.

Sonic's looked taken aback. "Wait, what?"

"Those 'bandits' that attacked Fiona's carriage and her driver the other day? They weren't bandits, they were witches."

Sonic looked at Shadow skeptically. "How do you know?"

"I just do," he quickly answered. "Besides, the other day I found one of our servants strung up and being used as a blood sacrifice."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "So, why are they after Amy?"

Shadow sighed. "Because I disturbed one of their blood rituals and I owe a debt, I cut down the servant they were draining before the sacrifice was complete. Now, one of them came to me and threatened that I needed to find a replacement or they'd chose one for me."

"And they chose someone close to you…" Sonic looked towards Amy with disappointment. "…Amy" Amy's ears flattened along her head when he mentioned her name.

Sonic shoved Shadow against the wall roughly. "This is why I didn't want you interacting with her. I told you to stay away from her, but you just couldn't, could you?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Amy rushed over and tried prying Sonic off of Shadow. "Please, Sonic stop!" she begged.

Sonic glared at her. "Stay out of this, Amy!"

Shadow placed his hands on top of Sonic's, wrapped in his collar. "You didn't even know about all the sacrifices going on before telling me to stay away from her," he grunted while pushing Sonic away.

Sonic stood in a fighting stance. "That's just it, there are all these secrets you have been keeping from me, brother."

"I know this is my fault, but I intend to fix it. I won't let anyone hurt Amy," he defended.

Sonic lowered his stance and eyed him carefully. "What do you intend to do then?"

"I'm going to have to find another sacrifice."

"You're going to kill an innocent person?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I have no choice, it's either you or someone else," Shadow argued.

Sonic rubbed his right temple with his fingertips. "I don't agree with this decision!" He looked to Amy. "I'll make sure there are more guards outside of your room." He began to walk away. "No one needs to die in vain," he pointed.

Amy placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Shadow, I'll be fine. You don't have to kill anyone in order to protect me."

Amy walked towards the entrance of the castle leaving Shadow alone. Shadow clenched his fist and looked towards the blood woods. He knew they wouldn't give up easily. He would have to be on his best guard to protect Amy.

•~•

The next morning, Amy was still asleep clutching her pillow tightly to her chest, but suddenly woke up when a drop of blood hit the top of her hand and dripped in between her fingers. Slowly, she opened her eyes just as another drop hit her finger, then another, and another. Groggily, she opened her eyes more and felt a heaviness consume her.

Her blurry eyes adjusted and focused on what was wet on her hand. The blood was covering the top of her hand and was seeping into her pillow. She turned her head and looked above her to find the source and saw a dead stag head strapped to the canopy of her bed. Amy screamed as she stared at the bleeding stag head.

•~•

Guards and servants crowded Amy's bedroom as they removed the stag head, while servants changed the bloodied sheets. Amy sat on her futon away from her bed still in shock. Who had done this?

A few moments later, Sonic and Shadow walked through the door just as three guards carried out the stag's head. The brothers looked at in horror before looking over to a traumatized Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic rushed over to her side and wrapped a blanket over her trembling figure. She was still in her nightgown and Sonic didn't want Shadow to get a free show. Amy leaned her head into Sonic's neck and cried softly.

Sonic rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, Ames. It's gone, and you're safe now."

Amy wiped her eyes and looked at the two. "What was that thing doing in my room?"

Shadow sat down across from them. "It's another sign from the coven, they're trying to tell us that Amy has definitely been marked. She's going to be their next victim."

"This is all your fault!" Sonic pointed accusingly. "This is why I didn't want you around Amy. You're putting her in danger!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the accusation. "I told you that putting extra guards outside her room wouldn't help. These people are serious and unstoppable."

Sonic looked over towards the remaining guards cleaning up the mess. "You!" he pointed. "Where were the guards I ordered to stand watch?"

"They were found dead, my lord. Someone had poisoned them."

Amy put a hand to her forehead. "Well, that explains that." She closed her eyes, feeling her head still pounding. "Now I want to know why my head is killing me."

Sonic tilted her chin so he could look in her face. He noticed the bags under her eyes. "Were you were drugged?"

Amy rubbed her temples. "I don't know…"

Shadow looked over to her nightstand and noticed a gold goblet. "Did you drink anything before bed?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, my chambermaid brought me some hot tea to help me sleep."

Shadow walked over and picked it up. Analyzing it, he brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. "I smell sage, lavender, and other herbs in here. Someone drugged this before your servant brought it to you."

"Now we know why you didn't wake up. You would have for sure if someone snuck into your room, and strapped that stag's head to the top of your bed," Sonic pointed out.

•~•

At the same time, Isabelle hustled down the hall towards Amy's bedroom after hearing the news. As she got closer, she spotted a guard stood post outside her door. "You, Jasper, is it?"

The gray wolf nodded. "Yes, your highness?"

"Why is your uniform so unkempt? Don't you know how to dress properly? It looks a tad too small."

Jasper pulled down at his chain mail. "I'm sorry, I was in a rush today. I had to grab another uniform to change into. I'll fix it."

"Good…" Isabelle walked into the room and rushed over to Amy's side. "I just heard what happened, are you alright, my dear?" She sat on the other side of Amy and wrapped her arm around her.

Amy nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, I just have a really bad headache."

Isabelle looked at the few guards left in the room. She gestured for them to leave. Once the guard's left she looked back at Sonic and Amy. "When Sonic filled me in on what was going on yesterday, I was skeptical. But now I realize this is serious." Isabelle shot Shadow a dirty glare, making him cross his arms and look away.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"It's clear there are traitors in this castle. I'm determined to find out who it was, so I'll be interviewing the entire staff to get more information." Isabelle stood up and walked towards the door. "I will get down to the bottom of this."

•~•

Queen Isabelle and Amy sat on her throne waiting patiently for the entire staff of servants to arrive for interviewing. Soon enough a crowd of servants flooded their way into the throne room and lined up for the announcement. Amy walked to the center of the room standing before the servants. "As you are probably already aware, I was threatened this morning with a ghastly gift left in my chambers. Someone in this room, is a traitor and if we don't find out who, lives are at stake."

Isabelle eyed the servants carefully for any signs of knowledge of the events. She noticed a few of the servants looking down at the floor, fiddling with their hands nervously, or just staring blankly. "If anyone knows who placed the stag head in Amy's bedroom, step forward now."

None of the servants came forward and remained silent, making Isabelle's patience grow thin. "Well, it appears none of you know who did this." She stood up and walked over to the servants. "If no one comes forward with information by midnight, then I will send my guards to burn each and every one of your villages to the ground. This is my home and I won't let someone get away with this madness," she threatened darkly.

Amy looked shocked by her demands and threats. The rest of the servants looked frightened and looked at each other unsure of what to do. Isabelle sighed in frustration placing a hand on her forehead. "Very well, I'm going to do individual interviews with each of you. For the meantime go back to your work until I call for you."

•~•

"I can't believe that happened!" Mina said as the four girls sat in Amy's room.

"Believe me, I didn't expect something as drastic as that either..." Amy said as Cream braided her hair.

"Do you have any suspicions of who might've done it?" Rouge asked curiously.

Amy took a sip of her hot tea. "Well we caught a chamber servant in a lie, but it led nowhere."

Rouge walked around and tapped her chin. "It definitely had to have been a man who carried that huge thing in."

"Well, Isabelle is still looking into it. I can only imagine what King Phillip would be like if he were here right now…" Amy muttered.

Mina walked over to the window and looked out. Outside, she saw Sonic and Fiona walking hand in hand. "How is Sonic taking this? Is he still mad?"

"He was surprisingly concerned when he found out, and it seemed like he cared."

Rouge crossed her arms. "I don't know. Sonic doesn't seem to know exactly what he wants. He's off with Fiona a lot and I'm sure we can all guess what he's doing."

Amy closed her eyes not wanting to think about it. "Let's change the topic. How are you girls doing with finding suitors?"

Cream finished a braid in Amy's hair and looked around paranoid by Amy's question. "I haven't had much luck, what about you, Rouge?"

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "I did get acquainted with a handsome echidna the other night," she bragged nonchalantly.

"Really, who is he?" Mina asked curiously.

"He's one of the king's knights." Rouge swooned thinking about him.

"What's his name?" Cream piped in.

"Knuckles."

"Hmm, you'll have to introduce us sometime," Amy smiled.

•~•

Later that evening, time was running short. Shadow knew if he didn't get a sacrifice to the woods soon, then Amy would surely be snatched in place. Discreetly, he made his way down to the dungeons to resolve his problem. A guard met him at the dungeon doors. "My lord, what are you doing here?"

"I need to take a prisoner for an experiment," he lied.

"Experiment, my lord?"

"You shall not ask questions and just do as I say," he spoke.

The guard nodded and opened the door, allowing him in. "What type of prisoner are you looking for?"

They walked down the corridor together. "What kind of prisoners do you have down here?"

"We've got two drunks, and a thief my lord."

"So no murders or rapists?"

The guard shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Shadow sighed. "Bring me the thief, then," he said flatly.

The guard looked over to another guard standing by a wall. "Bring him, Jericho." The other guard nodded and walked over to a cell door and unlocked it.

Shadow took coins out of a pouch attached to his belt and handed him some gold coins. "Don't tell anyone I was here."

The guard counted the coins in his hand. "Yes, my lord."

Shadow eyed him warily. "Oh, and don't call me my lord," he whispered.

•~•

A bit later in a different part of the castle, Sonic walked down the empty halls. "Sonic?" He turned around and saw Amy standing a few feet behind him.

"There you are," he said in relief. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh? I was wondering if Shadow found out any more information. He said he'd question some of the guards."

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and led her into a corner where they could talk privately. "That's just it, I've been doing some questioning of my own and you know what I found out?"

"What?"

"Shadow used his position and his wealth to bribe a guard for a prisoner."

The realization began to sink in. "Oh, no…"

"I for one don't think that prisoner deserves to be strung up in the woods and get his throat slit."

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat. "He won't do it. There must be some other plan he has in store."

Sonic shook his head. "I think he would…for you." Amy remained quiet and looked to the floor. "I can't blame him, though, there's a part of me that wants Shadow to go through with it so you'll be safe. You know, I've never killed anyone in my life and I don't know if I could go out there and do what Shadow's doing."

She shook her head. "You're wrong, he wouldn't."

"Stop lying to yourself and to me. Only someone who is blind wouldn't know that my brother has feelings for you." Amy closed her eyes feeling shame. "I've known it for a while now, when you first arrived and he watched you on the dance floor, I knew then. I just never realized how deep those feelings were."

"Sonic, there's something I need to tell you…"

Sonic looked at her sternly. "If it's about you two kissing, you needn't bother. I saw you, I saw you both," he said bluntly.

Amy frowned. Now she knew why Sonic was so angry with her. "I-It was a mistake, I wasn't thinking clearly."

He shook his head listening to her excuses. "And what, you forgot he was my brother? Forgot that I'm your fiancé?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sonic…"

Sonic turned his back on her. "Don't. Tonight Shadow is paying the full price, not me." He walked off.

•~•

Meanwhile, Isabelle looked out the window of her room, deep in thought. She looked up at the dark sky and sighed in frustration. "Still, no one has come forward. Idiots…"

A light knock brought her attention to her door. Jasper stepped in her room with a young servant girl. Jasper looked at the queen. "This one claims to have information, your highness."

"I'm sorry it's so late…" the cat said meekly while curtsying timidly.

Isabelle gestured for her to come in. The cat walked in and approached the queen. "Your highness, I-I…" she stopped, then looked back nervously towards the Jasper at the door.

The Queen looked anxiously. "Yes, yes? Out with it already!"

She gulped at the Jasper. "Um…"

Realizing she wanted to be discreet with her information, Isabelle looked at him. "I believe she wanted a bit of confidentiality. Stand outside my door until you're needed," she ordered.

Jasper nodded before looking at the cat hesitantly. "Yes, your highness." He opened the door and closed it behind him.

The queen narrowed her eyes at the young cat. "You better have more than mere gossip. You already have my suspicions for waiting so long."

She gulped. "I saw one of your guards take that stag's head last night."

Isabelle cocked her eyebrow. "Wait, one of _my_ guards?"

The cat nodded, "Yes, I could tell by the uniform. He came into the kitchen for scraps like most of them do. He didn't think anyone saw him, but I did. I mean, he was a guard, and I wasn't about to stop him…"

"Yes, yes, I understand, but I have nearly a hundred guards. Did you notice anything about him that could help me narrow down my search?"

She thought back, trying to think of any details. "Well, he was covered in blood, once he had it in his grasp."

Isabelle scoffed at the useless description. "Obviously, I didn't see any guards drenched in blood," she said irritated. "If he had a brain he would've changed." Suddenly something struck her. "He would've _changed_…" She rushed over towards her door after connecting the pieces. "And guards only have one uniform that fit them properly…." She threw open the doors looking for Jasper, who had now vanished from his post. An advisor walked past her door. "Nigel, where did Jasper go?"

"He said you told him he could take the rest of the night off."

Isabelle growled. "No, I didn't, he's responsible for placing the stag's head in Amy's room. He's a heretic! Find him, now!" She demanded. Guards rushed down to find him.

•~•

In the woods, Shadow had dragged Jericho to the middle of the blood woods. The red lemur was already suspicious of Shadow leading him far away from the castle. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked frightened.

Shadow threw a rope over a high tree branch and handed him the other end of the rope with a loop. "Tie it around your feet," he ordered.

Jericho looked at Shadow terrified. Shadow aimed his crossbow at him, forcing Jericho to sit and wrap the rope around his feet like ordered. "Are you one of those people that perform witchcraft? Are you going to kill me?"

"Just tie your feet and stop talking…"

"P-please, don't do this…" he begged.

Shadow continued to aim his crossbow towards him. "Stop begging, and start praying. There's still time."

Jericho finished tying the rope around his ankles. "Time, time for what?"

Shadow watched him carefully. "I need an audience, for the sacrifice."

Jericho's eyes widened realizing what was about to happen. "No, wait! I only stole that money to help feed me, family. I don't deserve to die for this, please! I have a little girl, she needs her father to look after her."

A branch cracked and Shadow looked back quickly before setting his sights on the lemur. He knew that his audience had arrived. "We all have people to look after."

Shadow walked over to the other end of the rope and began yanking it, pulling the lemur up the tree so he would hang upside down. "No, please, don't!" he cried as he began to descend up the tree.

"Silence…" Shadow whispered roughly. Shadow tied the rope so Jericho hung upside down. More branches and twigs began to snap as someone approached.

A cloaked figure stood feet away from Shadow, observing the ritual. Shadow glared angrily towards them. "You threatened someone very close to me, and now I need to know something. If I kill someone, someone even as wretched as this?" he said pointing to the lemur. "My debt will be paid?"

The cloaked figure nodded. "It's simple, find an offering, any person, and your debt is paid," he stated.

Shadow brandished his sword. "Then I choose you..."

The cloaked figure drew out a sword himself and aimed it at the ebony hedgehog. He chuckled darkly. "How wise…"

"What you people do is sickening."

"Don't pretend this belief is so strange to you. You're betraying your mother's beliefs, bastard born or not."

Shadow growled and charged towards him with his sword wielded above his head. "Shut up!" He swung his sword, missing his target.

The cloaked figure leaped out of the way and swung his sword down, but Shadow blocked it using his sword. Their swords clashed together as they circled. "You belong with us Shadow, your mother's blood is our blood. Which means you're one of us."

Shadow tried to block out his talking and swung his sword again at him. He moved out of the way, nearly avoiding getting hit. The cloaked figure swept his left leg underneath Shadow's legs, knocking him on his back. "Admit it, Shadow. You enjoy the bloodlust within you. I can feel it."

Shadow landed with a thud and looked up seeing the cloaked figure raise his sword above his head, ready to strike. With quick reaction, Shadow thrust his sword through the figure's stomach and pulled it out. The man cried out in pain and fell to the floor gasping, and holding his wound. Shadow stood up and placed his foot on top of his chest. He looked down at the pathetic creature before him with malice. "I think you are ignorant and I think the bloodlust is in you…" He plunged his sword into his chest.

The cloaked figure chuckled. "And now it's in you…" his eyes closed and he died.

•~•

Back in her bedroom, Amy sat in front of the fireplace and used the iron poker to poke at the burning logs in her fireplace. "Has Shadow returned yet?" she asked her servant Leena, preparing her bed.

"I haven't heard, my grace," the female raccoon answered.

Amy sat down on the bench in front of the fireplace. "And you told his servant to bring word of his return?"

Leena fluffed her pillows and smoothed out her bed sheets. "Yes, my grace, I did. You know, you should rest, my grace."

Amy sighed and looked into the crackling fire. "Yes, you're right. Being afraid is exhausting…" There was silence as Amy's mind went a mile a minute as she worried for Shadow's wellbeing. "That guard will be caught before dawn, but I just wish I knew if Shadow returned unharmed, or without-" she stopped herself and shook her head. "Never mind." Amy looked over her shoulder at Leena waiting by her bed. "Come sit with me, Leena. Tell me something I don't know about you."

Leena looked at her hesitantly and approached her with a sheepish grin. "There must be some story you know that's more interesting than mine."

Amy smiled. "I'm interested in your stories."

Leena picked up a goblet of hot tea from a table and placed it on a tray. She brought it over. "Would you like some herbal tea to help ease you to sleep?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, thank you." She picked up the goblet and brought it to her lips but stopped. Amy sniffed the contents in the goblet and smelled a familiar scent; sage, lavender, and dandelion. These were some of the scents Shadow had told her someone had used to drug her the other night.

Amy dropped the goblet making it clank on the ground and spilling the contents onto the floor. Leena turned around after hearing the loud sound and noticed the tea and goblet on the floor. "I'll clean that up for you."

Amy spun around and held up the iron rod, clenched in her hand. "It was you…"

Leena looked at Amy confused. "Pardon?"

Amy watched her carefully. "You're the one who drugged me last night!"

Leena smirked darkly and lifted her dress, revealing a dagger strapped to her leg. She pulled it out and held it up threateningly. Amy's eyes widened and she backed up, still holding up her makeshift weapon. "Guards!"

Leena walked around the bench keeping them separated. "Don't bother…"

Amy quickly walked around the other side, keeping her distance. "How many of them are you?"

"Enough."

"Why are you doing this?"

"The king's bastard owes a debt, he needs to learn not to mess with our rituals."

Amy countenance softened. "Leena, you'll burn for this. All of you."

Leena walked around the other side with her arm extended ready to strike. Amy backed up quickly. "Guards!" she called again.

Her bedroom doors flung open and five guards herded themselves towards the raccoon. The guards grabbed Leena and yanked her weapon from her hands. "Ah, no!" she screamed as she thrashed in their grasp.

Amy watched sadly from the sidelines knowing what kind of punishment Leena would have to endure. The guards carried out the kicking and screaming servant. "No, let me go, let me go!"

•~•

A few minutes later, Sonic came into Amy's room, looking frantic after hearing the news of her attack. "Are you alright, did she hurt you?"

Amy sat on the edge of her bed, not bothering to look up at Sonic. "I'm fine, did they catch your mother's guard?"

Sonic approached her bed and sat beside her. "Yes, he's being held in a cell along with your servant. They'll be questioned before they're burned at the stake tomorrow morning." Amy kept her sight fixated on the floor, feeling stunned.

Sonic grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"It's only because I worry for your safety." He brought his lips closer to hers ready to kiss her, but a knock on her door interrupted their intimate moment.

Amy's door opened and Shadow walked inside looking dirty, and tired. "It's done, the debt's been paid." Shadow glanced over to Amy. "You're safe now."

Amy stood up and approached him. "Shadow, what did you do?" Shadow backed away slightly not wanting her to get close.

"I'm sure he did something more than you were capable of," Sonic said while keeping his eyes locked on Shadow.

Shadow felt the tension in his brother's voice and began to turn to leave. "Well, if we're finished-"

Sonic abruptly cut him off. "-We're not."

Shadow stopped and remained at the door while he hopped off the bed and stood in front of Amy and Shadow. "You were both put in danger because of what you meant to each other." Shadow looked away knowing where this conversation was going.

"One day, I'm going to be king. Do not go near her anymore, or I swear when I am king, I will not hesitate set severe punishment." Sonic walked past Shadow bumping his shoulder and leaving the room.

Now left in the room with Amy, Shadow began to make his way out the door, but Amy grabbed his left arm, stopping him. "Wait." He looked back at her.

"Did you, did you kill that prisoner?"

He shook his head. "No, I was only using him to trick them into thinking I'd use him as a sacrifice. I set him free afterwards."

Amy looked relieved. "So, then how did you pay your debt?"

"I killed one of _them_," he said calmly. "Now you can sleep in peace tonight."


	6. Marked

Amy woke up the next morning still feeling guilty about the kiss she shared with Shadow. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned feeling tired. She was confused because when she and Shadow had kissed she felt a spark that she had never felt before when kissing Sonic. Even though she enjoyed Sonic's kisses, there was something missing. When Shadow kissed her it felt familiar, and comforting, it had passion.

Amy started to wonder if she was falling for the ebony hedgehog. It was weird because sometimes she got mixed feelings from Sonic. It was as if he liked her, but he still wasn't completely ready to only be with her. Amy stretched her arms out and sighed. It was time to get up and start the day.

She turned over on her side and noticed something on the floor by her bed. She sat up and saw small black stones encircled around her entire bed. "What the?" She had never seen these stones before, and she wondered why they were left in her room.

* * *

Amy decided to search for Sonic to confront him about what she had found in her room. She saw a door open from down the hall, and Fiona walked out. She considered hiding, but it was too late. Fiona had already spotted her. Amy put on the best fake happy face she could, and approached the red fox. "Hi, Fiona. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you yesterday, I was kind of busy."

Fiona watched as the pink hedgehog walked towards her. She curtsied before the Queen. "Your highness," Fiona said in a fake gratitude.

Amy could tell Fiona wasn't enthusiastic about talking to her, but she knew she needed to be nice to Sonic's guest. Amy stuck out her hand for Fiona to shake. Fiona looked at Amy's hand in disgust before reluctantly shaking it. "It's nice to meet you Fiona."

Fiona smirked and shot Amy a fake smile. "Like wise." There was an awkward silence after, and Amy could feel the tension between them.

Amy fiddled with her fingers. "So I heard you'll be staying with us for awhile. That'll be nice."

Fiona crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her face. "You can stop trying so hard to be nice to me. I know you don't like the fact that I'm here, but at the end of the day I'm here, and I'm staying forever." Fiona brushed past Amy, hitting her shoulder slightly.

Amy turned around looking surprised. "Fiona I-I"

"Don't even try to pretend like we're going to be friends. You know before you even came here Sonic was talking about marrying me."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "That's impossible, I've been engaged to Sonic since I was three."

Fiona chuckled darkly. "Yes, I know. But we were well aware that engagements break. My family is quite wealthy, and the only reason why you're engaged to Sonic is because Mercia needs the alliance to stay safe."

"Well we're still engaged, nothings changed," Amy said.

Fiona circled around Amy like a shark. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I still can't stick around and become Sonic's mistress."

Amy's eyes widened and she felt her countenance sadden. Fiona took notice of Amy's hurt expression and smirked. She wanted to jab at her insecurities even more. "King Phillip even had a mistress too you know, I guess it's like they say, like father like son."

"Why don't you go suck an egg, Fiona?" Both Amy and Fiona turned and saw Rouge standing behind them with a smug grin. Rouge had been listening to Fiona pick on Amy and was tired of hearing her snide remarks.

Fiona rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Can't even battle your own fights I see", she said while staring at Amy with a wicked grin. "What kind of Queen are you?" She cracked as she walked off down the hall swaying her hips side to side.

Rouge shook her head in disgust at Fiona's retreating figure. "I can't stand that girl." She walked over to Amy and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Amy shook her head. "No."

Rouge looked at Amy worriedly. "Well don't let that slut get to you, you're so much better than that," she encouraged.

Amy wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the floor. "Sonic's mad at me, and now he's dangling Fiona around, and it hurts. Sonic and I were getting closer and now she's been thrown into the mix."

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Men, they love to complicate things don't they? Don't worry I'm sure Sonic will come around, just give him a bit of space."

Amy sighed. "I'll try."

* * *

Shadow was doing target practice out behind the castle. He held his bow, positioning an arrow, and aimed at three targets. Shadow concentrated and aligned his shot on one of the targets. He released his fingers on the arrow and the arrow flew through the air and hit his target straight on the bull's eye. He smirked satisfied with his results.

"Hi, Shadow," a soft feminine voice said from behind him. Shadow turned around knowing exactly who it was. "Hey…" he said lowly.

Amy stood besides him feeling a bit awkward, based on his uncomfortable body language. Shadow started to pack his loose arrows in his basket.

Amy gulped. "I just wanted to talk to you, if you aren't too busy?"

Shadow looked over his shoulder meekly. "Sure, if you want, what's up?" Shadow expected her to talk more about what happened between them yesterday at the lake.

Amy stuck her hand in her bag and pulled something out. "I found these in my room this morning." She opened her hand revealing a handful of black stones. Shadow's eyes widened as he looked down at her hands with the stones. "I wanted to go to Sonic about it, but I'm trying to give him some space."

Shadow picked up one of the stones from her hand and examined it. "These stones, they're a symbol…"

"Of what?" She asked curiously.

"Witches. When I found that servant strung up and bleeding out, these stones were encircled around the area her blood was draining," he explained.

Amy listened to Shadow's explanation and was still confused. "So why were they in my room?"

Shadow looked at her with unnerving eyes. "You've been marked."

* * *

Sonic had Fiona pressed up against the castle walls next to the rose garden. He kissed down her neck making Fiona moan out sensually. "Oh, Sonic…"

Shadow and Amy approached the couple making out. The black hedgehog cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ahem…"

Sonic stopped and quickly spun around with Fiona in her disheveled dress. She moved her dress strap back onto her shoulder and saw Amy and Shadow staring at them. Fiona could tell Amy looked upset based off of her hurt diverted eyes.

Sonic scowled seeing Shadow and Amy together. "What do you want?"

Shadow remained unfazed by Sonic's irritation. "I need a word with you, and it regards Amy's safety."

Sonic's countenance softened slightly and he looked over to Fiona, gesturing her to give him a moment alone. Fiona nodded and walked past Amy, staring at her with hatred.

Sonic crossed his arms and looked at Shadow with seriousness. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Amy's been marked by the coven from the blood woods," he explained.

Sonic's eyes widened and he looked at Amy. "Wait, what?"

"Those 'bandits' that attacked Fiona's carriage and her driver the other day? Those weren't bandits, they were witches."

Sonic looked at Shadow skeptically. "How do you know?"

Shadow knew he wasn't supposed to tell others about this, but his father was still out of town. "I just do, besides the other day I found one of our servants strung up out there being used as a blood sacrifice."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "So why are they after Amy?"

Shadow sighed. "Because I disturbed one of their blood rituals and I owe a debt, I cut down the servant they were draining before the sacrifice was complete. One of them came to me and threatened that I needed to find a replacement, or they'd chose one for me."

"And they chose someone close to you…" Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog with an angry expression. "…Amy" Amy's ears flattened along her head when he mentioned her name.

Sonic shoved Shadow against the wall, "This is why I didn't want you interacting with her. I told you to stay away from her, but you just couldn't, could you?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Amy rushed over and tried prying Sonic off of Shadow. "Please, Sonic stop!" she begged.

Sonic glared at her. "Stay out of this, Amy!" Amy backed up from hearing Sonic's harsh voice.

Shadow placed his hands on top of Sonic's, wrapped in his collar. "You didn't even know about all the sacrifices going on, before telling me to stay away from her," he grunted while pushing Sonic away.

Sonic stood in a fighting stance. "That's just it, there are all these secrets you have been keeping from me, brother."

"I know this is my fault, but I intend to fix it. I won't let anyone hurt Amy."

Sonic lowered his stance and eyed Shadow carefully. "So what do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to have to find another sacrifice for them."

"You're going to kill an innocent person?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I have no choice, it's either you, or someone else," Shadow argued.

Sonic rubbed his right temple with his fingertips. "I don't agree with this decision. I'll make sure there are more guards outside of your room." He said while looking at Amy. He began to walk away. "No one needs to die," he said as he shot a glare at Shadow.

Amy looked at ebony hedgehog. "Don't worry Shadow, I'll be fine. You don't have to kill anyone in order to protect me."

Amy walked towards the entrance of the castle leaving Shadow alone. Shadow clenched his fist and looked towards the blood woods. He knew they wouldn't give up easily. He would have to be on his best guard to protect Amy.

* * *

The next morning Amy lay in her bed as the sun began to rise. She laid on her side, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest. A drop of blood hit the top of her hand and dripped in between her fingers. Then another drop hit her finger, then another, and another. Amy groggily opened her eyes and felt a heaviness consume her.

Her blurry eyes adjusted and focused on what was wet on her hand. She noticed blood was covering the top of her hand and was seeping into her pillow. She turned her head and looked above her to see what it was, and saw a dead stag head strapped to the canopy of her bed. Amy screamed out in horror as she stared into the bleeding stag head.

Guards and servants crowded Amy's bedroom as they removed the stag head from her bedroom and servants changed the bloodied sheets. Amy sat on her futon away from her bed and stared blankly off into the distance. She was shaken up by the discovery of the deer that had been left in her room. She was frightened and didn't know what this meant.

Sonic and Shadow had been told to come to Amy's room by Amy's demands. The two males walked through the door just as three guards carried out the stag's head. The two hedgehogs looked at in horror before looking over at Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic rushed over to her side and wrapped a blanket over her trembling figure. She was still in her nightgown and Sonic didn't want Shadow to get a free show. Amy leaned her head into Sonic's neck and cried softly.

Sonic rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay Ames, it's gone, and you're safe now."

Amy wiped her eyes and looked at both Sonic and Shadow. "What was that thing doing in my room?"

Shadow sat down across from them. "It's another sign from the witches, they're trying to tell us that Amy is definitely been marked, and that she's going to be their next victim soon."

Sonic was mad. He didn't want Amy to be endangered because of this coven mess, but at the same time Sonic saw this mess as a way to get Amy to stay away from Shadow. He knew if he could convince Amy that if she stayed around Shadow it would just get her in more danger, than she could be all his again.

"This is all your fault!" The blue hedgehog shouted while pointing a finger at Shadow. "This is why I didn't want you around Amy. You're putting her in danger!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I told you that putting extra guards outside her room wouldn't help. These people are serious and unstoppable."

Sonic looked over towards the remaining guards cleaning up the mess. "You!" he pointed to a guard. "Where were the guards I ordered to stand watch?"

"They were found dead, my lord. Someone had poisoned them."

Amy put a hand to her forehead. "Well that explains that." She closed her eyes. "Now I want to know why my head is killing me."

Sonic tilted her chin so he could look in her face. He noticed the bags under her eyes. "I think you were drugged."

Amy rubbed her throbbing head. "How though?"

Shadow looked over to her nightstand and noticed the gold goblet sitting on top of it. "Did you drink anything before bed?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, my chambermaid brought me some hot tea to help me sleep."

Shadow walked over to it and picked it up. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. "I can smell sage, lavender and other herbs in here. Someone drugged this before your servant brought it to you."

"Now we know why you didn't wake up. You would have for sure if someone snuck into your room, and strapped that stag's head to the top of your bed," Sonic pointed out.

* * *

Isabelle rapidly walked down the hall towards Amy's bedroom. A guard stood outside her door. Isabelle noticed his uniform didn't fit him properly. "You, Jasper is it?"

The guard was a grey wolf. "Yes, your highness?"

"Why is your uniform so unkempt? Don't you know how to dress properly? It looks a tad too small."

Jasper pulled down at his chain mail. "I'm sorry, I was a bit in a rush today, I had to grab another uniform to change into. I'll fix it."

"Good…" Isabelle walked into the room and rushed over to Amy's side. "I just heard what happened, are you alright my dear?" She sat on the other side of Amy, and wrapped her arm over the pink hedgehog.

Amy nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, I just have a really bad headache."

Isabelle looked at the few guards left in the room. She gestured for them to leave. Once the guard's left she looked back at Sonic and Amy. "When Sonic filled me in on what was going on yesterday, I was skeptical. But now I realize this is a huge problem." Isabelle looked over to Shadow with a dirty glare. Shadow crossed his arms and looked away.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"It's clear there are traitors in this castle. I'm determined to find out who it was. I'll be interviewing the entire staff to get more information." Isabelle stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll get down to the bottom of this."

Shadow also walked out of the room. He needed to do something before the full moon, and that was tonight. Sonic watched his brother leave the room looking conflicted. Sonic knew Shadow was going to have to do something drastic if it was going to keep Amy safe.

* * *

Queen Isabelle sat on her throne waiting patiently for the entire staff of servants to arrive for interviewing. Amy made her way inside the room and Isabelle looked surprised at her entrance. "Amy, what are you doing here?"

"I want to help you."

Isabelle nodded, "Very well."

Soon enough a crowd of servants flooded their way into the throne room. They lined up and patiently waited for their Queen command. Amy walked to the center of the room standing before the servants. "As you are probably already aware, I was threatened this morning with a ghastly gift left in my chambers. Someone in this room, is a traitor and if we don't find out who, lives are at stake."

Isabelle eyed the servants carefully for any signs of knowledge of the events. She noticed a few of the servants looking down at the floor, fiddling with their hands nervously, or just staring blankly. "If anyone knows who placed the stag head in Amy's bedroom, step forward now."

None of the servants came forward and remained silent. Isabelle's patience grew low. "Well, it appears none of you know who did this." She stood up and walked over to the servants. "If no one comes forward with information by midnight, then I will send my guards to burn each and every one of your villages to the ground. This is my home, and I won't let someone get away with this madness." She threatened darkly.

Amy looked shocked by her demands and threats. The rest of the servants looked frightened and looked at each other unsure of what to do. Isabelle sighed in frustration placing a hand to her forehead. "Very well, I'm going to do individual interviews with each of you. For the meantime go back to your work until I call for you."

* * *

"I can't believe that happened!" Mina said as the four girls sat in Amy's room.

"Believe me I didn't expect something as drastic as that either..." Amy said as Cream braided her hair.

"Do you have any suspicions of who might've done it?" Rouge asked curiously.

Amy took a sip of her hot tea. "Well we caught a chamber servant in a lie, but it led nowhere."

Rouge walked around and tapped her chin. "Well it definitely had to have been a man who carried that huge thing in."

"Well Isabelle is still looking into it. I can only imagine what King Phillip would be like if he were here right now…" Amy muttered.

Mina walked over to the window and looked out. Outside she saw Sonic and Fiona walking hand in hand. "So how is Sonic taking this? Last I heard he was still really mad at you."

Amy looked over to Mina. "He was surprisingly concerned when he heard about this, it seemed like he cared about me."

Rouge crossed her arms. "I don't know. Sonic doesn't seem to know exactly what he wants. He's off with Fiona a lot, and I'm sure we can all guess what he's doing with her."

Amy closed her eyes and frowned. "Let's change the topic, how are you girls doing with finding suitors?" Cream finished a braid in Amy's hair and looked around paranoid at Amy's question.

Mina leaned her head on her hand. "I haven't had much luck, what about you Rouge?"

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "I did get acquainted with a handsome echidna the other night." Rouge bragged while nonchalantly looking at her nails.

"Really, who is he?" Mina asked curiously.

"He's one of the King's knights." Rouge swooned thinking about him.

"What's his name?" Cream piped in.

"His name is, Knuckles."

"Hmm, you'll have to introduce us sometime." Amy smiled.

* * *

It was getting late and there were only a few more hours until night would fall. Shadow knew if he didn't get a sacrifice to the woods soon, then Amy would surely be snatched up by the coven. The ebony hedgehog made his way down to the dungeons to resolve his problem. A guard met him at the dungeon doors. "My lord, what are you doing here?"

"I need to take a prisoner for uh, something," he lied.

The guard looked at him skeptically but didn't ask any further questions. The guard opened the door allowing him in. "What prisoner are you looking for?"

Shadow and the guard walked down the corridor together. "What kind of prisoners do you have down here?"

"We've got two drunks, and a thief my lord."

"So no murders, or rapists?"

The guard shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Shadow sighed. "Bring me the thief," he said flatly.

The guard looked over to another guard standing by a wall. "Bring him, Jericho." The other guard nodded and walked over to a cell door and unlocked it.

Shadow took coins out of a pouch attached to his belt, and handed him some gold coins. "Don't tell anyone I was here."

The guard counted the coins in his hand. "Yes my lord."

Shadow eyed the guard warily. "Oh, and don't call me my lord," he whispered.

* * *

Sonic walked down the empty halls looking for Amy. "Sonic?" He turned around and saw Amy standing a few feet behind him. "There you are."

Amy could see the urgency in his face. " Are you okay? I was wondering if Shadow found out any more information, he said he'd question some of the guards."

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and led her into a corner where they could talk privately. "That's just it, I've been doing some questioning of my own and you know what I found out?"

"What?"

"Shadow used his position and his wealth to bribe a guard for a prisoner. Apparently he told the guard that the prisoner would not be returning."

The realization began to sink in on what Shadow was really up to. "Oh, no…"

"I for one don't think that prisoner deserves to be strung up in the woods and get his throat slit."

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat. "He won't do it. There must be some other plan he has in store."

Sonic shook his head. "I think he would, for you." Amy remained quiet and looked into Sonic's eyes. "I can't blame him though, there's a part of me that wants Shadow to go through with it, so you'll be safe. I've never killed anyone in my life, and I don't know if I could go out there and do what Shadow's doing."

"You're wrong, he wouldn't."

"Stop lying to yourself and to me. Only someone who is blind wouldn't know that my brother has feelings for you." Amy looked down to the floor feeling embarrassed for Sonic catching her in a lie.

"I've known it for a while now, when you first arrived and he watched you on the dance floor, I knew then. I just never realized how deep those feelings were."

It was now or never that she finally revealed the guilt that had been riding her all day. "There's something I need to tell you…"

Sonic looked at her sternly. "If it's about you being in his arms and kissing, you needn't bother. I saw you, I saw you both," he said bluntly.

Amy frowned, now she knew why Sonic was so angry with her. "I-It was a mistake, I wasn't thinking clearly."

He shook his head listening to her excuses. "And what, you forgot he was my brother? Forgot that I'm your fiancé?"

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sonic…"

Sonic turned his back on her. "Don't. Tonight Shadow is paying the full price, not me." He walked off.

Amy chased after him. "I didn't realize-"

Sonic shot her an annoyed glare. "Amy, enough, I don't want to hear any more of your excuses."

* * *

Isabelle looked out the window of her room. She looked up at the dark sky and sighed in frustration. "Still, no one has come forward. Idiots…"

A light knock brought her attention on her door. Jasper stepped in her room with a young servant girl. She was an orange cat. Jasper looked at the Queen. "This one claims to have information."

"I'm sorry it's so late…" the cat said meekly while curtsying timidly.

Isabelle gestured for her to come in. The cat walked in and approached the Queen. "Your highness, I-I…"she looked back nervously towards the guard standing at the door of the room.

The Queen had little patience. "Yes, yes? Out with it already!"

The cat looked back at the Jasper again. "Um…"

The Queen realized she wanted to be discreet with her information. Isabelle looked at him. "I believe she wanted a bit of confidentiality. Stand outside my door until you're needed," she ordered.

Jasper nodded before looking at the cat hesitantly. "Yes, your highness." He opened the door and closed it behind him.

The Queen narrowed her eyes at the young cat. "You better have more than mere gossip. You already have my suspicions for waiting so long."

She gulped. "I saw one of your guards take that stag's head last night."

Isabelle cocked her eyebrow. "Wait, one of my guards?"

The cat nodded, "Yes, I could tell by the uniform. He came into the kitchen for scraps like most of them do. He didn't think anyone saw him, but I did." The Queen continued to listen.

"I mean, he was a guard, I wasn't about to stop him…"

"Yes, yes I understand, but I have nearly a hundred guards. Did you notice anything about him that could help me narrow down my search?"

She thought back, trying to think of anything to help. "Well, he was covered in blood, once he had it."

Isabelle scoffed at the useless description. "Well obviously I didn't see any guards drenched in blood," she said irritated. "If he had a brain, he would've changed." Suddenly something struck her and she realized whom it was. "He would've changed…" She rushed over towards her door. "And guards only have one uniform that fit them properly…." She threw open the doors looking for Jasper, who had now vanished from his post.

An advisor walked past her door. "Nigel, where did Jasper go?"

"He said you told him he could take the rest of the night off."

Isabelle growled. "Well I didn't, he's responsible for placing the stag's head in Amy's room. He's a heretic! Find him, now!" She demanded. Some guards down the hall rushed off to find him.

* * *

Shadow and Jericho were in the middle of the blood woods. Jericho was a red lemur, and was already suspicious of Shadow leading him away from the castle. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked frightened.

Shadow threw a rope over a high tree branch, and handed him the other end of the rope with a loop. "Tie it around your feet," he ordered.

Jericho looked at Shadow terrified. Shadow aimed his crossbow at him, and Jericho sat down and wrapped the rope around his feet like ordered. "Are you one of those people that perform witchcraft? Are you going to kill me?"

"Just tie your feet, and stop talking…"

"P-please, don't do this…" he begged.

Shadow continued to aim his crossbow at the red lemur. "Stop begging, and start praying. There's still time."

Jericho finished tying the rope around his ankles. "Time, time for what?"

Shadow watched him carefully, in case he had any ideas of escaping. "I need an audience, for the sacrifice."

Jericho's eyes widened realizing what was about to happen. "No, wait! I only stole that money to help feed my family. I don't deserve to die for this, please! I have a little girl, she needs her father to look after her."

A branch cracked from behind Shadow and he looked back quickly before setting his sights on the lemur. He knew that his audience had arrived. "We all have people to look after."

Shadow walked over to the other end of the rope and began yanking it, pulling the lemur up the tree so he would hang upside down. "No, please, don't!" he cried as he began to descend up the tree.

"Silence…" Shadow whispered roughly. Shadow tied off the rope so Jericho hung upside down. More branches and twigs began to snap as someone approached Shadow from behind.

A cloaked figure stood feet away from Shadow, observing the ritual. Shadow glared angrily towards them. "You threatened someone very close to me, and now I need to know something. If I kill someone, someone even as wretched as this?" He said pointing to the lemur. "My debt will be paid?"

The cloaked figure nodded. "It's simple, find an offering, any person, and your debt is paid," he stated.

Shadow stared at the cloaked figure and drew out his sword. "Then I choose you."

The cloaked figure drew out a sword himself and aimed it at the ebony hedgehog. He chuckled darkly. "Figures…"

Shadow watched the stranger carefully. "What you people do is sickening."

"Don't pretend this belief is so strange to you. You're betraying your mothers beliefs, bastard born or not."

Shadow growled and charged towards him with his sword wielded above his head. "Shut up!" He swung his sword, missing his target.

The cloaked figure leaped out of the way and swung his sword down, but Shadow blocked it using his sword. Their swords clashed together as they circled, waiting for another move.

"You belong with us Shadow, your mother's blood is our blood. Which means you're one of us."

Shadow tried to block out his talking and swung his sword again at him. He moved out of the way, nearly avoiding getting hit. The cloaked figure swept his left leg underneath Shadow's legs, knocking him on his back. "Admit it Shadow, you enjoy the bloodlust within you. I can feel it radiating off of your presence."

Shadow landed with a thud and looked up seeing the cloaked figure raise his sword above his head, ready to strike. Shadow quickly thrust his sword through the man's stomach, and pulled it out. The man cried out in pain and fell to the floor gasping, and holding his wound. Shadow stood up and placed his foot on his chest. He looked down at the pathetic creature before him and glared. "I think you are ignorant, and I think the bloodlust is in you…" He plunged his sword into his chest.

The figure cried out before smirking up at the black hedgehog." And now it's in you…" His eyes closed and he died.

Shadow looked away and panted, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't sure if he was destined to be like them, but he sure as hell wouldn't become let himself become like them.

* * *

Amy sat in front of the fireplace in her room. And used the iron poker to poke at the burning logs in her fireplace. "Has Shadow returned yet?" She asked Leena, preparing her bed.

Leena was a female brown raccoon. "I haven't heard, my grace."

Amy sat down on the bench in front of the fireplace. "And you told his servant to bring word of his return?"

Leena fluffed her pillows and smoothed out her bed sheets. "Yes, my grace, I did. You know you should rest, my lady."

Amy sighed and looked into the crackling fire. "Yes, you're right. Being afraid is exhausting…"

There was silence as Amy's mind went a mile a minute as she worried for Shadow's wellbeing. "That guard will be caught before dawn, but I just wish I knew if Shadow returned unharmed, or without-" She stopped herself and shook her head. "Never mind." Amy looked over her shoulder at Leena who was finishing up preparing for bed. "Come sit with me Leena, tell me something I don't know about you."

Leena looked at her hesitantly and approached her with a sheepish grin. "There must be some story you know that's more interesting than mine."

Amy smiled. "I'm just interested is all."

Leena picked up a goblet of hot tea from a table. She placed it on a tray and brought it over to her. "Would you like some herbal tea to help ease you to sleep?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, thank you." She picked up the goblet and brought it to her lips but stopped. Amy sniffed the contents in the goblet and smelled a familiar scent. She smelled sage, lavender, and dandelion. These were some of the scents Shadow had told her someone had used to drug her the other night.

Amy dropped the goblet making it clank on the ground and spilling the contents onto the floor. Leena turned around after hearing the loud sound, and noticed the tea and goblet on the floor. "I'll clean that up for you."

Amy spun around and held up the iron rod, clenched in her hand. "It was you…"

Leena looked at Amy confused. "Pardon?"

Amy watched her carefully in case she attacked. "You're the one who drugged me last night!"

Leena smirked darkly, and lifted her dress revealing a dagger strapped to her leg. She pulled it out and held it up threateningly. Amy's eyes widened and she backed up, still holding up her makeshift weapon. "Guards!"

Leena walked around the bench separating them. "Don't bother…"

Amy quickly walked around the other side, keeping her distance. "How many of them are you?"

"Enough."

"Why are you doing this?" Amy asked.

Leena watched the pink hedgehog carefully. "The King's bastard owes a debt, he needs to learn not to cross with our rituals."

Amy countenance softened. "Leena, you'll burn for this. All of you."

Leena walked around the other side with her arm extended ready to strike. Amy backed up quickly. "Guards!"

Her bedroom doors burst open, and five guards herded themselves towards the raccoon. The guards grabbed Leena, and yanked her weapon from her hands. "Ah, no!" She screamed as she thrashed in their grasp.

Amy watched sadly from the sidelines feeling bad for the punishment that Leena would have to endure. The guards carried out the kicking and screaming servant. "No, let me go, let me go!"

* * *

Sonic frantically came into Amy's room, looking for her. "Are you alright, did she hurt you?"

Amy sat on the edge of her bed, not bothering to look up at Sonic. "I'm fine, did they catch your mother's guard?"

Sonic approached her bed and sat besides her. "Yes, he's being held in a cell along with your servant. They'll be questioned before they're burned at the stake." Amy kept her sight fixated on the floor as she looked upset.

Sonic grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. She looked into Sonic's eyes and looked confused. "Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? I thought you were mad at me."

"It's only because I worry for your safety." He brought his lips closer to hers ready to kiss her, but a knock on her door interrupted their intimate moment.

Amy's door opened and Shadow walked inside looking dirty, and tired. "It's done, the debt's been paid." Shadow glanced over to Amy. "You're safe now."

Amy stood up and approached him. "Shadow, what did you do?" Shadow backed away slightly not wanting her to get close.

"I'm sure he did something more than you were capable of," the blue hedgehog said bluntly while keeping his eyes locked on Shadow.

Shadow felt the tension in his brother's voice. He began to turn to leave. "Well if we're finished-"

Sonic abruptly cut him off. "-We're not."

Shadow stopped and remained at the door. Sonic hopped off the bed and stood in front of Amy and Shadow. "You were both put in danger because of what you meant to each other." Shadow looked away knowing where this conversation was going.

"One day, I'm going to be King. Do not go near her anymore, or I swear when I am King, I will not hesitate to banish you from this kingdom." Sonic walked past Shadow bumping his shoulder and leaving the room.

Shadow was left in the room with Amy, and began to make his way out the door, but Amy grabbed his left arm stopping him. "Wait." He looked back at her.

"Did you, did you kill that prisoner?"

He shook his head, "No, I was only using him to trick them into thinking I'd use him as a sacrifice. I set him free afterwards."

Amy looked relieved. "So, then how did you pay your debt?"

"I killed one of _them_," he said calmly. He gently pulled his arm from his grip and left her room.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm already writing the next chapter, so be excited for that :) Leave me some feedback on what you guys think so far. Thanks!


	7. Seige

One week later, Amy and Sonic started to spend more time together and feelings were really starting to develop between the two. Amy and Sonic lay on the grass outside the castle. The two laughed as they watched the clouds go by. "That one looks like a bird," Amy pointed.

Sonic looked to where she was pointing. "Yeah, you're right, Ames."

Amy moved closer to Sonic and laid her head on his chest. "I like spending time with you."

Sonic smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Me too."

She looked up at him. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

He shook his head. "Nah."

Amy smiled. "Good." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Sonic looked at her deviously before rolling her over and tickling her. Amy giggled profusely as she squirmed under him. "S-sonic, stop, that tickles!" she giggled.

"Surrender and I'll stop," he chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Sonic stopped and leaned over her and looked down at her lovingly. Amy couldn't help but to blush under his gaze. She closed her eyes as Sonic leaned in closer to her and brought her into a gentle kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Near the castle entrance, Fiona watched in utter disgust at the display. Isabelle walked past and noticed her spying on the couple. "Jealous are we?" she smirked.

Fiona turned to glare at the queen. "No," she lied.

Isabelle chuckled. "It must be hard knowing Sonic will never show affection the same way with you. You're just a cheap thrill for him."

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "How would you know?"

"I know that he was just using you to make Amy jealous when he found out Shadow had feelings for her."

Fiona's countenance stiffened. It couldn't be true; Sonic told her he loved her before, but then again, that was a few months ago. Could he have fallen out of love with her?

•~•

A little later, Sonic and Amy made their way back inside the castle just as Isabelle approached them. "Sonic, the prince of Moebius is coming, and I need you to greet him."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "That pompous twat?"

"Language, Sonic," Isabelle scolded. "I know you're not fond of him but he is a guest nonetheless."

"Of course." He turned to Amy. "Once I'm done I'll meet you at dinner." With that, he kissed her on the cheek and walked down the hall with his mother.

Amy watched Sonic walk off and turned down the corner before bumping into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," she excused before realizing it was Shadow. Shadow remained silent and walked around her. Amy watched him quickly disappear down the hall and sighed. She missed having her chats with Shadow, but now that she was growing closer with Sonic she knew it was best to avoid him.

•~•

In the kitchen, Cream sat at a table reading a letter sent from home, while Tails cooked. The kitsune turned and noticed her serious expression as she read the note in silence. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Cream looked up from her reading. "My father wants to know if I found any suitable men of fortune. He wants to me get married as soon as possible." She sighed. "My family is in a lot of debt, so I need to marry someone that's rich," she explained.

"So, he doesn't know about us then," he asked while he chopped vegetables.

She shook her head. "No."

He placed the chopped vegetables into a boiling pot. "What are you going to do?"

"Hopefully, find someone with a bit of fortune."

"..I wish I could help."

"You know, all I've been raised to do is dress nice and smile at men?"

Tails grinned and looked back at the rabbit. "I've had delight from that smile," he said coyly.

•~•

Later that day, Isabelle and Sonic stood at the entrance of the castle as they waited for their guest's arrival. Isabelle fussed with Sonic's quills, adjusting them and caused Sonic to jerk away. "What are you doing?" he asked irked.

"Trying to fix your appearance," she said while smoothing out his quills. "Now, be on your best behavior," she said lowly. Sonic rolled his eyes and grumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"Prince Scourge of Moebius," a Harold said from the walkway outside.

A green hedgehog with piercing blue eyes stepped out of a carriage along with several of his men. Handsome yet fierce, he wore a long black cape, black boots along with his sword by his hip. He threw out a wicked smile when he spotted Prince Sonic at the steps of the castle.

Isabelle nudged her son after seeing his frown. "Smile," she whispered under her breath. Sonic forced on a fake smile. "Remember, it wasn't too long ago since Mobius was a war with Moebius," she reminded him. Scourge walked up the steps and smiled at the queen. "Welcome, Prince Scourge."

Scourge bowed, ignoring Sonic's presence. "It's an honor being in your lovely presence," he complimented. He picked up her right hand and kissed the top of it.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Scourge looked over to Sonic who was silently fuming. "I must express my regrets for not realizing the king was not in."

"He's not in right _now_, but he'll be back shortly," Sonic corrected.

"I see."

The head guard standing beside Isabelle and Sonic cleared his throat. "Your majesty, I must ask for his men's weapons before I show them to their rooms."

"It's just a formality," the queen insured with a smile.

Scourge's men looked at each other skeptically, before looking to their prince for instructions. Scourge nodded. "No, I understand. I insist."

•~•

After handing over their weapons, Sonic, Isabelle, and Scourge stood in the throne room for the evening. The three conversed there until Amy sauntered into the room looking as radiant as ever. Scourge immediately took notice of how stunning and beautiful Amy looked as she approached. He eyed her up and down before walking up to her and kissing the top of her hand. "Your, grace." Sonic watched Scourge closely but couldn't help but feel irked by his eagerness to meet his fiancé. Scourge glanced over to Sonic and chuckled. "You should keep her close, someone else might steal her away," he joked making Amy sheepishly grin by his gesture of flattery.

"Ha, ha," Sonic flatly responded.

A servant walked over with a tray of wine. Scourge picked up one of the goblets. "How delightful." The rest of them picked up a glass of wine for themselves.

Scourge took a sip of his wine, noticing how both Isabelle and Sonic seemed tense, trying to please him. "So, Scourge, is this your first time visiting in Mobius?" Amy inquired.

"No, I was here less than a year ago to negotiate for my father's freedom. He was taken prisoner by King Phillip," he said passively while directing his eyes towards Sonic.

"Oh, I see," Amy replied.

Sonic glared back at the green hedgehog before taking another sip of his wine to keep from talking. Isabelle looked around uneasily, at a loss of words. It was clear there was still a lot of animosity with Scourge. "Nothing to be ashamed of, war is war at the end of the day."

"Did you secure your father's release?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Of course, my father was held for eight months. I bargained like anyone would, and then my father was returned to me, for fifteen hundred gold coins." Everyone became even quieter. Scourge took another sip of his wine.

"Um…to peace" Isabelle cheered awkwardly. Amy and Sonic raised their glasses in gesture.

•~•

In the kitchen, Cream walked out of the changing room wearing servant attire. Tails looked at her changed appearance. "Wow, you look—"

"-I look ridiculous, don't I? She interjected looking away embarrassed.

Tails smiled at her. "Well if you want to go out and not be recognized, you'll need to look like a peasant."

"Alright, I'm ready." Tails took her hand and began to lead her out of the castle, but two of Scourge's men blocked their path. "Who are you two?" A fat pig asked.

Tails stepped in front of Cream protectively. "We're from the kitchen."

The pig grabbed cream's hand and touched it. "Soft hands for a kitchen maid," he said making an observation. Cream looked frightened, feeling uncomfortable by his touch.

Something wasn't right, why were Scourge's men acting like they owned the place? Tails grabbed her hand from the pig. "She's new…" he defended.

The pig huffed. "Alright, you two, back to the kitchen. No one's leaving today." Tails and Cream looked at each other as the portcullis was drawn down.

"What's happening?" Cream whispered as they made their way back towards the kitchen.

Tails draped an arm over her. "I think we just lost control of the castle," he replied.

•~•

In one of the halls, Shadow quickly ducked out of sight when he heard Scourge's men leading their guards towards the dungeon. Shadow hid behind a statue and watched as another group of soldiers led some of the servants towards the dungeon as well. At that point, he knew they were in trouble. He looked over towards a wall with a large drape covering it, waited for the right moment and made a mad dash for the wall.

Throwing the drape back, he pressed on one of the bricks along the wall revealing a secret passage way and entered. The secret door closed behind him before anyone could notice.

•~•

Back in the throne room, Scourge stood by one of the large windows and peered out. Sonic and Amy stood close to each other as they watched the other prince make himself feel at home. "When do you think King Phillip will be coming back?" Scourge questioned curiously.

"Like I said, quite soon. Probably any moment now," Sonic lied boldly.

Scourge smirked looking back at his blue rival. "Really now? I understand that's he's all the way in the Acorn Kingdom and that's a three-day travel from here. Are you sure he'll be arriving any moment?" he asked with suspicion laced in his voice.

Sonic kept his cool and used his best poker face. "Well, no, but yet you seemed surprised my father wasn't here to greet you," he quipped.

Before he could respond, one of Scourge's men, a black minx, came in and whispered something into his ear. By then, Sonic knew something wasn't right. He turned to Amy and moved his head close to her ear. "Amy, go upstairs, now."

Amy had also sensed a disturbance in this visitation and obliged Sonic's orders. She started to make her way out but the black minx placed a hand on the handle of his sword by his side.

Sonic glared. "Scourge, I think it's time to tell us why you're here. I'm starting to doubt that this is a diplomatic visit."

Scourge crossed his arms over his chest. "I've come for restitution."

Isabelle cocked an eyebrow at the prince. "Restitution?"

"The conditions of my father's confinement were not ideal. My father was returned to me, but only by his head," he said flatly.

Unaware of this news, her stomach dropped. "Scourge, I'm so sorry…"

"My father is dead, I don't have a wife, and my sister who was once a bastard is now Queen of Moebius. Am I not due satisfaction?"

Sonic placed his hand on the handle of his sword. "I think it's best you leave now."

Scourge looked to his right-hand man. "Steven." The black minx pulled his sword from his sheath threateningly. "You know, I purposely came here knowing the king was not in. He's taken all of your strongest men along with him and left you with his weakest soldiers."

"Leave now, before it's too late for you," Sonic warned.

Scourge chuckled. "My men now control this castle, Sonic. They've already overtaken most of your guards and have them locked away in the cells. We have their weapons."

Scourge's men stormed the room. "The castle is secure my lord," one the men said.

Scourge smiled wickedly. "This castle is now mine." Sonic and Isabelle watched as Scourge's men surrounded them.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the green hedgehog. "You're holding us for ransom, aren't you?"

Scourge looked at the pink hedgehog sympathetically. "I'm sorry Queen Amelia, you're just an innocent in all of this. You won't be hurt, I promise," he said while giving her a wink.

•~•

In the dining room, Rouge made her way through the room filled with rowdy men from Moebius. One of the men, a black bat, noticed her and eyed her up and down lustfully. "My, my, my who do we have here?"

Rouge looked at the bat in disgust. "Why don't you look elsewhere you sleaze ball," she walked past him but he wrapped his wings around her frame. Rouge tried pulling away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Relax, I'm not like the other guys over there. They're just a bunch of dogs, spend some time with me, and I'll show you a good time," he hinted suggestively.

Rouge thrashed in his grasp. "No, let me go!" The male continued to hold a tight grasp on her.

"Let her go," another voice demanded.

The two looked back and saw Amy enter the room. "I am the Queen of Mercia and she is my lady, unhand her, now," she said seriously.

"She's fine here," the male replied.

Moments later, Scourge entered the room after hearing all the commotion. "Is something wrong, your grace?" Amy looked at Scourge before narrowing her eyes towards the horny bat. Scourge followed her eyes and knew what she wanted.

"We're just having some fun, my lord," he explained.

Scourge looked back towards Amy and smirked. "Soldiers must have their indulgences," he argued politely.

"Yes, I understand that, but Lady Rouge would be so much more useful to me upstairs, where I and the rest of my ladies could retire to our chambers," she bartered.

Scourge eyed her carefully, debating on the final decision. "Well…"

"Please, my lord. You are the master of this castle after all," she flirted.

"I suppose queens, must also have their indulgences. I hope that in return, you and your ladies will join my men and me for the feast later this evening." He picked up her hand and looked over her shoulder at his men scornfully. "Do not let my men's roughness intimidate you, you will not be harmed," he insisted.

Amy placed her other hand on top of his continuing her fake flirtation tactics. "Thank you so much for your protection." Amy looked back at Rouge who had now been released. "Rouge, come along." Rouge shot the bat a dirty glare before hurrying off with Amy.

•~•

In her bedroom, Mina, Rouge and Amy sat in silence while Amy sat by her window. "I wonder what happened to Cream, do you think Scourge's men took her?" Mina pondered.

A loud knock on the door drew their attention away. One of Scourge's soldiers opened her door and Cream walked in still dressed as a servant with a tray of food. "Your grace," she said while keeping a straight face and curtsying.

Rouge, Mina, and Amy tried to also keep a straight face, as they looked at the confused. The soldier closed the door leaving the four ladies alone. Cream placed the tray of food down on a table and turned around.

"Cream, are you alright?" Mina asked with concern.

She exhaled a relaxed sigh. "Yes, I've been in the kitchen all day."

Rouge placed a hand on her cocked hip and eyed her attire up and down. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, well, I thought servants were practically invisible, so I dressed up as one," she lied.

Mina chuckled. "So, you're working?"

Cream shot Mina a deadpan expression. "Trying to work." She looked over to Amy. "What's going on up here? Are you guys okay?"

They nodded. "We're waiting to see if Sonic and Isabelle can strike up a bargain with the prince."

A drape along one of Amy's walls moved and the four girls stared at it frightened. Shadow appeared from behind a secret door, startling them. "S-shadow?" Amy stuttered.

"It's a secret passage," he explained. "They run all through the castle. I've been hiding in here marking a path for everyone to escape."

"You know your way around in there?" Rouge asked.

He nodded. "Yes, if we can get all of the servants and yourself out, we'll be able to send for help," he explained.

•~•

In Isabelle's bedroom, Sonic and Isabelle worked on a negotiation with Scourge. Scourge poured out a bag of gold coins, letting them spill onto a desk.

"That's ten times what you paid for your father, are we good?" Sonic asked. Scourge remained silent, moving a few of the coins around. "Think of all the things you could buy with that gold," Sonic noted.

Scourge kept his back towards the other two and sighed. "It is a generous offer, but it does not give me satisfaction."

"Of course, it doesn't resurrect your father, I understand. What else could bring you pleasure?"

He smirked at the thought and slowly turned around. "After a bit of thought, I've decided what I want."

"What?"

"I told you that I don't have a wife, and after talking with the lovely Queen of Mercia, I think she'd make a beautiful bride. Then I'd get to have a kingdom to rule after all."

"No, you can't have her!" Sonic said defensively.

Scourge chuckled darkly. "Then what else can you offer me, blue?"

"You want revenge, right? Take me for ransom. We can leave tonight, and I'm your hostage. Do as you like with me, but don't take Amy."

Isabelle grabbed onto his arm. "No, Sonic!"

Scourge tapped his chin contemplating the deal. "Finally, a decent offer. I gladly accept and I'll take great pleasure in killing you, slowly."

•~•

An hour later, Amy was brought to Isabelle's room. After Scourge's soldier closed the door, she watched Isabelle sniff a vile of something before dripping it onto some gold coins in a large chest.

"How's the bargaining going on?" she questioned.

"Scourge is taking Sonic hostage."

"What?" she gawked.

"He's doing it to protect you. Scourge wanted you as a bargaining chip, but Sonic would hear nothing of it," she explained.

Amy sat across from the queen, distraught on what to do. "We can't let that happen."

"I agree, but what can we do?"

"Shadow's managed to stay hidden all day in the secret passage ways. He's marked a path to help all of us escape. Now we just need to think of a way to get Sonic out."

"There's a hidden entryway near the main entrance beside the dining room. That one runs out near the stables. If we can make a diversion we can get everyone out, while we attend the feast with Scourge."

"But how will we get out? Won't he notice we're missing?" she pointed.

"I'll stay behind then," she volunteered boldly.

"He'll kill you!"

"I need you and Sonic to get out of this. You two will become rulers one day, and your lives are more important than mine," she argued. "Besides, if I'm left they won't think it's a trap."

•~•

After her talk, Amy went to Sonic's room where he was being kept a prisoner. Guards stood post outside his room so he could not escape.

Amy updated him on their plan, but Sonic was not happy. "You need to agree to our plan, Sonic," she pleaded quietly.

Sonic gripped Amy's shoulders, looking bewildered by the idea. "Your plan is crazy, I don't want you or my mother getting hurt. I've seen the way Scourge looks at you, and you're asking me to leave you with him?"

"Sonic, I'll be fine," she assured him. "Our plan is flawless."

"If I were to get out of this room, the first thing I'd do is, find you."

"Sonic, if you come for me, they'll kill you. Trust me, Shadow has the secret passage ways marked, we need to get you out first, along with the castle staff."

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. "I won't leave you." Amy looked down at their hands and smiled. Sonic smiled weakly back. "Amy, I'm sorry about what I've done with Fiona. It was horrible and I only did it because I wanted to forget you for a bit. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Sonic. This past week you've shown me that you can be an amazing person. But if we are to rule as king and queen, we need to trust each other. You need to trust me now."

"Amy, I-I," he stammered.

"-I believe you can lead everyone to safety."

Sonic pulled her close and cupped her face, kissing her passionately. Amy closed her eyes and kissed him back. After a few moments, she pulled away and looked at Sonic with tearful eyes. "Promise me, you'll escape?"

"Alright, I promise," he said quietly.

•~•

Dinner was almost ready, and Amy, Isabelle, and Fiona discretely walked over to the main hall where one of the secret entryways was located. "Once opened, the door can only be opened from the inside. You must stay by the door and wait for us to signal you." Amy explained to Fiona as they walked down the hall together.

Amy led Fiona to the secret door and pried it open, allowing Fiona inside. "Once you hear two sharp knocks, you'll allow Sonic inside, and then me."

"Why do I have to be the one to wait in the dark? Is this your sick way of revenge?" Fiona whined.

Isabelle growled, frustrated with Fiona's logic. "Because, you won't be missed at the party. Only Amy and her ladies were invited." Fiona went to intervene but Isabelle was too quick. "-And if you fail to do your duties, you will deal with my great displeasure…" Isabelle handed her a candle and Fiona reluctantly looked inside the darkened chambers. Isabelle rolled her eyes before shoving her roughly in the passageway and shutting the door.

•~•

A few minutes later, Scourge and his men sat at the long dining table with Amy and her ladies. Isabelle stood at the end of the table and placed a large chest on top of the table. She opened it, revealing a large amount of gold coins. "Gentlemen, my gift to you," she said with a smile.

Some of the men eyed the coins and began to pick them up and examine the fortune. The men passed around the coins to one another and smiled, while they began to eat the luscious variety of foods set out before them. Cream and Tails entered the room with pitchers of wine to top off the men's drinks. Cream looked over to Amy who looked nervous.

•~•

In his bedroom, Sonic paced back and forth waiting for Shadow to help break him out. He tapped his foot impatiently. "C'mon, c'mon already…"

He heard a loud thud and groan from outside his doors and soon enough Sonic's door opened and Shadow popped inside. "Hurry," he urged.

•~•

The clock struck nine, and Tails and Cream were in the kitchen preparing the dessert. "Everyone, it's happening. Make your way to the main hall. Prince Sonic is going to lead everyone out of the castle. Now that most of the soldiers are eating in the dining room, this is our chance to escape," Tails explained.

Most of the servants dropped what they were doing and quickly rushed out of the kitchen. Cream stayed behind and looked at Tails. "Cream, go."

"No, if you're the only servant left, they'll expect something is wrong," she argued.

•~•

Sonic and the servants made their way towards the empty main hall. Sonic knocked on the hidden doorway twice and the door opened. Fiona stood at the doorway with her candle in hand. She smiled when she saw Sonic. "Sonic I—"

"-Not now Fiona." He looked over his shoulder and gestured for the servants to make their way in. The servants flooded their way into the passage way and Sonic looked to Shadow.

"Just follow the marked arrows on the wall. I made them so you can find your way out," Shadow instructed.

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just get moving."

Sonic nodded and entered the passageway. He made his way past Fiona but she grabbed onto his arm. "Sonic, take me with you, please!" she begged.

He removed her hand from him. "You have to stay here to let Amy and her ladies in."

"You don't care about me at all, do you, Sonic?" she grumbled.

"Look, whatever this is about, we'll talk about it later. Now please stay here, lives are at stake," he ordered.

She pouted as he made his way down the chambers to lead the servants out to safety.

•~•

Back with Scourge, Amy sat beside the prince and glanced over to her ladies, waiting for their next move. Amy leaned over to Scourge. "My lord..?" she whispered.

Scourge looked over to her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

She placed a hand on her chest. "I'm not feeling too good…"

"Are you feeling ill?" he questioned.

"No, it's just I'm having a hard time breathing. You see… my corset is very tight."

Scourge smirked. "Maybe I could help fix the problem," he said suggestively while eying at her breasts and tiny waist.

Amy blushed. "No, no, I'll just have my ladies attend to it. It's hard when you don't have servants around."

"Very well, fix the problem and return here after it's done." Amy stood up and looked at Rouge and Mina. They stood up and made their way out of the dining room. Isabelle watched as they exited, and took a sip of her wine. Their plan was working so far.

•~•

In the passageways, Fiona was growing tired of waiting. Why should she help them escape when she couldn't stand Amy in the first place? With that thought on her mind, she left her post and searched for Sonic down the tunnels.

•~•

Moments later, Amy, Rouge, and Mina walked to the main hall where the secret entryway was. Amy looked around making sure none of the soldiers were watching as she knocked on the doorway two times as instructed. After waiting a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Amy knocked twice again thinking Fiona might not have heard. "Fiona?" Amy whispered.

"Hurry!" Mina said in a hushed tone.

Amy looked at Mina with panic on her face. "It only opens from the inside…"

Rouge shook her head. "This is not good…"

•~•

The fat pig from earlier barged into the kitchen. "Where's the girl with the soft hands? The guard asked Tails.

Tails backed up and looked panicked when the guard came in unannounced. The pig looked around the empty kitchen. "Where's everyone else..?" he said as he pulled out his sword. The pig went running out and warn his master, but Tails leaped and grabbed him from behind. The pig huffed before grabbing Tail's arms, and chucking him over a table full of food.

Tails got to his knees and grabbed a bowl full of fruit, and threw it towards the pig. The pig swiftly dodged the oncoming bowl and snickered. Tails tried throwing a punch but the pig moved out of the way, before punching him hard in the stomach. Tails grunted and fell to his knees, holding his sides in pain. The pig began to kick Tails' him, making him grunt out in agony.

Suddenly Cream lunged on top of the guard and choked him from behind. The pig gasped for breath as he backed up, smashing Cream into one of the wooden pillars in the kitchen. Cream let go and slid onto the floor. He grabbed Cream by the arm and yanked her up to her feet, before slapping her hard across the face. Cream cried out and fell to the floor.

Tails jumped on the pig's back and punched him on top of the head. The pig managed to throw Tails onto his back and get on top of him, holding him down by his wrists. Cream recovered by the hit, and crawled over to the stove grabbing a cast iron skillet. She made her way towards the pig, now choking Tails. Hearing Cream come up from behind, he turned around to look only to come face to face with the skillet. Cream knocked him out unconscious and panted trying to catch her breath.

Tails sat up. "Cream, are you alright?"

Cream helped him up. "I'm fine."

•~•

Back with Amy, she continued to bang on the secret door, realizing Fiona was no longer there. Steven came around the corner and saw Amy and her ladies, standing there suspiciously. "Scourge asked me to return you to the dining room."

"Oh, um we were just making our way back," Amy lied.

The minx smirked and gestured for them to get moving. Amy and her ladies reluctantly made their way back.

•~•

In the passageways, Fiona caught up with Sonic and the rest of the servants. "Fi, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry. Shadow told me to catch up with you, he said he'd get Amy and her ladies out safely," she boldly lied.

•~•

Amy, Rouge and Mina re-entered the dining room and Isabelle looked up from her plate shooting them a troubled look. She stood up and walked over to the chest of gold coins. "Isn't this enough, Scourge?" She said pointing to the gold. Scourge shook his head, causing her to slam the lid down in frustration. "You know the king will go to war if you kill his heir."

"Can Phillip give me my father's life back?" Isabelle remained silent, and Scourge shook his head. "Exactly." He stood from his seat. "Thank you for this lovely feast, but we need to be going now. And I'm taking your son with me."

"Please, do not take my son," she pleaded.

"Enough! Your begging is pathetic." Scourge looked over to Amy and her ladies standing in the corner. "But before we go, I think my men and I need some indulgences." Amy, Rouge, and Mina huddled together and trembled, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Scourge slowly walked over to Amy and stood inches away from her. He moved her hair back away from her neck and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Amy shut her eyes tightly and tried to hide her fear. "Forgive me, my grace. I'm not going to be a gentleman with this part."

Scourge's men eyed Rouge and Mina lustfully. Two men approached Rouge and Mina and grabbed them. Mina tried to pull away. "No, let me go!"

The bat set his eyes on Rouge again and grabbed her, slamming her against a wall. He held her by her throat and laughed darkly. "Rouge, Mina!" Amy shouted.

Scourge grabbed Amy's arm and yanked her towards him. Amy struggled in his grasp and he only smirked at her weak attempts of escape. Scourge used his left arm and shoved the chest full of gold coins onto the floor. He slammed Amy's back against the table making her yelp and leaned his mouth next to her ear. "Since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like to have you underneath me," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Amy looked struggled to push him off. "Get off of me!" she shouted.

He chucked and looked at her with a half lidded gaze. "Not a chance…"

The bat that was holding Rouge against her will, suddenly released her as he placed a hand on his nose. He looked down at his hand and noticed blood. "My lord..."

Scourge looked over his shoulder and noticed all his men had bloody noses. The men began to collapse one by one as they coughed up blood. Both Rouge and Mina backed away from the men and held each other. Scourge let go of Amy and looked at his dying men in horror. "We ate the same food, we drank the same wine…" he said while staring at the queen.

Isabelle smirked at the green hedgehog. She crossed her arms. "Poisoning is an art and the essence of art is surprise," she proclaimed proudly.

Amy looked at the gold coins scattered across the floor. "It was the gold..."

Scourge grabbed Amy, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Well, I didn't touch your gold!" He said while holding up a dagger to Amy's neck. "Come any closer and she dies," he threatened.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Isabelle pleaded.

Scourge backed up still holding onto Amy as the hostage. He released his hold around her neck and grabbed her by the wrist. "We're going and I'm going to marry you and become the King of Mercia," he snickered.

"No!" she rasped.

Scourge pulled her down the hall with him trying to make his escape but screeched to a halt when he saw Shadow blocking his path at the end of the hall. Shadow looked at Scourge sternly. "Let her go."

"The King's bastard, Shadow, is it? We've never formally met."

"And I have no intention of ever getting to know you," he retorted.

Scourge narrowed his eyes. "How about you move out of the way then, bastard?"

"Not until you release her," he repeated.

Amy continued to struggle in his grasp. "Not a chance, she's mine now." He held the dagger close to her throat again.

There was only one thing left that he could do. Shadow closed his eyes and spoke calmly. "Chaos, control." In a flash of green light Shadow disappeared from sight. Scourge had to shield his eyes from the bright light, but when he opened them, Shadow had reappeared right in front of him. He punched the Scourge in the face, causing him to release Amy, and sending him smashing into a wall.

Amy tumbled onto the ground and looked at Shadow in astonishment. Had Shadow just preformed magic? Shadow grabbed Scourge by the collar and held him up. "Your visit has come and gone. You are no longer welcome here," he said darkly.

Soon enough a crowd of guards surrounded Shadow and Scourge. Scourge groaned and the guards walked up arrested him, leaving Shadow and Amy alone in the hall.

Shadow approached Amy and offered her a hand. She took his hand as he gently lifted her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you for rescuing me."

Shadow kept a blank expression not showing any kind of emotion. "I'm glad. Now, if you excuse me," he said while walking past her.

"Shadow, wait!" she called out from behind him.

Shadow looked over his shoulder back at her. "Yes?"

"How did you do that back there? With the disappearing act?" she asked curiously.

"Some things are better left a secret," he answered.


	8. Fate

•~•

The following day, King Phillip returned to the castle after hearing it had been under siege. His men cleared out all of Scourge's soldiers and sent them packing. Even Prince Sonic had dealt with some unfinished business and forced Fiona to leave, after hearing of her endangerment towards Amy. Things in court had begun to settle down again as royal business continued.

Meanwhile, Amy kept her promise and had not spoken a word about the magical illusion he had performed when rescuing her. But it continued to weigh on her mind as she wondered how he was able to do it. That morning, Amy sat by the lake and placed a small wooden boat in the water. She watched the wind push the ship, making it set sail across the lake.

As she enjoyed some alone time, her ears twitched when she heard a voice call for help from the bloodwoods. "Help, somebody, help me!"

Amy's eyes wandered to the darkened forest curiously before looking back towards the castle. Realizing time was of the essence, Amy made her way towards the entrance of the woods and walked in. "Hello?" she called as she wandered.

"Over here, please help me!" a frail voice called.

Amy picked up her dress and climbed over a few fallen trees, making her way to the stranger's voice. While she walked around the side of a tree, she saw a cloaked figure with their foot entangled in some rope. The figure looked up through their shrouded hood, appearing to be an elderly female echidna. "My dear, can you help me?"

Amy nodded and undid the rope around her leg, setting her free. The echidna stood up shakily. "Thank you, my hands are very frail, and I just couldn't get that rope untied."

"No problem, er…"

"My name is Ezra," the old echidna introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Ezra, I'm Amy. What are you doing out here all alone?" she asked.

Ezra staggered over to a large boulder and sat down on it. "I was traveling from my home towards the village, but I got lost and got stuck in that hunter's trap," she explained.

Amy looked around uncomfortable. "I've been told it's very dangerous in these woods. There are witches and creatures that live in here."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. Aren't you the queen of Mercia by the way?"

The pink hedgehog nodded. "Yes."

Ezra tried to bow in her presence. "Oh goodness, my grace. How can I ever repay you, for your kindness?"

Amy smiled sheepishly. "Oh, you don't have to anything, honest, but I-I should be getting back now…"

Ezra tapped her chin quizzically. "There must be something. Oh, I know. I can tell you of your future."

Amy looked at her curiously. "You're psychic?"

She nodded. "Yes, come, my dear, give me your hand."

Amy reluctantly sat across from the elderly echidna and stuck out her left hand. Ezra took Amy's hand and grazed it softly with her fingertips as she analyzed the lines and details in her palm. She closed her eyes and concentrated on seeing her future and Amy watched carefully.

"I see, I see a marriage in your future," she began. Amy looked unimpressed. Of course, she would see a future marriage, she was engaged to Sonic after all. Amy kept quiet and waited to hear what else she might say. "I also see happiness in your future."

"Well, that's good."

Ezra scrunched up her face as she kept her eyes shut, looking pained, seeing something that troubled her. "Oh my, but if you get married to this man, it'll bring him death."

Amy's eyes widened. "Death? You mean, Sonic?"

The echidna concentrated harder. "He will perish if you marry him," she warned.

"I-I don't understand…" Amy murmured.

The echidna opened her eyes looking at Amy solemnly. "There's one more thing you need to know. One of your ladies will never see their family again."

Amy narrowed her eyes Ezra with scrutiny. "How do you know all this is true?"

"My visions are never wrong," she insisted. "I see what my mind wants me to see, and my visions always come true."

Amy snatched her hand away and walked towards the exit of the forest. "I don't believe in fate."

"I'm sorry, my grace. I can't control what is inevitable for your destiny. I can only tell you it."

Creeped out, but also haunted by her words, Amy hoped this was all just a joke because she didn't like much of what her future had in store for her.

•~•

Back at the castle, Sonic looked for Amy all over court. Right when he thought he had given up hope, he rushed around a corner and ran smack into her. Amy fell back on the floor, looking frazzled. Sonic looked down and looked relieved by her appearance. "Ames, I've been looking all over for you," he said while extending a hand for her to take.

She took his hand as he lifted her to her feet. "You have? I'm sorry, I was busy with something…" she lied gracefully.

"Come, my father has news to share with us." Amy locked arms with Sonic and he led her to the throne room.

•~•

In the throne room, King Phillip waited patiently along with Isabelle at his side. Standing to his left was Shadow, attending as well by his father's orders. A few moments later, Sonic and Amy graced the room. "Good, you're both here," Phillip smiled. "Now I can tell you the good news."

Shadow couldn't help but notice how happy Amy looked as she stood beside his brother. Even though Shadow was trying to distance himself from Amy, he still missed her spending time with her. The two had bonded a lot over the course of her stay and he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way.

"What's the news, father?" Sonic questioned.

"It has come to my understanding that the queen of the Dragon kingdom is dying. The bastard, Conquering Storm has been suggested to take her place, but many including myself think you deserve the right to the throne, Amelia Rose."

Amy tensed up at the suggestion. She had no desire to rule the kingdom that opposed her greatly. Phillip raised a glass of wine in the air and made a cheer. "This is Chaos' will. It is also your destiny," he assured her.

Her ears flattened with a loss of words. "Um, thank you, your majesty…" she said quietly.

"There is something else I want to address, I think it's time you two get married to finally seal our alliance and take what is rightfully ours," he proclaimed.

Shadow felt his fist clench up unintentionally. It was finally going to happen, he would have to be a witness in watching his brother be with the woman he had strong feelings for. Shadow didn't know if he could bear to be around the two any longer, feeling it was too painful.

The guards and servants standing in the room, along the rest of the royals began to cheer. "Here, here!"

Sonic looked over to Amy and noticing she wasn't thrilled by the news. "What's wrong, don't you want to get married?" he whispered.

"Of course, I do," she smiled. "But taking another throne is another thing entirely."

"I understand, Ames, but you don't have to worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"You do realize what could happen to me if I try to take the throne and it doesn't work out, right?"

He nodded. "It could cost you your head."

•~•

Later that day, Amy informed her ladies of the news. "You're getting married?" Cream squealed with delight.

"And tomorrow night?" Rouge asked in shock at the suddenness.

"Yes, I'm actually really excited to be finally getting married," Amy admitted.

"And now that Fiona's gone, you have nothing to worry about," Mina added.

Rouge lounged on the sofa and filed her nails. "Thank chaos, I couldn't stand that harlot."

Mina walked behind Amy with a brush in hand. "How are you going to do your hair, Amy?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Do you think I should do up or down?" she said while lifting her quills.

•~•

Out in the middle of the forest, a group of witches huddled themselves around a crackling bonfire. Ezra approached the group of witches and pulled back her cloak. "It's been done," she said lowly.

One of the cloaked figures standing around the fire pulled back their cloak, revealing themselves to be a gray squirrel. "What did you tell her?" The male squirrel asked.

"I told her that if she married the prince that she'd be the cause of his death," Ezra elaborated.

"Did she believe you?" he asked.

Ezra shook her head. "I think she's skeptical."

"Then all we have to do is make one of the predictions you told her to come true." One of the other cloaked figures said.

Ezra eyed the squirrel. "What about my payment?"

"Right." He pulled out a small bag filled with coins. He tossed it over to her. "The Dragon Kingdom thanks you for its service."

•~•

The next day at the castle, a servant walked into Mina's chambers with a tray of fresh food. "Here you are, milady." Mina sat up from her bed and looked at the breakfast. The tray had a bowl of oatmeal, a muffin, banana, and some hot tea. The servant set down the tray and left the room.

A few minutes later, Rouge and Cream walked in. "Hey, guys," Mina waved tiredly.

Cream sat on the sofa next to the tray of food. "Didn't get a good night sleep?"

Mina shook her head. "Not really."

Rouge eyed the tray of food. "Maybe you should drink some of that hot tea, that should wake you up," she encouraged.

Cream picked up the hot tea and sniffed it. "Mmm, it smells lovely. What is it?"

Mina sat down across from the girls. "Just lemon and honey I believe."

Cream handed it over to Mina, before taking one more sniff. "Smells like some other kind of herb is in it too."

Mina shrugged. "I don't know." She took a sip of the tea and smiled. "Whatever it is, it's delicious."

•~•

An hour later, Amy fixed her hair as she looked in the mirror. "I found out the wedding's been postponed until later tonight, so you don't have to do my hair right this moment," Amy spoke.

"Oh, okay that's fine. I've decided maybe we could do some elegant braids?" she suggested.

Amy nodded. "That sounds nice."

Mina smiled. "Then you can drop by later this afternoon so I can get started."

•~•

That afternoon, Amy laid in bed with Sonic as he held her in his arms. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Just thinking about if I should try to claim the throne or not. Your father seems adamant about it."

Sonic stroked her quills, resting his chin on top of her head. "Well whatever you decide, I'll stand by you."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Sonic."

•~•

At that same time, Mina stumbled through a deserted corridor looking sickly. Mina tried to hold herself upright by bracing herself against the walls. She carried another cup of tea with her, hoping to aid her illness but began to cough hoarsely. She tried to catch her breath but found that she was having difficulty breathing. She started to feel very dizzy as she approached the stone staircase. Suddenly she felt faint and fell down the stairs, tumbling down the steps one by one. Her cup flew from her hand, shattering at the bottom of the stairs.

•~•

Completely unaware of Mina's fall, Sonic and Amy kissed passionately in one of their many make out sessions. He ran his hands down Amy's sides sensually but before he could get any further, an ear-piercing scream caused them to stop. They sat up in bed quickly looking towards the door. The two hedgehogs got out of bed and rushed out the door to find out what was happening.

•~•

Cream, Rouge, and a couple of servants surrounded Mina's body lying still on the floor. Rouge looked up sadly as she saw Amy and Sonic approach them. "We found her like this. She was asking for you."

Amy felt her eyes well up with tears when she finally saw what had happened. Mina was lying on the floor with as a pool of blood collected around the back of her head. "A-Amy…" she said through painful gasps.

Amy fell to her knees and grabbed Mina's hand ignoring the blood that got on her dress. Feeling tears run down her face she looked at the severity of her injuries. "Mina, no…"

Mina forced a weak smile. "I hope you enjoy your wedding tonight. I wish I could be there to see it," she murmured under her weak breath.

Amy shook her head. "No don't say that we're going to get you help. You'll be there, with me, Rouge, and Cream."

Mina's eyes closed shut and her breathing stopped. Cream and Rouge began to sob over their deceased friend, while Amy backed up and shook her head in denial. She rubbed her blood stained hands on her dress, shaking as a memory flashed in her mind:

"_One of your ladies will never see their family again."_

One of the predictions had come true. Becoming panicked, Amy began to wonder if the other one prediction was to come true. She looked over to Sonic, standing off to the side looking saddened by the death. His eyes looked hurt as he felt the pain she was going through. _"He will perish if you marry him…"_ a voice rang in her mind.

Amy ran past Sonic, sobbing. Sonic watched as she whizzed past him and he chased after her. "Amy, wait!" he called out.

Amy ran into her bedroom and locked the doors behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and pressed her face into her pillow, crying hysterically. Sonic ran to her door, banging on it. "Amy, let me in." He could hear her crying from inside and exhaled a sigh. With her not responding he figured she needed some alone time after what had just happened.

•~•

After an hour, Amy wiped her tear-stained cheeks and looked out the window. She had made her decision; she was not going to marry Sonic if it resulted in his death. With her final decision, Amy decided that she was going to return home to her kingdom of Mercia and find someone else to marry. She got out of bed and grabbed a satchel and began packing it with a few necessary things. She would send for the rest of her things once she returned home.

•~•

Meanwhile, King Phillip sat in his study working on some documents. He heard a knock on his door and looked up. "Enter." The door opened and Amy walked inside slowly. She left the door cracked as she walked towards his desk.

"Amy, is there something I can do for you?" he asked sincerely.

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to come to inform you on one of my decisions."

He cleared his throat and looked at her with empathy after seeing how upset she looked. Her eyes were still red. "My deepest regards to your loss."

"Thank, you." At that moment, Sonic passed by his father's room when he heard Amy and his father talking. He was curious to know what they were discussing so he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. He peeked through the crack of the door and tried his best to stay hidden.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about? Is it about your decision on claiming the Dragon throne?"

"Yes, actually. I've decided that I won't be going after the throne because I don't want anyone else targeted by my enemies," she said keeping a straight face.

He narrowed his eyes angrily. "You do realize you deserve to claim the throne? You have a following that'll support you all the way."

"Yes, I understand, but I just don't think I need to go after it. I'm already Queen of Mercia and I'll be the Queen of Mobius soon. Why go after more?"

Phillip stood from his seat. "If we don't strike first and take the throne, they'll strike us!" he argued.

Amy remained unfazed by his frustration. "I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind."

The king tapped his fingers anxiously against his desk. "Wait, father!" another voice rang.

Amy looked over her shoulder at Sonic's unannounced arrival. "Sonic, what are you doing here?"

He ignored her question and looked at his father. "Give us a moment, and I'll get right back to you." Phillip glared at the two and Sonic led Amy outside of the room for a moment. She looked at Sonic's wary expression. "Amy, just lie for now. Tell him you'll go after the throne and we'll postpone any attempts at going at it," he whispered.

She cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to lie?"

"Yes."

Amy looked towards the window and noticed the sun's position in the sky. Her chance of escaping was dwindling. She needed to leave now if she wanted to get to Mercia. "Fine. You explain it to him then."

Sonic smiled and hugged her softly. "Good, you wait here and I'll talk to my father and tell him I got you to change your mind."

Amy smiled slightly. "Sure, I'll wait right here," she lied.

Sonic kissed her on the cheek and zipped back into his father's room, closing the door behind him. Amy made a mad dash down the stairs and towards the exit of the castle. Servants walking by doing their work, looked at her strangely as she hurried past them.

•~•

Eventually, made it to the stables and walked in and was greeted by the stable keeper. "Your majesty, how can I help you?"

"I need my horse. I want to go out for a ride," she lied.

The stable keeper nodded with a smile. "Of course." He walked over to a white horse and allowed it out of its pen. "Should I notify the guards for your ride?"

"Oh, uh, no don't. I should be fine."

"I'm sorry, your highness, but if Sonic or the king found out I'd let you go off on your own I'd—"

"—Be punished…" Someone said from behind the two. Amy and the stable keeper turned and saw Shadow leading his brown horse out from the back of the stable. "That's why you needn't worry. I'll be accompanying her on her ride." Amy shot Shadow a questionable look but decided to go with it.

The stable keeper nodded. "Very good." He walked out of the stable leaving the two alone. Shadow leaned over and looked at her skeptically. "Where are you going?" he whispered.

She knew she couldn't lie now. Shadow would be able to tell if she was lying in an instant. She sighed in defeat. "I'm leaving. I'm going somewhere far away."

Shadow held onto the reins of his horse and led it out of the stable. "That's funny, that's my destination too."

•~•

After finishing talking with his father, Sonic found that Amy had once again disappeared. He ran through the castle searching for her high and low and eventually came outside the castle and asked some of the castle staff if they had seen her. Spotting the stable keeper, he rushed over to question him. "Have you seen Amy?"

The stable keeper pointed to two riders trotting away. Sonic swerved his head in the direction spotting Shadow and Amy riding off on horses. Sonic ran after them sensing something wasn't right. "Amy, come back!"

Amy heard his cries from behind her but chose not to look back. She knew this was the best thing she could do to keep him safe. Sonic dropped to his knees as he watched his brother and his fiancé ride out of sight. He was confused as to why she had left him on their wedding day. He clenched his fists growing angry, he wasn't going to let her get away, and he needed answers.


	9. Negotiation

"There they are, get them!" a guard pointed. Shadow and Amy looked back seeing a group of soldiers charging down the hill towards them.

"Chaos…" Shadow cursed. He whipped the reins clutched in his hands, making his horse run faster. Amy did the same and followed closely behind.

The two royals raced through the forests, dodging low branches and trees that got in their way. The king's soldiers were close on their tail, but luckily Shadow spotted three paths they could take. He directed his horse to run to the left. "Amy, quickly, this way," he instructed.

Amy followed and their horses darted off to the left. Soon enough the king's guards trotted past them, continuing to go on the straight path. Shadow and Amy sighed in relief from losing them. Shadow continued his lead down the path, bringing them to the ledge of a cliff. Shadow got off his horse and secured his sword to his back while Amy dismounted her horse too, wondering what he was doing.

Shadow looked straight down off the ledge, trying to estimate the drop. Beneath them was a large lake with a waterfall pouring into it. Amy looked back again after hearing the guards make their way towards them, again.

"Shadow, they're coming and we're trapped up here," she said quietly, but anxiously.

He tied their horses to a nearby tree so they wouldn't run off. "I know. It's nearly impossible to lose them so close behind."

One of the guards peered through some branches from higher up, and spotted the two. "They're over here!"

Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and led her over to the edge of the cliff. She looked down at the watery depths below them, feeling nauseous. She wasn't sure what his intentions were, but she became increasingly nervous.

"I'm getting you back to Mercia one way or another." He put his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Do you know how to swim?" he asked sternly.

She nodded. "Yes, but Shadow, it's nearly a thirty foot drop!"

He reached for her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Do you trust me?"

How could she not when he looked at her like that? An odd sensation overcame him as she stared in his eyes, completely entrusting her life in his hands. "Yes…"

"Then we're going to need to jump. It's our only chance at escaping," he told her gently. The guards made their way towards the two and began getting off their horses.

Shadow and Amy made a running start and leaped off the side of the cliff, just as the guards got there. Free falling through the air, Amy watched as the water came close and closer. Eventually, they both plunged into the cold waters below, making a huge splash. Up from above, the guards groaned in frustration as they watched the two hedgehogs swim over to the banks.

"Hurry, if we get down there fast enough, we can catch them," the head guard spoke.

•~•

Back at the castle, King Phillip stood in his quarters in front of a large window, while Isabelle sat in the room with him and sewed with a needle and thread. Breaking their silence, three guards came into his room with information.

Phillip turned from their arrival. "Have you found them?"

"No, my lord. We thought we had them, but they managed to get away."

Phillip growled lowly, annoyed that his guards hadn't managed to catch his son and future daughter in law. "Very well, keep patrolling the surrounding areas and docks and update me by the hour," he noted. The guards nodded before leaving the two alone. Phillip ran a hand over his quills. "I understand why Amy left, not that I agree with it, but why Shadow?"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "Well, I've never liked that son of yours, he's never up to any good…" she muttered.

Phillip shot her a glare. "Why do you hate my son so much?"

She put her needlework down looked unfazed by his aggression. "Because, he stands in the way of _my_ son marrying Amy."

•~•

Back with the Shadow and Amy, the two had managed to lose the soldiers and continue their journey. As the sun began to set and get dark, the wanted royals trekked on foot after abandoning their horses at the cliff to find shelter.

Amy walked alongside Shadow feeling an awkward silence build. She glanced at him as they walked. "It's been awhile since we've spoken."

"Sonic didn't want me lingering around, so I respected his order," he replied flatly.

She wrapped her arms around her wet form beginning to shiver. "I've missed having our chats."

He glanced over at her; discreetly relieved to hear she felt the same. "I have too."

Shadow noticed her trembling figure. "We're almost there," he assured her.

They climbed up a steep hill where they saw a small cottage hidden away behind some trees. Smoke pumped out from the chimney of the cottage indicating that someone was home. Shadow knocked on the door three times and waited. After a few moments, the door opened and a red and black armadillo stood in the doorway. "Shadow?" he said in surprise.

"Mighty, do you mind if you let us stay the night?"

Mighty stared at Shadow's dripping wet form on his porch before noticing Amy shivering in her soaked dress as well. He gestured towards her. "Oh, is this one of your-"

"—No, she's not," he said cutting off his assumption. "Now let us in," he demanded.

Mighty chuckled and opened the door wider letting them inside. The two made their way quickly inside. "So, what happened? I haven't seen you in a few months now, Shads," he said as he closed the door behind them.

"The guards were after us and I'm trying to help her escape," he said as he looked at Amy already sat next to the fireplace. They watched as placed her hands up to the warm flames, trying to gather its warmth.

Mighty crossed his arms looking at curiously. "Who is she?" he whispered.

Shadow took his cape off, placing it on the coat rack by the door. "My brother's fiancé."

Mighty's eyes widened. "Wait, that's the queen of Mercia?" He said pointing over to her. "Why is she trying to escape? Is your brother not treating her right?" he questioned.

Shadow looked over his shoulder making sure she wasn't listening. "I'm actually not quite sure myself. I was planning on finding out later," he admitted quietly.

"Right, well, you guys can stay for the night since it's no problem with me, but I do have some, ahem, errands to run, later," he said moving his shifty eyes.

Shadow nodded catching his hints. "That's fine."

"Let me show you your room," he said while walking around the corner. Shadow followed closely behind and Amy stood up from the fire and followed after them.

Mighty opened a bedroom door and let the door swing open. Inside was a small bedroom with a queen size bed, and two end tables. To complete the cozy feel, another fireplace lit the room to keep it nice and toasty. "Hope you two don't mind if you share. I only have this spare room," he said rubbing the back of his head uneasily.

Shadow and Amy walked in. "It's no problem," Shadow replied.

Amy walked past Mighty and smiled sheepishly at him. "Um, my name is Amy, by the way," she said extending her hand to him.

He shook it and smiled back at her. "Name's Mighty, I hope you feel at home, your majesty."

"I'm sure I will, thank you for allowing us to stay the night," she replied gratefully.

He put his hand on the doorknob. "No problem. I'll just let you two get settled in." Mighty looked over to Shadow. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Shadow smirked. "Fine, we'll be okay on our own." Mighty nodded and closed the door, giving them privacy.

Amy placed herself in front of the fireplace again. "How do you know him and where is he going?" she asked curiously.

"He's a good friend of mine I met him when traveling, and to answer your second question, he's going out to do his job, because well, he's a thief…"

Amy seemed startled by the answer. "Oh…I see."

Shadow unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous. It's not like he's ever killed anyone before or anything. He just steals to survive," he explained.

Amy looked back and noticed him getting undressed. "What are you doing?" she said while looking away blushing. She couldn't help but notice how nice Shadow looked with no shirt on. His chest and stomach were very toned.

"We need dry clothes to travel tomorrow," He said as he hung his wet shirt on a hook away from the fire, but close enough for it to dry. "You should undress too."

Amy blushed. "But…"

"The dress your wearing is the only thing you brought with you and you need them to be dry, or you could get sick."

She stood up slowly, silently agreeing with him. "Okay, but, turn around," she said timidly.

Shadow smirked and shook his head at her shyness, but understand her insecurities. He turned around and continued taking off his wet clothing. Amy unbuttoned her dress and slowly pulled down the sleeves. She pulled the wet dress off and was left in her bra, corset, and underwear. She hung her wet dress on one of the hooks besides his clothing before realizing that she was unable to undo her corset herself, and would have to ask for help.

Keeping her back to him, she gulped nervously. "Shadow?"

Shadow hopped on one foot, pulling off one of his wet boots. He looked over his shoulder slightly. "Hm?"

"C-can you help undo my c-corset?" she said through a shaky voice.

Shadow kept his back still turned, hearing the shyness in her voice. "Of course."

She closed her eyes, fumbling with her hands. "And Shadow, try not to look anywhere else when undoing it."

"I promise I won't. I'll even close my eyes when making my way over to you." He turned around and walked over to her with his eyes closed. Amy heard him approach and stiffened and closed her eyes shut when she felt his presence looming behind her. Shadow opened his eyes when he got close and looked at her corset to begin undoing the strings that kept it bound tightly.

Amy, in the meantime, could feel her corset loosen. She couldn't believe she had to be in this state in front of Shadow, as it was humiliating. She could only imagine what he thought of how she looked. Amy had never shown this much of her body to any man before, and she was very shy about it. Shadow got near to the bottom, with only a few more strings to undo. He went as fast as he could, seeing how tense she was.

"There, all finished," he said quickly turning back around. "Don't worry, I didn't look anywhere else."

She placed the corset down and looked over her shoulder, expecting to see him looking at her. But instead, he had walked back over to his corner of the room and continued pulling off his clothes. Amy grabbed a blanket draped over a chair, and wrapped it around her body.

"You can look at me now," she said quietly. He turned around and saw her sitting in the chair, wrapped up in the blanket.

"You should get to bed and get some sleep," he encouraged as he placed his sword in the corner.

Amy got up and made her way over to the bed. She pulled down the sheets and slid under the covers with the blanket still around her, then hid under the covers before pulling the blanket around her and putting it on top of the sheets. "Where are you going to sleep?"

He walked over and grabbed the blanket she had wrapped herself in lying on the bed. "On the floor."

Amy kept the sheets over her chest, avoiding exposing anymore of herself to him. "That can't be comfortable."

"It won't be, but you're a queen and I'm just a bastard. Besides, you deserve the comfort of a royal. I also know how uncomfortable you'd be if we shared a bed together," he smirked as he flapped out the blanket lying it on the floor.

She watched him carefully as he made his makeshift bed. "Shadow, you should sleep with me." He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. Amy felt her cheeks go red after realizing how it came across. "W-what I mean is, you can share the bed with me. We'll just make a pillow wall."

He looked at her hesitantly. "If you're absolutely sure…"

She nodded with certainty. "I am."

He walked over and climbed into bed with her as she created a barrier between them with some pillows. Shadow blew out the candles next to him so they were only left with the soft ambers left in the fireplace to illuminate their room. Shadow laid on his side with his back facing her so she didn't have to worry about him looking at her.

"Get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," he mumbled closing his eyes.

•~•

The next morning Sonic headed to the stables to go out in search for Amy. Isabelle rushed over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Going out to look for Amy. We think we have a lead on where she's at," he said as he secured his sword to his horse.

"You honestly think she's still in the Mobius kingdom? She could be halfway to Mercia by now…"

"I don't care, I love her and I want to know why she left with Shadow."

Meanwhile, Rouge and Cream watched from the balcony, as Sonic and his guard's left. "Why do you think she ran away?" Cream asked.

Rouge rested her chin on her hand, as she leaned on the balcony railings. "I'm not sure…I just hope she's okay."

•~•

Later that same morning, Shadow and Amy laid in bed still soundly asleep. During the night, Amy had managed to maneuver herself over the pillow wall she had created and pressed her body up against him. With her head lying on Shadow's chest, along with one of her arms draped over his stomach, Shadow had been completely oblivious. Suddenly, two loud knocks on the door woke the them. Both opened their eyes and noticed how close they were. "Aaah!" Amy quickly moved away from Shadow and hid herself under the sheets. "I'm sooo sorry, I didn't know I had moved in the night!" she apologized through muffled sheets.

Shadow sat himself up, processing what had just happened. "It's fine," he responded groggily. "I didn't mind," he said as he stretched his arms over his head.

Mighty opened the door and saw the lump lying under the sheets besides Shadow. He smirked after seeing the two sharing the bed together. Shadow placed a hand to his face, shaking his head. "It's not what you think."

"Sure…" he quipped with a smug grin.

"Is there a reason you came in here?" Shadow questioned.

He snapped his fingers remembering instantly. "Oh, right! Heard there are guards in the area. You two need to get out before they come to my place," he advised before closing the door behind him to allow them to get dressed. Amy peeked out from the bed sheets.

"We need to get moving," Shadow said as he threw the sheets off of him, and started to get dressed.

•~•

In another area of Mobius, Sonic and his guards came to a village. The blue hedgehog hoped off his horse and started asking around for information. "You," he said pointing to an orange female cat. "Have you see this girl?" he said pointing to a picture of Amy.

She shook her head, feeling a bit intimidated. "N-no my lord, I haven't."

"Well, thanks anyway." Sonic watched as his guards stormed their way into shops, and homes looking for the two hedgehogs.

•~•

Amy finished getting dressed and combed her hair, while Shadow clipped his silver shoulder plates on, along with his red cape. "We'll leave momentarily he said as he watched her in the reflection of the mirror. She smiled back at him. "Okay, I'm almost done."

Shadow heard two loud knocks from the front door of the cottage and immediately approached the bedroom door and pressed his ear against it to listen. "Open up for the royal guards!"

"Uh, just one minute!" Mighty replied loudly enough for Shadow to get the signal.

Shadow's eyes widened and he quickly rushed over to Amy. He looked around the room finding no escapes or many places to hide. Shadow looked at the bed. "Quickly, hide under the bed," he instructed. She got up and lay on her stomach, sliding under the bed.

Moments later, the bedroom door burst open and three guards came charging in, with Mighty held by his arms. "I'm sorry, Shadow, they forced their way in," he atoned.

Shadow kept calm and collected as he stared at his father's soldiers. "So, you caught me."

"Yes, now where is the queen?" one of the guards said.

Shadow crossed his arms standing in front of the bed, concealing Amy's hiding spot. "She's gone. I already dropped her off on the docks and she's on one of the ships on their way to Mercia as we speak," he said lying with a straight face.

One of the guards noticed Amy's satchel lying on a hook by the fireplace with her royal emblem, stitched into it. "Oh, really? Then why is her stuff still here?" he noted eying her bag.

The other two guards grabbed Shadow and threw him down on the ground with his arms behind his back. Shadow's face pressed against the wooden floor as he stared back at Amy under the bed, looking back at him frightened. His eyes told her not to worry, but she couldn't help but worry.

The lead guard pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the wooden floor next to his face. "Your father told us to return you to court, but he said nothing about returning you with a few fingers missing," he snickered.

Shadow remained unfazed. "Do what you must," he said flatly, not bothering to fight.

The guard with the knife gestured for another guard to put one of his hands out. They put his right arm out with his fingers spread. The guard with the knife hovered it over one of his fingers. "Last chance, bastard…"

Amy couldn't bear to watch it any longer and there was no way she was going to let Shadow lose his fingers for her. "Stop, I'm under here. Now release him!" she said from under the bed.

The guards directed their attention to the voice from under the bed. She crawled out and stood up, dusting her dress off. Shadow looked upset that she had revealed her hiding place. One of the guards grabbed her gently by the arm. "You're returning back to Mobius by orders of King Phillip."

She closed her eyes in defeat. "Very well."

•~•

Inside one of the carriages, Amy and Shadow sat together to return to court. Amy sat across from Shadow and stared at his shackles around his wrists to keep him from escaping. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess…"

He rested his hands in his lap. "It's not your fault."

"But it is, all I wanted to do was get back to Mercia."

"Do you mind if I ask why? You seemed very smitten with my brother in the past weeks and I found it odd that you wanted to leave so abruptly, especially on your wedding day."

"…Do you believe in prophecies?" she asked hesitantly, afraid to hear his response.

Shadow was surprised by her question. "I'm not entirely sure. I suppose I'm open to them."

"I was told that if I married Sonic it would bring him death. At first I didn't believe in it, but then another prophecy that was told to me came true," she said sadly.

He cocked an eye, interested to know. "What exactly?"

"They said one of my ladies would never see their family again."

"Mina," he replied back sadly.

Amy nodded. "That's why I couldn't marry your brother. I can't let him die for me," she explained.

•~•

After a few hours, the guards returned to court with Amy and Shadow in their possession. Amy walked into the entrance of the castle and watched as Shadow was dragged off in shackles. "The king wants him in the dungeon for his crimes," one of the guards instructed.

Amy shot him a worried look and Shadow caught her unsettled glance. "Don't worry about me. Stay strong," he assured as they dragged him off down the hall.

She watched as he disappeared around a corner. The doors at the other end of the hall opened and Sonic rushed towards her. "Amy!" She turned her head and saw Sonic rush over to her with concern written across his face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, remaining expressionless. "I'm fine, Sonic."

He held her by the arms gently as he looked her over. "Amy, why did you leave me? I was worried sick about you."

"It's complicated," she answered looking away.

"Try me," he challenged.

"I don't want you getting hurt because of my enemies."

He scoffed lightly. "Amy, no matter what, there's always going to be enemies out there for both of us. I'm not worried about that, I want you to be my wife."

She pulled away from his grasp. "I can't. Not just that, but I don't want to go after the Dragon throne."

He watched her, noting her quieter demeanor. "You have to though, our families want us to be married. And my father made a good argument to claiming the throne, they'll strike first, if we don't."

One of King Phillips footmen came towards the two. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but King Phillip request Queen Amelia." She walked past Sonic and joined with the footman. Sonic began to tag along but the servant looked back at the hedgehog. "I'm sorry, my lord, but he only requested Amelia."

Sonic stopped and remained in place as he watched them walk off.

•~•

In the throne room, Amy stood before the king. "I was told you returned with no resistance," Phillip noted.

"Yes, I'm here on Shadow's behalf and to make it clear on why I can't marry your son."

"I won't hear anything of it," he said pounded his clenched fist against the armrest. "Lay claim to the Dragon Kingdom and marry my son Sonic, like promised," he said sternly.

She felt herself growing increasingly bold. "No."

King Phillip looked at her, surprised by her actions. "No?" he said leaning forward in his chair. "You are here by your mother's bidding, as a peace treaty for our kingdoms. But if you want to negotiate, I'm all ears," he said leaning back almost admiring her fieriness.

She crossed her arms. "Fine with me."

"Let's start with your protection over Shadow. You're fond of him, aren't you?" he questioned as he observed her reactions.

"Aren't you, he is your son? All he was doing was protecting me. He did nothing wrong," she argued as she stepped forward.

King Phillip narrowed his eyes. "He may be my son, but he ran off with his brother's fiancé and almost ruined the future of the alliance between our kingdoms."

"No, he wasn't!" she argued.

He stood from his seat, stepping down a few steps from his altar. "Do you need lives at stake to take me seriously?" he threatened.

She thought the worst. "You wouldn't…"

"But you see, I would. I will kill my son for treason if he ruins the chance of you getting the throne. I want it and my only way is to you," he spat.

"I have another option, one that I think you'll be interested in," she replied as she fiddled with her fingers.

He raised a questionable eye. "Go on."

"I will go after the throne, and I will marry your son, but not Sonic, Shadow." King Phillip remained speechless as he let the idea process through his mind. By the way Phillip's face looked, she realized he was considering it. "Legitimize him, and make him the next King of Mobius."

"And why should I do that?"

"We both want something, you want the Dragon Kingdom, and I want Shadow unharmed. At the end of the day, I'm still marrying one of your sons."

He grumbled. "But you're talking about changing the line of succession."

"Plenty of bastards are being legitimized, even the conquering storm is being considered," she argued, as Phillip remained silent. "I'll leave you to decide," she said as she walked out.

•~•

Later that day, Amy, Rouge, and Cream sat in her bedroom discussing the conflict at hand. "What are you going to do then?" Cream asked.

"Well, hopefully, my plan will work and I can save Shadow from execution."

Rouge took a sip of her tea. "Does Sonic know?"

"Not yet, but I'll tell him if it goes through." She looked over at the clock noticing the time. "Actually, I should probably tell him now." Amy stood up and walked towards her bedroom door. "I talk to you girls in a bit."

•~•

Amy walked down the hall towards Sonic's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Sonic, are you in there?"

"Probably not," a voice said behind her. She spun around and saw Isabelle making her way towards her. "You've got a lot of nerve to do this to my family," she said with disgust. "I've made sure you were safe, I've been kind to you and this is what you do to me?"

"I'm sorry, Isabelle…"

"You don't understand, if Shadow gets legitimized, I'll have nothing… my marriage to Phillip will be annulled. And how do you think Sonic will feel?" she yelled angrily.

"That's why I was going to tell him," she said quietly. "He needs to hear it from me."

She smirked coyly. "I might have already done that," she said walking away.

Amy's eyes widened, Sonic wasn't in his room and his mother just told him the news. And if Sonic knew what she was planning, then he'd be angry, and he'd take his anger out on, Shadow. Amy ran down the hall towards the dungeons.

•~•

In the dungeon, Shadow sat in a cold dark cell in solitary. As he sat on the floor of the cell resting his arms across his bent knees, his head rested on his arms as he looked down at the floor between his legs. But his ears perked up when he heard the cell door open. Shadow looked up and saw Sonic standing in the doorway with a scowled expression. Sonic closed the door behind him and slowly approached him.

Shadow slowly stood to his feet with his wrists still bound together. He knew Sonic was mad that he had helped Amy escape, but he wasn't aware of the news going on. "Sonic, I'm sor-"

BAM.

Sonic punched Shadow in the face hard, making his face snap to the side. Shadow touched his bloodied lip and looked down at the blood on his fingers. "What the hell was that for?" he said in annoyance.

Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him, making him roll across the floor. He tried to get up, but his hands were still bound closely together.

"Get up and fight me, you traitor," Sonic said as he circled him.

Shadow stared at his brother from the ground. "You're mad I get it, but I can explain…"

Sonic kicked Shadow hard in the side, making him grunt out in pain. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. "Why did you steal her away from me? You took advantage of her, didn't you!?"

He looked at Sonic's bewildered face, having no idea what he was on about. "What? I was trying to help her, that's all."

He punched him in the face again. "You lied to me! I told you to stay away from her!"

Amy rushed into the room and spotted Sonic beating his brother. "Please, stop, stop!" she said as she pulled Sonic away from Shadow.

Sonic backed up and glared at the two. "You take everything I love. You put her up to this, I know you did!" Amy helped Shadow sit up, and stayed close to him in a protective manner.

"What are you talking about? I didn't make her do anything," Shadow said defensively.

"Amy wants to marry you, instead of me," he said accusingly.

Shadow looked to Amy for confirmation. "…What?"

Her ears lowered. "I did it to protect you, Shadow."

Sonic scoffed. "Enjoy it, Shadow," he said bitterly. "Long may you reign," he said sarcastically as he quickly left the room.

Amy held Shadow's face. "Are you okay?" She looked at his bloodied lip, gently removing some blood with her thumb.

"Amy, I never wanted to take the throne from my brother," he said staring up at her.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. Your father was going to execute you for treason. I couldn't let you die for simply protecting me."

At that moment, King Phillip walked into the cell and saw the two on the floor. He cleared his throat. "I've made my decision. I'll legitimize Shadow and you'll wed him as soon as the papers go through." A guard walked in from behind him with a set of keys and undid his shackles around his wrists. "You're free to go, my son. Now we both get what we want," he said smirking before leaving.

Shadow rubbed his wrists tenderly and stood up alongside Amy. "All I was trying to do was help you escape. I wasn't asking for this…"


	10. Hope

**Author's Note: **Thanks, **Puppydog4, Jackym333, ProjectShadow, JessicaShadow, WarriorAngelGirl, Dark Sin Broken Heart, and PrincessAirDesia** for enjoying the story!

And to the **guest** who left me a review: Not sure how this reminds you of Frozen. There will be no singing. lol.

•~•

* * *

King Phillip left for Angel Island to convince the elders that his son should be legitimized. Knowing some people wouldn't be happy with the change, he left Shadow a bodyguard to help protect him against assassination attempts.

Espio, a purple chameleon clashed swords with Shadow in the swords room. They were practicing self-defense. Amy walked into the room and noticed the two boys practicing. She cleared her throat. "Um, Shadow?"

Shadow became distracted after hearing the pink maiden's voice, and diverted his eyes towards her. Espio knocked Shadow's sword from his hand sending it flying, and stabbing into the wall besides Amy. She jumped nearly missing the plunging sword. "My grace, I'm terribly sorry," the chameleon apologized profusely.

"It's quite alright, I just came in here to get Shadow. He's needed in the throne room."

Shadow walked over plucking his sword from the wall. "I'll be down in a minute." Amy nodded and left the room making her way down to the throne room.

Espio placed his sword back in his sheath. "She's quite the catch, if you know what I mean. Don't understand why you're complaining of being next in line."

Shadow put his sword in the rack on the wall. "It's not that, it's just I don't know if I'm ready to be the next king. I don't feel prepared for it compared to my brother who's been groomed for it his whole life."

Espio made his way for the door. "Who honestly feels ready to take on anything? In time you'll become more confident. I don't see anything in you that doesn't tell me you aren't ready for this."

Shadow smiled from his gesturing compliment. "Thanks."

* * *

Shadow sat in his father's throne as he listened to the problems of commoners. Espio stood besides Shadow, keeping watch for any threats. Amy sat in the throne besides him and listened as well. A line full of people from the Mobius village stood outside the throne room awaiting to be heard.

An elderly goat stood before the two, complaining about thievery. "You see, m'lord this nob head," he said pointing to a pig besides him. "Stole one of me chickens. Now I only have two, but I had three!"

A brown pig snorted at his complaint. "It was mine the whole time, he's the one who stole it!"

Shadow rested his head on his right hand, looking bored from the bickering. Amy nudged him slightly as the two villagers waited for a solution to their problems. Shadow straightened up and cleared his throat. "How about this, I'll make sure you get a new chicken, on your behalf," he said pointing to the goat.

The goat smiled. "Thank you, m'lord!"

Shadow shook his head, and rubbed his temples. He hated being called lord. "No problem…Next!"

The pig huffed as he and the goat exited the throne room together. A purple hedgehog entered the room alongside two guards that had her in their grip. She was obviously pregnant based off her large belly. She looked frightened but her eyes locked on Shadow once she saw him. Shadow also looked shocked when he caught sight of her. Amy noticed Shadow's expression and looked at the girl curiously.

"This girl was caught trying to steal food in the village, what should we do with her? a guard asked.

Shadow was interested on why she arrived at the palace. Based off of the history he had with her, he'd have to talk to her privately. "Place her in the dungeon for now. Make sure she's comfortable though, since she's with child," he instructed. "I'll go down there to deal with her, once I'm done here."

The guards nodded and took her out of the throne room. The girl looked over her shoulder back at Shadow as she was taken out. Shadow watched her, shooting her apologetic look, telling her not to worry. Amy watched Shadow cocking her eye at him. She had seen him give her a look like that before.

"Shadow, do you know that girl?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'll tell you about it after," he whispered back before bringing his attention back to a new woman standing before them.

A female green echidna wearing a brown cloak curtsied before them

"Hello, what is your name, and what is your problem?" he asked kindly.

She cupped her hands together. "Thank you for seeing me, my lord. My name is Lisa, and there have been terrible fires near my home. I was hoping you could help me," she explained as she stepped closer.

Shadow watched her carefully. "I'm sorry to hear that, how can I help?"

Lisa began walking even closer. "Well…"

Espio felt uncomfortable as she kept trying to get closer to Shadow. "Please keep back," he warned her as she kept approaching.

Lisa pulled out two daggers from underneath her cloak before throwing it off. She launched herself towards Shadow with the daggers in hand. Shadow stood from his seat, and shielded Amy from harms way, believing Lisa was after her.

Espio leaped out and tackled her to the ground, before she could strike. "Down with the bastard!" she screamed as Espio held her down by her wrists. Amy looked up at Shadow from behind him. "She wasn't after me, Shadow. She was after you…"

Three guards came over and seized Lisa. "Take her to the dungeons," Shadow said as he sat back in his seat.

The guards dragged her off. "This won't be the last time, your time will come!" she screamed as she squirmed and thrashed in their grasp.

Espio walked over to the ebony hedgehog, resuming his position besides him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes I am, thank you."

Amy noticed a scratch on Espio's upper arm. "Espio, are you okay?" she said eying his wound.

Espio wrapped some bandage around his arm, stopping the bleeding. "Don't worry I'll be fine. My job is to keep Shadow safe after all."

"Who do you think sent that assassin?" Amy asked curiously.

Shadow sunk back in his seat. "I think I have a good idea…" A memory flashed before him. _"-Yes, Sonic, I could get rid of him. If it helps you out in the end, I would do it without blinking."_

* * *

Isabelle sat in her bedroom drinking some tea, as servants cleaned her room. Someone knocked on her door lightly. "Come in," she called out.

The door opened and Amy stormed inside the room with a serious look on her face. Isabelle placed her cup of tea down on the table, giving her full attention. "Is something wrong, my dear?" she asked in fake kindly manner.

"Yes, actually. Shadow was attacked this morning by an assassin," she said crossing her arms.

She looked surprised. "Oh my, did he get hurt?"

"No, his body guard was able to prevent it."

Isabelle's worried demeanor stiffened. "Oh, so, not even a scratch?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's been brought to my attention, that's it's possible you put that woman up to this."

Isabelle looked taken aback. "Me?" she said placing a finger to her chest.

Amy put her arms behind her back, giving the queen a scrutinized glance. "Yes, Shadow has suspicions you're behind this. I know you're upset with me, and Shadow told me you've never cared for him. So right now you're our prime suspect."

She looked away with a huff. "I would never!" she said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Well for the time being, you're going to be held in the tower, until we can confirm this." Isabelle looked at Amy in surprise. Five guards entered her room from behind the pink hedgehog.

Isabelle scoffed slightly. "Wow, some nerve you have. It appears you're finally starting to act like a queen after all." She stood from her seat and escorted herself out with the guards.

* * *

Amy returned to Shadow's room after accusing the queen of attempted murder.

"I asked her and she acted as if it wasn't her."

Shadow sat at his desk. "Did you believe her?"

"I'm not sure."

Espio entered Shadow's room holding his wounded arm. "Whoever was up to this, was serious." He pulled off his bandages and revealed his wound to them. His wound was red, puffy and was blackened around the scar.

"That dagger was poisoned," Amy noted.

He wrapped his wound with fresh bandages. "I've already found an antidote for it, so I'll be fine."

Amy tapped her chin as something dawned on her. "Isabelle asked if Shadow had been scratched…"

"So she was probably the one who did it. She wanted to know if her target had been at least exposed," Espio replied.

Amy sat down on the couch. "Isabelle worked with poison before, she poisoned Scourge's men."

Shadow stood from his desk. "We'll keep her locked up in the tower for now, until my father returns. I have something else to deal with at the moment," he said as he headed for the door.

Amy followed after him. "What?" Espio opened the door for Shadow, and held it open for him.

Shadow looked back at her. "Nothing, you stay here. I'll deal with it, and be right back." Espio closed the door, leaving her alone in his room. Amy had a good idea what it was about, and decided to follow them.

* * *

Shadow and Espio made their way down to the dungeons. A guard opened a cell door for them, allowing them inside. The purple hedgehog from earlier was laying down on one of the cots in the cell. She pushed herself up slightly, holding her stomach as she did. "Shadow?"

"Abigail, what were you thinking back there?" he said as he flocked towards her bedside. Espio leaned himself against the wall inside the cell by the door keeping watch.

"I needed food, I was desperate. I didn't think I'd get caught," she explained.

Amy snuck down into the dungeons; she heard them talking from down one of the corridors. She quietly tiptoed her way over to the cracked door, and pressed her back up against the wall besides the door outside the cell, and eavesdropped.

Shadow stared down at Abigail's large stomach. "Who's the father?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just some jerk. He bailed on me when I told him he was the father. He's dead now anyway…" she said looking away sadly.

Shadow frowned; he could only imagine what it was like to go through this alone. "What can I do to help?"

"I have an aunt on the southern outskirts of Mobius. I need to travel there. I was told that I could stay with her whenever I needed. But because I'm pregnant now, it's kind of hard to travel…" she said looking down at her stomach.

"When is the baby due?" he questioned.

"Not for a few more months I think," she replied softly.

"I'll take you there," he said standing up.

"You will? Thank you, Shadow!" she said smiling happily.

Espio smiled. "I'll be accompanying you two as well. Gotta protect this one," he said gesturing to Shadow.

She giggled. "That's no problem with me."

Shadow helped her get to her feet. "Come, I'll get us a carriage." Shadow escorted her out of the cell and noticed Amy hiding behind the door. "Amy?"

She smiled, waving sheepishly at him. "Hi, Shadow…"

"How long have you been there?" Espio questioned.

She looked away. "For a few minutes..."

Shadow sighed. "Abigail, this Amy, Queen of Mercia. Amy this is Abigail, a good friend of mine."

Amy smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Abigail smiled back. "Nice to meet you too, my grace. I would curtsy but I'd be afraid my water would break," she chuckled awkwardly.

Amy looked down at her belly. "I heard you say you have a few more months to go, are you sure?"

She nodded. "That's what I've been told by one of the locals in town."

Amy walked up to Abigail placing her hands out over her stomach. "Do you mind?" Abigail shook her head. Amy placed her hands down her stomach, rubbing her stomach tenderly. "They were wrong, you're nearly nine months. I know, my foster mother back in Mercia use to deliver some of the babies in my village."

Shadow cocked his eyebrow. "So, what you're saying is, she could be due any day now?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, which is why I'm coming with you."

Shadow shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Shadow, I know how to deliver babies, I've helped my foster mother plenty of times. I can help if anything happens when you travel."

Espio looked at Shadow. "She has a good point."

Shadow sighed in defeat. "Very well."

* * *

Isabelle sat on a cot in the tower. She looked out the barred window and sighed. She was quite bored, and infuriated that she had been locked up. Her boredom died when the door to her prison opened. She was curious as to whom it was entering, but was happy when Sonic walked in.

"Sonic!" she said as she stood up from the bed. "You've come to take me from this dreadful place, thank Chaos." She tried to embrace him but he stepped back, giving her a solemn expression. "What's wrong, dear?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You tried killing, Shadow?"

Isabelle gave him a deadpan expression rolling her eyes. "Yes, but I only did it to help you," she said as she walked over to the window.

Sonic was disappointed with his mother. "I may be angry with him, but not enough to kill him."

She smirked. "In time you'll change your mind on that. You do know why Amy broke her engagement to you, don't you?"

He shook his head. Amy actually hadn't explained that part to him yet. "…No."

She turned around, facing him. "She dumped you over a prophecy she was told about your untimely death if she married you."

He shook his head. Something as ludicrous as this tore them apart. "How does she know it's real?"

"Part of the prophecy was about one of her ladies dying, and we all know about that."

Sonic walked towards the door. "Once Amy gets back, I'm going to have to have a word with her…"

Isabelle reached out for her son. "Wait, what about me?"

Sonic opened the door looking back over his shoulder. "I think you need to stay in here. It's for your own good." He closed the door locking it, and leaving his mother fuming inside.

* * *

Shadow, Amy, and Abigail rode in the carriage as Espio drove. "So, how did you and Shadow meet?" Amy asked curiously.

Abigail sat across from Shadow and Amy. "He rescued me from some bandits in the woods. We became friends and kept in touch. He's been like an older brother to me," she said as she smiled at him.

"She's always getting herself into trouble," he smirked, crossing his arms.

Abigail giggled before her face suddenly contorted in pain. "Ouch!" She leaned over holding her stomach.

Shadow placed a hand on her back. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No, something's wrong. My stomach really hurts," she hissed.

Shadow stuck his head out the carriage window. "Espio, pull over."

Espio nodded and pulled on the reins making the horses stop. Shadow stepped out of the carriage, helping Abigail out along with Amy. Abigail panted feeling the pain growing stronger.

Amy noticed a puddle under Abigail's dress. "Her water broke. The baby's coming."

Shadow placed a hand to his forehead. "Shit, we're about three hours away from the castle. And her village is another two hours from here."

"We'll have to deliver the baby here. I'll set up that tent we have in the back," Espio said before heading to the back of the carriage. He opened up a trunk strapped to the back of the carriage, and pulled out some sticks and cloth.

"Good idea, I'll help you." Shadow walked to the back and helped him carry the supplies to a cleared area in the forest.

Abigail placed a hand against the carriage, while using her free hand to rub her stomach tenderly. "Amy, it really hurts," she gasped.

"I know, just keep taking deep breathes," she said while soothingly rubbing her back.

Once the tent was finally put up, Abigail laid down on a makeshift bed. Amy patted Abigail's face with a dampened cloth. Shadow sat besides Abigail and held her hand comfortingly. "I'm right here." He looked to Amy still dampening Abigail's face with the cloth. "When will she be due?"

Amy put the cloth back in the bowl. "Soon, her contractions are only a few minutes apart."

Espio came into the tent. "I've secured the horses so they won't wander off."

Shadow nodded. "Very good."

Amy got up and left the tent. "I'll be right back, I need to get more water." She exited the tent and went over to the bucket of water Espio had collected from a stream. It was already fairly dark; Amy had been in that tent for some time, keeping track of Abigail's contractions, and had lost track of time. Amy dipped the bowl into the water scooping some out.

As she began making her way back inside the tent she heard a twig crack from behind her. She turned around looking around her surroundings. It was really dark and she couldn't see anyone or anything in sight. She felt a chill run down her spine as if someone was watching her. She quickly made her way back inside. As she entered the tent a figure ran past outside.

"I'm back," she said as she kneeled besides Abigail.

Abigail clutched her sides and screamed. "Aaah!"

"We need to prop her up a bit." Amy looked around for something to help prop her up. "The carriage, there's some pillows in there. Be right back!" She quickly stood up and ran out of the tent.

"Amy, wait!" Shadow called after her.

Amy ran to the carriage and opened the door. She leaned inside and grabbed one of the pillows. As she closed the door she suddenly heard distant chanting coming from the woods. Amy looked around, trying to figure out which direction the chanting was coming from; it almost sounded like it was coming from all directions. She backed up, backing into someone. She spun around and came face to face with Shadow. "Amy, get back inside the tent," he demanded.

She ignored his harsher tone. "Shadow, what's that sound?" she whispered.

His ears twitched as he listened and realized what it was. "Shit, get inside, now." As he ushered her inside the tent, he noticed their tent was encircled in black stones. Shadow shut the tent door from inside, and backed up keeping his eyes on the entrance.

Espio looked to the ebony hedgehog. "What's wrong?"

"Witches…they're in the woods. We've been marked."

Amy stayed on the floor besides Abigail and had the pillow behind her, keeping her propped up. Abigail contained her pain, trying not to scream.

"Are they going to hurt us?" Amy asked frightened.

Shadow kept his eyes on the entrance of the tent. "Not if I can help it." He looked over to Espio. "Quickly, blow out that lantern," he urged.

Espio blew out the candle in the lantern leaving them in subtle darkness. Amy stood up and backed up against one of the tent walls. The chanting was starting to get louder as the witches got closer to their tent. A shadowy figure appeared behind Amy and stood there ominously. She turned around seeing the figure and went to scream but Shadow quickly covered her mouth. "Don't," he whispered in her ear while holding her from behind.

More shadowy figures appeared around the tent and ran back and forth around the tent, chanting something terrifying. Amy couldn't understand what they were saying, but it didn't sound nice. Shadow watched and thought quickly. He began chanting something similar. "Azura metrion zuko, hisa comat." Amy stared up at Shadow perplexed and astonished. How did he know their language?

Shadow removed his hand away from Amy's mouth and moved away from her, continuing the chant. Amy watched as the figures outside began to move away from the tent. She heard the horses scream as the chanting got even louder. Blood sprayed on one side of the tent, and Amy jumped, backing into Shadow. Then out of nowhere the chanting outside suddenly subsided. Shadow stopped chanting and stayed quiet.

Amy looked around after a few moments of silence. "Are they gone?"

Shadow tried to listen. "I think so…" He went outside the tent along with Espio. The rocks that were once around the tent were now gone. One of the horse's heads lied against the side of the tent, cleanly cut off. Amy came out and gasped in horror as she saw the sight.

She crumbled to her knees, staring at it in shock. Shadow kneeled besides her. "Amy, we're fine. They aren't going to hurt us," he assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so sure? Look what they did to that poor horse," she said pointing at the beheaded creature.

"I know because my chanting back in there saved us. They sacrificed the horse instead of killing one of us."

Amy removed his hand from her shoulder and stood up, slowly backing away from him. She was frightened by his words back there. She had never heard that language spoken before. "What were you even saying, and how do you know it? It sounded just like the words they were speaking. Are you one of them?"

He stood up approaching her cautiously. "It was a prayer I heard when I was only a boy. I don't even know what those words mean, and no, I'm not one of them."

She continued backing away from him. "If you're not one of them, then how do you know those words?"

She had a point. "Because my mother was a witch…"

Amy placed a hand to her forehead. "What have I done? You're a heretic, aren't you!"

He put his hands out in front of him defensively. "I'm not, I don't practice those beliefs. Besides, not all witches are bad. There are some good ones and others that believe in human sacrifice to strengthen their powers," he explained.

Amy looked away, closing her eyes. "I'm really confused over all of this, Shadow…I'm starting to think Sonic was right about you."

He approached her, tilting her chin to look up at him. "I don't expect you to understand all of it, Amy. But I'm willing to be more open and honest with you, no more secrets between us, I promise."

Espio popped out of the tent. "Amy, you're needed, the baby's coming!"

Amy rushed past Shadow re-entering the tent, she would deal with her disappointment with him later. Abigail shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth as she held back screams.

"Abigail, take long deep breaths and bend your knees." She did as told, as Amy positioned herself in front of her. Amy moved Abigail's dress up slightly and placed her hands on each knee. Shadow and Espio sat behind Abigail and watched.

"Alright, push for me." Amy instructed.

Abigail grunted as she pushed as hard as she could. Amy watched and could see the baby's head crowning. "Good, keep going Abby, another big push!"

Abigail screamed out in agony as she gave another hard push. Amy watched as the baby came further out. She smiled. "Great, just give me one more big push, and you'll be done!"

Shadow stroked Abigail's hair. "Come on, you can do it." Abigail nodded and panted a few times before giving another big push. "Aaaah!"

A little hoglet popped out crying, and Amy brought it up from between Abigail's knees. "You have a beautiful baby girl!" she said and placed her in a warm blanket, wiping some of the blood from the baby, before cutting the umbilical cord with a knife.

Amy handed the baby to Abigail who looked emotional, as she held her daughter in her arms. "Oh, my goodness, she's beautiful…" she said in awe, staring down her beautiful baby.

"She looks like her mother." Shadow noted looking down and the purple baby hoglet.

"What are you going to name her?" Espio asked.

Abigail looked down at her baby and rocked her softly. "Hope." She smiled and looked back at Amy. "Thank you, Amy, for helping deliver my baby."

Amy stood up with her bloodied hands. "It was no problem. I'll give you some privacy as I get cleaned up." She walked out of the tent and Espio and Shadow followed out behind her.

Amy walked over to the bucket of water Espio had gathered near the carriage. Shadow looked at the purple chameleon. "Mind if you give me a minute alone?"

He nodded his head. "I don't mind, I'll stay by the tent, you go talk to her," he said tipping his head in her direction.

Amy bent over and used some of the fresh water to clean her bloodied hands with. Shadow stood behind her and waited. She stood back up and looked at him over her right shoulder. "What?"

"Can I have a word with you?" She nodded and followed him. He led her behind the carriage where they could talk privately.

"I never told you about my family history because of this reason. Now that I'm next in line, I can't let any of this get out. If people were to find out my mother was a witch, people would react just as you did tonight," he explained calmly.

"It's all starting to make sense. That night you saved me from Scourge. You did that disappearing act. Was that magic?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, it was a spell my mother taught me. Very useful, but draining."

She crossed her arms, as she was starting to understand. "Who else knows about this?"

"My father and that's it." Amy stayed quiet as she let all the information absorb and process. Shadow felt the silence and couldn't tell how she felt about all of this. "If you want to end your engagement to me, and go back to Sonic, I understand," he said turning around.

She grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "No." He looked back at her surprised. "Shadow, I'm doing this to protect Sonic. I'm glad you're being open with me, I respect that."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "I know you're nervous about being next in line, but I think you'll do great."

Shadow cupped her hands in his. "I never wanted to claim the throne. If anything I wanted to claim you," he spoke softly and sincerely. Amy looked at him and blushed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, enshrouded her in his cape. "There were feelings there between us, I know that. I'm willing to rekindle those feelings again, now that I'm with you," he said as he smiled down at her.

Amy stared up at him, enjoying being close to him. "I won't lie and say there wasn't an attraction, I'm willing to try that again." Shadow smiled and tilted his head down bringing her into a chaste kiss. All the feelings and emotions winded her as she remembered why she enjoyed being with Shadow. His kisses were warm and familiar. They brought extreme comfort to her and she wished she could feel this way all the time.

Their intimate moment was cut short when Espio called out to them. "Amy!"

Shadow and Amy pulled away and directed their attention to the dark purple chameleon. "It's Abigail, something's wrong," he said before re-entering the tent.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other before running back inside the tent. Abigail laid on her back with her head slung to the side. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were half lidded. She looked sickly pale. Shadow kneeled besides her looking into her eyes. Her eyes looked distance, like she wasn't all there. "Abby, can you hear me?" he spoke softly.

"Sh-shadow?" she gasped weakly.

Amy lifted up the blanket that was laid across her body. As she lifted up the blanket she noticed Abigail's dress was bloody. She lifted the flap of her dress up and noticed a pool of blood leaking out of her, and covering her thighs. Amy lowered her dress down sadly and looked towards Shadow. "She's still bleeding…"

Shadow looked panicked. "Can you help her?"

"No, Shadow…this isn't good. I've seen this before."

Shadow stood up. "Then we'll take her to town. Someone there can surely help her."

"Shadow, stop." Her ears lowered. "There's nothing we can do." Shadow kneeled besides Abigail and stared down at her sadly.

Abigail looked up at Shadow weakly. "Shadow, please take my daughter to my aunt."

He held her hand. "Don't worry, I promise I will."

"Thank you, for being so kind to me, and trying to help…" her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped. His eyes widened. "Abbey?" She remained silent and still.

Espio put a hand on his shoulder. "She's gone."

* * *

**AN**: I know sad ending. :/ Leave a review please!


	11. Inquisition

Shadow and Amy managed to get the baby to Abigail's aunt. They explained of the circumstances that had happened with her niece, and told her to make sure to keep the baby safe. They eventually returned back to the castle later that day and kept secret of where they had been off to.

Amy was quite tired and decided to head back to her chambers for a nap. She walked up the staircase heading to her room. She yawned, rubbing one of her eyes tiredly. As she turned the corner she was startled when someone grabbed her, and gently slammed her against the wall. She came face to face with her ex beau. "Sonic?" she rasped.

Sonic held her by the arms. "Amy, we need to talk," he spoke sternly as he stared her in the eyes.

Her ears lowered. "Okay, but can you let me go first?"

He released his grip on her, and she rubbed her arms. "Is it true you dumped me, over a prophecy?"

She was surprised he knew. "Who told you that?"

He crossed his arms. "My mother, now answer my question."

She sighed. "Yes, Sonic. I did, I don't want you getting hurt," she explained.

He picked up her hands and squeezed them softly. "Amy, I love you. I don't understand how you could possibly want to throw all of _this _away, over a fortune that may or may not come true."

She pulled her hands out of his grip. "Sonic, I believe in it. I didn't at first but after seeing Mina-"

"Amy, if you love me, you'd ignore all of this and be with me." She remained quiet and looked away from his gaze. Sonic took in the silence as an answer and started to become annoyed. He tilted her chin, making her look at him. "You do love me don't you?"

He searched her eyes for an answer, and she struggled to find an answer herself. She had grown fond of Sonic and cared enough for his safety to end her marriage to him. But she still wasn't sure if she was in love with him. "I do love you, Sonic…" He smiled.

She looked away closing her eyes. "But," she continued. "I love Shadow more…" His smile quickly faded and his head lowered. He wanted her to be honest with him and she was.

"Kiss me," he said out of nowhere.

She looked at him strangely. "What?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Kiss me and tell me if you feel sparks. Then you'll know." She looked like she was at a loss of words as she stared into his green eyes. Before she realized it he planted his lips on hers and brought her into a deep kiss. She kissed back but felt nothing. It was just bland.

She pushed on his chest softly making him stop, and he stared at her. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face. "When I kiss you everything just feels right, it's like you're a part of me: a part of me I never knew I had been missing."

She pulled away from his embrace. "I don't feel anything," she admitted sadly.

Sonic shook his head with an annoyed chuckle. "Wow, that brother of mine really did brainwash you." He turned on his heel and walked off. He looked over his shoulder at her as he abandoned her. "Just wait, Amy. You'll realize he's no good for you sooner or later."

She watched as he retreated down the hall and sighed. She felt bad for breaking his heart, but Sonic had caused her pain in the past too.

* * *

Isabelle was still locked away in the tower. She paced inside the cell, bored out of her mind. The door began to unlock and a guard walked inside with a tray of food. "Your lunch, your majesty." The guard set the food down on the table by the door.

Isabelle watched him carefully as an idea sprung into her head. "You, what is your name again?"

The guard was silver weasel. "My name is Dawson, your grace."

She smirked as she concocted a plan. "Dawson, would you do something for me if I paid you well?"

Dawson looked at her skeptically. "Depends on how much you'll pay."

This was perfect; he was obviously swayable based on payment. "Since my husband's arrived back in court, he dismissed the body guard for Shadow. So the next time Shadow leaves the castle, I want you to follow and kill him."

He showed no sign of reluctance and bowed. "Very well, my grace."

She picked up her tray of food and walked over to her cot. "Oh, and don't let anyone know I sent you to do this," she said coyly. He nodded and closed the door.

* * *

The next day, Shadow was out by the stable saddling up some supplies to his horse. Amy came by and approached him. "Shadow, where are you heading off to?"

He got onto his horse and looked down at her. "I'm going to bring some supplies to Abigail's aunt. She was a bit low on food, and I thought the least I could do was help her out, and check up on the baby," he explained.

She fumbled with her hands. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

He smiled at her shyness. "Not at all." He extended his hand to her and lifted her up onto his horse. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist to hold on. He whipped the reins and the horse took off down the path and around the woods.

Dawson sat on his horse from the side of the castle and watched. He followed after them, but kept a distance so they wouldn't know he was following.

* * *

Shadow and Amy made it to the village. Shadow got off his horse and helped Amy off. He grabbed two bags of assorted foods and placed them on the ground. He tied his horse to a post outside the cottage, and made his way to the door with the food. Amy knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and an older violet colored hedgehog stood in the doorway. "Shadow, Amy how lovely to see you again!" she said happily.

Shadow held up the two bags. "Hello, Helen. I brought some grains, and beans for the winter that's coming."

Helen smiled. "Oh, thank you so much." She took the bags from him.

"No, problem."

"Do you want to come in and see the baby?" she asked kindly.

Amy nodded. "Yes, we'd love to. Have there been any problems?"

Helen moved out of the way allowing them inside. "No, not at all. She's been a little angel."

Shadow smiled. "That's good."

Shadow and Amy walked inside and looked around. Helen went over to a large crated box with the food in hand. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked a lock on the box. She opened it and stashed the bags of food Shadow had brought for her. "Now let me just go get her. Be right back!" She hurried off into the next room to retrieve the baby.

In the village Dawson rode into town and looked around. He noticed some of the villagers looking weary as he arrived into town. His eyes scanned some of the cottages as he tried to figure out which home Shadow had gone inside. Dawson got off his horse and led it to a watering trough. He tied his horse to a post and began walking around the village in search for the dark prince. A red rabbit noticed the suspicious guard and headed towards Helen's cottage.

Amy sat in a rocking chair cradling the sleeping baby. "She's such a beautiful little girl," she whispered lowly.

Helen nodded. "Yes, she looks just like her mother," she whispered back sadly. Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Helen looked to Shadow and nodded slightly. A knock at the door startled the three, and Helen walked to the door answering it. A red rabbit stood at her door with a look of panic. "George?" She noticed his distressed face. "Is something wrong?" She opened the door allowing him inside.

He walked inside, closing the door behind him. "I'm not sure. One of the royal guards is out there, and he's looking for lord Shadow. He has his sword drawn, it doesn't look good," he explained in a hushed tone.

Shadow overheard the conversation and looked to Amy. Amy continued cradling the baby in her arms. She also overheard the conversation. "You don't think, Isabelle would try something again, do you?" she asked.

Shadow encouraged her to get up. "I'm not sure, we need to hide though." Amy got to her feet and held the baby in her arms.

Helen looked over her shoulder at the two royals. "I have someplace you can hide." She dug her hand into her dress pocket and pulled out a key. Helen walked over the crated storage box, and unlocked it. She opened the door. "Quickly, inside here."

Amy handed the baby over to Helen, who gladly took the infant in her arms. Shadow and Amy sat on the floor of the storage container and remained quiet. Bags of beans, rice, and flour surrounded them. A rough pounding knock on the door startled Helen and George. The red rabbit approached the door and opened it a crack as he peered on the other side. "Can I help you, sir?"

Dawson remained serious as he looked at the rabbit. "Has a black and red hedgehog been here?"

George looked over to Helen before looking back to the guard in front of him. "No, sir. It's just been us in." He went to close the door but Dawson placed his hand on the door, forcing it back open. "Just to make sure you aren't lying, I'll need to do an inspection. Royal order," he said lowly.

Inside the crated box Amy and Shadow remained as quiet as possible. Shadow sat besides the crated door, with his back pressed up against one of the walls of the box. Amy sat on the other side of him and stayed as silent as possible. Shadow gave her a reassuring look as he placed an arm on her knee.

Helen and George watched as Dawson walked around the cottage looking under the bed, and tables. He opened closet doors in the bedrooms, trying to find any place Shadow could be hiding. Helen cradled the sleeping baby in her arms, nervous that he would find the two hedgehogs. "I'm telling you, there's no one here."

Dawson came back into the living room and looked over at the crated box in the corner of the room. He walked over and tried to open it, but noticed the lock keeping it shut tight. "Open this," he demanded bluntly.

Helen remained calm and collected. "I'm sorry sir, I don't have the key for it. My son has it, and he's out at the moment," she lied.

Dawson eyed her carefully as he plunged his sword into one of the cracks in the woods. "What's in here anyways?"

Amy and Shadow watched as Dawson's sword came inches away from their face. Amy buried her face into Shadow's shoulder as he leaned back away from the sharp weapon.

Helen gulped. "Uh, just some beans, rice and flour. It's my stockpile for the winter," she explained.

Dawson kept his eyes fixated on the purple hedgehog. He pulled his sword out and plunged it in again on a lower part of the crated box. As he plunged his sword into the box he felt his sword hit something. "Beans, you say?" he asked suspiciously.

Inside the box the sword grazed the upper part of Shadow's leg. Amy stifled a gasp as she watched the sword drag back across the upper part of his leg. Shadow clenched his teeth from the pain. With a quick movement Shadow knocked over a bag of beans that spilled out from under the crack of the door.

Dawson noticed the spilled beans collect onto the floor. "Guess you were telling the truth then." He pulled his sword back out not noticing the bit of blood on the edge of his sword.

George and Helen gulped as they watched Dawson make his way for the front door, unsure of his next move. "Thank you for your time." He opened the front door and left.

Helen took a sigh of relief and handed the baby over to George as she quickly made her way over towards the crated box. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the key and unlocked it. Shadow pushed the door open and struggled standing. Helen noticed the wound on his upper leg. "Oh my goodness!"

Amy helped Shadow to his feet. "Shadow are you okay?"

He grunted as he and Amy made their way over to the kitchen table. "I'm fine…"he hissed. He plopped down into the chair as Helen rushed over to her medical aid kit. "Don't worry, dear. I'll get that all fixed for you."

Amy kneeled besides Shadow and held his hand. "Shadow, why was that guard after you?"

"I think Isabelle is still up to her old tricks," he said.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "We need to stop this, Shadow. She has to understand that you are going to become the next king, whether she likes it or not."

"Don't worry, I'm sure my father will be thrilled to hear what happened to us while on our journey into town," he said sarcastically while looking down at his wounded leg.

* * *

Isabelle paced in her room as she waited for Dawson to return. The door to her prison opened and Dawson walked in. She smiled as she walked towards him. "Did you get it done?" she asked anxiously.

He frowned. "No, your majesty. I was unable to locate him."

Her face turned into disappointment, then anger. "What?!"

"It's like he just disappeared. I couldn't find him or Queen Amy at all," he explained.

"Amy, was with him?" she gawked. "Idiot!" she shouted.

He took a step back from her sudden outburst. "What?"

She slapped her forehead. "Don't you know you could get beheaded for endangering the Queen of Mercia?"

"I didn't intend on killing her, just Shadow like you requested," he defended.

"And if she witnessed you killing Shadow, she would've reported it to Phillip, and gotten us both beheaded, you twit!"

She went over to her bed and sat down. "For chaos' sake. Next time Shadow goes out, make sure he's alone. _Then_ strike."

Dawson nodded and made his way towards the door. "I will do, your majesty. That payment is still up for grabs am I right?"

She sighed. "Yes, as long as you get it done." Dawson smiled and closed the door behind him on his way out.

* * *

Shadow and Amy returned home and gathered a meeting in the throne room. King Phillip sat on the throne and Amy and Shadow stood besides him. The doors to the throne opened and Isabelle walked in alongside two guards, one of them being Dawson. A seat was placed in the center of the room, and the female matriarch sat herself down in front of her husband. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, but first." He nodded his head for the guards to leave. The guards began making their way out of the throne room. Dawson was the last one to make his way to the exit.

"Hold on there, Dawson just stay here for a moment." The silver weasel gave a quick glance towards the queen before making his post besides the door.

King Phillip tapped his fingers across the armrest as he watched his wife with a smug grin on her face. "So, it's been brought to my attention that you've been conspiring against my eldest son."

Isabelle crossed her right leg over her left and placed her hands in her lap. "I guess it depends on what lies have been told to you," she said as she shot a glare towards pink sovereign. Amy ignored her dagger-piercing glare and looked elsewhere.

Phillip narrowed his eyes on the blue female. "Apparently not once, but twice you've tried to kill my son?"

Isabelle remained stoic, not showing any signs of nervousness. "There's no proof to that…"

He continued on with the accusations against her. "And now I'm hearing that apparently you sent one of your low life dogs to go and get the job done."

She huffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Phillip looked over to Dawson standing by the doors. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the center of the room. "Dawson."

The grey weasel made his way to the center of the room. "Yes, my lord?"

"Is it true that my wife bribed you to kill Shadow earlier today?"

Isabelle glanced to the side staring at Dawson with uneasiness. She wasn't sure if he'd keep quiet now that he was being accused of treason. Dawson remained unfazed by the king's pressing questions. "No, your majesty. I haven't even spoken to the queen before."

Shadow and Amy carefully watched the two of them. Shadow scoffed under his breath, catching his father's attention. "Is there something you want to say, Shadow?"

He pointed to the guard. "I can tell you he's the one who came looking for me in the village."

The weasel swallowed a lump in his throat, and kept composed. "Excuse me your highness, but you must've mistaken me for another. I've been at my post all day."

Shadow growled. "Bull. Both Amy and I saw you when we hid from you in one of the homes you ransacked."

Phillip looked over to the pink hedgehog. "Can you attest to this?"

She nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I was there. He was definitely the one coming after Shadow."

Dawson was starting to become more and more nervous. He wasn't aware that Amy and Shadow had seen him when he was searching for them; he thought that Shadow and Amy had already made their escape. Isabelle noticed the guard becoming unnerved more by the minute.

"Look, he had good reason for going after Shadow. I'm starting to think that Shadow knows more and more about what goes on in those _blood woods_ then we are aware of," she argued.

The monarch crossed his arms. "And why would you think that?"

"Because I believe Shadow is a heretic," she accused.

Shadow's eyes widened and he looked to his father for defense. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand, also looking to the king. If Isabelle found out about Shadow's history, he could be done for. Phillip rose from his chair and slowly walked down the steps of the alter. He stopped in front of Dawson and stared at him. "Do you believe this too?"

Dawson kept his eyes fixated ahead. "Well, I have heard some things here and there I'll admit."

Phillip nodded slowly as he smiled darkly. "I see, and would you testify on the queen's behalf to prove this?"

"Yes, your majesty," he replied.

"Very well then." In one swift movement Phillip pulled his sword from his side and swung it towards Dawson neck, decapitating him and sending blood splatter onto Isabelle. Both Shadow and Amy were shocked to see the king make such a bold move. Amy quickly hid her face in Shadow's shoulder trying to avoid looking at the travesty in front of her. Shadow wrapped his arms around her and looked away as well, surprised by his father's drastic actions.

Isabelle screamed in horror as she looked at Dawson's decapitated head lying a few feet away from her. "Why?" she uttered in shock.

He lowered his bloody sword and smirked. "I'm well aware of my son's history. He's no heretic. Yes, his mother was a witch, but when she got with me she was willing to put her past behind her." He pointed to the bloody head on the floor. "You know that should've been you today, but because I still love you, I'm letting you off the hook. Now leave my sight and return to your chambers."

Isabelle rose from her seat and left in a hurry, trying to wipe the blood from her face. She put a hand to her mouth, as she looked back once more at Dawson. She had no idea this would happen.

Once she was gone Phillip put his sword back in his sheath. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Amelia, but it had to be done. My wife needs to be put in her place and realize she can't get away with things like this," he justified.

"So, what is to become of her?" Amy asked as she peeked up from Shadow's shoulder.

Phillip walked to the throne doors. "She won't bother you two anymore. She'll be a prisoner in the tower from now on." He opened the door and looked over his shoulder at the two young adults. "Oh, and a word of advice for next time…when you see a threat, cut it down before it cuts you," he warned gravely.

* * *

Later that evening Amy stood on her balcony and listened to the chirping of the crickets. Shadow came up from behind her and joined her side. She took notice of his presence and gave him a small smile before being replaced with a solemn expression. "I guess Isabelle is only the first enemy on my list."

Shadow leaned his arms over the balcony. "No one said being a king or queen would be easy. No matter what decisions you make, you'll always have enemies."

She sighed lightly. "Shadow, I'm scared. Sometimes I just don't know if the decisions I make are right. Like leaving Sonic…I just realized that I'll still be endangering your life if we are to wed."

He glanced over at her, feeling his ears lower slightly. "If you want to change your mind I understand." He turned and took her hands in his making her face him. "But know this, if we are to wed, I will stand by your side no matter what. I will always protect and love you."

She blushed slightly. "You really mean that?"

He nodded. "Yes. You heard my father's advice today, cut down the threat before it cuts down you. My father has used me as a threat to get to you; I'm willing to cut down my father if he is ever to become a threat to you, or anyone else. That's how much I care for you," he expressed passionately.

She embraced him, pressing her cheek against his chest. "Shadow, you're such a good man. I hope you know that."

Shadow wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I've told you before that I'm not like Sonic. He's much more civilized than me. I will do unimaginable things to keep you safe," he assured her.

She tilted her face up and looked at him. "Shadow, I don't expect you to be Sonic. My heart is open to you."

"Are you sure? Because there is no turning back," he whispered.

"I'm sure." She leaned up and kissed him, and he kissed her back.

* * *

Isabelle sat in her bedroom after getting authorization to spend her imprisonment in her bedroom for comfort. She sat down at her desk and opened a small chest. Inside the chest were vials of liquid, crushed herbs and scents. She dug out a small ring box and opened it. Inside the ring box was a small ball that resembled a bath bomb. She looked at the greyish ball and smiled wickedly.

Isabelle stood up and made her way over to a tapestry on the wall. She moved it to the side revealing a door to the secret passageways that ran through the castle. She opened the door disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Three of Amy's servants finished pouring the remainder of warm water into her bathtub. Amy stood besides the tub in her silk bathrobe patiently waiting to take a soak before bed. The three lady servants curtsied before leaving the room to give the queen some privacy. Amy disrobed and placed her robe on the chair besides the bathtub. She stepped into the tub and slowly eased down into the warm waters.

Just as she was starting to relax she heard someone approach her from behind. She went to turn her head but before she could look, a hand with a dagger hovered inches away from her throat. Amy froze in place, frightened of who could be in her bathroom at this very moment. "Don't move…." Isabelle spoke lowly into her ear. "And don't bother to scream either," she added quietly.

Amy did as ordered and stayed perfectly still in the tub. "How are you able to wander around the castle?" she whispered back.

Isabelle stood behind Amy, continuing to hold the knife to her throat. "Well, I shouldn't be, but I decided to use the secret passageways. You know, thought I'd pop in for a visit."

"This is madness…" Amy uttered under her breath.

"You think this is madness? Just watch this." With a quick movement of her free hand, Isabelle plopped in the bath bomb ball from her ring box into the bathtub. Amy watched as the small ball began to bubble and fizz in the hot water, creating a pungent odor as it fizzled away. "Now we'll both die and I'll have won in the end."

Amy coughed slightly as she took in some of the poison steaming off from the water. "What good is killing me? I thought you wanted to kill Shadow so I'd marry Sonic."

She chuckled darkly as she took in some of the poison herself. "Yes, I thought that. But better yet, why not kill two birds with one stone, and kill both of us, and that way Sonic has a fresh start to the throne again."

Amy began to feel lightheaded and faint. She coughed as she felt her eyes begin to blur and her body begin to sink in the water. Isabelle kept the dagger at her throat, and continued to breathe in the toxins. "Just a few more minutes, and it'll be all over…" Suddenly Isabelle fainted, collapsing behind the tub with the dagger still in hand.

Amy gasped trying to take in fresh air, but the more she breathed the harder it was. Her lungs felt like they were on fire with the more poison she breathed in. Amy felt weak and slid under the water. She used what little strength she had to pull herself up from underneath the water. Amy coughed up water as she tried to catch her breath. She held onto the side of the tub gasping for air. "Shadow!" she called.

Shadow was just outside her room along with the guards talking. He rushed in the room along with the guards when he heard her cries. When the doors opened he saw Isabelle unconscious behind the tub. "Amy!"

He rushed to her side and grabbed a towel hanging on the chair. The guards turned their back to avoid seeing the queen naked. Shadow quickly pulled her out of the tub, trying not to look at her nude form. He wrapped her in the towel and placed his arms around her. "What happened, are you alright?" he asked frantically.

Amy stayed close to Shadow as she looked back at Isabelle on the floor. "She tried to kill me…" The guards looked to Isabelle who was starting to regain consciousness. "What…I should be dead," she said in a weak daze.

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog, and held Amy tightly against him. "Take her away, and chain her up like the animal she is," he spat.

The guards marched over and grabbed the queen from underneath her arms and yanked her up to her feet. She tried to pry her arms out of their grip. "No, no, let me go!" The guards began to drag her out of the room. She looked over her shoulder at Amy and Shadow. "This isn't the end, what you two are doing is wrong! You should be marrying Sonic!"

Amy glared at the queen. "The decision I made is right for me and my kingdom. Just admit that you've lost already."

"We'll see my dear," she chuckled.


	12. Consummation

**Author's Note:** This story just keeps getting crazy and crazier. I'm so grateful all of you guys are enjoying it. Keep leaving me your reviews! I love to read your predictions and thoughts! Love you guys!

Now, time for the story!

•~•

Woman in skimpy undergarments walked around a large dimly lit room, escorting men to different sections of the room. All around the room were large canopy beds with curtains surrounding them for privacy. A royal guard walked into the room and was greeted by a friendly grey fox. "Hello, how may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for Prince Sonic."

The fox looked over to a bed with the curtains drawn. "Oh, he's in the middle of his session at the moment…"

"I don't care, it's urgent."

The fox nodded getting the jist. "Very well." She walked off leading the guard by his request.

Behind one of the curtains a female white rabbit straddled Sonic as he laid on his back, bucking his hips into the rabbit. The female rabbit cried out in ecstasy as Sonic pounded himself inside of her. Sonic rested his hands on her hips and thrusted himself in and out of her quickly.

"Aaaah…" The rabbit squealed in delight and placed her hands on his chest as she felt the end coming near. Sonic contorted his face into pleasure as he felt himself climax inside of her. The rabbit threw her head back with her mouth a gape as she moaned in satisfaction. Sonic smirked at her, pleased with himself. She pulled herself away, falling next to him in bed panting and smiling. "You know normally it's the girls who do the hard work around here?" she teased as she pulled the sheets over her.

Sonic gazed over at her. "I really needed that, so thanks for letting me take the reins," he cracked. She rested her head on his chest, and stroked it. "So, about that payment…" she said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Right." He leaned over his side of the bed and pulled a sack out of one of his boots. He opened the sack and handed her ten gold coins. "You were great by the way."

She smiled. "Thank you, your highness."

The curtains to their bed yanked open, and a royal guard stood at the foot of their bed. "My lord, I have urgent news for you." Sonic sighed in annoyance and lazily got out of bed grabbing his pants. "…What now?"

The guard waited for him to put his pair of pants on. "It's about your mother, my lord."

Sonic raised an eyebrow with interest. "Chaos", he shook his head in irritation. "What has she done now?"

"She's going to be beheaded for treason."

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Sonic rushed over to the bed and grabbed the rest of his belongings. The white rabbit that was still in the bed watched the panicked hedgehog. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get back home at once."

* * *

Back at the Mobius kingdom, Amy was in the throne room helping pick out decorations and arrangements for her wedding. A servant holding two different colored drapes waited patiently for Amy's answer. "I think the cream color will do."

The servant curtsied. "Good choice, milady." She walked off with the selected drapes in hand.

Another servant approached the pink hedgehog. "Roses or orchids, my grace?"

Amy looked at both flower arrangements. "Roses, definitely", she pointed.

Shadow walked into the room and noticed all the servants running around preparing for the wedding. Shadow snuck up from behind Amy while she was distracted, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she felt Shadow nuzzle his face into the side of her neck. "Hi, Shadow," she smiled knowing full well who it was.

He continued to hold her from behind as he admired the elegant decorations around the room. "Everything looks like it's coming together."

"I know, it's just beautiful in here," she mused.

A footman approached the couple. He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but it has been requested you meet our newest arrival at the main corridor."

Amy softly pulled away from the ebony hedgehog. "Of course." She looked back at Shadow. "Come on, Shadow." He nodded and they exited the throne room.

* * *

Amy and Shadow made their way towards the main corridor by the entrance to the castle. At the other end of the hall an older pink female hedgehog stood besides King Phillip, his guards, and her advisors. "Glad you could make it for the wedding, Catherine." Phillip said kindly to the female.

She smiled smugly. "It looks like the Mobius court has gone to hell," she muttered under her breath as her eyes set on the chopping block and sword set out for Isabelle's beheading.

Amy turned a corner and was surprised to see the person at the other end of the hall. "Mother?" she whispered under her breath in disbelief. Her mother's eyes set on her daughter. "Daughter."

* * *

Amy and Catherine sat in her room as they caught up together. The two hadn't seen each other in many years.

"You know I was surprised when I got the news that you were no longer marrying Sonic. And now you're engaged to a bastard," her mother spoke disapprovingly. Amy remained quiet as she listened to her mother. "You know this negation was put in place when you were three. And now you're telling me you threw this all away over a prophecy?" her mother scoffed.

Amy fumbled with her hands. "Mother, I believe in it. Besides, Shadow went along with it to save Sonic's life. I know it sounds strange, but I haven't been with Sonic in sometime now. I don't love him."

Her mother sighed. "Royal's don't get the luxury of being in love with the person they marry. Personally, I find this whole idea ridiculous…"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but Shadow's wonderful. He's kind, loyal, brave," she listed.

"-But do you love him?" Catherine asked bluntly.

Amy looked at her mother and had no doubt in her mind about how she felt for the ebony hedgehog. "Yes."

Catherine slowly stood to her feet. "I still don't think you're making the right decision, but I guess I have no choice but to support you," she droned unimpressed.

Amy smiled weakly. "Thank you, mother." She couldn't understand why her mother was so forcing herself to support her.

Catherine patted the top of Amy's head, and stroked her quills draped down her back. "You know Mercia is in peril. You need Mobius by your side to help your kingdom, otherwise the Dragon kingdom will take it."

Amy nodded. "I understand, mother."

* * *

Shadow was in his quarters writing when the doors to his bedroom flung open. He looked up and saw Amy's upset expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's my mother. I can tell that she is disapproving of our engagement. She really wants me to marry Sonic."

Shadow felt his countenance sadden. "I'm sorry she feels that way."

She strode towards him. "I don't care. I'm marrying you because I love you, and I think I'm doing what's right for my kingdom."

Shadow smiled and embraced her. "That's how a queen would think," he complimented.

* * *

After getting settled in, Catherine popped in to visit Isabelle in the tower. Isabelle sat on the edge of her bed with a plate of grey mushy food. She scooped up some of the food with her spoon; tilting it to the side and watching it fall back onto the plate in disgust. The door to her cell opened and Isabelle quickly put the plate of food down. She was surprised to see her old friend standing before her. "Catherine?" she said in astonishment.

The elegant queen slowly walked in, taking in the unpleasantness of the room. "Never thought I'd see the day where Queen Isabelle was defeated. You're usually much more cunning."

Isabelle chuckled softly. "Hm, I suppose."

Catherine crossed her arms, as she stared at the female blue hedgehog. "So, what's all this talk I hear about you trying to kill my daughter the other day?"

Isabelle rubbed her arm uneasily. "Oh, that?" She stood to her feet. "Look, I was desperate. I did all I could to get her to reconsider marrying Sonic, but she's just so damn stubborn."

* * *

Catherine chuckled as she walked around the room. "Just like her mother," she said putting a hand to her heart proudly.

"Aren't you angry? You and I were the ones who made the engagement between our children."

Catherine dusted off a bench against one of the walls of the cell and sat down. "Of course I am."

"Do you have any plans to stop it?" Isabelle inquired.

She shook her head. "Sadly I don't. It's official. Shadow will be legitimized tonight at the ceremony."

The guard standing outside the cell walked inside. "I'm sorry, my highness, but Isabelle has been restricted visits longer than five minutes."

"What a shame…" Catherine stood from her seat. "We were just having _so _much fun."

The guard standing at the door opened it allowing her out. Catherine looked over her shoulder at the blue hedgehog. "I'll be there tonight for your beheading, my dear," she waved as she exited.

* * *

Amy, Rouge and Cream walked down the halls together discussing Amy's dressing options. "Do you want me to do a bun, or do you want your hair down?" Rouge questioned the pink hedgehog as they walked together.

"I think I'd like my hair up for a change."

Cream smiled holding up two necklaces. "Pearls or gold chain?"

"Pearls," Amy replied back.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sonic came striding down the corridor surprising Amy. Both Rouge and Cream noticed as well, and felt the awkwardness set it. "Oh, we'll give you a few moments alone," Rouge whispered before leaving with the rabbit.

Sonic slowed down his pace as he saw Amy standing a few yards away from him. Amy swallowed hard as she approached him. "You're back… I suppose you've heard about your mother. I'm so sorry."

He stared at her in the eye. "I've come back to plead to my father to spare her. I'll be gone once I have my answer and get the matter settled. You'll never have to see me again," he spoke bluntly. Amy remained quiet. Sonic looked down to the floor. "I don't mean for that to sound cruel, but I can't be around you. It's just too painful knowing my brother is getting everything I wanted."

She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to respond to that. "…I understand."

He cleared his throat. "If you excuse me, I need to go see my mother, goodbye Amy." Amy watched as he walked down the hall not bothering to even look back.

* * *

The cell door to Isabelle's tower opened once again, and Sonic walked in with a blank expression.

Isabelle jumped to her feet at the sight of her son, delighted to see him. "Sonic, you came back!" She ran up to him and embraced him, kissing his cheek.

He hugged her back. "I've come back to talk to father about allowing you to live."

"Really, now?" a voice said from behind them. Both Sonic and Isabelle turned around and saw King Phillip standing in the doorway.

"Father, please. She's my mother, she doesn't deserve to die."

Phillip stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. "You do realize she tried killing both Amelia and Shadow?"

Isabelle stood behind Sonic as she watched her husband. "Yes, I do. But I can promise you she won't do it again. Please just let me take her with me. Both of us will go far away from this castle, and never return."

"Hm…interesting."

"Please, father," Sonic begged.

Phillip looked to the male blue hedgehog. "Very well. You'll leave after the wedding ceremony."

Sonic sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Phillip smirked as he walked towards the door opening it. "Mmhm."

* * *

In the throne room, servants, noblemen, noblewoman, and royals stood on either side of the carpeted walkway as they waited for Amy's arrival. Shadow stood at the top of the alter, as he waited patiently with the priest. The doors opened and Amy stepped in wearing a beautiful white lace-wedding gown. On her head was a white diamond tiara holding the sheer veil in front of her face. Rouge and Cream held the train end of her dress as they escorted her down the aisle. Amy clutched the bouquet of white roses in her hand as she gazed at Shadow at the other end.

Shadow watched in awe as she slowly walked down the aisle towards him. He couldn't help but notice how elegant and beautiful she looked in her wedding gown. Shadow felt like the happiest man in the world, as it sunk in that he would be married to her. Amy smiled at him as she got closer to the alter. Servants and royals admired Amy and cried happily.

Catherine stood on the sidelines and scowled discreetly under her breath as she stared at Shadow. She had hoped Amy would have changed her mind last second and married Sonic.

Amy and Shadow kneeled before the priest and signed a document that was laid out for them. The echidna priest stood before them with a scroll as he waited for their signatures to be completed.

The priest cleared his throat. "Shadow, do you take Amelia Rose of Mercia, to be your wife and queen?"

The ebony hedgehog looked at Amy and smiled. "Yes, I do." Shadow took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"And Amelia, do you take Shadow, prince of Mobius to be your husband?"

She smiled back at Shadow. "Yes I do."

"Then by all means, you may kiss the bride," the echidna instructed.

Shadow and Amy leaned in and shared a kiss as everyone around them cheered for the ceremony. King Phillip smiled as he watched his son, and daughter in law, exit down the aisle. Everything was coming together for him.

* * *

Shadow and Amy ran into the dining hall together holding hands, as flower petals drizzled down around them from the ceiling. Servants and royals cheered for the newly wed couple, as they walked to the dance floor to have their first dance. Shadow bowed before her. "My grace. May I have this dance?"

Amy curtsied at his gesture. "Of course." The ebony hedgehog took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor, where everyone gathered around to watch the two dance. Shadow twirled her once before placing a hand around her waist, and sweeping her around the room. Cream stood nearby and watched as Shadow and Amy danced.

She couldn't help but notice how happy Amy looked as she danced with her new husband. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her daze, and she looked over her shoulder to find Tails standing behind her with a tray of appetizers. "Tails!"

"Appetizer, my lady?" he spoke while revealing the food to her.

Cream giggled. "Yes, thank you." She picked up a piece of cheese and popped it into her mouth.

"Might I say you look absolutely beautiful tonight," he whispered so only she could hear.

Cream blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome tonight as well."

He winked at her. "Thanks, maybe when my shift is over, we can go off and talk in private. I don't want anyone getting the idea that you might be flirting with me."

She nodded. "Good idea, see you later," she whispered back. Rouge approached Cream once Tails walked off.

"What were you two talking about for so long?" she asked curiously.

Cream frantically made up an excuse. "Oh, well he was just telling me about the different foods on his tray."

Rouge cocked an eyebrow at her. Cream bit her lower lip lightly trying to divert the conversation. "Isn't it almost time for the consummation?"

"Actually, yes... I'll go get Amy." The white bat walked off and Cream sighed in relief. Shadow and Amy were standing besides the snack table getting a glass of wine. Rouge approached the two hedgehogs and smiled. "Guys, it's time for the consummation."

Shadow nodded briefly at her. "We'll be there momentarily." Rouge walked off leaving the two alone again. Shadow noticed Amy's demeanor shift to an uncomfortable state. "Is something wrong?" he inquired with concern.

She looked down. "I must admit, I'm a bit nervous about this…"

He caressed the side of her cheek. "I understand. I'd much rather have our first time be in private, but sadly this is just the way it's done."

* * *

Sonic was making his way towards his bedroom to avoid watching the after party for the wedding. He turned a corner and bumped into his father and his advisors.

"You missed the wedding, Sonic," his father said.

"I thought it was best to," the blue hedgehog replied in annoyance, while trying to make his way around them.

Phillip stuck his arm out in front of his son, stopping him for going anywhere. "Where are you heading off to?"

"I'm leaving," he stated trying to move his father's arm.

His father smirked grabbing him by the shoulder firmly. "You won't be leaving us, just yet."

* * *

Amy had finished getting out of her wedding gown and into her nightgown. Shadow had also gotten out of his wedding attire, and wore a loose button down shirt, and some loose slacks.

Rouge, Cream, Catherine, and some of King Phillip's advisors stood in the room against the walls to observe the consummation. The room was dim with candles scattered in different parts of the room, to give a romantic ambiance. Amy and Shadow stood in front of the bed that had curtains drawn on either side, only leaving the foot of the bed exposed.

Amy looked around the room feeling nervous and embarrassed that she would have to make love for the first time in front of a live audience. "Shadow, I don't know if I can do this," she whispered.

Shadow used his hands and placed them near her eyes, using them as blinders. "Amy, look at me," he whispered. She looked into his eyes. "Just imagine it's just you and me in this room," he said comfortingly. "Block out everyone else."

She gulped. "Okay, I'll try."

Sonic was escorted down the halls alongside his father and guards. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

The guards opened the door allowing Sonic and Phillip inside. The guards closed the doors and remained outside. Sonic looked shocked when he realized where he was. Phillip shoved him forward to go further into the room. Sonic shot his father an angered look, when he realized he was being forced to watch Amy and Shadow consummate their love.

Rouge and Cream noticed the blue hedgehog enter the room. "What's he doing here?" Cream whispered to the white bat. Rouge shrugged. "I'm not sure, but this isn't good…"

Shadow laid on top of Amy as the two passionately kissed and embraced one another. Amy's hands ran up and down Shadow's back sensually. The two were already in the process of lovemaking. Sonic quickly looked away in disgust and hurt. His heart ached as he watched Amy moan out passionately as Shadow pushed himself into her.

Amy turned her head to the side as Shadow kissed down her neck softly. Her eyes were closed but opened for a second. She was surprised when she noticed a new spectator beside the bed. Her eyes locked with Sonic as she felt awkwardness fill the air.

Shadow noticed her moaning stop and looked to his side and spotted his brother standing in the room besides his father. Sonic glared at his father who returned a simple smug smirk. Shadow averted his glance from his brother sadly and proceeded to continue the ritual. He couldn't believe his father had made his brother witness this.

* * *

**AN:** #Awkward Can you imagine being in Sonic's position? Haha.


	13. Monsters

**Author's Note:** I noticed a lot people were bothered by the consummation part in the last chapter. I lot of you thought it was weird or gross. I'm not arguing with you, but that's just how it was done back then. It was even done in the show, so yeah. Thanks for your reviews so far.

* * *

It had been two months since Shadow and Amy had gotten married, and they were returning home from their honeymoon. It was now winter and Mobius had received a good amount of snow over the course of the couple's absence. The two hedgehogs shared a carriage on their journey back with Amy sat besides the ebony hedgehog, gathering his warmth while she looked out the carriage window.

Shadow couldn't help but nuzzle the side of her neck still during their intimate moment. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

The pink hedgehog giggled at his loving gesture. "Yes, I loved it, but now we have to go back to our duties," she sighed. "I'll admit I'm not looking forward to it," she spoke truthfully.

"What are you worried about?" he asked curiously.

"I really don't want to go after the Dragon throne. I know I promised your father that if I married you I'd do so, but I just really don't feel comfortable with it," she admitted with dread.

Shadow wrapped his arm around her from behind. "Well don't you worry, we'll deal with it once we get back. I promise."

Amy smiled slightly, still worrying about the outcomes of taking a throne that she didn't want to claim. She knew people's lives could be at stake if she crossed the wrong paths. The pink maiden peered out the side window of the carriage, and spotted the castle peeking over the trees in the distance. They were finally home.

Shadow and Amy entered the castle and were greeted by King Phillip himself in the main corridor. "Ah, you're finally back. Did you have a good time?"

Shadow bowed before his father. "Yes, father. It was excellent," he said while smiling towards Amy.

King Phillip looked to Amy, who curtsied in response. "Well, now the fun and games are over and it's back to business," he proclaimed.

"What's on the agenda?" his son inquired.

The monarch gestured for the two to follow him as he began to descend down the hall. "We haven't gotten word if the Dragon Queen has died yet, but the moment we know, we are going to take what is rightfully ours," he said as he clenched his right fist lustfully.

"About that…" Amy piped in timidly. The King stopped in his place and looked back at the female hedgehog. He didn't like the way the tone of her voice sounded conflicted. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts," the King questioned sternly.

Amy looked to Shadow for assistance before trying to think of an excuse. "Oh, no, not at all. I uh, never mind."

"Good." His eyes lowered and stopped on her abdomen. "Are you with child yet?" he asked directing his eyes back to hers.

Amy could feel her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "I don't think so… It's only been two months, your majesty."

Phillip looked to his son. "Well keep at it, you need to produce an heir after all. Shadow shouldn't have any problem in that area of expertise," the King chuckled while patting Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow cracked a small grin feeling completely embarrassed discussing his sexual history with his father in front of Amy. Phillip noted the silence between the three of them. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Shadow and Amy watched as the King walked off down the hall. The pink hedgehog looked to Shadow. "That was uncomfortable."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, it was."

"I was too scared to tell him how I felt," she admitted.

"It's fine, I'll sort something out with my father later. You get settled in and go see your ladies. I'm sure they are eager to see you."

Amy smiled. "Alright, I'll see you later." She leaned in and gave him a kiss that he graciously returned. The two broke apart and smiled at each other lovingly. "I hope this feeling I have for you never goes away," the pink hedgehog said in a low voice.

Shadow chuckled as he moved a strand of hair from her face. "It won't…"

* * *

Amy reunited with Rouge and Cream in her bedroom as they gossiped and caught up on the news together.

"So how was it?" Rouge asked curiously, as she sat on the sofa across from Amy.

"It was wonderful. Shadow and I had an amazing time, sightseeing, and spending time together," she recalled thinking about their honeymoon.

Rouge rested her chin on her propped hand. "Are you pregnant yet?"

Once again Amy blushed. "You are the second person to ask me that today…"

"Well are you?" the white bat urged.

"No, not yet," she said lowly.

Rouge smirked. "I'm sure it'll happen eventually, so don't worry."

Amy decided to change the subject. "So have Sonic and Isabelle left the castle yet?"

"Yes, they left a few days after you went away for your honeymoon," the rabbit explained.

Amy wondered where the blue hedgehog had fled. "I'm upset that Sonic wanted to leave. I mean I understand why he wanted to, but I still care for him. As for his mother, I feel like I can finally relax again," she admitted.

"I'm glad she's gone. She could be a real witch sometimes," Rouge piped in. Amy and Cream giggled at Rouge's response. None of the girls ever felt very comfortable when the Queen was around.

Amy picked up her plate with her teacup. "You know there is a banquet coming soon, and there could be some eligible suitors for you two if you still haven't found anyone."

"Well I still have my sight set on Knuckles. He and I just get on so well, and he's got great banter," Rouge exclaimed.

Both Rouge and Amy looked towards Cream who remained silent. "Have you found any suitors yet, Cream?" Amy asked curiously.

Cream gulped and shook her head. "No…" she lied. She technically had someone she was interested in, but he wouldn't fit the protocol of the right suitor. Tails was just a kitchen boy. He had no wealth to his family name, and would be a disgrace to Cream's family if she married him.

Amy placed a hand on top of Cream's comfortingly. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can find the right match for you. I actually met a very nice man when I was away with Shadow. He'll be attending the ball, and I think he could be the right fit for you."

Cream smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Amy."

* * *

Shadow walked into his bedroom and noticed the balcony doors were left open. With suspicion rising, he cautiously approached the doors and closed them shut, but suddenly felt someone looming behind him. With one swift movement he pulled a knife from his sheath around his waist, and turned around to confront the intruder. Shadow was surprised when he came face to face with Espio, as he held the knife inches from his throat. "Espio," he gasped in utter shock.

The purple chameleon smirked. "I see you've improved with the help of my training."

Shadow lowered his weapon realizing how close he came to hurting his friend. "I could've killed you…"

Espio walked over to a sofa and sat on the armrest. "But you didn't."

Shadow placed his knife back in its sheath. "I'm happy to see you again, but why are you here? Not to sound rude, but my father dismissed you once he returned."

Espio understood his friend's viewpoint. "I've heard some strange things have been happening in the local villages," the purple chameleon explained.

Shadow was intrigued. "Like, what?"

"Disappearances, deaths, break-ins," he listed on his fingers.

Shadow crossed his arms. "I'm guessing you want me to help you figure out what's going on."

He nodded. "The villagers told me they have seen this strange creature roaming through the village at night. They call it the 'darkness.'"

Shadow's heart skipped a beat. His mother had told him of a legend when he was a child that there was a sinister creature that would snatch people from their homes, and feed on their blood to strengthen itself. He always thought it was just a harmless story, but apparently it was not. Espio could sense that Shadow knew something about this from Shadow's silence. "Are you okay?"

The black hedgehog nodded, coming out of his daze. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go to the village and investigate this."

* * *

In the throne room a tall luxurious wedding cake sat in the center of the room, as all the female servants lined up waiting to get a slice of cake. Tails stood besides the cake, slicing a piece and plopping it on a plate, handing them out to the other servants.

Amy, Rouge, and Cream entered the room and watched the activity unfold. "What's going on?" Amy said under her breath as she and her ladies entered the room.

"It's the annual 'Queen for the Day' event that King Phillip holds every winter," a male servant standing to the sidelines explained.

Rouge noticed every female servant that received a piece of cake ended up rummaging through it, instead of eating it. "What's with the cake?"

"They're searching for the bean. Whichever servant finds the bean hidden somewhere in the cake, gets to be the Queen for the day."

"This is a very strange holiday," Cream responded as the three continued to watch the event happen.

"What happens when someone wins?" Amy inquired.

"The lucky servant that wins gets to enjoy all the perks of being a Queen for twenty four hours."

King Phillip sat on his throne patiently watching as the women dug through their piece of cake. A female red hedgehog received a piece of cake handed to her by Tails. She dug through the dessert, hoping to receive the bean. As she moved some bits of cake and frosting out of the way, her eyes glimmered with excitement as she pulled a brown bean out. "I found it, I found the bean!" she exclaimed as she held the bean above her head for all to see.

King Phillip rubbed his chin quizzically as he eyed the female hedgehog servant with interest. Everyone in the room cheered and clapped for the winner. Phillip rose from his seat and approached the servant girl. "Congratulations. What is your name, my dear?"

She felt a little intimidated being so close in the King's presence. "It's P-penelope, m-my lord," she stammered.

He smirked and caressed the side of her cheek. "You are quite pretty, Queen Penelope…" Penelope smiled sheepishly, unsure of what to do. A servant approached King Phillip with a pillow holding an elegant crown. The black hedgehog snatched the crown from on top of the pillow and placed the crown delicately on Penelope's head.

"All hail, Queen Penelope!" King Phillip shouted. All the servants bowed and curtsied to the red hedgehog. Amy couldn't help but notice that Phillip seemed to get really into this tradition. She watched as he led Penelope out of the throne room, holding her closely besides him.

* * *

Shadow and Espio entered the blood woods together on horseback. Shadow's eyes scanned the ground for any footprints, or strange tracks. Espio pointed to a nearby tree. "Look." Shadow turned his head and saw a tree with a bloody handprint on the bark of the tree.

Shadow got off his horse and approached the tree. He touched it and noticed the blood was still wet. "It's fresh…"

Espio noticed there were footprints leading further away from the tree with the handprint. "And there are fresh footprints," he pointed out. Shadow and Espio continued following the footprints, and noticed they at one point started to become erratic. They came around some trees and noticed more drips of blood left in the snow, that led to a limp body lying still on the ground.

Espio and Shadow hurried over to the body, and carefully flipped it over to see if the person was still alive. When they flipped the body over they noticed it was Fiona.

Shadow looked at her bruised and battered body in shock. He was confused to find her in this state, and wondered why she hadn't returned home. "Fiona?"

Espio cocked an eyebrow. "You know this girl?"

"Yes, she's an old flame of my brother." Shadow noticed she had cuts and bruises all down her arms and legs. Her dress was dirty and tattered, and it looked like she had been surviving in the wild for months. Shadow grazed the top of her arm gently over the cuts. He couldn't help but notice the cuts resembled vampire bite marks. "What happened to her?" Shadow mumbled under his breath.

Espio felt her wrist for her pulse. "She's still alive, but barely."

The black hedgehog scooped her limp body in his arms. "Let's get her back to the castle."

* * *

In King Phillip's bedroom Penelope was admiring the perks of being a royal for the day. Penelope now adorned royal clothing, jewelry and makeup, to experience the full treatment of a Queen. Phillip showed her around the bedroom, getting her acquainted with her new surroundings. A knock on the door interrupted Phillip's tour annoying him slightly.

The door opened and Amy walked in. "I hope I'm not bothering you, but I didn't get to congratulate the new 'Queen.'"

Phillip's frown quickly turned into a mischievous grin. "No, not at all. I'm proud to have her be my Queen for the day, isn't she beautiful?" He said wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her flush against him. Penelope couldn't help but feel flattered by the King's forward gestures and compliments.

Amy nodded noticing Penelope looked a bit uncomfortable with the monarch's close contact. "Uh, yes, she is…"

Phillip began to unbuckle his belt, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. Amy realized that Phillip was about to show Penelope another perk of being a royal. "Oh, excuse me. I'll get going," she said as she turned on her heel.

He stopped her. "No, wait."

Amy stopped and wondered what the King could possibly want. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Penelope still has her virtue, and since you've just given yours to Shadow, maybe you could show her how to please a King," he said perversely as he eased down into his seat.

Amy looked at the black hedgehog completely flabbergasted. "…Are you serious?"

Phillip looked to Amy before looking back at Penelope. "Of course I am. Just pretend she's Shadow, and show her how to please a man. I'll just watch…" he said lustfully.

The pink maiden backed up to doors. She had no idea what the King was thinking. He was acting so strangely since she arrived back to court. "Uh, I have something to do," she said placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Fine…then leave us," Phillip spat realizing Amy was not up for the sexual adventure.

Amy quickly left closing the door behind her. She would have to talk to Shadow about his father's strange new behaviors.

* * *

In the medical ward of the castle, Fiona laid in bed as nurses tended to her wounds. Espio and Shadow remained by her side waiting for her to awaken. Soon enough, Fiona began to stir in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurred and began to focus, but when Shadow's figure hovered over her, she screamed out in terror.

She shot up in bed but soon regretted it, as she felt immense pain shoot through her body. "Ahhh, owww!"

Shadow put his hands out in from of him, showing no harm to her. "Fiona, relax, it's me, Shadow."

Fiona panted as she took in her new surroundings. "Where am I?" she gasped frantically looking away.

"You're in the medical ward of the castle. You're safe now," he assured her.

She settled back into her bed. "How long have I been out?" she questioned.

"For a few hours," Espio responded.

She looked at the purple chameleon leaning against the wall. "Who are you?" she said with a bit of sass in her voice.

Shadow placed a hand on Espio's shoulder. "This is Espio, he's a friend of mine."

"Oh, I see…" she muttered with little interest.

Shadow couldn't help but notice despite her circumstances she still had an attitude to her. "Fiona, can you tell us what happened to you? I thought when you left you returned home."

She folded her arms in her lap. "After Sonic banished me, I was making my way back home, and my carriage was attacked again. Some creature kidnapped me," she explained.

"What did it do to you?" Espio asked interested by her story.

She traced her fingers along her bandaged arms. "It fed on me…"

Shadow stared at all the bandages along her arms, and wondered what kind of monster could possibly do this. "Where did it take you?"

Fiona shut her eyes tight recalling back the events. It was painful for her to remember all the torture she endured. "It took me to a cave and I was chained up for months. It would come back every few days to feed on me. I was able to survive on water collected on the floor of the cave, and occasionally some food it would bring me."

Shadow couldn't help but sympathize for her. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I won't let it come back to hurt you."

Fiona wiped some tears running down her face. "Thank you…"

Shadow turned his attention away from Fiona and walked a few feet away with Espio. "We need to track this thing down and kill it," he whispered to Espio.

Espio nodded. "I agree."

* * *

Another royal banquet was being held in the throne room. Lords, noblemen, and Princes from all across the land attended. Penelope and Phillip sat on their thrones as they watched the spectacle take place. Phillip was being very playful around his faux Queen. His hand rested on the red hedgehog's knee, squeezing it gently. Penelope enjoyed some of the King's forward advances, and giggled at some of the naughty things he whispered in her ear.

Amy was unsure of Shadow's whereabouts and walked around the room looking for him. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around expecting it to be Shadow himself. Instead of the black hedgehog it was Rouge with a red echidna. "Amy, I want you to meet Knuckles."

Amy smiled and took in Knuckle's appearance. He was a strong, attractive red echidna. "Hello, Knuckles. I'm Amy," she introduced sticking her right hand out.

Knuckles took her hand gently and bowed before her. "It's a honor meeting you, Queen Amelia."

Amy nodded. "I've heard quite a lot of good things about you, Sir Knuckles."

Knuckles stood back up and smiled at Rouge. "I'm flattered. Rouge is just such a beautiful woman. I only want to give her the best."

Amy was pleased. "I'm glad to hear that. I only want what is best for my ladies."

Knuckles cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd give us your blessing? I really want to marry her."

Rouge shot Amy a pleading look as she batted her eyes at her friend. Amy shook her head with a smile. "Of course! I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together."

Knuckles' face brightened. "Thank you so much, your highness." The echidna brought Rouge into a lip lock, and the bat threw her arms around his neck.

Amy looked over towards the entrance to the throne room and noticed a familiar face enter the room. A tall attractive bee entered along with some of his advisors. Amy flocked his way and greeted the Prince. "Charmy, I'm so glad you could make it."

The royal bee smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Amy led him towards the refreshment area where Cream stood off to the side alone. "Cream," Amy said startling the rabbit. Cream turned around and was stunned when she saw the attractive male next to Amy. "Oh, hello. Who's this Amy?" she asked while being compelled by his good looks.

Amy smiled from Cream's reaction. "This is Prince Charmy from the Golden Honey Kingdom. Charmy, this is one my lovely ladies in waiting, lady Cream."

Charmy gave her a charming grin while taking her hand in his, and kissing the top of it. "It's a pleasure meeting such a beautiful lady like yourself." Tails walked over to the refreshment table with a tray in hand. He couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation between Cream and the royal bee.

Cream felt her cheeks heat up from his flattery. "Thank you, you're quite handsome yourself." Tails watched as Cream and the Prince chatted to one another, and felt his heart sink.

Amy stood off to the side watching the two talk to one another. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Shadow make his way through the crowd of guests. Amy had wondered where Shadow had been and had wanted to get a word with him. The pink hedgehog backed off slowly from the two. "I'll just let you two get to know each other a little better," she said politely.

Amy caught up with Shadow and grabbed his arm. "Shadow, where have you been? You've nearly missed most of the ball."

Shadow led her to a corner of the room. "I'm sorry it's just, we have a problem," he whispered.

Amy cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I found Fiona out in the blood woods today. She was badly hurt. There's something strange going out there," he explained.

Amy was taken aback by the news. She had thought she had seen the last of Fiona, and now there was something else happening in the blood woods that she was unaware of. She knew this would be something difficult she would have to deal with.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked with full intrigue.

Amy bit her lower lip gently. "Well, we actually have two problems…"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I have a question for you guys. Do you like the chapters a bit longer than normal, or no? I just wanted to get some input, thanks. Please R&amp;R. :)


	14. Sickness

**Author's Note:** First of all I am soooo sorry this took ages to post. I didn't have writer's block; I just had a very busy few months. First I went through a breakup, and then I was finishing my last course before graduating college. I've also been applying to numerous internships, and will probably be in the process of moving across state. I have this whole story mapped out of where I see it going, but I just NOW got the time to actually write it out! I really hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Inside the ball room Shadow and Amy sorted through more wedding gifts that had been sent to them over their time away on their honeymoon. Amy was overwhelmed at the stacks of presents encircled around them. Presents rested on the floor and piled on top of one another. There were presents wrapped in glamorous paper, bows, and ties in all shapes and sizes. "Will the gifts ever stop coming?" Amy questioned after picking up another wrapped box.

Shadow chuckled. "Father said he and Isabelle continued receiving gifts well into their first year of marriage."

Amy was surprised how spoiled she and Shadow were getting. "Wow."

King Phillip and his faux Queen Penelope sat behind the two newlyweds. The two hedgehogs sat on the throne side-by-side and flirted perversely as they watched Shadow and Amy open their gifts together. Phillip placed a hand on Penelope's knee and ran it up her thigh while giving it a squeeze. Penelope giggled and playfully swatted at the King's hand. "You're so naughty," she scolded.

The King gave her a smirk while starring at her through a half lidded gaze. "I can't help it. If I could, I'd take you right here," he whispered so only she could hear. Penelope winked at the King and placed her hand on top of his. Phillip looked up and noticed something out of the ordinary. Standing in the doorways to the throne room was a black and silver male hedgehog covered in blood. The strange hedgehog stood in place with a solemn expression as he stared straight at the King. Servants walked around the hedgehog not even noticing his out of place presence.

The King sat back in his seat keeping his eyes fixated on the spectacle before him. He couldn't understand why no one else saw the bloodied hedgehog. The King growled under his breath as the male continued to stare down the King as a pool of blood collected around his feet. Phillip quickly looked away and as he looked back the hedgehog had vanished. Phillip looked around the room trying to figure out where he had gone. Penelope noticed the King becoming distressed. "Are you alright?"

He replied dubiously. "…Yes, quite."

Amy lifted the lid of the box and shifted through some of the gift-wrap to find a fine leather horse saddle. She lifted it up for all the servants in the room to see. "This is from Silver and Blaze from Solenna," she stated loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"This will be perfect to accompany the new thoroughbred we received from them as well," Shadow noted.

The King stared over to his son that was now holding the handmade saddle and reins in hand. "It would probably be more useful on your wife than the horse. You know you'll need to keep her in check," he cracked. Some of the King's advisors along with Penelope laughed at the statement. Amy felt her ears lower and could feel a blush creep up onto her face. Shadow glared at his father who remained entertained by his quip. Shadow kissed the top of Amy's head for reassurance. "Ignore him," he whispered.

"Shadow, I think it's getting worse," she replied quietly back.

"I know Amy…" Even Shadow knew that was true. It had been a week since they had arrived back to court and he had noticed his father's wellness was declining by the day. Even the annual holiday of "Queen for a Day" had extended for a week instead of its usual one-day period.

"Should we get a doctor to see him?"

"I've already had Espio take a look at him and no one can figure out what's wrong. He hasn't been poisoned."

Amy picked up another gift and placed it on the table in front of them, as Shadow began to unwrap it. "Do you think we should send word out?"

Shadow shot his head up. "No, we can't let word of this get out of the Kingdom," he said in a hushed voice.

"Why not?"

"If other Kingdoms find out that the King is not well it would be the perfect reason to attack. With a weak King comes a weak kingdom," Shadow explained.

Amy wasn't completely comfortable with Shadow's plan, but she didn't know what else to do at this point. "Alright, if you say so, Shadow."

* * *

In the medical ward Fiona laid on her stomach as Espio worked on changing her dirty bandages. Espio pealed away some of the bloodied bandages on her lower back causing Fiona to hiss from the pain. "Ow, watch it!" she whined.

"I'm sorry my lady," he apologized. Fiona laid her head on her folded arms across her pillow. "Are my wounds healing alright?"

Espio dipped a rag into some warm water and wiped away some of the dried blood from her cuts. "Yes, they're looking much better today."

"Good, I'm getting tired of being trapped down here."

Espio shook his head at her childish moping. Even though she could have quite the attitude, he had begun to grow a soft spot for her over time. His eye suddenly caught something white with blood embedded in her lower back. Espio's eyes narrowed as he tried to determine what the object was. Fiona noticed the prolonged silence from the chameleon. "Is something wrong?"

"Hold on…" He reached for a pair of tweezers lying on the bedside next to him. "There's something lodged in your lower back. I'm going to get it out, so this may hurt a bit," he warned.

Fiona gripped the sheets around her and shut her eyes tight preparing for the pain. Espio grabbed the foreign object sticking out from her back and began pulling on it. Fiona yelped as she felt it being pried from her back. "Aaah!" Espio pulled it out and stared at it in between his tweezers realizing it was a sharp tooth.

* * *

Shadow returned to his room where Espio was waiting for him besides his balcony windows. "Hey, how is Fiona doing?"

"She's fine, Shadow, but I do need to talk to you."

Shadow always had time to talk with his trusted friend. "Of course."

Espio walked over to the black hedgehog and opened his closed fist to reveal the sharp tooth he had taken from Fiona's back. Shadow stared down at the tooth in astonishment and puzzlement. "Why am I staring at this?"

"I pulled this out of her back today…"

Shadow picked up the tooth holding it between his thumb and index finger as he studied it. "This is from _The Darkness_?"

"More than likely."

Shadow placed the tooth down on his desk. "What in the hell are we dealing with..?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to find and destroy it."

* * *

In the King's chambers, Phillip was restrained by two ropes keeping his wrists bound away from his body. Phillip had been blindfolded so he could not see what was going on. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing his toned chest. He rested on his knees as Penelope bobbed her head up and down giving the King oral treatment. Phillip couldn't help but to let out gasps and moans of satisfaction of her handy work with her mouth. It wasn't long before he gave out one more long exasperated moan. Penelope stood up and removed the blindfold from his face.

"You're good…" he smirked while he caught his breath.

Penelope wiped away some residue left on the corners of her mouth. "So I've been told," she replied playfully. She helped remove the ropes from his wrists and began to make her way towards his bedroom doors. "I'm sure we'll continue our fun later tonight."

Phillip stood with his back turned as he buttoned his shirt, looking over his shoulder at her. "Of course, but this time I'll be the one giving you some royal treatment…"

Penelope smiled and made her way out of his chambers. As she closed the doors behind her Amy was making her way down the hall. "Penelope," she called out.

The red hedgehog looked in the direction she was being called. "Oh, your highness."

Amy approached the red hedgehog. "I was just wondering if I could ask you something."

Penelope was adamant on what the Queen would ask of her. "Uh, okay, sure."

"Has the King acted strangely around you?"

Penelope crossed her arms. "Well I've noticed his sexual appetite has increased since I've become Queen, but maybe it's just because I'm that good."

Amy smiled sheepishly thinking of all the things the two had been up to. "Nevermind that, has he been talking anything weird that makes you think otherwise?"

Penelope tapped her chin as she tried to think of anything out of the ordinary. "Are you asking me all these questions because the King's not well?"

Amy realized she had to backtrack quick. "What? No, no, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I know he sees things. I've caught him talking to himself and staring off into space. He's sick, and I bet you and Shadow are trying to keep that under wraps."

At this point Amy knew she was caught. She clasped her hands together and pleaded. "Please don't tell anyone…"

Keeping this a secret was obviously very important to Amy. Penelope knew she could easily get something out of this as long as she made her promise to Amy. "I won't as long as I continue to keep this position of Queen."

Amy figured nothing bad could come out of that. "Fine it's a deal." At this point she was willingly to do anything. She stuck her hand out and the two shook on it.

* * *

In Cream's room Charmy and Cream sat on the bed together and kissed. Charmy pulled away from one of their short kisses and smiled at her. "I can't wait to marry you. My family will be so happy."

Cream gave him a small smile. "I'm also happy. My family will finally be out of debt."

"So this is good for both of us." He stood up and walked towards her doors. "I have something for you in my chambers. I'll be right back." He opened the door and left.

Cream stood up and walked to her bedroom window. At last she had found a suitor that would do good for her family. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she turned around facing the door. "Come in." The door opened and Tails walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Tails? What are you doing here?"

He set down the tray of food on the table besides her door. "I need to talk to you," he said as he shut the door behind him.

Cream looked back over to her bedroom door. "This really isn't a good time," she said as she walked towards the kitsune.

"Cream, I know I said I'd let you go once you found the right guy, but I can't."

"I'm sorry Tails, my family and I need this. I have to," she argued softly.

"Do you love him?" he asked bluntly.

Cream became conflicted with her thoughts. "Well, not yet, but I-"

"I know that I'm in love with you."

She looked to the floor. "Tails, I love you too, but you know we can't…"

Tails took her hands in his. "I want to be with you. I'll do all I can to provide for you and your family. I want you to be with someone who loves you for you. Someone who can protect you," he explained.

"If things were different I would agree, but you're a kitchen boy and I'm a lady in waiting. If I married you it would bring my family shame."

Tails knew what she said was true. He didn't want to, but if he had to let her go for her family's sake he would. "Just kiss me one last time." Cream leaned in and the two shared a kiss. Tails wrapped his arms around her waist as Cream wrapped her arms around his neck. The two were unaware of the bedroom door opening, and Charmy standing dumbfounded in the doorway. Cream opened her eyes and saw the Prince standing there in shock. She gently pushed Tails away and wiped her mouth. "Charmy, I-I…" she scrambled for a reason for why she was in another man's arms.

Tails realized the huge blunder he had just caused. "Your highness, I'm so sorry," he said as he frantically backed away from the rabbit.

Charmy stared at the fox wondering what was going on between the two. "Why were you kissing her?"

"I'm very sorry, I couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful and I pounced on her just as you came in," he lied.

Cream stared at him in disbelief for him taking the blame. "Tails…"

"Don't try to convince the Prince otherwise. You know it was all my doing," he argued continuing to protect Cream.

Two of the royal guards came in and grabbed Tails and dragged him out of the room. "You know it's forbidden for the servants to do such things with the ladies," one of the guards scolded.

"I'm sorry Lady Cream, please forgive me," Tails cried from the halls.

Cream felt her eyes well up as she ran to her door to catch one last glimpse of the fox. Charmy noticed how upset Cream was getting over the servant. "You're in love with that servant aren't you?"

Cream remained silent not sure if she should confess the truth or not. Charmy sighed still holding the small gift box in his hands. "I'm sorry Cream. I can't marry you if you're going to be dishonest with me. I'm not going to allow you to make me look like a fool." Charmy walked out of the room disappointed with her actions.

Cream watched as the royal bee hurriedly made his way down the corridors. "No, wait Charmy, I'm sorry!" She fell to her knees and sobbed. Not only had she lost an eligible suitor, but she had also gotten her best friend and admirer in trouble. She knew what happened to servants who were caught with royals or ladies in waiting, and it involved death.

* * *

In the Blood Woods a creature shrouded by a cloak fed on another helpless victim it had captured. A young female rabbit cried out in pain as _The Darkness _fed from her neck. Encircling the darkness were a group of witches that watched the ritual take place. A male grey squirrel approached one of the cloaked figures.

"Ezra," he whispered.

The female green echidna looked his way. "Ah, Fred, it's been awhile since our last meeting."

Fred nodded. "It appears that our plan didn't quite work. The Queen still married, but instead of the _Prince_, she married the bastard."

She nodded. "Yes, and now he's been legitimized and from what I've heard is they still plan to take the Dragon throne."

Fred knew he needed to do all he could to prolong that from happening. Their Queen was still very sick and was on her death bed. "What can we do to change that?"

Ezra looked back towards the shrouded figure feeding off of the now lifeless woman. "We could always send the Darkness their way…"

Fred watched as the creature left a pool of blood in the snow around the victim's body as it backed away. The creature walked off and disappeared into the forest. Fred knew the witches prayed to this creature and looked at the Darkness like a deity. "Very well."

* * *

**AN:** Remember to Read and leave me a review! :)


	15. Betrayal

**AN: **Hey guys. On my last chapter I noticed only two people left reviews. I'm just wondering if people are falling out with this story? Was it because of the long hiatus? Just wondering because I really like to get feedback on this story. I plan to at the most have 20 chapters. So if you're getting bored of it, it will be coming to it's finish shortly.

* * *

Amy and Shadow lay in bed together as the morning sun rose through their bedroom window. Shadow moved closer behind Amy as she lay on her side, spooning her. Amy was already beginning to wake up when she felt Shadow nuzzle his face into the side of her neck. She enjoyed having his arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning," he spoke lowly in a smooth voice.

Amy cracked a smile as she felt him breathe in her scent. "Good morning to you too," she said with her eyes still closed.

Shadow laid his hand against Amy's belly and rubbed it softly. "When do you think it'll happen?" Both Amy and Shadow were eager to have a child together, but Amy had yet to find results.

She put her hand on top of his. "I'm not sure, but it'll happen when it happens."

Amy could feel Shadow's hands roaming lower down her thighs. "Well maybe we should start trying again right now." Shadow gently moved her so she was on her back and he hovered over her with his arms on either side of her head. Amy looked up at her loving husband and blushed. "We haven't done it since we've gotten back," she said shyly.

"I know. The last few times you were very giving, so I think it's my turn to please you," he said through a half lidded gaze. Amy loved it when Shadow talked to her seductively. Ever since she had begun to have sex, she enjoyed doing it a lot.

Shadow moved lower down her body covering himself under the sheets. Amy wondered what he was possibly doing under there until she felt him slide her underwear past her legs. "What are you doing?"

Shadow spread her legs apart and began to lick at her opening. "Aaah!" Amy had to contain a squeal of delight at the sudden sensation, causing her to want to close her legs.

Shadow smiled hearing her enjoyment of pleasure. He used his fingers to keep the lips apart and stuck his tongue into the center of her opening going deeper. Amy's whole body became very hot and she laid her head on her pillow as her back arched. The intensity of the feeling was amazing but also slightly uncomfortable because of its severe overwhelming good sensation. Amy placed her hands on top of Shadow's head guiding him to lick all the right places. "Aah, Shadow…" she moaned softly as she felt her climax reach. Her body relaxed and the ebony male popped his head out from the sheets. "Enjoy?"

She nodded. "Yes, that was incredible…"

He moved himself up and hovered over her body again. "I have to please my Queen after all. Do you want to finish?"

She giggled knowing how horny the both of them were. "Yes."

* * *

Amy sat in her bedroom combing her hair after her morning session with Shadow. A knock tapped on her door making her stop her morning ritual. She looked towards the door putting the brush down. "Come in." The door opened and Cream stood in the doorway with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Amy noticed Cream's frazzled state. "Cream, what's wrong?" she asked with concern as she stood from her seat.

"Amy, I need your help," she sobbed.

Amy walked towards her crying friend. "Of course, come sit down and tell me what happened." She led the rabbit towards her living room and sat her down on the couch.

"I've been keeping a secret from you and Rouge," Cream said while wiping her tears away.

Amy was a little surprised at the idea that Cream had been hiding something from Rouge and herself. She had no idea what her secret could be, but she knew she'd find out now. "What?"

Cream wiped her eyes. "I'm in love."

Amy was confused at why Cream was crying over the fact that she was in love. "…And this is bad? Being in love with Charmy is good."

"You don't understand Amy, I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Tails," she explained.

Amy blinked in surprise. "The kitchen boy?"

Cream nodded. "Yes, I've been meeting him in secret almost as long as we've been in court."

Amy was happy for her friend finding love even though it was a very sticky situation. "How did this happen?"

"I met him in the kitchen when I first arrived and we got very close. I know I'm not allowed to be with him, but I just know he's the one for me. I need you to help me because he's been imprisoned."

Amy's eyes widened. "What?"

The rabbit placed her head in her hands. "Charmy caught Tails kissing me."

Amy put a comforting hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "Cream, I'll try to sort this mess out. I promise."

"I don't want him to die because of me," she said as she began crying again.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen," Amy said with reassurance.

* * *

In the King's chambers Phillip tiredly walked out of his study into his bedroom. When he entered his bedroom he was startled to find the mysterious black and silver hedgehog standing in front of his bed staring at him. Phillip stepped back and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Phillip asked while drawing his sword from his side.

The hedgehog remained silent and stayed standing in place. Phillip was confused on why he kept seeing this hedgehog around the castle, and why others couldn't see him. "You need to leave this place," he warned darkly.

The hedgehog tilted his head to the side slightly giving a reaction to the King.

The king narrowed his eyes. "Fine, you make this difficult." He charged towards the hedgehog and swung his sword hitting the carpeted floors instead of the mysterious stranger. Phillip looked at the floor realizing he missed his target. "What?" He looked back up and noticed the hedgehog now stood in front of his opened windows still with a blank expression. He didn't know how he had gotten away in time quick enough, but it was confusing enough for the King to wonder whom this male was. "I don't know what you want from me but get out!" he screamed.

Penelope entered the King's chambers just as Phillip screamed at the open windows. "Are you okay your highness?" she asked with a raised brow.

Phillip spun around quickly noticing the beautiful red hedgehog staring at him with concern. "Penelope…" He looked over his shoulder and noticed the strange entity hedgehog had disappeared again. "Did you see him? He was just here!" he said as he pointed towards the windows.

Penelope remained calm as she watched the King in paranoia. "No your highness, I didn't…are you sure you're okay?"

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" he growled.

Her ears lowered as she became frightened by the King's sudden mood shift. "No, no, not at all," she proclaimed defensively.

The King stood in front of the peasant Queen. "Good, because I'm not," he snapped. She realized then that this was more serious than she had thought. No wonder Amy was concerned for the King. He was going mad.

* * *

In the cells Tails sat in a corner with his knees up to his chest. He rested his arms across his knees along with his head rested on top of his arms. Other inmates in other cells coughed deathly croaks from illnesses they had developed while their time spent in jail. Tails hoped he wouldn't have to endure as long of time in these horrid conditions. A guard approached his cell doors and unlocked it opening it. The guard backed away and Tails became anxious to know what was happening. Shadow stepped inside and nodded his head for the guard to give them a moment. The guard obeyed and closed the door behind Shadow and walked off until further notice.

"My lord…" Tails spoke as he stood to bow to the royal Prince.

"Don't call me that, I'm still not use to these titles. Just call me, Shadow," he chuckled.

Tails relaxed slightly noticing the atmosphere wasn't as tense as he thought. "Very well."

"So, I hear you've gotten yourself into a heap of trouble," the dark Prince said as he sat on the bench along one of the walls.

Tails bowed his head in shame. "Yes. I assume I'll be facing death as punishment?"

"Not necessarily," Shadow replied.

The kitsune's ears perked up as he became interested. "Oh?"

"I had to pull some major strings, but I think I can get you out of this mess. The only thing is you may not like the condition," the ebony hedgehog explained.

Tails didn't care at this point. As long he lived another day he was up for anything. "Whatever it is I'll take in stride."

"Good."

* * *

Amy was in the dining room making her through back to her bedroom. As she exited the dining room and entered the hall she bumped into one of Isabelle's ladies in waiting, Jessica. "Oh, I'm so sorry," the pink hedgehog apologized.

The grey mongoose smiled back at the Queen and shook her head. "My grace, don't apologize it was my fault." She leaned in close putting her lips next to her ear. "Wait a moment then follow me out. There's something you should know," she whispered. The mongoose hurried off nonchalantly. Amy blinked in confusion as she watched the lady walk away. Why did she want to talk to her in private?

* * *

Amy and Jessica stood in the wine cellars alone. "Why should I believe anything you say? I know you're one of Isabelle's ladies. How can I trust you?"

"I understand my grace but I think you'll want to hear information. It will interest you."

Amy crossed her arms still wary of her. "I'm listening."

"Isabelle and I have been conversing through letters over the time she's been banished from court. She knows that the King's not well," the mongoose explained.

Amy felt her heart sink hearing that others knew of the King's health. Of course Isabelle would demand one of her ladies to keep an eye on the castle while she was banished.

Jessica continued. "Isabelle wanted me to intervene between Penelope and Phillip after hearing that the servant is still in power as Queen. She wanted me to seduce the King to split the two up."

Amy was surprised by her revelation. How could Isabelle force one of her own ladies to go to such lengths?

"Phillip is the most powerful man in this Kingdom along with being one of the most dangerous. He's killed plenty of people in his time, and him not being himself is treacherous. I refuse to sleep with him."

"So, you told Isabelle, no?" Amy questioned.

Jessica fiddled with her hands. "Isabelle does not react to refusal very well. I have to leave Mobius quickly. You can find sanctuary for me in Mercia."

Amy eyed the mongoose with suspicion. "In exchange for what?"

"I have information that is vital to your safety and Mercia's," she said sternly.

* * *

By the stables a coachman, driver, and carriage waited by one of the castles exits. Amy and Jessica bundled up in warm clothes, as they stood in the snow in the chilly evening. "Are you going to tell me then?" Amy asked as Jessica loaded herself into the carriage.

"Your highness, when you signed your marriage contract you didn't know that there was a secret clause slipped in among them. It promises that if you die without an heir Mercia belongs to Mobius."

Amy was completely blindsided by the information. "H-how do you know this?" she stammered still in disbelief.

"I was ordered to sleep with the bishop to see if he could amend the contract," she said bluntly as she closed the door to her carriage. She slapped the side of the carriage with her head stuck out the open window. "Drive," she commanded to the driver.

The driver mushed the reins and the horses began to trot away. Jessica looked back to the Queen standing at the sidelines. "Be careful your grace, you're worth more dead to them than you are alive!"

* * *

Shadow stormed into their bedroom with Amy after filling him in on the information. "A secret clause? This is exactly the kind of trick Isabelle would try to pull," he spat.

"The contract went on after page, after page, after page. Some were even in ancient language," she argued as she tried to wrap her head around the whirlwind of information.

Shadow growled in frustration. "Oh, I'm sure it was slipped in there very well."

"This is basically an insurance policy if I don't claim the Dragon throne…" she said as she sat on the chair besides the fire. "And if I don't produce an heir…" her voice trailed off.

"…You'll have a sword hanging over your neck," Shadow finished. He rubbed the skin between his eyes in frustration as he paced. "If you don't claim the throne my father can simply cut his losses, kill you, make Mercia his base, and claim the throne himself."

Amy looked to the floor. "If he can't use me while I'm alive, he'll use me dead."

Shadow approached Amy and kneeled before her. He placed his hands on her knees and looked up at her saddened face. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"Then what do we do, Shadow?"

Shadow stood to his feet. "We need to find that contract and find out if this information is true. For all we know Jessica could have made the whole story up just to get herself out of Mobius."

Amy eyes cascaded onto the crackling fire in the fireplace. "Where does he keep his important documents?"

"…In his chambers," he mumbled.

Amy sighed. This was becoming increasingly more difficult. "How can we get them? We both know we can't get in there without good reason."

Shadow tapped his chin as he tried to think of a plan, his eyes brightened as an idea sprung into his mind. "I know someone who could."

* * *

The next day the King looked out his open window as he buttoned up his shirt preparing for the day. He adjusted his belt and headed out of his chambers. By the windows the curtains flapped from the breeze. Suddenly Espio dropped down onto the windowsill and cautious made his way into the monarch's bedroom.

As his feet touched the carpeted floor his eyes scanned the room for what he was looking for. "Trunk, trunk, where is the…" his eyes landed on a dark wooden trunk at the foot of the King's bed. "Ah-ha." Espio made his way over to the large chest and noticed the lock keeping the trunk shut tight.

Espio approached the King's nightstand a noticed a set of keys lying on the table. He swiftly grabbed them and made his way back towards the chest. He tried the three keys before finally finding the right one. He opened the trunk, and went through some of the documents hidden away inside. Espio searched through the paperwork before finding the desired one. "Marriage contract, paragraph two…" he silently began to read to himself before he heard the guards outside the door greet the King's return.

"Shit." Espio put the documents in his mouth and shut the trunk and locked it before making his escape.

* * *

Shadow waited in their bedroom as Amy entered their quarters with the stolen documents in hand. "He got them." She handed them over to Shadow as he skimmed over the document and guidelines before stopping on paragraph twelve. Shadow looked up at Amy with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry, Amy. You've been betrayed…"

Shadow angrily tossed the documents on the coffee table in front of him. "This is nothing more than a license to murder whenever it's convenient."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest as she became enraged. "It's not only a threat to me, it's a threat to my Kingdom. This alliance was suppose to strengthen us against the Dragon Kingdom not sell us out." Amy sat down on the couch across from Shadow. "I'll write to my mother. She'll be infuriated when she finds out."

"Amy, it's not just my family that betrayed you. Your mother's advisors spent hours going over this contract, and they have a duplicate. I just looked through the ledgers of the treasury. On the day of our marriage a surprisingly large payment was made to your mother for services rendering the crown," he explained.

Amy once again found herself dumbfounded by the mass of information. How could her own mother betray her? Was she really worth nothing to her? Shadow noticed Amy's prolonged silence and knew that she was hurt by the news. He stood up and sat besides her. "Your mother was clearly desperate for money. She probably assumed you would conceive and heir, live a long and happy life, and never even know about the clause." He could see the worry laced in her expression. "Don't you worry, love," he said as he cupped her face. "We will have a son or daughter in time."

"We can't get our parents to help us. Neither will do anything to change this…unless they are forced," she said concocting an idea.

Shadow raised an eyebrow as he watched his wife stand and begin to pace again.

"My mother is under a lot of pressure by my Kingdom in my absence of reign. No one likes her and criticizes her of her rule. I'm sure Mercia would looove to know that my mother is selling out their Kingdom…" she spoke as the pieces of her plan started to come together.

Shadow smirked, as he knew where her plan was heading. "You're starting to think like a Queen, but are you sure you want to do this? You're setting your mother up for hell."

Amy shrugged as she crossed her arms. "Then she shouldn't have deceived me. My duties are not to my mother. They are to my Kingdom. I am the Queen of Mercia not the Queen of Catherine."

Shadow approached and embraced her. "I think this plan will work." Amy rested her chin on his shoulder as she hugged him back. "I think the next step is to have a party."

* * *

In following days Amy invited noblemen, soldiers, countrymen, and advisors all from Mercia to a party. She smiled in delight as she watched her people enjoy themselves, dancing, drinking, and laughing along with the cultural music from her Kingdom.

Phillip and Penelope scoffed at the sight of the people of Mercia as they sat on the throne. "I can't wait until these lowlifes leave…" Phillip whispered to Penelope.

Shadow stood next to Amy as they watched the guests enjoy the party. Amy's eyes locked on a gruff older orange hedgehog dancing with some of the ladies attending the party. "That's Lord Marcus. He's in negotiation with the Mobius army to join forces. He's expected to go home any day now and if we can get him to spread the news back home, our plan will work," she whispered.

"As long as you believe you can trust him," Shadow whispered back.

"He fought alongside my father in battle years ago. He was loyal to him and he's a skilled solider. I think I can trust him," she explained. Amy noticed Lord Marcus make his way towards the beverage table and saw this as her chance to talk to him in private. "Be right back," she said before making a beeline towards refreshment table.

Shadow remained behind to not cause too much suspicion of a conspiracy ploy. It wasn't long before Phillip found himself besides his son. "How's marriage treating you, son?"

"Fine, father." Shadow kept his eyes fixated on Amy talking to Lord Marcus. Things seemed to be looking well as the two talked together.

Phillip noticed Shadow wouldn't look at him. "Have you seen lady Rouge tonight? Do you think her perky bosom will fall out of that dress?"

Shadow's eyes shot to the side at his father. "I think I'm married."

Phillip chuckled at his son's dedication to his marriage. "That doesn't mean anything. Is Amelia pregnant yet?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, father. We're still trying." Shadow didn't feel comfortable having this discussion with his father knowing how he was.

"If you can't make it happen between you two, I could always step in and lend a helping hand," he smirked suggestively.

Shadow shot his father a disturbed, angered look. The thought of Phillip trying to make love to Amy disgusted him. Shadow formed a fist with his right hand as he contained himself from lashing out at his father. Phillip noticed Shadow's silence and took it as a clue that he was annoying him. "Just think, your first born produced from a real royal himself." Phillip walked off to allow his son to fume to himself. Shadow knew something had to be done with his father, but he was at a loss for what to do.

Amy and Lord Marcus approached Shadow a few seconds later. "We'll go to the war room for privacy," she said lowly to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow nodded and the three walked out of the throne room.

* * *

In the war room, Amy, Shadow, Lord Marcus and his men awaited Amy's information and private chat.

The orange hedgehog stood in front of his men, as he leaned his arm on the handle of his sword. "Well, lass, why am I here?"

"The day of my marriage a secret contract was slipped in amongst the others. Mobius arranged it with my mother." Marcus cocked a brow as he listened to his Queen's words, suspicious of it being true.

"It gives Mobius Mercia if I die without an heir," she said flatly. Some of Marcus' men gasped quietly hearing the shocking revelation.

Amy walked closer to the orange hedgehog showing him courage. "I cannot allow it to stand. Do you understand this? I cannot allow it." Lord Marcus stared at her with a poker face as he continued to listen to her plea.

Amy stared the hedgehog straight in the eyes. "I may live in the protection of Mobius, but I have the heart of a Mercian. Mobius betrayed us…" she spat. "So, I challenge you men to take the news with you. Tell the world, tell the people of Mercia. They will raise such hell that my mother's copy of the contract will never see the light of day."

"…You would defy your own mother?" Lord Marcus asked with surprising interest.

"I would defy the devil himself if he tried to buy and sell my country!" she angrily declared. "I will not risk Mercia's freedom." She slowly backed up a few steps and raised her head up with confidence. "Like my father, I ask you to do what is right. You will earn the anger of my mother, and you'll probably lose your deal with the Mobius army, but you'll earn my gratitude."

Lord Marcus stared at Amy as he processed her plea. His hand reached for the handle of his sword. Shadow took notice and instinctively reached for the handle of his sword worrying Lord Marcus would do something stupid. Lord Marcus drew his sword and placed it down respectively in front of Amy's feet as he kneeled before her. His men followed suit and repeated the ritual, and placed their swords on the floor and kneeled. Both Amy and Shadow watched in astonishment as they gained the respect from the soldiers and countrymen.

Lord Marcus reached for Amy's hand. "Your majesty…" he kissed her ring. "We have waited a long time for you to rise."

His men cheered. "Long may you reign!"

* * *

**AN:**So what do you guys think? Leave me a review please :)


	16. Darkness

**Author's Note:** Thank you **BlackPetals23, TheDivines, AliciaTheWolf45, lorejavii, Rider5001, JessicaShadow, Luckymiltank, Puppydog4, **and** Shadowhh** for your reviews!

* * *

Cream stormed down to the dungeon to be reunited with Tails. The guard allowed her access to his cell for a ten-minute visit ordered by Shadow himself. Cream ran to the fox and embraced him. "Tails!"

Tails had barely stood to his feet before being knocked back down onto the bench. "Hello, Cream," he chuckled.

"Amy told me Shadow got you out of trouble," she said as she nuzzled under his chin with her face.

Tails patted her back as he allowed her to show affection. "Yes, but you're not going to like to hear how."

Cream released her hold on the fox and stood back. "What do you mean?"

"I'm being drafted," he said.

"W-what..?"

"You heard me Cream, I'm going into battle. I leave later this week."

Cream sat beside him on the bench. "But that's dangerous."

"I know but this is my punishment. I have to fight for my country in order to gain back its respect," he explained.

Cream kissed him and he kissed her back. He broke away from her lip lock and stared into her eyes. "I'll miss you," she said softly.

"I will too, Cream."

Cream grabbed his hand. "Promise me you'll return?"

Tail smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "I promise."

* * *

Shadow and Amy left the dining room together making their way to the war room. "I still can't believe our plan worked," Amy said excitedly.

Shadow stared at her from the corner of his eyes as he smiled. "It was ingenious my, love," he complimented.

"Now all we have to do is wait for word that my mother burned her duplicate of the contract and we're home free."

"Yes and now I can focus on other things," Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Like what?" Amy asked curiously.

Shadow stopped in front of the medical ward door. "Like checking on Fiona," he lied. "Join your ladies and have the day off," he encouraged as he made his way inside the medical ward.

Amy didn't think much of Shadow's strange behavior and made her way towards Rouge and Cream's rooms.

* * *

Rouge lounged on the sofa in Cream's room as Amy entered. "Hi, girls."

"Amy, nice to see you again," Rouge said playfully facetious.

Amy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Rouge, you know I've been busy for the past few days."

"Oh, I know. It's just nice to finally have a moment in person with you," the bat replied.

Cream sat on the other end of the couch staring at the pink maiden. "To change topics I found out what will become of Tails."

Amy sat herself down in one of the chairs across from the girls. "Really? What was Shadow able to arrange?"

"He's being drafted to go to war and protect the border of Mercia from the Dragon Kingdom."

Rouge sat up shocked from the news. "What?" Amy also found herself quite shocked. Cream noticed the two girls seemed to be surprised by the news. "Shadow told me it was the best he could do from his father's acceptance. This way Tails serves his country and ends his punishment."

"I'm so sorry Cream, you know if Shadow could do better he would," Amy apologized.

Cream understood. "It's okay, Amy. I'm just gracious that Shadow could do anything to stop Tails from being executed. I'm also optimistic that Tails will return back safely."

* * *

Shadow and Espio helped Fiona to her feet as she was finally able to get out of bed. Her wounds were nearly done healing and she had gained weight back after losing so much. Espio and Shadow stood on either side of her as they helped her steady herself. Fiona was still trying to gain her footing. "Thanks."

Fiona gave a signal that told the two she wanted to attempt to walk herself. Shadow and Espio reluctantly released their hold on her, and stayed closely behind in case she fell. Fiona walked a few feet on her own, and got the hang of walking. She was still a little sore around her ankles but knew walking in time would help. "Look, I'm doing it!" she exclaimed.

Espio smiled, happy with the results. "Feel free to roam around the castle. I know you've been sick of being locked up in this dreaded room," he chuckled.

Fiona cracked a smile. "Yes. Maybe I'll go to the dining hall and see if there is any decent food around." She made her way to the stairwell and began to climb the staircase.

Shadow and Espio watched as she exited the medical ward. "Espio, I think it's time we finally track down that beast in the woods."

"Fine with me, Shadow. I know you've been busy the past few days with other problems"

He nodded. "Yes, but I think that's been dealt with now."

* * *

Amy was summoned to the throne room and arrived promptly as requested. Two guards opened the doors allowing her entrance inside. Amy was surprised when she saw a burgundy male hedgehog in royal clothing standing in the middle of the room. "James?"

"Amelia," the male smiled when his eyes set on her.

Amy hurried over and embraced him. "I haven't seen you in so long. You've grown up so fast," she complimented, as she looked him over.

James grinned. "I could say the same for you too, sis."

"Has mother burned her duplicate contract?" she inquired.

"Yes, she has. I witnessed it as promised in my letter to you. She's being imprisoned for treason." he replied.

"Serves her right for betraying me…" she said as she turned her back on her brother.

"But, Amy, Mercia is in peril. The people want to see their _true _Queen," he expressed.

"How bad is it?"

"If you don't return home now, anarchy will occur. Come home and show your people that you're there for them," he pleaded.

It was no question of whether or not she would leave. Her kingdom always came first. "I'll leave today. I'll let Shadow know and we'll leave immediately."

James bowed his head in respect. "Thank you your, highness."

* * *

Amy found Shadow by the horse stables suiting up for one of his routine hunting trips. "Shadow!"

Shadow and Espio turned away from saddling their horses. "Amy, what is it?"

"I'm needed back at Mercia," she replied. "My brother informed me that my kingdom is in devastation. I'm leaving today."

Shadow didn't look too happy by her decision. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Amy."

Amy was a bit taken aback. "Why not?"

"How do we know something doesn't happen to you on your journey back home? You know your mother. She could very well have planned some sort of 'accident' as revenge from us finding out her plan," he explained.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you, Shadow."

"Understand it's only me trying to look out for you. I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea."

This was the first time Shadow and Amy had a disagreement. She stormed off back towards the castle. Shadow and Espio watched her retreat back inside. Espio broke the silence. "She's really mad."

"I know, but she needs to understand that I'm just looking out for her."

* * *

Amy watched from her bedroom window as Shadow and Espio rode off into the blood woods. She couldn't understand why Shadow wouldn't let her go back to her kingdom. Shadow looked out for his kingdom so she should be allowed to do the same. Her eyes looked over to the left and spotted James' carriage preparing to leave for Mercia. Amy's quickly left the room as she made a bold decision that she knew Shadow wouldn't be happy with.

* * *

Shadow and Espio rode horseback as they entered one of the villages on the outskirts of the castle. It was quite cold as it continued to flurry in the late morning. Both Shadow and Espio wore cloaks to contain the warmth they had from their body heat. The ebony hedgehog got off his horse along with Espio as they approached a cottage. Shadow knocked on the door a few times before it finally opened by an elderly female dog. "Prince Shadow," she said in surprise. "What can I do for you today?"

"Its been said that _The Darkness_ has visited these parts. I need to know everything about where to find him."

The female dog kept her door cracked. "Yes, he has been here. From time to time he comes and snatches up the woman and children from our homes."

"Do you try to stop him?" Espio questioned.

"We put blood above the entrance of our homes in hopes of preventing him from choosing us, but he's too powerful for us to stop him," she explained. Shadow looked around at the other homes nearby and noticed the streaks of dried blood painted above the doorways.

"How long ago was The Darkness here?"

"Three days ago."

"Do you have any idea where he resides?" Espio asked.

She thought to herself. "I've heard there's a cave he resides in not too far away from lake Eleanor."

"That's a good start. Thank you."

* * *

In the blood woods Ezra stood in front of the campfire when a vision struck her. She gasped as she saw Queen Amy and her brother enter a carriage together. She could hear the conversation as the vision played through her mind.

"_Tell Shadow I'm sorry I left so abruptly, he needs to understand this is best. My Kingdom needs me right now," Amy told one of her advisors._

_The advisor bowed before her._ _"Yes my, grace, I will tell him when he returns. Shadow should be back a few hours after his hunting trip."_

The vision ended and a dark smile crept up onto the green echidna's face. She grabbed a bag attached to her waist and dug out a purple powdered substance. She tossed the sand into the fire creating purple flames. "The Darkness, I summon thee. Come to us when we are in need!"

A black energy formed over the ground a few feet away and slowly rose up before forming into a cloaked hedgehog. "You summoned me?" it spoke from underneath its hood.

She nodded. "The Queen is journeying back to Mercia with her brother. Her husband is not joining her on her journey back. This is your time to strike. Kill her," she said explicitly.

The cloaked figured nodded understanding his mission. "Very well."

* * *

Three carriages made their way back to Mercia. Amy and James shared a carriage together while James' advisors and guards shared another carriage in front and behind them.

Amy wore a long fur cloak over a long sleeve blue and white dress. She also wore white gloves and boots. It was lightly snowing outside and the snow was beginning to form high on the grounds.

James watched as his older sister rubbed her arms to gain warmth. "Amy?"

She looked across from her at her brother. "Yes?"

"Was betraying Mother really the best idea?"

"She was selling our country out for her own benefit. I thought it'd be best if she got a taste of her own medicine," she argued gently.

James crossed his arms over his chest and pressed his back against his seat. "I hope you can get this ordeal fixed…"

"I will James. Our people just need to see their true Queen. Besides, I intend to have you rule on my behalf while I'm at Mobius."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really. I trust you James. You're my little brother after all."

Outside the driver squinted his eyes when he saw a black energy appear a few feet ahead in their path. The driver pulled on the reins stopping the horses in their tracks. "Whoa, whoa, there!" The black energy formed itself into a grey and blue hedgehog that resembled much of Shadow.

"Prince Shadow, is that you?" the driver asked timidly unsure of what he was seeing.

The hedgehog stood in the middle of the path with a brown cloak concealing all of his body except for his head. He had no mouth, which made it quite eerie, but had no problem communicating. "I'm not Shadow."

"Well, whoever you are, you need to get out of the way," the driver warned.

"I think not." The mysterious hedgehog stuck his right arm out and revealed the palm of his hand to the driver. The driver looked on in puzzlement before a blue shard shot out from the palm of his hand, and impaled him through his chest. The driver fell from his post into the snow below dead.

Inside the middle carriage Amy and James were confused on why they had stopped. "What's going on out there?" Amy asked curiously to her younger brother.

"I'm not sure. Wait here," he urged as he got out of the carriage with caution. Outside the other two carriages opened and Mercia soldiers appeared armed and ready.

"My lord, he killed one of our drivers," one of the soldiers reported to the Prince.

James turned his attention to the dead driver lying in the blood stained snow. "What do you want?" James said looking back at the stranger.

"I've come for the Queen of Mercia," he said simply.

James drew his sword along with the other men. "You're not going anywhere near my sister," he said sternly with his sword held out defensively.

"I have no problem fighting you, but it'll just prolong the inevitable my dear boy…" the hedgehog chuckled arrogantly. He was amused by the boy's courage.

Inside the carriage Amy could hear the muffled conversation between her brother and a stranger causing them trouble. She started to wish she had waited for Shadow to come with her.

"I'll die before you lay a hand on her," James said bravely.

"Then so be it." He raised both of his hands and sent a purple shockwave towards the armed men sending them flying in different directions.

The shockwaves were strong enough to send the carriages onto their sides. Amy felt the whole carriage tip to its side as she flung in the same direction. James now flat on his stomach, lifted himself slightly to look over to the carriage he and his sister had shared. "Amy!" he yelled with concern.

The carriage door opened and the pink monarch pulled herself out of the carriage. She had a small cut on her cheek, but other than that she was fine. She looked around outside and saw all of the soldiers staggering to get to their feet. Her eyes landed on James and then to the strange hedgehog a few yards away. "James!"

The hedgehog set his sights on Amy and titled his head to the side with intrigue. "So, this is the infamous Queen of Mercia…"

James got to his feet and made a signal for his men to charge at the enemy. "Men, kill that hedgehog." James and his men charged towards with a battle cry.

Without any hesitation the hedgehog swiftly moved his left arm to the side, causing a wave of snow to swipe the soldiers out of the way. He formed his same hand into a tight fist and a crystalized dome formed around the men, containing them in a prison. James and his men banged on the crystal wall trying to do anything they could to break out. Amy stood beside the carriage staring in astonishment and fear at the magical display she had just seen. James knew he was helpless from protecting his sister at this point. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Amelia, run!" through the glass.

Amy took her brother's words of advice and made a mad dash in the opposite direction. The hedgehog shook his head and chuckled to himself. "They never learn, but I'll give you a ten second head start, my grace," he said loudly enough for her to hear, as she made her escape.

* * *

Close by, Shadow and Espio made their way back on the same trail James and his men were taking unaware that they were close by. Shadow's ears perked up when he heard a female scream in the distance. Both males looked at each other for confirmation of hearing the same thing. Without a word they took off in the direction of the cry for help.

* * *

Amy trudged through the snow panting as she tried to think of a way to get away from this demonic creature. Amy was confused. Who was that guy? Why did he look nearly identical to Shadow, and why was he after her? Amy made her way down a slanted slope but lost her footing in the snow, and rolled down the side of the hill. Her body slid across and smack in the center of a frozen lake. Amy tried her best not to move fearing the ice being thin in places and cracking. The hedgehog appeared on the top of the hill she was just on moments ago and laughed. "That head start didn't help very much, now did it?" he said as he slowly and calmly made his way down towards her.

Amy got on her knees and hands and tried to crawl to the opposite side of the lake. He watched and became entertained as she tried to scramble away from him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he said with his arms behind his back observing her technique.

Amy stopped moving and stayed in place. If she was going to die she was determined to get answers. "Who are you, and why are you after me?"

"You may know me as _'The Darkness'_ but you can call me, Mephiles."

Amy's mind went a mile a minute as she processed the stranger's identity. Where had she heard that name from before? Her eyes widened as realization hit hard. "You're the one who hurt Fiona…"

Mephiles cocked a brow before recalling whom she was talking about. "Fiona? Oh, the fox girl. I was wondering where she had gotten off to."

Amy kept her eyes on the hedgehog, wary of looking away. "She's safe back at the castle. You can't hurt her again," she tried to say bravely.

"I'm sure you wish _you_ were back at the castle safe behind those walls," he quipped.

Amy gulped. He was right. "Just wait, Shadow will be here any minute now," she lied.

Mephiles laughed. "I highly doubt that," he took a step onto the ice starting to make his way towards her.

Amy watched and continued to try to back away. "Stay away from me!" she shouted.

Mephiles took another step defying her pleas. "I'm sorry but my instructions were explicit. I have to complete this."

"And what's that?" she asked trying to stall time.

"I have to kill you," he responded continuing to slowly make his way towards her. Amy backed up more noticing he was getting closer and closer. "Don't make this difficult for me," he warned. "I'll make this as quick as possible my, dear." With that said he formed fists with both hands, and a purple and black energy formed around him. When the energy disappeared he had transformed into, "The Darkness."

Amy stared in horror at his transformation. His whole body was crystalized and his gloved hands were replaced with sharp crystal fingertips. The whites of his eyes were a terrifying red, and his pupils were a serpent green. His muzzle that originally had no mouth, ripped apart revealing his new mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. He was terrifying to look at. "Now, allow me to finish," he grinned.

Amy watched in horror as he lunged towards her on the ice. She lay on her side covering her head with her arms for protection as she waited for the final blow. Before the darkness could touch her, a black and red appeared in a glowing green light and slammed into the side of him, sending Mephiles crashing into a tree across the lake. Amy removed her arms and opened her eyes to see why she hadn't been harmed. Shadow had chaos controlled and stood protectively in front of her.

"Shadow!" she uttered in surprise.

He had a shield and sword in hand. "Don't you dare touch my wife, monster…"

The Darkness with his back indented in a tree, gained his focus back. His eyes darted around to see what had hit him unexpectedly. He growled in frustration as he stared at the black hedgehog on the ice besides his target. "You fool!" he hissed jumping to his feet.

Mephiles stuck both his hands out in front of him launching multiple crystal spears their way. Shadow ducked down behind his shield with Amy avoiding being hit. The crystals drummed against the metal shield missing their target. Mephiles dropped his arms to the side and growled in frustration before vanishing into a black energy again. Shadow quickly helped Amy to her feet. "Are you okay?" Espio who had just finished tying their horses to a nearby tree noticed Mephiles reappearing.

"Shadow, look out!" he shouted.

Before she could answer Mephiles reappeared feet in front of them, and attempted to slash his claws towards Shadow. Shadow shoved Amy out of the way avoiding his swing as well. Amy slid further away onto the ice and watched as Shadow battled Mephiles. Shadow's sword came in contact with Mephiles' right arm and cleanly cut it off. His crystalized arm dropped onto the ice.

Amy screamed in horror but then realized there was no blood. Mephiles stared at his missing arm and smirked. "You think that can defeat me?" Slowly a black energy formed around where his missing limb was and formed into a brand new one. "Better than ever," he said making a new fist with his new limb. "Now back to business," he said as his eyes cascaded onto Amy hiding behind her husband.

"Don't even think about it!" he warned. Shadow charged swinging his sword back at Mephiles he moved back avoiding contact. He repeated this action multiple times as the two made their way off the ice leaving Amy in the center of it. With one more swing, Shadow was able to hit one of his legs and cut it off. Mephiles fell into the snow and cursed loudly. He formed another leg but this time it was much slower than the time before. Espio noticed Shadow had been distracting him long enough for him to make his way towards Amy.

Shadow noticed that Mephiles was weakening. "Had enough?"

Mephiles knew he needed to rejuvenate his power and would have to feel to fuel himself. "I may have not been able to kill her myself, but I'll still complete my mission," he grinned darkly.

His statement confused Shadow as he watched Mephiles slowly create a tight fist as it glowed a purple hue. Suddenly the earth shook and the ice that Amy was still trapped on began to crack. Amy wobbled trying to get to her feet to get off in time. "Aaah!"

Shadow ran towards her. "Amy!"

Mephiles snickered and disappeared into a black energy that faded. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Prince Shadow."

Before Amy could plunge into the cold waters Espio was able to swoop in and grab her and get to the shoreline in time. The two fell into a pile of snow as the purple chameleon looked behind him to see the ice completely dismember. "Thank you, Espio," Amy said with gratitude.

"No problem, my grace," he replied helping her to her feet.

Shadow approached Amy and embraced her. "What were you doing out here, Amy? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

She hugged him tightly pressing her cheek against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Shadow. I should've listened to you."

He realized she had disobeyed him and had left to go to Mercia. "Amy…"

"My brother is still out there," she said trying to sway his anger away. She pulled on his arm leading him to where her brother was. "Please you have to help them."

Shadow knew he would have a discussion with her later. Right now they needed to find the others.

* * *

**AN:** The show that this story is based off of (_Reign_) is back on TV for season 2. If any of you are interested in watching it, season 1 is now on Netflix. As always please leave me a review!


	17. Wooden Soldiers

Amy convinced Shadow to allow her to visit Mercia for a week to get everything settled with the panic erupting after the betrayal of Catherine. Shadow traveled alongside her to escort her safely home with her brother. Amy appointed James to rule in her absence until further notice. Within a week the Kingdom gained its steadiness and went back to normal. People praised Amy for her decision and for protecting the Kingdom. Amy and Shadow returned back to Mobius court after fixing the problem back at Mercia. Amy stared out the window as the two rode in the carriage.

Shadow noticed her fixated stare on the view outside. "Are you worried?"

She looked away from the window. "What?"

"Are you worried that he'll come back after you?" he said referring to _The Darkness_.

She nodded slightly. "Yes. I've never seen anything like him before. He was so powerful, Shadow. If you weren't close by, I doubt I would be alive right now."

His fist tightened. "I still wonder if Catherine had anything to do behind it."

"But isn't the Darkness apart of the witch coven? Why would she want to involve herself with them?" she questioned.

He realized her point was valid. "You're right, it probably wasn't, but someone put that monster up to this. The coven holds nothing against you as far as I know. Someone probably went to them to send him after you," he hypothesized.

* * *

Back at the castle two loud knocks banged on Phillip's door. It had been a quiet day and Phillip was preparing for bed. The door opened by one of his guards allowing Penelope in. "Penelope, wishes to see you, my lord."

Phillip was sitting at his desk by the window. "Very well. You may leave us now," he replied as he stood from his seat. The guard obeyed bowing and then leaving and closing the door behind him.

Phillip approached the red female. "Hello, my dear." He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing the side of her neck.

Penelope remained stiff and unaffectionate. "Yes. Hello, Phillip…" She was beginning to become bored of their sex affairs.

Phillip could tell she wasn't in the mood, which bothered him. He pulled back and stared at her. "What's wrong? Not in the mood?"

The truth of the matter was Penelope was bored with the king, and only wanted to get her money's worth from him and leave. "When are you going to give me my own land and home like promised?" she said putting on a baby voice, and stroking his chest.

He could feel himself getting turned on just from her simple touch. He smirked down at her. "I'll sign the papers just as soon as we finish this. I've been hungry for you."

She sighed in defeat. She would have to sleep with him one more time before she could get what she wanted. "Very well, your grace."

He took her by the hand and led her towards his open balcony window. Penelope was perplexed to where he was leading her. Phillip lifted her by the waist and sat her on the ledge of the balcony. Penelope looked over her shoulder and felt queasy just from the height. "My, lord, this doesn't feel quite safe…"

Phillip held her by the waist as he kissed down her neck. "Nonsense," he said. "You can trust me." He lifted her skirt up while still holding on to her. "Now, choke me," he instructed sternly.

She lifted a brow. "What?"

"You heard your King, choke me!" he barked starting to lose his temper with her.

She obeyed his commands and put her hands around his throat hesitantly. Over the last few weeks the king's appetite for sex had increased more and more. Besides that the king had also grown adventurous with their lovemaking, and had tried out new methods to increase the pleasure. Phillip forced himself inside her and bucked himself in and out. Penelope winced as it felt like a blunt force entering inside of her.

She continued to choke him while also fearing of falling off the balcony. Phillip held her by the waist and quickly pumped himself in and out of her while being choked. Phillip was in the moment of their lovemaking when he heard a voice from behind him. _"Kill her."_ The king knew well enough who it was and continued to ignore the voice hoping they would go away.

Penelope closed her eyes as the feeling was starting to become good. The king groped her ass as he continued to pump in and out of her he could feel himself getting close to the end but a voice interrupted him again. _"Kill her!"_ the voice said more sternly this time startling the king.

Phillip released his hold on Penelope causing her to fall backwards off the balcony. The female plummeted towards the ground as she screamed out in horror. "Aaaah!"

* * *

Fiona was on the second floor heading back to her room when she saw a body fall past the window. She screamed out in terror alerting the guards on that level.

"My lady, what is wrong?" a guard asked frantically rushing to her side.

Fiona pointed a shaky finger to the window. "I-I saw a body fall past the window!" she stammered.

* * *

Phillip looked over the side of the balcony staring at her lifeless body sprawled out on the ground below. A large pool of blood collected around her head. The monarch spun around facing the black and silver hedgehog. "Why did you make me do that!" he shouted.

_"It was for the best_," he replied calmly.

* * *

Amy and Shadow returned home. The two hedgehogs got out of the carriage only to be swarmed by advisors. "My grace, something tragic has happened tonight," one of Amy's advisors, said.

"My goodness, what happened?" she asked.

"Follow me, my grace." Both Shadow and Amy followed after the advisor as he led them around the side of the castle.

Amy and Shadow spotted a lifeless body lying across the cobblestone next to the castle. The pink hedgehog put a hand over her mouth as she realized who it was. "Oh, no…"

Shadow kneeled next to the body examining it. Amy stayed back not wanting to have to look. Shadow looked over to one of the guards standing nearby. "What happened here?"

"We're not sure. We don't know if she was murdered or if this was suicide."

Shadow looked up and noticed the placement she had fallen was right underneath his father's room. The thought crossed his mind but he remained silent protecting his father's mental condition. "Take the body and bury it. Have someone contact her family to let them know," the ebony hedgehog instructed.

The guards nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Shadow led Amy inside the castle. She looked back and noticed the men picking up Penelope's body and putting her on a gurney. "Do you think it was…"

"- I'm not sure," he said cutting her off. Both of them where thinking the same thing.

* * *

In the War room Phillip moved his hand over a map of Mobius. Behind him on the wall was a map of all the kingdoms with their borders. On the table was his map of Mobius. His finger traced along the west edges of Mobius. He took some wooden toy soldiers and laid them in different parts of the borders and smirked to himself. "Perfect."

Shadow came into the room startling the monarch. "Shadow, you're back," he said looking up briefly before focusing back to his map. Shadow noticed his father's slight disinterest. "Father, I need a word with you. It's urgent."

"Nothing is more urgent than war," he replied placing a wooden knight on the map.

Shadow's eyes widened. "What?"

"Clearly you're not aware of the news. The Dragon Queen is still on her deathbed practically grasping at the strings life she has left. Apparently she suggested that Conquering Storm take the throne," he explained.

"We don't need to take the throne. We already rule Mobius and Mercia," Shadow argued.

"It's not enough!" he shouted.

Shadow stayed silent trying not to stir his father's anger any further.

Phillip continued. "We've been waiting to see if they'd accept your wife as the ruler, but you know they don't wait. They take what they want, when they want it. So I've decided that we're going to strike first and take the Dragon Kingdom."

Shadow approached the other side of the table. "Father, that's mad. Our men are spread too thin throughout the Kingdoms. The men that _have_ returned only got back two weeks ago from Mercia. They need to rest."

Phillip crossed his arms over his chest. "They're strong, they'll do just fine. You need to have faith in them," he growled.

Shadow sighed. He couldn't argue with his father on this. His father had the ultimate power of forcing their soldiers into battle, not him. He decided he would sway the conversation to another subject. "Have you heard about Penelope?"

The black monarch turned his back focusing on his second map on the wall. "Oh, yes, terrible thing. Such a tragedy," he said in a very uncaring tone.

Shadow noticed he didn't seem very upset over losing the servant girl. "Did you kill her?"

Phillip turned around and stared at his son with a blank expression. "What makes you think I did?"

"Well…"

Phillip made his way around the side of the table separating them. "Even if you could prove it was me, what can you do about it? I'm the King after all."

Shadow stood his ground. "I know you're not well, so I was just -"

Phillip stood inches away from his son trying to intimidate him. He pulled a dagger from his waist and held it towards Shadow's throat. "- What makes you think I'm not well?" Shadow stared at the knife worrying his father would do something reckless.

"_Not yet,"_ a voice said from behind Shadow. Phillip looked over his son's shoulder to see the black and silver hedgehog standing behind his son.

"_Wait,"_ he instructed while lowering his hand.

The king did as asked and lowered his knife from his son's throat. Shadow stared in puzzlement as he watched his father stare off into space behind him. "Are…you okay, father?"

Phillip backed off. "Yes, quite," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Excuse me I have some errands to attend to." The monarch abruptly left the room leaving his son deeply concerned for his father.

* * *

Later that night Shadow and Amy lay in bed together discussing the night's events. Shadow explained to Amy about his father sending their strongest men to defend the borders, as well as his dangerous encounter.

Amy turned on her side facing her husband. "What are you going to do, Shadow?"

"You're not going to like it…" he said sighing. She remained silent patiently waiting for him to tell her. "I'm going with them," he finished.

She gasped. "But, you'll be killed!"

"Not if I can help it."

"Shadow, you got mad at me for making my foolish decision. I think I'm allowed to be a little upset over yours," she debated.

"That's understandable, but my father fired our best general. Those men will die out there if they don't have a proper leader."

Amy's ears lowered as she thought of the possibility of Tails, Knuckles or any of the other men dying because of bad leadership. Cream and Rouge were already worried enough over their loved ones, and now Amy had to worry too.

"Fair enough, but please come back to me. I'm too young to be a widow," she said while snuggling closer to him.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I will."

* * *

It was another cold snowy day as Cream, Rouge, and Amy stood on a balcony as they watched the soldiers line up for battle. Cream looked everywhere before her eyes set on a yellow fox standing midway in line with the other soldiers. Tails looked over his shoulder and spotted Cream staring at him from the castle balcony. He cracked a smile and waved to her.

Cream waved back before Tails got back to regulation stance. Rouge noticed Cream's worried expression. "Don't worry. I told Knuckles to watch his back while they're away." Rouge's eyes cast behind Tails to the red echidna in armor. She blew a kiss his way, which he pretended to catch in his hand.

Cream giggled at the antics between the two. "Thank you, Rouge."

"It's no problem. I worry for Knuckles too, but he assured me he'll return home safely."

"They'll all return home safely. Shadow promised me," Amy replied while staring at her husband on his horse at the front of the pack.

* * *

Down below, Espio stood besides Shadow on horseback as he prepared to lead the cavalry. Shadow adjusted his shoulder plates keeping his long flowing cape intact. "Espio, keep an eye on my father for me while I'm absent. I don't want him doing anything reckless."

The purple chameleon nodded. "Don't worry I will."

"And look out for Amy as well. I don't want Mephiles coming after her again."

"I promise I won't let harm come to her," he assured the black hedgehog.

Shadow picked up the reins for his horse. "Thank you, Espio. You're an excellent comrade and friend."

Espio bowed. "Thank you, and I wish to tell you that you'll be an excellent King one day."

Shadow cracked a smile. "Thanks." He looked over his shoulder and spotted Amy and her ladies watching from their balcony. He could see Amy watched him with a melancholy expression. Shadow looked away not wanting to stare at her saddened expression anymore. He looked ahead of him and mushed the reins causing the horse to begin to trot away. The soldiers behind him followed in pursuit as he led them away from the castle and towards the west borders of Mobius.


	18. War

Yay, I hit one hundred reviews on my first story! Thanks to all of those who left their reviews. (**BlackPetals23**, **knic99**, **Guest**, **JessicaShadow**, **Lorejavii**, and** aliciathewolf46**.)

**Porcelaine:** Thank you for your feedback. I took a lot of it into consideration. I'm also glad you see similarities from GOT. I never watched that show before (or read the books) but I always hear good things about it. Oh, and thanks. I'm glad you like my story. I know how hard it is to find a decent fan fic on this site, lol.

•~•

* * *

Shadow rode on his horse into a village bordering Mercia and the Dragon Kingdom. Bodies of innocent villagers sprawled out along the grounds and homes of the village. Soldiers of both Mobius and Dragon lay dead against walls from battle. Women cried as survivors collected the remains of their loved ones caught in the crossfire of the war.

Shadow couldn't help but feel terrible for the bloodshed caused by the feuding kingdoms. A lieutenant came up next to Shadow on horseback. "They attacked at dawn. They took almost everything we had but we fought back," the lieutenant explained.

Shadow looked over to a group of Mobian soldiers surrounding a small fire. These were the soldiers that were already based on premise. "Where's your commander?" he asked.

One of the soldiers that kept his hands close to the fire for warmth responded. "Dead, but whose asking?"

The lieutenant was quick to reply noting the disrespectful tone of one of his men. "The Prince of Mobius, now stand when you address him."

The soldiers felt embarrassed once they realized who it was. All of them hesitantly stood and bowed before the sovereign. Shadow nodded accepting their recognition of him. "The Dragon Kingdom has been creeping up on Mobius soil for months now. I for one am tired of seeing them attack our lines and I'm sure you are too."

The soldiers looked down to the floor silently agreeing with him. Everyone was tired and wanted the bloodshed to end.

"That's why you're not going to hold this outpost anymore. You're going to advance."

"But we've lost half our company!" one of them cried out.

"They know that. That's why they keep attacking by taking out a few of us each time until we can't fight. They are trying to force us to retreat and we're going to lose this war if we don't act," Shadow argued.

"Well what do we do then?" another soldier asked curiously.

"There's a castle where they're keeping camp not too far from here. I've brought in my company to assist and fight."

"But there are only twelve of us left… You expect us to take on an entire castle?"

"I have at least two hundred men to help. Now let's go," he ordered as he began to descend in the direction.

The lieutenant was surprised. "Wait, my lord, you can't go into battle. If they recognize you as a noble or see you on horseback they'll take you out first!"

Shadow ripped off his cape with the royal seal and tossed it into the fire disposing evidence of being the prince. "Meet your new commander. We're advancing to the castle."

* * *

Back at the Mobius kingdom Amy and Espio walked down the hall together. It had been two weeks since Shadow had been gone, and Amy worried for Shadows wellbeing. "I worry about him, Espio."

"You shouldn't. Remember I trained Shadow with everything I know. He should be fine," he assured her.

Before Amy could respond they heard the royal proclamation echo through the halls. A royal had arrived at court. Amy's ears perked up. "Who do you think it could be?"

Espio was also unsure of the new arrival. Shadow had not told him anyone special was to be arriving while he was away. "I'm not sure, my grace."

Amy and Espio made their way towards the throne room. Amy would be expected to greet another royal anyway.

* * *

Shadow and the men made their way through the forests by foot. Everyone wore chest, shoulder, knee, and arm plates for protection in battle. They also wore chainmail and metal helmets with the color of their kingdom emblem, blue.

"How much further my, grace?" one of his men asked.

"Only a couple more miles and we're there," Shadow replied leading the way.

A branch cracking stopped Shadow and his men dead in their tracks as they looked around the forest for the source of the sound. Shadow lifted a finger up signaling for everyone to be quiet. Out of nowhere an arrow struck a tree next to Shadow, and the battle cries of men came charging out in front of them. Dragon soldiers advanced towards the Mobian soldiers with their shields and swords present.

Shadow's men all pulled out their swords and charged into battle. With his men scattered Shadow focused his attention on a Dragon soldier coming his way. He was a grey gorilla and spared no time in swinging his sword towards him. Shadow used his shield to stop the sword's path, and used his other arm to swing and hit back with his sword. The gorilla was quick to deflect the prince's swing with his shield, and became entangled in a sword battle.

Meanwhile Shadow's men took lead in the fight as countless Dragon soldiers died at the hands of his men. Not everyone was so lucky though as a few of Shadow's men met their end from the other soldiers. Arrows whizzed through the air hitting men in the chest and head, while others brutally died from an opposing sword to the gut.

Shadow found himself with his back against a tree as he did his best to fend off a sword nearing his face. Using his own sword to push away his attacker he used all his strength to keep it from killing him. Shadow looked around and could see a few of his men losing the battle. One of his men had their throat slashed, while another was shot through the chest by an arrow. This only motivated him to fight back harder as the sword came closer to his face. With one hard push he managed to shove the ape back and stab his sword into him and kill him. The gorilla fell backwards taking Shadow's sword with him as it stuck out from his chest.

With his sword still plunged into the gorilla Shadow fell on top of the dead male trying to pull his weapon from the thick deceased muscle tissue. Another battle cry startled the prince as he tried to retrieve his weapon. Shadow looked over his shoulder to come nearly face to face with another sword, but before the attacker could strike, a bloody sword plunged through his chest. The Dragon soldier gasped as he stared down at the metal object sticking out of him. The sword retracted and he fell dead in the snow besides Shadow.

Shadow looked up to see who had rescued him from dancing with death, and spotted Tails with blood splattered across his chest plate. The yellow fox offered his sovereign a hand as he smiled down at him. Shadow accepted the assistance as he was brought back up to his feet. "Tails…you saved me."

"You're my comrade. I did what I had to do."

Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm in your debt, Tails." The ebony hedgehog looked around and noticed that they had won this first round. Dozens of Dragon soldiers lay dead in the blood stained snow. The lieutenant stood over one of their fallen soldiers. "You must be a good luck charm. We were safe with you, we only lost two."

Shadow looked at the two that had fallen. He still felt guilty for the two that had to die like this. "I'm not a good luck charm."

* * *

Amy and Espio arrived in the throne room and were surprised to see who was standing there waiting. Sonic and Isabelle stood in the room side by side.

"Ah, Amy, so nice to see you again," the Queen said as she embraced the pink monarch. Amy was uncertain if she should hug back. The last time she had an encounter with the Queen was when she tried to poison her. "Uh, right..." she said confused on her being here.

The Queen pulled away and gave a smug smirk. Sonic stood in the background with a solemn expression. Amy wondered why the two were back in court, especially since Isabelle had been banished, and Sonic had chosen to leave. "So, what are you two doing here?" she asked trying not to come across rude.

"I invited them," a male voice said from behind her. Amy spun around and saw King Phillip walk into the room.

"But, your highness, what about Isabelle's banishment?" she argued.

"I ended it," he declared.

Amy was dumbfounded. He had banished Isabelle for her many assassination attempts and now that didn't bother him? Amy wondered what Shadow would think of this when he returned.

* * *

Shadow and his men approached two cliffs with an opening between them. "The castle is ours for the taking," Shadow said. They could see the castle in the distance.

"What makes you so sure?" Knuckles asked.

"Did you pay attention to the men we fought earlier?"

"No, my lord. I too busy kicking their asses," the echidna replied.

"Two of the men in battle today I saw three days earlier."

"How do you know?" he questioned unsure of his commander's certainty.

"One of them was a blue fox. The other was a purple weasel."

Knuckles and the other men remained quiet as they tried to recall the faces of their enemy. Shadow noticed their silence. "Don't you see?" The men shook their heads not understanding what the prince was leading to. "The castle is undermanned," he said. "The same few men are being sent each time. They strike fast and hard to deceive us into thinking that their castle is too strong to take," he deduced.

"Wow…" one of the soldiers gasped.

"We must attack before their reinforcements arrive."

Suddenly from on top of one of the cliffs they heard men chattering. Everyone's attention stared at the edge of the cliff, to see some of the dragon soldiers pushing a cannon towards the edge. A Dragon soldier pointed down below towards Shadow and his men. "Fire!"

Shadow backed up slowly. "Shit. Take cover!" he urged. Shadow and his men ran towards coverage behind some trees nearby. The cannon was shot and blew inches away from behind some of his men. Soldiers flew all which ways from the blast and fell onto the ground. Shadow, Knuckles and some of the other scurried behind some shrubbery to conceal their position.

"We can't fight back, my grace. We can't even turn away and run. What do we do?" a frightened soldier asked. Shadow looked over the bush he was hiding behind and spotted two of his men with missing limbs laying dead in the snow. They obviously couldn't get away in time from the cannon's blast.

"We have no choice," he said looking away from the bodies. Shadow looked towards the remainder of his men. "We stay and finish this or we die trying."

Another cannon was fired but completely missed his men's hiding position, and blasted yards away from them.

Shadow and his men still hid back as they tried to think of an idea for attack on the other soldiers. Shadow discreetly tried to use a small spyglass telescope to get a better view from a far. He watched as the soldiers loaded another cannon before blasting it even closer this time to their position.

The ebony hedgehog turned to face his men as he had a plan. "They have a wagon full of gun powder next to their cannon for easier reloading. One flaming arrow well aimed would take it out along with all their men stood nearby."

"How are you going to do that without gaining their attention?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow pulled out a bow and arrow from behind him. "If the rest of you charge toward them as a distraction I can target their wagon," he explained.

One of the soldiers was shocked by his plan. "But we'll be killed."

"Not necessarily. The cannon can only be aimed in one direction and it's not a fast routine for reloading. If everyone disperses themselves in different directions they won't know who to target."

The lieutenant sighed. "I'm not sure of this plan, my lord. But so far most of us are still alive."

Shadow put a reassuring hand on his lieutenant. "Trust me. It'll work."

* * *

Amy was in her bedroom with Espio writing letters when someone knocked on her door. She looked to Espio who walked over and opened it. Isabelle stood on the other side patiently waiting. "Do you mind if I have a word with the Queen alone?" she asked.

Amy stood from her desk and crossed her arms. "No. If you want to have a word with me you'll have to deal with Espio being present."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and sighed. "Very well." Espio gestured for her to enter and Isabelle followed suit. The blue hedgehog entered the room and sat on the couch in the living room. Amy sat across from the Queen wary of her motives. Espio closed the bedroom door to give them privacy before resuming his spot besides Amy.

"This better be good," Amy muttered.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," she started.

"...Yes."

"I know the king is not well. I came back to help fix the problem before it gets out of hand."

"Why? What do you get out of this?." Amy knew that Isabelle was aware of the king's health because one of Isabelle's ladies was spying for her. She didn't want to let Isabelle know that she knew since she had helped Jessica escape from the queen's control.

"Like it or not this is my home. If I continue to allow my husband to rule as is, it'll destroy this kingdom. I know you can use my help so be thankful I'm even offering."

Amy was pleasantly surprised. With all the things the two had differences over this was one they could agree on. "Well then. I guess all of our secrets are out in the open then."

"Yes, especially since I know that you assisted my lady Jessica in escaping," she stated simply.

Amy tried to keep a poker face and acted like she had no idea what she was talking about. Isabelle was already onto her. "Don't lie to me, Amy. I have spies all over this castle and one of them told me they saw her talking to you. I can put the pieces together."

"So what if I did? She gave me viable information that could destroy _my_ kingdom."

Isabelle crossed a leg over her other. "Oh, yes. I heard all about that too. Your mother and I have been talking about that through letters."

Amy shook her head. She didn't want Isabelle trying to make her feel guilty about betraying her mother. "Enough talk about my mother. What do you intend to do to help the king?"

"When your husband gets back, we'll discuss it. Sonic too."

* * *

Shadow wrapped some cloth around the tips of a few of his arrows. "Be fast," he told his soldiers.

"Don't miss," Tails replied.

Shadow smirked. "Touché."

The lieutenant nodded his head signaling to move. He charged around some bushes with the rest of the men, and battle cried to gain the attention of the Dragon soldiers. Meanwhile Shadow went in the other direction closer to get better aim at the wagon.

One of the Dragon soldiers spotted the men charging towards them. "Sir, they're advancing!" Two other soldiers pushed the cannon in the direction of the men to aim and fire.

Shadow had successfully managed to avoid detection from the soldiers and climbed a rocky hillside to get better aim.

Knuckles, Tails, and the other men avoided cannon blasts as they continued to distract the soldiers. Knuckles leaped out of the way as a blast nearly sideswiped him. "Damn, that was too close."

* * *

Using a flint and two rocks Shadow collected a spark onto the tip of his arrow wrapped with cloth. The cloth set on fire and Shadow positioned his arrow and pulled back on the string. He closed one eye and set his sight on his target. He released and the arrow shot up into the air.

* * *

On the top of the cliff where the soldiers held their position a purple duck soldier looked up as he noticed a blazing arrow heading their way. The arrow landed and nestled itself into one of the many gunpowder bags on the wagon. "Uh, oh." The wagon exploded and debris went everywhere killing the men on the side of the cliff. The canon fell from the top of the cliff from the blast.

The Mobian soldiers cheered as their enemy was destroyed. Shadow ran over and joined his men as they celebrated their victory. "Well done men, all of you!" he complimented. Shadow looked around to account for all his men but noticed someone was missing. "Where's Tails?"

Knuckles looked around and realized the kitsune was nowhere to be found. "He was right behind me. I swear!"

Shadow broke past the men and trying to locate the missing boy. "Tails!"

* * *

Amy found Sonic roaming the halls alone. She caught up to the blue prince. "Sonic!"

He continued walking as she walked besides him. "It's nice to see you again…"

"Yeah, you too, Ames."

They turned a corner leading back towards Sonic's old bedroom. "You know you didn't have to leave," she said.

He stopped in front of his door with her. "I get that, but it just didn't feel right. I was hurt and I needed some time away."

She smiled at him trying to force away the awkwardness he radiated through their conversation. "Well, you're always welcome here. I hope you know that."

"Thanks," he replied. He opened his arms allowing her to hug him.

* * *

The rest of the soldiers spread out trying to locate Tails. Shadow called out for the missing boy hoping to get a response. "Tails!" The prince rushed past some brush and trees and spotted him lying in the snow on his side. "Over here!" he called to the other men. Shadow rushed to his side to look over his injuries. Shadow could see Tails suffered from an injury to the shoulder. He was bleeding out into the snow. The other men joined Shadow and looked on at their fallen soldier.

Shadow looked over his shoulder at his men. "Shit, he needs a physician."

"There's a town not too far away. I'll go get help," Knuckles said before charging off.

"And hurry!" the prince shouted.

Tails was weak and was in an insurmountable amount of pain. "Go on, Shadow, you can leave me behind."

He shook his head. "Don't be an idiot. You'll bleed out on the field, and I'm not about to let you die," he said as he hoisted him up into a sitting position.

Tails grunted and hissed from the pain. "Oh, please, aaahh!" he cried. Shadow stopped moving him fearing of hurting him more. "I-I can't make it…please, please," Tails begged.

"Tails, you must get up. Don't you want to see Cream again?"

Tails eye's brightened at the mention of her name. "Yes, but you know I can never be with her…"

"But you saved my life. Do you know what kings and queens get to do? They are able to give titles to those they wish to reward."

Tails was shocked knowing where this was going. "…You'd do that, for me?"

Shadow chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? He helped Tails to his feet. "Now come, let's go home." Tails put an arm over the prince; his words only encouraged him to keep strong. Shadow helped him walk to get medical attention.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm in the process of writing the next two chapters so those should be up fairly soon, maybe in the next 2-3 days. As always be sure to leave me a review!


	19. Conspiring

**Author's Note:** Thanks **AliciaTheWolf45**,** knic99**, **BlackPetals23**, **A Crazy Little Girl 01**, and **JessicaShadow** for your reviews!

Oh and to the guest **Kalex Chewell**, thank you for your lovely review. I can see you truely understand the characters I created using the SEGA characters. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I wanted to respond to you but I couldn't because you're a guest!

•~•

* * *

As Shadow and his men made their journey back home they cut through the blood woods. "I hate this place. It gives me the creeps," a soldier groaned as they rode through the forest.

"We're nearly home, don't complain," Knuckles responded.

Suddenly the sky went dark and everyone looked to sky for answers. An eclipse was happening. Some of Shadow's men started to become scared having never seen this before. "What's happening?" some cried.

"It's just an eclipse, don't be afraid," Shadow replied calmly.

Knuckles rode alongside the prince and noticed something in the snow up a head. "My lord, look." He pointed to the snow in front of them. Shadow got off his horse to inspect it more closely. He kneeled down spotting dots of red in the snow. "It's blood, and it's fresh." He stood back up and followed the blood trail.

Some of the soldiers were wary of staying in the woods longer than needed. "What if there are witches nearby. It could be from a sacrifice!" one of the soldiers said.

Shadow didn't respond when he came upon some fallen branches forming a small pile. A child's hand stuck out from underneath it. Shadow moved some of the brush away and saw a small grey male hedgehog lying on his side covered in scratches, dirt and blood. He didn't look older than twelve.

Another soldier came up behind Shadow to see what he had found. When he saw the boy's condition he became frightened. "Don't touch him, he's surely been cursed."

Shadow felt for the boy's pulse. He was alive, but barely. The boy was as cold as ice and when Shadow shifted to move him, the boy's eyes shot open. It startled Shadow and he backed up not sure what to expect. The boy tried to flee when he saw Shadow, but the ebony hedgehog grabbed him. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy stared into Shadow's eyes frightened and wary of the prince. Shadow held him firmly by the shoulders as he continued to kneel. "My name is Shadow and I want to help you. What is your name?"

The boy looked to the ground avoiding to look Shadow in the eyes. Shadow figured he was just scared or maybe even in shock. "…Have you seen the Darkness?"

The same frightened solider looked on as Shadow tried to get the boy to talk. "Please don't take him back with us, my lord. He'll surely take us all to hell."

Shadow looked over his shoulder at his men as he still held onto the boy. "He won't, but he will take us to the Darkness."

* * *

The castle's portcullis was drawn up and the returning soldiers arrived through the gates. Servants and noblemen cheered for their successful return. King Phillip and Queen Isabelle stood at the front of the castle as they watched the men come in one by one on horses.

Amy, and Rouge rushed down the corridor leading to the front of the castle. "Did you see, Shadow?"

"Not yet," Rouge replied. She knew Amy was anxious to see her husband return home and she could relate as she hoped the same for her fiancé.

The two came out to the courtyard in front of the castle. A crowd was already formed as people greeted the soldiers.

Amy rubbed her hands together anxiously as she looked for the familiar black hedgehog. "It's strange. After months of waiting, these last few months have been the most agonizing."

"I completely understand, hun. I can't wait to see Knuckles."

"It's a shame Cream couldn't be here to see Tails return," the pink monarch said.

"She'll see him once she gets back from visiting her family in Mercia," Rouge chimed.

* * *

On the other side of the castle the soldiers lined up as two of them entered at a time. Shadow was at the back of the line when he spotted Espio approach. "Espio!" he called.

The purple chameleon approached the prince but noticed someone nestled in his arms. "Who is this?" he said looking at the sleeping child in his arms.

"I'm not sure," he said looking down at the slumbering child. "He still hasn't told me his name yet." Shadow handed him over to Espio who carefully held him in his arms. "Take him to the medical ward to allow him to rest. I think he may be connected to the Darkness."

Espio bowed his head, "Of course."

Amy's eyes glistened when she spotted Shadow ride in behind a group of soldiers. He looked in good health and waved to some of his adoring people. Amy made her way through the crowds of people trying to get closer to him.

Knuckles made his way inside and jumped off his horse the moment he spotted Rouge. Rouge flocked his way and practically tackled him to the ground. "Rouge!" he groaned as he was nearly knocked over.

"Shut up and just kiss me," she teased. The two kissed passionately in the crowd of cheering people.

Tails entered the courtyard on horseback. He had his arm in a sling and his shoulder was bandaged. He looked all over in the crowds of people for the cream rabbit, but couldn't locate her anywhere.

He frowned. "She must have found someone else…" he muttered under his breath. He continued to ride on into the courtyard with his head lowered in disappointment.

Shadow got off his horse as he stood in the center of the courtyard. His eyes landed on Isabelle who returned a smug smirk his way. She stood besides Phillip and linked arms with him just to jab a little deeper at his concerns of her presence. Shadow's mind flooded with disarray as he wondered why his father would allow this. His eyes wandered over to the black monarch who refused to look his way at that moment.

Shadow scowled under his breath. He would ask questions later as his people wanted to hear of their victory. He turned back around to face the people of Mobius and put on a happy face. "I am proud to say that I fought alongside some of the strongest men in Mobius." People cheered and clapped. "We have taken back what is ours and now our borders are completely run by our company," the prince declared.

Phillip cleared his throat. "Well done, my son."

Shadow nodded and looked away. He was surprised his father even acknowledged him that time. Shadow looked towards the crowd and saw the person he was most excited to see. Amy stood behind a few servants and her face brightened when their eyes met. As if they were the only two people in that moment, Shadow made his way towards her gently moving people out of the way. Amy smiled when he stood feet in front of her. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around the ebony hedgehog wanting to never let go again. Their foreheads rested against each other and their lips were only inches apart. "You came back…" she whispered.

He closed his eyes holding her close. "I promised you I would." He brought her into a kiss, and at that moment it felt like Amy had kissed him for the first time all over again. A servant approached the king's side and whispered something to him. The king's face went from a solemn expression into a satisfied smirk.

The two lovers were taken out of their moment when they heard King Phillip making an announcement. "I have some good news. After receiving word from some of my spies, the Dragon Queen is finally dead!"

Both Amy and Shadow were shocked. They knew the queen had been on her deathbed for several months now and Phillip was obsessed over her ticking life. It seemed the predicament they had been purposely avoiding had finally caught up to them.

"Their kingdom is weakened and this is our time to take it!" the king stated. His eyes went over to Amy and Shadow standing of to the side. Phillip drew his sword and pointed it in her direction. "The Dragon kingdom will be crushed and reborn under its new rightful queen, Amy, Queen of Mercia."

The people cheered and clapped excited for the event to unfold. Amy looked at Shadow worried, as the two had delayed this from happening as long as possible.

* * *

Amy and Shadow lay in bed naked together. After spending so many months apart both needed a little intimacy together. Shadow rested his back against the headboard of the bed as Amy laid her head against his chest. The two hedgehogs snuggled with each other as they caught up on news, and gossip. Shadow was enraged by his father's actions of allowing Isabelle to return to the castle. He blamed his father's sickness and mentality for his decision, but he also believed Isabelle may have used a bit of manipulation through letters to help aid her return.

Amy ran her fingers along Shadow's white tuff of chest hair. "I still don't want to go through with it, Shadow…"

Shadow stroked Amy's hair, running his fingers through her quills. "I know. I'll stand by any decision you make."

Amy sat up bringing the sheets up to her bare chest. "I'm thinking of writing a letter to Conquering Storm."

Shadow was perplexed. "Why?"

"I want to tell her that I'm not going after the throne. I'll congratulate her on her coronation and wish her well. We don't need any more blood spread from this nonsense."

"Trust me, I hear you," he replied.

* * *

Phillip stood in his chambers besides his balcony doors. He stared out the window watching the snowfall as he waited for his guest to arrive. A knock at his door caught his attention. A guard opened the door allowing Amy inside. "She's here, my grace," he said.

Phillip's gaze remained fixated outside. "Good, you may leave us now." The guard bowed and exited leaving her and ebony hedgehog alone.

She clasped her hands together resting them over her lower abdomen. "You wanted to speak with me, your highness?" She slowly walked towards him, as he still hadn't turned to face her.

"Yes," He pulled a piece of paper out from underneath his vest. "I wanted to discuss this letter you wrote to Conquering Storm…" he said holding the folded note between his middle and index fingers.

Amy remained silent as she stared at the note in his hand. Phillip turned around as he unfolded it. "At least three people read every letter you send, even the ones through private messengers."

"So why do you question my word?" she asked trying to remain confidant.

He approached her and began to circle her like a shark circling its prey, as he reread over the letter. "It says that you want to make peace with her and her kingdom, and for that you're willing to relinquish your claim on the Dragon throne forever?"

She watched him carefully walk around her. "You're mad aren't you?"

"It's a thought suited for another world, sadly it's not this one." His hand crumbled her letter before tossing it into his fireplace.

That answered her question. Amy watched as her well thought out letter was disintegrated into the flames. "If I stake my claim, thousands of people will die to try to make it good. Either Conquering Storm or I will lose our heads and for what? I'm already Queen of Mercia and I'm going to be Queen of Mobius, isn't that enough?"

"So you're planning to disarm, hoping your opponent will disarm?" he inquired.

"Yes, your majesty," she replied. She was surprised that Phillip had remained this calm so far and hadn't proceeded to yell.

He chuckled at her ignorance. "Here's what you should know..." Out of nowhere his hand shot out grabbing her by the throat, and shoving her against one of his walls. Amy yelped out in surprise by the king's actions. She grasped onto the hand against her throat. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

The king stared into her eyes. "Teaching you a valuable lesson." He pulled his sword from his sheath and held it up towards her face. "When you disarm, your opponent shoots you."

Amy struggled to breathe as he squeezed her neck gently to keep her in place. "Please, I don't want to be at war anymore…" she begged.

He shook his head in amusement at her idealistic hopes. "Royals are always at war, my grace."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Why must I join this madness? I can be a good wife to Shadow, and a good queen to our kingdoms."

He released his grip from her throat but still hovered close to her, allowing her no escape. "You're always going to be a threat, Amy, and the truth is, you're still simply a guest here at court. Your true power will be once you reign over _their_ kingdom."

Amy could see the power lust in his eyes and it truly frightened her.

* * *

In Isabelle's old chambers a maid met with the queen to discuss her findings from spying on her husband.

"What did you find out?" she asked to a female brown squirrel.

"Apparently King Phillip refuses to delay while supplies and armies are being replenished. He will not wait on the Dragon Kingdom."

Isabelle's eyes widened as she learned the news. She was shocked by this revelation. "They've _just_ returned from war. Phillip said they'd take time to celebrate…"

She shook her head. "Mobilization has already begun. The offices are being sworn to secrecy. The king means to attack within the week."

Isabelle paced as she put the pieces together of her husband's plan. "He wants to slay the Conquering Queen and then put Amy on the throne," she said in an unimpressed voice.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Isabelle met in the wine cellar of the castle.

"Are you sure?" the blue hedgehog asked his mother still not truly believing it.

"He could just be mobilizing against a counter attack on the borders," he deduced.

"A naval commander's confirmed it," Isabelle said. "Phillip has ordered a fleet to set sail by week's end," she said sternly.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest angered by all things he had been told. "Sonic, you've seen the condition of the Mobian army, if we invade-"

"-We will be slaughtered," Sonic finished.

Sonic put his hands on his head. "Damn. There must be some way to reach him…"

Amy knew the blue hedgehog wanted to get through to his father. "Sonic... Phillip doesn't understand right from wrong, or care. He's killed innocents, he's shut out his closest advisors; he's closed his mind to reason," she listed. "He's dangerous!"

"No one can get through to him, Sonic. Not even me," Shadow added.

"He's not _that_ dangerous," Sonic argued.

Shadow walked up to his brother. "He's killed two people and he attacked my wife today. He's also made foolish attack moves. How do you not count that as dangerous?" he hissed.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You guys are being over dramatic."

"No, we're not. This has gone on long enough; this has to be stopped," Isabelle said firmly. "We have no other choice…" Her eyes fell to the floor.

Sonic's eyes slowly widened as he realized where this was heading. His hands formed fists. "No. Absolutely not."

Isabelle started to get irritated by her son's good heart. "Don't get sentimental about a father, who was never sentimental about you, Sonic."

"But he is _my_ father, and the King of Mobius. We owe him our allegiance," he said slamming the side of his fist against the small wooden table separating them.

Shadow shut his eyes and sighed. "There's nothing more we can do, brother."

"He's sick. He needs help, not to be put down like some rabid animal!" he argued. "Didn't we think he was being poisoned?" Sonic mentioned.

Isabelle shook her head. "We have ruled out poison."

Sonic turned his back on them. "I'm still not convinced." He stormed out of the cellar completely disgusted by what they were planning. "I'm going to find a way to fix this. I know I can!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs.

Shadow watched his brother retreat from their scheming. Isabelle waited till Sonic was out of earshot. "You two know as well as I know that there is no reaching Phillip. He's gone now."

"We know," Shadow replied answering for the two of them.

Isabelle stared at Amy. "We need to think like queens now, or thousands of men will die in a war we are not prepared for. We may not be able to save Philip but we can still save those men. We'll spare Sonic from being apart of his father's murder."

Amy closed her eyes for a moment. "That's fine with me." This was the craziest thing she was about to attempt to do. She hoped it worked or there would be major consequences.

Isabelle was content that Amy was in on their plan. "Then it's settled. You and I are going to kill the King of Mobius."

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys I have a poll on my profile pertaining to this story. Be sure to vote please! Also leave me reviews! :)


	20. Confessions

**Author's note:** Glad you guys are enjoying the story. :P

•~•

* * *

Later that afternoon Amy and Isabelle attempted to come up with a plan to murder the king. The two hedgehogs plotted in silence trying to come up with good ideas. Isabelle sat at her desk drumming her fingertips along the wood. Amy stood in front of it tapping her chin.

"A hunting trip?" Amy said. "Maybe he gets hit with a stray arrow perhaps?"

"There's no way Phillip will be leaving for any hunting trips in the future. He's too set in his way to strike in war," Isabelle responded.

"Alright then maybe poison?"

"That won't work. He has three taste testers nothing will get past them. Besides I already tried that and it backfired…" she said in a dry tone.

The pink hedgehog put her hands on the desk leaning towards the queen. "I've never known you to back down from a challenge. Especially when you were trying to get rid of me."

Isabelle let out a soft chuckle. Isabelle was slightly honored by the recognition. She had always been very crafty and cunning when it came to her murder plots. Amy stared at her in the eyes. "You're a very _imaginative_ murderer when it comes down to it."

Her eyes glistened when a thought came to mind. "Well, there is one way…"

Amy was intrigued. "How?"

The queen fiddled with the necklace around her neck. "When he receives communion, it's a private ceremony. Only between him and the echidna priest. There are no tasters and he feels completely safe."

"Sounds like our only chance then."

"It is, and if we succeed I'll be a widow, and you and Shadow will rule." She growled at the last part.

"Long live the king," the pink monarch spoke softly.

* * *

Shadow and Espio were in the medical ward inspecting the boy Shadow had found in the blood woods. Espio looked over the child, looking for injuries or any signs of illness. Shadow stood in the background giving Espio some space while he did his examination.

Amy returned from her private meeting with Isabelle. She came into the medical ward eager to let Shadow know what happened during their chat, but was sidetracked when she saw the young boy sitting on the examination table. "Shadow, there you-, who's this?"

"I found him in the woods alone and covered in blood on our way back from the borders. He won't say a word about what happened to him."

Espio finished looking him over and stepped away from the child. "As far as I can see the blood isn't his. He has no bite marks."

The young hoglet looked at the floor when he heard Shadow approach. "You must have seen the Darkness, right?" the prince questioned the child.

The boy stayed quiet.

The chameleon kneeled down to eye level with the boy. "Was your family chosen by the Darkness? Were they sacrificed?" Espio asked trying to encourage the boy to speak.

Amy could see the boy was frightened enough as is as he trembled from the two males interrogation. "Enough!" She walked over and sat besides the child draping a comforting arm over him. "Clearly the child's been through enough."

Shadow and Espio backed off respecting Amy's wishes. Amy patted the boy's head. "Are you hurt, little one?"

The boy opened his mouth to respond but then looked towards Shadow and closed it. Amy noticed his hesitance. "No one will hurt you here." She took his hand and held it. "I promise." The little boy put his hand on top of hers showing trust.

Shadow noted the body language of the child and pulled Espio to the side. "The child knows something," he whispered. "He's just too frightened to speak."

Espio's eyes darted over to the boy as he whispered. "To you," he said referencing to being frightened. "He's afraid of you."

Amy and the boy bonded as she moved a stray quill from his face and giggled getting a smile from him. Shadow and Espio noticed Amy was able to get a better reaction from the child.

"Maybe the situation requires a more _delicate_ approach," Espio whispered.

Shadow and Espio had left Amy alone with the boy in hopes of getting information from him. She finished cleaning up his dirty face. "See, you're not so scary under all that blood." She set aside a rag with a bowl of water.

The boy slowly looked up at her and she returned her stare with a smile. "We should really get you a proper bath and some lovely covers to sleep under," she mentioned looking at the sheets provided on the bed in the room.

He fumbled with his hands and continued to be mute. Amy decided she would try to ignite a conversation with him, hoping he would come out of his shell.

Shadow was making his way down to the medical ward when he stopped just short of the door entrance. From there he could see Amy and the boy sit on the bed. They're backs were to him so they didn't know he was there. He stayed in the shadows of the doorway to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Where are your parents? They must be worried about you," Amy asked curiously.

With enough courage he finally spoke. "They're dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Amy looked back when she sensed another presence in the room. She spotted Shadow looming in the doorway listening to their conversation. Her eyes signaled for him to stay back as she got more information out of the child. "Can you tell me what happened to them?" she asked kindly.

He shook his head still a bit untrusting of the queen.

"Then will you tell me what happened to you, so we can make sure it never happens to anyone else?"

"The hedgehog with the sharp teeth took me to an abandoned castle in the cliffs," he explained in a hushed voice. "I escaped."

Shadow's ears perked up as he listened to the boy's explanation. The place he mentioned he had passed once on a hunting trip with his father. If this was where the Darkness resided then he knew exactly where it was.

* * *

"I have never been there before. What do you hope to find there?" Espio inquired after Shadow caught him up on the information the boy gave.

"The boy was neither sacrificed or fed upon. Yet the Darkness brought him there for some reason. If we go to this place it may hold clues."

Espio recalled how horrid Mephiles was when they first saw him. He recounted the stories Fiona had told him about her time spent with the creature. "He tortured Fiona, and I'm sure countless others. If you're going I'm going with you."

"Very well. I don't know when I'll set off to find him. Right now there are more important things happening here," the prince said referring to his father.

"Since you were gone I have not heard or seen any sightings of the beast. Do you think he's gone?"

Shadow shook his head. "I doubt it. He probably wants us to think that so when we least expect it, he'll strike."

* * *

Sonic joined his father in his chambers. The two had a private dinner together as they sat in front of the warm fireplace. Sonic was convinced he could persuade his father out of going to war again. "It's nice to have some quality time bonding with you, Sonic. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" the monarch asked setting aside his plate.

Sonic did the same moving his plate on the table in between them. "It's about staging your invasion," he said hesitantly.

He raised a curious eyebrow at his son. "What about it?"

"Don't you think it's best if we wait to replenish our forces?"

The king stared into the flames of his fireplace, as he stayed quiet. Sonic watched his father's expression. He could read his face and see he was fighting the urge to agree with him. His father looked like he was conflicted with the answer he wanted to give.

"You know, Sonic… we should have done this a long time ago," he began. "All those hunting trips I shared with your brother, I regret not having had these bonding moments with you."

Sonic smiled slightly as he could see his old father peaking through the surface again. He and his father had never been very close. Sonic always believed Shadow was the golden boy in his father's eyes. Even though Sonic was first in line at _one point_, he always felt like the second son. "Father, why do you push so hard to conquer?"

Phillip laced his fingers together over his lap. "Perhaps I am more ambitious than most kings. It was my father who taught me to push hard." He thought back to his childhood growing up. "He expected a great deal from his sons." Sonic could relate. He always felt like he was expected more of from his father when he was first in line.

Phillip glanced over to his son. "Did you know he was captured by the Babylonians?"

Sonic shook his head, as he had never heard this story before. In fact he had not ever knew much about his father's family history.

"I was six or seven at the time. They imprisoned him in Babylon, under the cruelest conditions. One day, my brother and I were taken to visit him. He saw our carriage and ran to us. I ran to him," he said recalling the memory. Phillip paused and Sonic could see the shift in his father's facial expression change to a hurt one. "He passed us and jumped in the carriage. We'd been traded as hostages for his freedom."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Why did he let that happen?"

His father sighed a shaky breath. "He was the one who arranged it." He paused and looked over to him with a sincere look. "Sons must sacrifice for their fathers," he whispered. "This was the lesson. I learned it with my brother, beaten and starved for three years."

"Father…" he whispered lowly. Sonic could only imagine the torture he endured at such a young age. He couldn't even imagine going through it himself.

"When we returned… there was no loving embrace." He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes. His voice started to became shakier. "H-he was a hard m-man to p-please…"

"Father, it wasn't right. What he did to you wasn't right. You know you have so much more to do in Mobius than you do there," he said referring to the Dragon kingdom.

Phillip looked up from his hands and reached across besides him placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder. He patted it gently. "Yes, of course. There are thing to do in Mobius _first_.

Sonic smiled. "Thank you for opening up to me."

Phillip stood from his seat and Sonic mimicked his action. "Thank you for listening," the monarch replied. The two embraced as they hugged it out together.

* * *

Amy was in her bedroom sorting through letters and paper work alone. Her door opened abruptly and Sonic came in with a huge smile on his face. "Ames, I did it!"

Amy looked up from sorting her letters. "Did what?"

He closed her bedroom door and made his way over to her. "I convinced him to postpone the invasion. Mobius is safe."

Amy stood up slowly as she knew Sonic did not know she had already put in their plan to assassinate the king. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to force a smile for him.

"His sanity started trickling back in, and for a moment I could actually see my father again."

Amy tilted her head and raised a skeptical brow.

Sonic noted her skepticism. "I'm not saying he's cured, Ames. It'll just take some time."

Amy's eyes looked away as she fought to tell him the truth about her plan of action.

Sonic read through her quiet demeanor. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "How much time? How can you be so sure you convinced him?"

"I'm not."

"Then you agree we can't risk it."

He scoffed. "Risk what? Letting him live?"

She stayed quiet.

Sonic's expression quickly turned cold. His eyes narrowed at her and he gently held her arms. "Amy… what have you done?" he said staring her in the eyes for the truth.

* * *

The king entered the throne room. It was around midnight and the room was completely empty. Only the torches on the wall throughout the throne room gave a soft ambiance to the room. A table was set up right in front of the throne for the king. A goblet of wine and a loaf of sacramental bread were already laid out for him.

* * *

Sonic fought to end the assassination on his father. Isabelle came to hear her son out.

"It is not too late! He has agreed not to invade! He saw reason! He's getting better! Do you hear me?!" Sonic shouted at the two women. He couldn't believe they were going through with this plan.

Isabelle listened to her son and could see he was convinced that his father had agreed to not invade. She looked back at Amy who stood by her bedroom door looking to see what Amy thought.

Amy was conflicted. "Well if there's hope…"

"There is hope! I've seen it!" Sonic shouted. "You have to stop this right now!" he begged.

* * *

Phillip kneeled before the table and waited for the priest to arrive. The priest came out from the side and stood in front of the king along with an alter boy. "In nomine patri et fili et spiritus sancti," he chanted in sacred language.

Phillip closed his eyes and prayed as the priest and alter boy left the king to pray on his own. Unbeknownst to the king, a guard slowly crept up on the king while he was meditating. The guard made sure to keep his footsteps quiet as he approached the monarch.

Phillip opened his eyes and reached for the goblet of wine when he saw the guard come up from behind him in the reflection of the goblet. With shift movement Phillip turned around punching the guard in the gut completely winding him. The guard gasped as he collapsed to the ground. Phillip began to punch him in the face over and over again. "Who sent you?!" he shouted angrily. Phillip lifted the guard by the brim of his chest plate, and lifted him slightly before smashing him back into the floor. "Answer me!" he sneered.

The guard gagged on his own blood pouring out of the sides of his mouth. The king repeated his actions by shaking him. "Who!?"

* * *

Isabelle came down to the throne room as quick as possible. As she entered a servant was busy scrubbing away a bloodstain on the tiles of the floor. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized it may have been too late.

The king came into view from the side of the room. "There you are!"

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Sonic, come!" Phillip interrupted.

Isabelle looked over her shoulder and spotted her son behind her along with Shadow. Sonic walked past his mother shooting her a glare. He made his way towards his father who put an arm over him. "Sonic, you're the only one I can trust."

Sonic pretended like he had no idea what had gone on. "What happened, father?"

"I can't talk here. I must speak with you," he paused looking around before his eyes landed on his wife. "_Alone_," he emphasized.

The two males walked off leaving Isabelle concerned for her head. Shadow watched as his father and brother walked off together. "Do you think he'll spill the beans?" he whispered.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes on Sonic. "He best not…"

* * *

Phillip took Sonic down to the wine cellar. Sonic knew he would have to do some damage control to protect Amy and Isabelle. "Someone tried to kill me tonight."

Sonic leaned against one of the walls with his arms crossed across his chest. He acted surprised. "Are you okay?"

He nodded looking down at his bloody scabbed knuckles and smiled darkly. "I killed them."

Sonic noticed that his father seemed a little bit too happy about that. "Who do you think it was?" his asked trying to seem concerned.

Phillip paced. "That's the question I was going to ask you, my son. I have my suspicions it was your mother."

Sonic swallowed hard. He couldn't let his mother take the blame for this. Even though she was mostly to blame. "No. It wasn't."

Phillip looked at his son. "Then who else could it be?" He tapped his chin as he began narrowing down a list of suspects through his mind. "Unless…"

Sonic could see the gears grinding in his father's mind. He was determined to figure out who it was. "What?"

"Shadow…" he growled.

"No way. Shadow would never," he replied.

"No, it had to have been. I'm sure of it. He's been on the outs with me for awhile now."

Sonic walked over and stopped his father's incessant pacing. He put his hands on his shoulders. "Father, Shadow loves you. He would never hurt you, he's just worried about your health is all."

Phillip's eyes widened and his mind flashed back to months ago when Shadow had confronted him on his health.

_Shadow stood his ground. "I know you're not well, so I was just-" _

_He pulled a dagger from his waist and held it towards Shadow's throat. "-What makes you think I'm not well?_

Phillip came out of his daze and shook his head. He would keep this information a secret just in case Sonic told Shadow that he was onto him. "You're right, Sonic. Shadow would never hurt me."

Sonic patted his father's back giving him a hug. "Just get some rest and we'll deal with this in the morning."

Phillip nodded. "Yes, we shall..."

* * *

Phillip was in the war room alone again. He stared down at his map of Mobius with his wooden soldiers aligned over parts of it. "It was good to be with Sonic today." He sighed with a smile. "The boy truly loves me, I know that now."

He turned around looking at his other map on the wall. "I have misjudged him in so many ways. I know where his loyalties lie, but it's Shadow that I cannot trust." His hand knocked over a knight piece. "He doesn't want the Dragon kingdom. He shies from conquest. Without my constant pushing he would be content to hide under the covers with Amy."

He spun around as thousands of thoughts flooded his mind. "I cannot live in fear." He began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. "I was so close to death today, I could feel its dark hand on my throat." He looked up to the ceiling as a smirk tugged at his lips. "But Chaos, spared me for the work I must do."

He turned around facing his table map. "It is for me to sit on their throne, to slay their bastard queen, and rule a new empire!" he said pointing at the map. "It's what I was meant for!" he said venomously. The king was getting himself so worked up he began to pant lightly. "But… Sonic was right. Before I invade, there _are_ things I must do here in Mobius." Phillip looked off into space as his thoughts collected themselves. "First, I must kill Shadow, and then wed his wife..."

He smiled darkly as he looked over to the black and silver hedgehog sitting in a chair by the table. "What do you think?"

The strange entity smiled wickedly in approval of the king's decision. The king didn't need a reply to understand how he felt. "Good, I couldn't agree more…"

* * *

**AN:** Ooooh, so what do you guys think? Everyone is strategizing now! Please leave me a review and make sure to vote for the poll on my profile page! :)


	21. Long Live The King

After a close call, Shadow, Amy, and Isabelle met in the queen's chambers. Even though Shadow hadn't been involved in the decision, he still worried for Amy's safety. "I thought your plan was to poison him?" Shadow spoke.

"It was but then Sonic changed our minds," Isabelle responded. "I sent a guard to retrieve the poisoned wine but Phillip killed him before he could grab it."

"My father didn't drink it then?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, and of course now Phillip is interrogating Sonic for clues."

Amy fiddled with her fingers. "I'm worried Sonic may crack under pressure. He has a very good heart, and he didn't want us to go through with this in the first place."

"That may be true but he also wouldn't want to see any of us be put to death," Isabelle argued.

"She's right," Shadow added.

"Sonic's a smart boy. He'll shift the trail elsewhere."

•~•

At the crack of dawn all of the servants and guests of the castle were told to meet in the courtyard. Amy and Shadow were still in their nightwear attire along with the rest of the castle staff. Amy draped a warm robe over her nightgown as she and Shadow made their outside.

Shadow made his way to one of the guards standing post. "What's going on? Is the castle under attack?"

The guard shook his head. "No, but the king has summoned everyone to the courtyard. Urgently."

With still no clear answer, Shadow and Amy came outside where they saw Phillip talking to some of his guards in front. Sonic stood with them and talked to his father in private. The couple stood beside Isabelle who waited patiently among the other servants. "What's going on?" Shadow whispered.

"I don't know, but I fear the worst," she mumbled back quietly. Sonic looked over his shoulder and shot the three a troubled look.

The king turned to face everyone while his three guards and Sonic stood behind him. "One of you here or more, my friends, my family, my subjects…tried to kill me." He paused. "You see my new men," he said pointing to them behind him. "They're loyal only to me. But I know more needs to be done. With the guilty unrevealed, this night…in a vision, Chaos told me how to reveal them. My oath to him: this sword," he said brandishing his weapon. He walked down the line of people standing in front. "It will not be sheathed till it has taken a life."

People standing in front cowered back worried they may be slaughtered as an example. Shadow, Amy, and Isabelle watched cautiously as the king made his way down the line towards them with his sword extended.

"As the sun rises, this sword will cast a shadow. When that shadow touches the guilty, I'll know," he explained.

Isabelle and Amy exchanged looks while Shadow watched his father intently. Phillip held his sword out and the shadow casted down on some of his subjects. Some of the people bowed their head and closed their eyes, as they were passed. Phillip watched his people carefully as he came towards the end of the line. Suddenly out of nowhere the silver and black hedgehog appeared and touched the side of his sword lowering it. "Not now," he spoke. "Give them time to tell their sins and due penance," he said.

The king watched with his mouth agape as he listened. Everyone else watched as the king looked completely out of his mind staring off into space.

The silver hedgehog faded away slowly. "Let their souls be wiped clean; Chaos likes that best. Everyone wants to confess," he finished.

The king put a hand to his head as he cleared his mind. "Who here made their confessions yesterday?"

Someone stepped up from the crowd. "I did." A raccoon standing beside Shadow said. Phillip focused his attention on him. "Secretary to Lord Bellamy," the raccoon introduced.

"Did you fornicate last night?" the king asked stepping closer.

He shook his head, a bit baffled by the question. "Of course not, my lord…"

The king stared at him without blinking an eye. "We should all be as ready as you..." In a swift movement he stabbed the secretary in the stomach and pulled his sword out. Females screamed as they watched the poor subject collapse to the floor, dead. Isabelle covered her mouth in horror as she watched the male bleed out into the cobblestone. Amy linked her arm with her husband and looked away.

Sonic also watched in horror not expecting his father's sudden action. The king walked away from the deceased male and handed his bloody sword to one of his guards. "Be off," he stated to his subjects. "Don your finest clothing. The celebrations of our victory for the borders will happen today." The king exited the courtyard leaving everyone terrified and confused.

Sonic came over to his family and bowed his head in shame. "I was wrong," he finally admitted. "…He _is_ lost," he confessed.

•~•

Later that morning, Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Isabelle formed a meeting in Sonic's room. Sonic stared out the window. "When I was growing up, I saw him as the man I wanted to become."

Amy came up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "It's too late for an assassination; we'd never get near him now." He looked over to Shadow sitting by his desk. "He must be removed from the throne by a superior force."

"Like a coup?" Isabelle piped in. "It's deadly for us if we lose and dangerous if we win. A coup puts power in the hands of the military."

Sonic sighed. "It's our only choice, mother."

"But how?" Shadow questioned. "What can I offer to the generals to back me, rather than father?"

Amy's ears perked as a thought came to mind. "Remember, some generals were dismissed before you went to war. Surely some of them feel betrayed by their king. And each one of them is a noble with a territory and men of their own to command."

It would take some convincing. "…It could work," the ebony hedgehog replied.

"But if we win, if we seize power, what happens to Phillip?" Isabelle inquired.

"He'll be imprisoned, see the finest doctors and either regain his senses in time, or will die a natural death, but… he can never be king again. His time will be over."

•~•

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Phillip sat alone on his throne. "Your majesty," a meek male servant spoke entering the room. "I've done as you asked. I added the additional spice to Prince Shadow's plate. Are you sure haven't you changed your mind?"

He smiled in sinister content. "No. I want it done at tonight's feast."

The servant seemed upset by what he was being forced to do, but Phillip could read his doubts. "Don't be concerned about the sin. I reconciled with Chaos for us both. See his plate is piled high with meats." He tapped his fingers together. "To those watching it will look as if Shadow choked to death…"

The servant nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Phillip stood from his seat. "Good." He began to make his exit until he stopped by the doors. "Oh, and tell them to leave the garlands up," he said gesturing to the beautiful roses all around the throne room. "I'm planning a wedding here… in the near future."

•~•

Amy and Shadow made their way down the halls of the castle together. "If I can sway the generals to my side I shall return with them and their men beside me."

"Do you think it'll be enough?" Amy inquired as the two headed down the corridors together.

"I-"

"-Well!" a familiar voice said from in front of them. Phillip and Isabelle approached them.

Phillip smiled at the two. "Two happy couples on a happy day, hmm?" Shadow and Amy forced on fake smiles in unison. Then the king focused his attention on Amy. "Amy, aren't you coming to see the joust and the navel spectacle today?"

Amy blinked in befuddlement. "Uh, spectacle?"

"Two ships in mock combat," he explained. "It will be a wonder, and you're the guest of honor," he gestured.

"Me?" she said slightly surprised.

Isabelle nodded. "Oh, Phillip insists, my dear."

Amy went with it, not wanting to deny his requests. "Oh, of course, I'm honored."

"I regret we haven't been as close as we should. I may have been a bit judgmental in your behavior with my sons, and about your lack of heirs… with Shadow," he said shooting a glare Shadow's way. "As it turns out, Chaos' plan may be for the best."

Shadow held back his outrage but knew he needed to get out before he lashed at him any second. "I should go," he interrupted.

Phillip turned his attention to his son. "But, you can't. You're not just a hero of war, you led the invasion."

"I realize that, but I'm looking in at some of the injured soldiers who couldn't be here today," he lied.

"But you will be back for the feast tonight, right?"

He nodded. "Of course." Shadow walked past his father and Isabelle, leaving the three alone. Phillip glanced over to Amy then extended out his right arm for her to link with his. "Shall we get going then?"

Amy hesitantly looked at his arm before shooting a look over at Isabelle. Isabelle exchanged a look for her to proceed to not make anything look suspicious. Amy linked arms with the king and he led her off down the hall.

•~•

Outside a few miles away from the castle, tents were set up along the shoreline. A stage was also set up for the royals to view all the excitement of the celebration. A jousting station was set up in front of the stage, and two naval ships were off in the ocean preparing for their mock combat battle. Plenty of subjects, servants, noblemen, and women were already in attendance for the celebration. Out in the fields, there was food, music, and games for all to enjoy.

A trumpet rang out as a carriage approached. "His majesty, King Phillip of Mobius."

The king marched up to the stage where three seats were set up for the royals to view the fun. Phillip sat in the middle seat. The announcer announced the next royal making her way to the stage. "Her Majesty, Amy, Queen of Mercia." Amy made her way up the stairs to the stage and her eyes met the kings.

Phillip patted the seat beside him for Amy to sit in. She looked down at it, cautiously before sitting beside him. For the past twenty minutes, Amy had felt uncomfortable with all the kind treatment he had been giving to her today.

The announcer announced the final royal to make way to the stage. "Her Majesty, Isabelle, Queen of Mobius."

Besides Amy, Isabelle had also felt something was off with the attention Phillip had been giving Amy today. She recognized it as the kind he once gave her when he was completely in love with her. Isabelle sat on the other side of Phillip and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Turn your eyes on a display of Mobian might. A spectacle to honor the heroes of war," the king shouted for all his subjects. Everyone standing near the shorelines cheered, excited for the event to start.

"Each ship is full of soldiers just returned from our victory," the king explained to Amy. He looked to her with excitement in his eyes. "Just wait till you see the fireworks."

Amy kept her eyes looking straight ahead trying to avoid giving him any more attention than needed. Phillip couldn't help but stare at her beautifully dressed in her a royal gown. He placed his hand on top of hers, startling her. "Is there anything I can get you, my dear?" he asked a little bit too enthusiastically. "Maybe some warm mulled wine?"

Isabelle watched the whole display happen before her, and couldn't help but feel sick in her stomach. Amy glanced over at Phillip as he leaned in closer to her. "No, thank you," she smiled sheepishly while gently moving her hand away from his.

The king looked over his shoulder and grabbed a fur fleece from behind the chairs they sat in. Even though the snow had melted away it was still quite cold out. He unfolded the fleece and gently draped it across Amy's lap to keep her warm. Isabelle gave Phillip the stink eye even though he continued to ignore her existence beside him. In that moment, Amy didn't really know what to do, and instead folded her hands over her lap.

Isabelle tried to distract Phillip from his obsession with impressing Amy. "Look, Phillip, they're firing the cannons," she pointed.

"Yes, it appears they are," he replied dryly and uninterested.

The two ships fired what _appeared_ to be blank cannon shots. People watching the spectacle near the shore clapped and cheered. Amy found it a little strange as she realized they were actually using real cannons for the mock combat. _"I thought they were using fireworks," _she thought to herself.

Phillip watched for a moment before returning his attention to Amy. "The sound of victory. The sound of Mobius." His hand slid under the fur fleece while she wasn't looking at him. "Doesn't that excite you?" he said seductively, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze.

Amy felt him feel her up under the fleece and turned, taken aback by his action. The king noticed her frightened expression and backed off, but continued to stare at her in fascination. Isabelle had noticed his apparent pass at Amy but avoided making a scene. She knew she'd have a word about it with Amy later. Amy on the other hand swallowed the lump in her throat and tried her best to watch the spectacle hoping Phillip would do the same.

Suddenly out of nowhere, one of the ships in the ocean blew into smithereens. Everyone including Phillip was shocked. People screamed out in horror and concern as the people on the ship were killed in front of their very eyes.

Phillip growled in frustration. "I told them to fire with care! Who's manning the guns, sheep?"

"You actually told them to fire with real cannons?" Amy asked surprised by the risk.

"What kind of spectacle would mere fireworks be?" he said aggressively. He stopped himself when he realized he was slipping into his more aggressive side. He calmed himself believing he was losing his good impression on her. "Well, never mind. I refuse to have you disappointed, Amy." He gestured to the shoreline. "This... is all for you, you know."

Amy looked away from him again. What was the king up to? He noticed her sadden countenance. "There'll be another chance later this afternoon..."

"Later?" Isabelle gawked in astonishment.

He shot her an angered look. "Yes, when we'll do it again. Properly this time!" he shouted. He got up from his seat and stormed off.

In the crowd, another individual had witnessed everything that had happened between the king and Amy. Discreetly, they slunk back into the crowd to relay this information to another.

•~•

In another part of the kingdom, Shadow rode to the shorelines close to the tournament. He was surprised when he saw wounded males washed up on the shoreline. He watched as other soldiers helped carried some of the fallen ones from the tragic show. Shadow dismounted his horse and rushed over to one of the lieutenants. "You there, what's this? Speak freely."

"The greatest naval spectacle of all time, my lord," he said sarcastically. "That is until the ship exploded."

"The king replaced the fireworks with gunpowder. Can you believe they survived the war for this?" another soldier standing nearby piped in.

"These soldiers are from the war?" he asked in surprise. He looked down in a wagon recognizing some of the deceased males.

"There'll be twice as many later this afternoon when they do it, again," the lieutenant said.

"What?" he barked. "No one would be idiotic enough to do this again."

"You would think no one would do it the first time," the other soldier replied.

"Who else was on that ship? Any generals?" Shadow asked.

"General Antoine, General Arthur, and General Bark," he listed.

"Where are they?" Shadow questioned.

"Dead, my lord."

Shadow closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "Chaos..." The coup plan had flown out the window.

•~•

Back in the bedroom, Amy sat on the edge of her bed with Isabelle after the disaster at the naval spectacle. Shadow was still away and Amy only had Isabelle to talk to about the latest events. Amy closed her eyes. "A hundred males dead just like that."

"Amy, there's something you should know…" She looked up waiting for her to continue. "Phillip asked for an annulment." Amy looked surprised but remained quiet. "It can only mean he wishes to end our marriage, and turn to someone else. You," she said matter of factly.

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "…No."

She remained stern. "I saw what he did to you today."

"That came out of nowhere…" she said recalling the king trying to feel her up earlier. "He's never shown the slightest bit of interest in me."

"-When he had his hands on you, he had his hands on the Dragon kingdom."

"So, he decides to wed me then keep all three crowns for himself?" she questioned in disgust.

"Thus his sudden generous acceptance of the fact that you are not pregnant…yet." Isabelle's eyes widened, realization hitting hard. "…He wants to give you an heir himself."

Amy felt so sick. It all made sense, and the thought absolutely revolted her. "And the spectacle, the carnage..?"

"—A botched display of his prowess," Isabelle added.

"Does he honestly think Shadow and I would agree to have our marriage annulled? That's ludicrous!" She paused as the pieces were starting to come together. Her face laced with horror. "Unless..."

Isabelle crossed her arms as she realized it too. "He's going to kill his own son…"

•~•

On the same beach later that afternoon, jousters battled it out in front of the royal family. Isabelle clapped sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Ah, Lord Montgomery takes out yet _another_ opponent," she droned. Lord Montgomery always won the battles. He was unbeatable and it made the competition quite boring and predictable to most of the audience.

After hearing another round of unenthusiastic clapping, Phillip noticed his subjects seemed uninterested and quiet as they watched the event. "Why are they all so melancholy? They're at a joust, not a funeral," he scoffed.

"Many of them lost loved ones in _your_ mock battle, Phillip," Isabelle quipped with annoyance.

Phillip was about to lash out at his wife but was interrupted by a trumpet. The trumpet blew again announcing the arrival of a royal. Isabelle and Phillip looked to their left to see a carriage pull up. "All hail, Queen Amy of Mercia."

Amy stepped out of her carriage wearing a beautiful red long sleeved dress with gold detailing. She had her hair up in a bun and wore her beautiful gold tiara crown. Trailing her backside was a long gold flowing cape. Some of the subjects sitting on the benches perked up when they saw her step out. "Queen Amy!" a subject chimed happily.

"She looks beautiful," another said.

Amy made her way towards the stage walking elegantly with regal grace. Her adoring subjects stood, clapped, and cheered for her. Amy walked up the stairs and sat next to Phillip, while the king couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked stunning but also looked like a powerful queen ready to take on anything. He stood from his seat and crouched down by her side. "You're ready, aren't you?" Amy remained quiet with an expressionless face. Phillip smirked and stroked the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's like we dreamed the same dream. Now the throne can finally be ours," he whispered. She flinched from his touch, shutting her eyes tight and causing him to stop.

Phillip walked down the steps of the stage. "Halt the competition! I am going to joust Lord Montgomery," he proclaimed dignified.

Amy stared at the king, confused by his thinking. "What?"

"Gamekeeper!" he called.

The gamekeeper approached the sovereign. "But, your Majesty, his armor's damaged, he'll need a fresh horse."

He smirked. "Then you have much to attend to." The king walked off heading to one of the tents to change.

Isabelle sat down next to Amy in the king's seat. "How you've changed since you've arrived at court." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I miss the girl you once were."

Amy glanced over at the queen with a poker expression. "Many will." She looked back ahead towards the jousters. "She was easier to kill," she added.

•~•

"His Majesty and Lord Montgomery!" an announcer stated. King Phillip came riding out on a black horse adorning the color green. Lord Montgomery rode a brown horse with the color red. Both men wore the traditional knight armor and stood at opposite ends of the court waiting to start.

The gamekeeper signaled for the men to start and the two competitors charged down the track with their lance outwards in front of them with one hand, while using their other hand to hold their shield. The two men collided with Phillip's lance knocking Lord Montgomery back a bit, but not letting him fall from his steed.

The subjects clapped as King Phillip was winning this battle so far. Isabelle clapped along with Amy as they watched. "I guess that's good comeuppance for Lord Montgomery. He will have to take the blows since it's bad business to outshine the king," Isabelle explained.

Amy knew exactly what she meant. No one was allowed to win against the king. The two men went back to the opposite ends of the court and waited for the next round. The gamekeeper signaled for them to go and the two started trotting down their lanes.

The two men aimed their lances out as they neared. As Phillip got closer he was sure he would finally knock his opponent off his horse. But before his lance could touch the other knight, Lord Montgomery's lance impacted Phillip's visor allowing his lance to splinter off and impale him through the left eye. Everyone gasped in horror as they watched the king fall from his horse and roll onto the ground.

Isabelle was completely shocked as she watched her husband lay motionless. Amy put a hand over her mouth as she wondered what the condition was of the king. "Is the king all right?" Isabelle cried out as she stood from her seat.

The gamekeeper rushed to the king's side. "Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" he called out hoping for a response. They rolled him over on his side and gasped in shock as a large wooden shard stood a few inches out from his eye. The gamekeeper turned to the guards. "The king has been gravely injured! Where is the physician?"

Lord Montgomery dismounted his horse and snuck off while everyone else was busy attending to the king. He snuck into a nearby tent panting and trying to catch his breath. But alas, lying on the floor of the tent was the REAL Lord Montgomery, knocked out unconscious.

The imposter knight standing in the tent took off his helmet revealing himself to be Shadow! Shadow tossed his helmet to the side as he stared at the real knight lying on the floor starting to stir. He had just made one of the riskiest moves in his reign and felt no remorse doing so.

•~•

Later that evening, the castle bells rang ominously signaling the rest of Mobius that the king was not well. Amy, Sonic, and Isabelle sat outside his chambers as medics worked on fixing the king's injuries. Shadow came walking down the hall out of breath acting like he had just heard the horrible news. "Is he getting better?" the ebony hedgehog questioned.

"He lingers," Amy said softly.

"Is he going to make it?" he asked further.

"He won't survive because there are pieces of the lance stuck in his brain." Amy, Sonic, and Shadow all looked to the floor sadly, all conflicted with how they felt.

"Is this what we wanted?" Isabelle chimed in.

"It isn't," Amy answered. "Phillip's fall was out of our hands completely. Is that not Chaos' will?" Shadow looked away, hiding the truth of the matter from the rest. "Now no more blood needs to be spilled," she finished.

"None but my father's…" Sonic added sadly.

Isabelle put her hand on her son's shoulder. "We should say goodbye."

The two boys and Isabelle headed into Phillip's bedroom, while Amy remained outside the doors allowing privacy for their family.

•~•

Inside the bedroom, the king rested in his bed while his advisors stood around him discussing final matters. Phillip had a bandage wrapped around the side of his head covering his injured eye. The cloth was still damp with blood from the bleeding.

Isabelle and Sonic sat by Phillip's bedside while Shadow stood at the foot of his father's bed and looked on. Isabelle reached out and held Phillip's hand. "In spite of our differences, I've always tried to do what is best for, Sonic, for you, and for Mobius," she said truthfully.

Phillip shushed her softly. "Shh…there are no more regrets," he spoke quietly. "I just want to let you know that I have always loved you."

Isabelle placed a hand on his shoulder. This was the old Phillip she had once loved greatly. "You are the love of my life," she whispered back. "Oh, and to see your kindness return…" she stroked the side of his cheek.

He cracked a small smile. "Yours must be as well. It's in you still my sweet, Isabella."

Isabelle smiled lovingly at her husband. She loved the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue. "Rest now, Phillip. Rest long."

He nodded. "Before I do, I want to talk to my sons. In private," he added.

Isabelle respected his wishes and left along with the advisors leaving only Sonic and Shadow in the room with him. Sonic was already on the other side of the bed kneeling by his father and Shadow slowly approached the other side of the bed. He gulped as he kneeled by his father's bedside. Phillip turned his head slightly towards his eldest son. "Shadow, what have you come to say to me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, father."

Phillip tilted his head towards Sonic before looking back to Shadow. "Did I tell you boys that I named Shadow after my eldest brother?" The two boys shook their heads. Shadow was slightly surprised. He never knew much about his father's family.

"He was to be king, but he feared the job. You know, the giving and taking of lives to a cause." The king smiled at his sons. "You remind me of him, Shadow. I once thought he was weak." Shadow watched his father as he continued his story. "I knew I'd be a better king. It was a competition all along. Such games we play against those we love, but I won it all."

Sonic raised a brow confused. "What do you mean, father?"

Phillip closed his good eye as he conjured the courage to admit a dark secret. "I killed him in a _'hunting'_ accident."

"…You killed your own brother?" Sonic questioned.

Phillip started to tear up out of guilt. "No one ever knew…"

Sonic looked over to Shadow starting to realize something. "Now I know why you warned me against Shadow. You tried to turn us against each other."

"Betraying someone you love blackens your soul. It's a weight you carry all of your days." Phillip looked at the foot of his bed where the black and silver hedgehog stood. Now known as the ghost of his brother. "Can I let it go now?" the king asked his spirit

His brother's ghost extended his hand out. "You can let go now."

Sonic and Shadow watched as their father's breathing slowed and his right eye began to close. Sonic's head bowed and he felt himself crying, as he held onto his father's hand. Shadow remained stoic not allowing himself to get upset in front of his brother. He quickly got up and walked away from the bed not wanting to have to look anymore. "Chaos, forgive me," he whispered under his breath as he left the room.

As Shadow exited the room, the medics announced the monarch's death. The guards standing post outside his door declared it throughout the castle. "The king is dead!" guards chanted.

"Long live the king!" they chanted.

Shadow walked down the halls holding his head high. He knew what he did was wrong, but he only did it because it was what was right for his people. At that moment, he knew he would carry a heavy burden just like his father did for the rest of his life.

•~•

Amy awoke when her bedroom door opened. She sat up realizing Shadow had never made it to bed that night. It was early in the morning and she sat up. In bed. "Shadow, you haven't slept?" she said slightly groggy.

Shadow closed the door behind him. "The nobles and my father's advisors were in my ear all night."

Amy grabbed her nearby robe and wrapped it around herself while approaching him by the sofa. "So, what now?"

"I am the king of Mobius."

Amy smiled slightly. "Yes, you are."

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed. "I never wanted it to happen this way." He looked to the floor with a solemn expression. "Fearing my own father, hating him at the end."

Amy sat herself down on the sofa in front of him.

"I saw the bodies of those men that drowned in those boats. Heroes carelessly killed for the show," he said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I know you knew many of those men that fought alongside you."

Shadow looked up from the floor towards her with a serious and angered expression. "I saw him touch your face and the way he looked at you."

Amy blinked in surprised. "Wait, you were at the tournament?"

He gulped. "Amy, I know you said my father's death was Chaos' will but…"

"-Shadow, it was," she said cutting him off.

"But it wasn't, Amy." Amy stared at him bewildered. "Espio told me what my father did to you yesterday. He told me everything. That's when I knew it needed to be done."

"What needed to be done?"

"Do you remember what my father's words of advice were to us?" She shook her head not recalling what he was talking about. "When you see a threat, cut it down before it cuts you. I did just that yesterday."

Amy's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. She slowly stood to her feet. It all made sense to her now. "That was you..?" she said referring to the '_accident'_.

He walked closer to her putting his hands gently on her shoulders. "Amy, I told you that I was not like my brother once. I said I would do unimaginable things just to keep you safe. I even told you I was willing to cut down my father if he ever became a threat. I kept all those promises."

Amy stared into his eyes and could see he was telling her the truth. She lowered her ears. "I can already feel myself changing and not for the better. Every choice I have made to protect Mobius, Mercia, even you, for all of them there is a reckoning." She closed her eyes. "I worry that one day I'll turn into someone who you won't love."

Shadow sat her down sitting beside her on the couch. "My father told me before he died that he carried a burden all his life. I don't want to deal with the same thing. He cupped her face and made her look at him. "Tell me your darkest secrets and I'll tell you mine, so we do not harden over time."

She stared at him with a smile. "Shadow, what you did…" she struggled with the right thing to say. "Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back feeling better that she accepted the horrendous thing he had done. The two parted from each other and Shadow smiled at her with a half-lidded gaze. "I promised you I would protect you." He put his hand over hers. "I intend to keep that promise."


	22. The Slaughter of Innocence

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for your reviews and sticking with this story! I really appreciate it!

•~•

* * *

The castle held a funeral for the king and buried him the same day. Many of his subjects were sad but also relieved by his passing. Amy and Shadow were now next in line, and the coronation ceremony would take place soon. In the meantime Amy had decided to look after the nameless orphan boy Shadow had found.

Shadow came into their bedroom where Amy and the boy were bonding. Amy held him in her lap as she sat on the floor and read to him. Shadow watched from the doorway lovingly as she read to him. He couldn't help but notice how good she was with children. He longed to have a child with her so they could bond with their offspring together.

He entered the room coming up from behind them. "How are you doing today, little one?" Shadow asked as he approached the two.

The little boy looked over Amy's shoulder at Shadow and ran away hiding under her bed. Amy stood up and approached her bed. "Don't worry it's all right, Shadow won't hurt you," she cooed.

Shadow still couldn't understand why the boy feared him so much. He had saved his life in the woods, and had been nothing but nice to him. "It's okay, Amy. I was just checking in on you. I won't be here very long."

She could see he was slightly disappointed by the boy's reaction to him. "I'm sorry, Shadow. I don't understand why he's so scared of you. I'm sure he'll warm up eventually."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, eventually…"

Amy smiled at him. "Cheer up, Shadow."

He smiled slightly. "I just wanted to let you know I have some business to attend to. I'll be in and out of the castle all day. My father's advisors want to meet with me again."

Amy managed to pull the boy out from under the bed. She held him in her arms. "Okay, Shadow. I'll see you later then."

With that he left the room.

* * *

Shadow walked down towards the infirmary when he saw just the person he was looking for. Tails came out no longer wearing a sling or bandage around his arm. The fox had finished healing and was released back into the world. Shadow smiled as he approached the fox. He placed his hands on Tails' shoulders looking him over. "Your wounds have healed, I see."

Tails cracked a grin. "Well, I found no more excuses to stay in bed."

"Of course. I'd probably do the same," he chuckled.

Tails smile before realizing something. "By the way, I'm so sorry about your father's passing."

Shadow's smile faded by the mention. "Thank you, Tails." It was still a hard topic to talk about for him, as he was still wracked with guilt.

He bowed his head in respect. "So, were you looking for me?"

Shadow's focus went back to the task at hand. "Yes, actually." He pulled a piece of paper out from underneath his vest and handed it over to Tails. "Here, this is for you."

Tails took the paper and opened it up before reading over it. His eyes widened and he looked god smacked by what he read. "This is more than I could have ever dreamed of…" he said before looking back to the prince.

"You saved my life. I only regret that I couldn't give you a title, but that is the king's job and I am still not quite the king yet."

"I understand, but really, this is more than enough."

Shadow patted his back. "I intend to give you a title once I am king. You deserve it."

Tail's ears lowered when Cream came to his mind. "Do you know if lady Cream has found a suitor yet? I haven't seen here for a few days now."

"I believe she's coming back to court today. She was visiting her family in Mercia for a bit. As for finding a suitor, I am not sure."

Tails bowed his head. "Well, thank you again for this, Shadow. I mean it."

"It's no problem, Tails. This is what people do when they're friends." Shadow turned on his heel. "I'll see you around."

Tails smiled as he watched the dark prince walk off. He looked back down at the paper and couldn't believe he was being given so much. He was honored.

* * *

Later that day Cream had arrived back to court and lounged in bed while reading a book. She was slightly exhausted from her trip from Mercia, and requested some food before taking a nap. A knock on her door interrupted her from her reading. "Come in," she said while not bothering to look away from her book. Her bedroom door opened and Tails stood in the doorway practically gleaming at the sight of her. He opened his mouth to speak but Cream cut him off. "Just put the tray on the table by the door," she instructed while continuing to read her book.

Tails shook his head and laughed. "I don't have a tray." Cream looked up when she recognized the voice. "But I could go get one," he quipped while closing the door behind him.

Cream smiled from ear to ear. "Tails!" She got out of her bed and ran towards him. "Thank Chaos you're alright!" She embraced him as he embraced her back. Tails didn't want to let go after being away from her from so long.

"I missed you," he said.

Cream rested her cheek against his chest. "Me too, Tails."

"I didn't stop thinking about you when I was away," he admitted.

She looked up at him. "Oh, Tails. I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you arrived back at court. I was-"

"-I know, you were in Mercia. I heard," he finished for her.

She gently pulled away from his embrace but still stood in front of him. "My parents are peeved at me for still not finding a suitor," she groaned. "It has been nearly nine months now."

Tails smirked and pulled out the paper from his vest. "They won't be after this," he said handing it to her.

Cream looked down at the paper. "What's this?" she said curiously.

"My land."

She looked at him confused and opened up the paper. She began to read over it.

"Look at the map. Look at the list of holdings. Farms, tenants paying rent! River access, orchards, a manor house," he exclaimed excitedly.

Cream smiled while looking at him. "I don't understand, how did you-."

"-I'm a hero of Mobius, Cream. I saved the prince's life. Shadow calls me his _friend_."

She smiled sweetly at him. "This is wonderful, Tails."

He picked her up in his arms and twirled her in a circle before putting her back on her feet. "Do you know what this means?"

"That we can be together?" she beamed.

He cupped the side of her face. "Yes. I can finally provide for you and your family."

Cream leaned in towards his face. "I love you, Tails."

"I love you too." The two kissed. Cream broke away from the kiss and looked at him with a half lidded gaze. "Tails?" she said in hushed voice.

"Yes?"

"Make sure the door's locked." Tails looked surprised by her suggestion but knew where this was headed. "Of course."

* * *

Later that evening, Amy brought the little boy to his own bedroom just down the hall from hers. The little boy was confused as to why he had his own room. "This is your room for the time being," she explained. He looked up at her confused.

She kneeled down to his level and looked at him sweetly. "This is where you'll sleep from now on, but these ladies," she said gesturing to the two servants behind her. "Will be the ones taking care of you. I can assure you they're very nice."

The boy looked to the two women that appeared behind the queen with distrust. Amy could sense the boy was hesitant from the look on his face. "I'll be back tomorrow to play with you, I promise." The little boy got on his knees and hugged her tightly. "Please don't leave me. They'll burn me," he said softly.

Amy was taken aback by his comment. She quickly pulled back from his embrace and looked to the two female servants. "Go," she commanded while signaling for the door. The two servants curtsied and left. Amy turned her attention back to the boy sitting on the carpet. "Why would you say that?" she asked quietly.

He remained silent. It dawned on Amy about where he had been found and what he may have been connected to. "Are you apart of the coven?" she asked.

His gaze fell to the carpet floor and his head lowered. He didn't know if she would be upset since she didn't convey to their conventions of life.

"I don't care if you're a witch." She continued. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you."

He cracked a small smile.

She could see he was just an innocent boy reaching out for protection and warmth from anyone he could. He had no family left after all. "Would you like to sleep in the room with me then?"

He nodded still staying quiet. Amy smiled at him and giggled. "You know I don't even know your name."

His eyes looked around as he became brave enough to reveal his identity. "Pascal."

"Pascal?" she repeated. "I like that name, it suits you."

Amy stayed with Pascal in her room as he slept. She had a small bed set up next to her side. He was afraid of being alone so she read while he slept. She was still waiting for Shadow to get back anyway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pascal jolt up in his sleep and pant frantically.

"Pascal, what's wrong?" she asked getting up.

"I had a nightmare," he gasped. "I saw him outside the window staring at us." Amy looked towards her balcony window and saw no one there.

She sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his quills. "You're safe it was just a dream."

He lied back down and held the sheets with his hands and began to chant a rhyme. "I lie behind the star-bright sky, I do not fear this life's goodbye. Close your eyes for my caress…-"

"-I've never heard that rhyme before," Amy said cutting him short of his words. "Who taught it to you?"

"My father," he said meekly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened to your father?" she inquired.

His ears lowered. "A bad man killed him…"

* * *

~Flashback~

_Shadow and a cloaked man fought in the woods together. Their sword clashed together as Shadow tried to fend him off. Shadow landed with a thud on his back and saw the cloaked figure raised his sword above his head. "Admit it Shadow, you enjoy the bloodlust within you. I can feel it radiating off your presence."_

_Shadow quickly thrust his sword through the man's stomach, and pulled it out. The man cried out in pain, and fell to the floor gasping and holding his wound. Shadow stood up and placed his foot on the man's chest. "I think you are ignorant, and I think the bloodlust is in you…" He plunged his sword into his chest._

_Pascal watched from a nearby bush as his father gasped when the sword entered his chest. His father chuckled and smirked up at the black hedgehog. "And now it's in you…" His father's head moved to the side and he died._

_Pascal watched from behind a bush and looked on in fear at his father's murderer, Shadow._

~End Flashback~

* * *

"Whoever killed him will someday be punished. Bad men always get what they deserve," she assured him.

Just then the bedroom door opened and Shadow came in. He took off his cape and shirt and discarded them quickly. "I'm spent," he said tiredly while putting on his nightshirt. His eyes caught sight of something out of the ordinary. The little boy was in their room with his own bed.

"What's the little one doing in here?" he asked.

"Oh, Pascal's just a little scared. I decided he could sleep in here for the night," Amy stated.

"…Pascal?" he repeated.

Amy nodded. "Yep, he told me his name today. Isn't that right, Pascal?"

Pascal nodded his head and then hid under the sheets as Shadow slipped into bed with his wife.

"Whatever makes him feel comfortable is fine with me," Shadow said before blowing out the candle by his bedside.

"I knew you'd understand," she said while cuddling up next to him.

Pascal watched as the two gave each other a few pecks before going off to sleep. Pascal watched Shadow with paranoia. He hoped Amy was right about bad men getting what they deserved.

* * *

The next morning Shadow and Espio prepared to go search for the Darkness again. Amy spotted the two saddling their horses. "Shadow!" she called out to him. He looked over his shoulder at his wife with Pascal at her side. "Yes?"

"Where are you headed off to _now_?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"To search for the darkness," he stated simply.

"Shadow, you've been looking for him for months now. When will it end?"

"When I find and destroy him."

She looked at him worried. "Shadow, you are going to be king soon. I don't want you to get hurt or worse…"

"I won't allow that to happen. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "Just let me finish this." He bent down to Pascal's level. Pascal was staring down at the floor mumbling his rhyme. Shadow had never heard that it before. "Why is he saying that?" he questioned looking up at his wife.

"He does it when he's scared. It calms him," she explained.

Shadow looked back towards the boy. "I'm going to find the one that captured you. If I find the hedgehog with the sharp teeth, I'll make sure he can never hurt you again."

Amy put her hands on Pascal's shoulders. "Just finish it and return to me," she stated.

He nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Shadow and Espio arrived to a ghost village near the cliffs. All the homes were abandoned and decrepit. Some of the roofs of the homes had caved in and everything looked unkempt, and destroyed like a powerful force had reckoned it. The two stumbled across an abandoned castle in the same state as the village. It was nestled in the back parts of the woods by the edge of the cliff.

"Why would the Darkness bring a young boy to this place?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure. Every house is deserted," Espio noted.

Shadow dismounted his horse along with Espio. "What happened to these people?"

"Only Chaos knows." The two males made their way towards the castle and lit torches to see better. The castle was completely darkened and was hard to navigate with all the debris inside. Shadow noticed a door leading to a cellar. He opened the door letting it fling open. When the door opened completely Espio and Shadow could see a pile of human remains collected at the bottom of the stairs. Both Espio and Shadow covered their noses with the back of their hand. The room stunk of decay and blood.

Shadow groaned. "Shit."

Espio stepped into the room with his torch held high, "It's not entirely deserted," he said looking at the bones scattered around the floor.

"From the stench, I'd say there was recent victim."

Espio bent over and found a scarf that looked like a child's. It was still fairly clean. "Pascal's scarf?" he said holding it up.

Shadow walked around a table and found a dead male wolf lying on his back. His throat was slit and he had flies covering his body. "Ugh, this sacrifice is fresh. Maybe a few days old," he said holding the back of his hand to his nose. The stench was unbearable.

Espio looked at the dead male. "Maybe that's where the blood came from on Pascal."

All throughout the room there were pictures drawn on the walls in dried blood. All the pictures looked like finger paintings. Espio held his torch near the wall to get a better viewing of them. The first picture was one of a swirl that resembled a tornado or twister. "These pictures have been here for a long time," Espio deduced.

"What is it?" Shadow questioned looking at the illustration.

"A storm?" Espio concluded. The two moved towards the next wall to view the picture. The next picture on the wall was a drawing of a village with flames surrounding it. "This one is about a fire," Espio said. The next wall had a drawing on it as well. This one was of a storm cloud with rain and water. Espio's eyes scanned over the picture as he deciphered it. "This one must be about a flood."

Shadow realized that all the pictures connected somehow. "Disasters. But why draw them here?"

Espio turned back to the prince. "I think they may be depictions of actual events that occurred in this region."

Shadow looked back towards the first picture. "The great storm."

Espio nodded. "Nearly two decades ago." He pointed to the second drawing. "Years later, the fire that raged and destroyed nearby forests."

Shadow looked towards the third picture of the flood. Espio's eyes followed his. "The flood that wiped out the surrounding areas."

Shadow's eyes found another picture looming in one of the corners. It was one of a circle with it being blacked out. "The blacking of the sun. The eclipse I witnessed," Shadow said walking closer to the drawing. "Are these predictions?" he asked to the chameleon.

"Accurate predictions…"

The two males eyes fell on the last picture; one directly under the drawing of the eclipse. "What does this one mean?" Shadow asked. The picture was one of stars falling from the sky.

"Stars falling?" Espio shook his head. He didn't quite understand this one. "I don't know."

"It's the only one left." Shadow looked next to it and noticed some words written besides the illustration. The words were written in ancient witch language.

Espio tried to read it but couldn't. "What does it mean?"

Shadow's eyes read over the verses as he translated it in his mind. "I've heard this before."

"From?" Espio inquired.

"Pascal chants it sometimes." Shadow's hands grazed the surface of the wall the words were on. He recited it for Espio to understand. "I lie behind the star bright sky. I do not fear this life's goodbye. Close your eyes for my caress…" He stopped when he couldn't make out the final verse hidden behind some dust. He wiped the dust to read it and his eyes widened. Espio noticed Shadow's demeanor had changed to a frightened one. Shadow slowly stood to his feet as he looked at his friend.

Espio was confused. "What does it say?"

"…For I am the Darkness."

Shadow put his hand on Espio's shoulder. "We need to get back to the castle. Now!" With the blink of an eye Shadow chaos controlled them out of there.

* * *

Amy and Pascal were playing in one of the conference rooms in the castle. Two guards stood outside the room as the queen and Pascal played hide and seek together. Pascal giggled as he hid under a desk while Amy tried to find him.

"Pascal, where are yooou?" she sang.

Pascal covered his mouth stifling a giggle when he saw her near the desk. Amy kneeled down and grabbed him playfully. "Ah-ha, gotcha!"

Pascal laughed as Amy picked him up from underneath the table. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

He nodded before his ears perked up. Amy noticed that he was listening for something. "What's wrong?" She put him down on his feet.

"Something's not right." His ears twitched trying to listen. "It's too quiet. Where are the guards?"

Amy patted his head. "They're right outside the door," she said as she approached it. Besides the two doors were glass stained windows. She looked out the windows to look for the guards but didn't see them standing their post. As she squinted trying to look for them a bloody hand smacked up against the window. Amy jumped back and screamed as she grabbed Pascal.

A familiar face appeared on the other side of the glass. "Hello, your majesty." It was Mephiles already in his crystalized form. "You know I thought I had finished you off. I guess I'll have to fix that error of mine." Amy quickly locked the door from the inside. Mephiles watched her and chuckled. "You really think a locked door can stop me? How amusing."

Amy backed up with Pascal by her side. "Go to hell, you beast!"

"Such harsh words coming from a queen." He licked his fingertips covered in blood. "The blood of your guards taste quite bitter. I hope to find your blood is much sweeter." Mephiles loved to toy with his victims; it always excited him for the thrill of the hunt.

"You're not getting anywhere near us, Mephiles," she shouted.

"We shall see," he smirked. At the other end of the hall a group of guards were making their way to protect the queen. "Surrender!" they shouted as they charged at him.

Mephiles looked over his shoulder at the group of men like they were just a mere annoyance to him. "I think not." He pointed his right hand towards them and shot out crystalized shards. He hit a few of the men impaling them through the chest or head. They dropped to the floor with pools of blood surrounding them. "Now back to-" he looked in through the window and saw Amy and Pascal were no longer standing in the room.

His eyebrows furrowed and he kicked in the door nearly breaking it. His eyes scanned the conference room and saw no sign of the two hedgehogs. He looked over to a door in the back of the room and chuckled. "Fine, we're going to play it that way?" He strode towards the door in no hurry knowing he would catch them.

Amy and Pascal had left and entered the library that connected with the conference room. The room was huge as there were dozens of shelves with books of all kind. Amy and Pascal hid behind one of the shelves in the back completely trapped with nowhere to go. Amy had barricaded the door with chairs, statues, and anything else she could use to keep Mephiles out. Pascal sat behind one of the shelves with his knees up to his chest. He began to chant his poem to himself. "I lie behind the star bright sky. I do not fear this life's goodbye. Close your eyes for my caress…-"

BANG.

Mephiles pounded on the door from the other side. Amy held onto Pascal knowing her barricade wouldn't hold up much longer. The doors flung open and Mephiles stood in the doorway standing still. His eyes wandered the area looking for any sudden movement. "I know you're in here, my grace."

Amy and Pascal stayed quiet and hidden trying to prolong his search for them. He walked further into the room looking down some of the aisles of the bookshelves. "I will find you, dear," he said calmly. "And once I'm done killing you, I'm taking Pascal with me."

Pascal looked up to Amy and shook his head with fear. She could see he didn't want to be taken away again. She held onto him and gave him an assuring look; she wouldn't let that happen. She got on her hands and knees and crawled around another bookshelf with Pascal. Mephiles looked down the aisle the two were just hidden by and growled. His patience was growing thin. He extended his hands out and sent shockwaves knocking shelves back.

Amy and Pascal watched from behind some shelves as the place they were hiding behind had a shelf land on its side. "Enough games, child," he hissed. "Hand over the boy and your life!"

At this point Amy knew no one was coming to her aid. She stood up from her hiding place and glared towards the beast. "No," she said with confidence. Pascal remained in hiding.

Mephiles grinned when the pink monarch finally revealed herself. "Someone's becoming brave now, aren't they?" He lifted his hand up and gently flicked his wrist to the side. With his sudden wrist movement Amy levitated and went flying back towards some of the windows in the library. She rolled across the floor and tried to stand. "Now, no more cat and mouse. His green eyes glowed and the curtains on the window shot out and bound her wrists apart. She pulled on her binds trying to break free. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, my grace. This is just how it has to be." He raised his hand to finish her off but heard some movement behind him. He turned around and saw Pascal standing there glaring at him. Mephiles smirked. "Pascal, get over here and help me finish her off," he demanded.

The little boy stood his ground. "No!"

His eyes narrowed at the child. "You dare to defy me?"

He stomped his left foot. "She's my friend. I won't let you hurt her!" Pascal raised his hand towards Mephiles and sent him flying into some bookshelves. Amy watched in astonishment, as Pascal was equally as strong as him.

Mephiles sat up from the books lying on top of him. He rubbed his throbbing head. Pascal had packed quite a punch from that defense. "You foolish boy, you are not to defy my commands." He jumped forward and started making his way towards Pascal.

Amy feared for Pascal's life. He appeared strong but she didn't know how long he could fend off Mephiles. She watched as he backed up slowly. "Pascal, run!"

"But…"

"Just go!" Pascal did just that and ran out of the library. Mephiles watched as he ran away. He didn't bother to go after him as he focused his attention on the bound monarch beauty. "That might have been a foolish move, my dear." He walked towards her and stood in front of her. "No matter."

He grabbed her throat with his left hand. She gasped as she felt his cold hand wrap around her throat. "I'll end your pathetic existence and collect Pascal after this." He lifted his right hand and formed it into a crystallized sword. As he moved his arm to swing he felt a sharp object stab through his chest. He screamed out and looked down noticing a sword plunged through his chest. "Who dares t-to?" He turned his head and spotted Shadow standing behind him holding the handle of the sword.

"Die, you insidious creature." He ripped the sword back out and Mephiles collapsed to the floor as he bled out. He slowly transformed back into his human form instead of his crystallized one. Shadow sped over to Amy and quickly undid the curtains from his wrists. "Amy, are you okay?" he asked while checking her over.

She hugged him and saw Pascal standing in the doorway waving to them besides Espio. "I'm fine. Thank you." Amy shot Pascal a smile.

Mephiles lay on the floor slowly bleeding out. He reached towards Pascal standing in the doorway. "Pascal. Come. Now," he gasped through dying breaths.

"Please, take Amy and Pascal and get them out of here, Shadow instructed to the chameleon. "I'll finish this," he said while looking back at Mephiles.

Espio nodded and ushered the two out of the room leaving Shadow and Mephiles alone. Mephiles glared at Shadow. "Pascal must succeed me, or the Black Death will awaken," he warned.

"The Black Death?" Shadow inquired. "You mean The plague?" Shadow's mind went back to the illustrations they had found at the abandoned castle in the cliffs. "The last picture. It's to predict the plague?"

Mephiles sat up slightly holding his wound while grunting. "Ah, so you found my home. Yes, it will happen, if my work is not done."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him. "How rare is the gift of sight? I don't believe you truly have it. I think you're a killer, feeding on other's fears."

Mephiles looked up at him. "You're witch born. Deny it all you want, but in your heart you know the ancient coven have power. They demand respect." He said wickedly at the prince. "They want, blood. If the coven doesn't get it-"

"-You took the blood, not the coven," he pointed out.

"If I die without a successor, the Plague will run wild over the land. Pascal's father knew his fate. That's why he left him in the care of me," he explained.

He had had enough talk with the creature before him. "No. No more children, no more sacrifices, and the slaughter of innocents ends here."

"It can't end!" he yelled.

"Too late." He stabbed him in the head. Blood gushed out as Shadow withdrew his sword from his forehead. The Darkness collapsed to the floor in a pool of his blood finally dead.

* * *

Later that night Shadow stood on the balcony outside his bedroom. Amy came up from behind him joining his side. "Two of our threats are now gone. Maybe now we can finally relax," Amy said.

Shadow looked over his shoulder at his wife. "Perhaps."

Amy joined him by his side and looked up into the night sky. She gasped excitedly. "Oh, look!" she pointed. Shadow glanced to where she was pointing. "A shooting star!" she said happily. Shadow watched the star shoot across the sky and smiled. Then suddenly more stars started to shoot across the sky. Dozens. "Wow, there's a lot of them out tonight!" Amy chimed.

Shadow's smile quickly detracted. "The stars are falling…"

"Yeah, so?"

He looked towards her. "It's the final sign before the Darkness said it would return. He said it would sweep the land."

She raised a brow. "What would?"

"…The plague."

* * *

**AN:** Make sure to go to the next chapter for more information of Part II. :D


	23. Reminder & Q&A Repost

**Author's Note: (7/1/16:** In case you didn't know, I've started Part II of this story. If you don't have me for notifications for new stories, pop over to my profile and you'll find the sequel for this fanfic: _Long May She Reign Part II: Taking the Throne. _I know a lot of people voted for me to write a sequel and have also PM'd me on when it'd be posted, but I noticed not many people have looked at it or left comments, so here's just a reminder!

•~•

**Author's Note:** Here's some questions I've seen in the reviews that I'm answering. If you have a question, leave me it in your review. If you're not a member of then shit, you'll have to wait till part II for it to be answered.

Question: Will we see an heir for Shadow and Amy?

• Yes, the idea of producing an heir will pop up in Part II of the story. ;)

Question: What will happen with Shadow and Amy's relationship?

• We'll see Shadow and Amy take the throne and see their relationship develop even more. There definitely will be more conflict in their relationship though and new romances will bloom for certain characters.

Question: Why don't you just write the rest of the story instead of breaking it into two parts?

• I didn't want to continue the story here because it'd be another 22 chapters. I know some people can find that daunting when starting new fan fictions.

Question: You aren't going to leave us hanging are you?

• I will definitely be writing part II but maybe not any time soon. I want to work on another story I have in the works. (Also ShadAmy) based off of _Sons of Anarchy_.

• If any of you start or have started to watch _Reign_ you'll see I did a lot of remixes of some of the characters and what not.


End file.
